


Restaurant Wars

by Lishah21



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chef Clarke, Chef Lexa, Clexa babies, Crazy, Drunken Shenanigans, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fun, G!P Clarke, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Indra is wise, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, M/M, Octavia Ships It, One Night Stands, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prank Wars, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lexa (The 100), Protective Clarke, Restaurants, Sad Lexa, Sassy Raven, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, The rest of the gang is in for the fun, Unplanned Pregnancy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wingman Anya, Wingman Indra, Wingman Octavia, wingman raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 100,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishah21/pseuds/Lishah21
Summary: Clarke Griffin is the Head chef of Arkadia Restaurant. Alexandria Woods is the Head Chef of Grounders Restaurant. Both of them hate each other due to the fact that their the two top chefs in the whole of the United States. Not romantically hate though. The two are constantly at war with each other, pulling pranks and other shenanigans, just to annoy each other. Also, to make matters worse, their restaurants are side by side with each other. But everything changes one night from a party the two attend, causing their worlds to come colliding with each other. Can the two woman find the love they so desperately need from within each other? Or will other forces of nature threaten to tear them apart? Especially from a rich and powerful businessman that wants the building their restaurants belong to.





	1. Chapter 1

“THIS IS NOT OVER ALEXANDRIA WOODS. YOU HEAR ME?”

 

There you have it. Clarke Griffin, Head Chef of Arkadia Restaurant being a child. It has always been a bitter war between the two Restaurants. The war meaning that the two head chefs of both restaurants, Grounders Restaurant, that was located side by side to each other, consisted of pranks and shenanigans that they would throw at one another on a daily basis just to piss one another off. And it so happens that today was Clarke's turn to get hit by a flying flour bomb that was placed on top of the ledge of the backdoor to her restaurant. If the rest of the staff thought of it, it was childish.

 

Clarke's sworn enemy, Alexandria Jasmine Woods, the perfect example of a a goddess and a model, with her gorgeous green eyes, beautiful brown locks of hair, a killer jawline and not to mention a fucking total badass who drives a Ducati motorcycle to work and home. Clarke was head over heals for her. But as what her friends say, her balls shrink every time she tries to talk to the brunette, but it ended up into an all out war. You see, Clarke and Alexandria are the two top chefs in all of the United States. They opened up their restaurants at the same time, right beside each other, but because of Clarke's cocky attitude, Alexandria despised her. The two were totally opposites in terms of personality. For starters, Clarke is aggressive, stubborn, gorgeous by the way, a leader to her people also meaning her chefs whom of which look up to her and she has loving parents. Clarke loves everyone and anyone from her heart but not relationship wise. Alexandria of the other hand, is known to be the most ruthless chef on earth.

 

She's dubbed the Commander for a reason. She's cold and straightforward, stubborn too, leads an army of chefs with discipline and determination, doesn't like people who fool around unless it's someone she's close and comfortable with and she has terrible runs in her relationship wise. Hmmmmm maybe not too different after all. Then there's the issue of the two women. Clarke is actually in love with Lexa since the first time she laid eyes upon the girl and turns out, Lexa too is secretly in love with Clarke. But only because they hit it off on the wrong foot the very first time, they had become sworn enemies, raging battles between each other everyday. Sometimes they could completely ignore each other in their schematics of they would make it a full blown prank. It depends on the mood.

 

“Jesus Clarke. You look like shit.” Raven, Clarke's most trusted friend and staff, her second in charge at the restaurant along with their other best friend Octavia.

 

“I agree with Raven this time Clarke. The commander got you good.” Octavia laughs as she sees Clarke walking in throughout the back door covered in flour and not to mention water as well. Her uniform and hair and everything was ruined.

 

“I swear one of these days she's going to get it good from me.” Clarke huffs before sitting down on the chair.

 

“Yeah sure. The only thing you ever wanted to do was get in her pants and fuck her until she's pregnant with your child Clarke.” Raven quips before putting her cutting board back in its original position.

 

“No! I don't like her. I hate her.”

 

“Sure sure. Keep telling yourself that. Does your dick tell you that too?” Octavia smirks before leaning herself against the table and folding her arms.

 

“Enough with the dicks jokes guys. Seriously… she may be hot and drop dead gorgeous but she's sinister and evil. She did this all by herself to me. Now that's not love. That's evil!”

 

Clarke pointed at herself as she continued ranting about the other chef next door, her friends laughing hysterically at her.

 

“Oh god. Clarke seriously. Stop throwing pranks at her and just go over, call it a truce and just kiss, get engaged, get married, have kids and retire. Be done with it yeah?” Raven smirks again, happy for her little speech, only to be smacked in the head by Octavia.

 

“Idiot.”

 

“Shut it O. You know I’m right. At least commander heart eyes over there did it after hours so as to not have customer’s looking at you like an idiot and an unprofessional chef. See she has a heart of gold for you.” Raven quips as she tells her boss and friend that Lexa was indeed a nice person to begin with.

 

“Uhhhh no. She hates me. Remember the last trick she did to me? She set my dumpster on fire.”

 

“Nope. You did. You thought she was the one putting kerosene inside and turns out some walking by threw his alcohol bottle inside and you threw your cigarette into the bin which lit up in flames afterwards.”

 

“She's got a point Clarke.” Octavia supports her other friend.

 

“Why are you supporting her? Is there something I don't know about?”

 

“Come on Clarke. You two are such idiots that you can't even see that the two of you are meant for each other. Just call it a truce, and ask her out on a date. Just one date. And if shit doesn't go well, we will help you destroy her coven of vampires next door. Deal or no deal?”

 

Clarke wanted so bad to take Lexa out on a date. If only Lexa wasn't so cocky and stone cold, she would have taken the brunette out 8 months ago when both their restaurants opened at the same time.

 

“I'll wait until after the Gala Dinner which is happening in two weeks time. Besides, how would you know she's not already taken?” Clarke eyes her two friends who groans and slaps their forehead in annoyance.

 

“If she had a girlfriend or boyfriend, I'm sure she wouldn't be wasting her time pulling pranks on you everyday. She would be out on dates and what not. So chillax.”

“Anyways boss, me and Raven are heading out for the night. Sure you don't want to tag along with us to kingdom come?” Octavia grabs her jacket, along with Raven’s and make their way towards the back door.

 

“Nah. You guys have fun. Ill close up. See ya.”

 

“See ya Boss. Don't forget to send a fucking love letter to your pretty girlfriend next door.” Raven teases, only for a knife to go flying towards her direction.

 

“Idiot.”

 

Clarke cleans herself up, as well as the kitchen, checking to make sure that everything was put away and cleaned up, that the fridges were working and everything was left in its place properly. Clarke had been gushing over the brunette for months but simply couldn't bring herself to call it a truce. They had been so caught up in their never ending tit for tat battle that she didn't know whether or not the brunette actually liked her. Sometimes Clarke would be caught staring at her when they were in the alley way at night, where they could actually talk like civilised people. No screaming, no pranks or shenanigans, just regular people. Clarke closed up and rushed outside, sitting on the steps waiting as per usual for the hot chef to exit the backdoor towards her Ducati.

 

True enough, after smoking another two cigarettes, Clarke sees the brunette walking out and shutting the doors behind her. She looks over towards Clarke's direction, a smirk plastered to her face before walking over.

 

“So Clarke… how was that for payback?”

 

“Bleh… not too shabby. Glad you enjoyed yourself.” Clarke smiles back, trying to be sincere in her words and not plastered with sarcasm.

 

“Indeed I did. Why is it you always sit at the same spot, smoking the same two cigarettes before I leave the restaurant?” Clarke stares at the older brunette for a bit before taking her pack out and handing a stick to her. Lexa gladly accepts before taking a seat besides her, and lighting her stick.

 

“About the waiting for you thing, I guess it's becoming a habit. Has Titus threatened you yet or only me still?”

 

“He came by again today. Sat in my office and demanded that I sign the paper. Of course I didn't see you name on there. So I didn't sign it either.” Lexa takes another drag, before releasing the smoke through her nose.

 

“The bastard won't give up you know. There has to be something we could do.”

 

“Maybe pull one of your pranks on him. Might scare him off.”

 

Clarke chuckled. You see, the two of them have a complicated relationship. They go on at each other with pranks and shenanigans, just for the sake of acting in front of their staff, and also a man named Titus. A filthy rich businessman who wants to buy over the current building that both their business thrives on. Their restaurants were downstairs, allowing those who were upstairs to wine and dine below and also the crowd from offices nearby to come over. The two head chefs had actually sat down to talk with each other about Titus after work to discuss the issue and they had agreed to not sign the papers over at all. They shared a common goal. To keep their business running for the sake of their friends and workers to earn a good pay and live a comfortable life. Their people were important to them. And that was one thing they had agreed upon. They would wage war with each other but never involving their staff.

 

They were there to protect their friends. Titus had been doing all sorts of things to get the staff to quit such as hiring annoying customers to dine in and claim that the staff are rude and the service is not up to standard. Sometimes, more often times than not, an inspector would come by to access the cleanliness of the restaurant, making Lexa angry and sending Titus a threat. Because of that, Clarke had decided to talk to Lexa and call a truce in terms of business but not their shenanigans. And because of that, it was a nightly routine that Lexa would send Clarke home since they live close to one another and it was an unspoken agreement.

 

“So, how do we plan to keep our business away from the threat of a greedy businessman?” Clarke smiles again at Lexa, who smirked at her.

 

“I don't know. Will see how the road goes princess.” Lexa stood up and put her butt out, stepping hard on it before handing the helmet to her.

 

“So how long exactly are we going to keep doing this? You know, hiding our secret relationship?” Clarke takes the helmet and places it on top of her head.

 

“Oh we dating now? We haven't even passed the pleasantries with one another.”

 

“You really are a cocky prick.”

 

“And you’re a relentless stubborn asshole. Sooner or later our friends would find out about our secret smoke meetings after work Clarke. Get your shit together or you can walk home every night.” Lexa pulls her helmet on and starts her motorcycle, the engines blaring through the dark alley.

 

"Is that a threat Ms Woods for me to ask you out?"

 

“Just shut up and get on. And keep the hands off my precious body.”

 

“Yes commander.”

* * *

 

 On the other side of town, at a bar called Polis, the usual group which consisted of staffs from Grounders and Arkadia were seated together having drinks. It was forbidden to hangout together as both head chefs of both restaurants were at war with each other. But whose to say when love is involved. The staff from Arkadia consisted of Raven Reyes, second in command and Executive Chef to Clarke, Octavia Blake, third in command and the main Sous Chef, and the others which was Bellamy Blake, Octavia's brother, John Murphy, another chef that works there. Then there was the staff from Grounders. Anya Woods, Alexandria’s older sister and second in command and Executive chef, Indra Porter, third in command and the best Sous chef, Lincoln Summers, a pastry chef and lastly Roan Queen, also a commis chef.

 

And they are all dating one another. Raven and Anya as a couple. Octavia and Lincoln, Bellamy and Indra, which was awkward for Indra was 6 years older than Bellamy and last but not least, the weird but wonderful gay couple, Murphy and Roan. They weren't exactly a matching pair to begin with, but of course, love is love. They were sick and tired of their bosses forbidding them to mingle, date or even be seen looking. It was ridiculous.

 

"God, our bosses are driving me insane. They can't stop going at each other with their fucking pranks. How can they live like that?” Raven slams her beer bottle onto the table, making Indra perk up her eyebrows.

 

“Relax Raven. Sooner or later the two idiots will realise that their practically head over heels for each other. You should have seen Lexa's face when she saw her enemy screaming at her before heading inside.” Lincoln pipes up, taking a sip of beer.

 

“Oh god. She laughed at first then felt bad for doing it. The two are in love. They just can't seem to bring their egos down from the sky and actually ask each other out. They've been in love for what… 8 months now?” Anya then spoke up, her arm wrapped around her girlfriends waist.

 

“Oh you haven't seen the two when they meet up with each other after we left. Roan and I were snooping around, and princess was sitting next to her smoking a stick with her. Never knew your boss smokes Anya. She's a fucking badass. And not to mention a hot looking piece of ass sister.”

 

“Knock it off Murphy. She’ll be kicking your ass to kingdom come when she hears that.” Raven retaliates, protecting her girlfriend’s sister.

 

“I believe that Heda knows what she’s doing and so does Clarke. Let them settle their own lives. They will eventually come around to each other.” Indra, who was seated next to Bellamy, receives a warm smile from him and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Now that I like babe.”

 

“You know brother; I never knew you had it in you to date someone like Indra. She's wise and your just an idiot.”

 

“What can I say? She keeps me grounded.”

 

The group has been friends since the day they opened the restaurant next to one another. They thought it was funny at first when the two head chefs went at each other. But now, they were growing frustrated at the fact that the two were meant for each other and that they were wasting the opportunity to date.

 

“Oooooh we can set them up on a date. The Gala is coming right?” Raven shoots up from her seat.

 

“Yeah so?”

 

“So? What are we waiting for? We get them together. Indra, O, your invited right?”

 

“Yes.” Both woman said in unison but looking extremely sceptical.

 

“Okay Raven. What is it that you have in mind?” Anya wasn’t understanding her girlfriend whatsoever.

 

“We are going to make the two get together. And my plan will be full proof. No more dumbass wars and we can all finally go out as a group. I’m sick and tired of hiding from Clarke and we really need to get the two to hook up.”

 

“Hell yeah I’m in.” Octavia shouts.

 

“I’m in.” Anya slams her fist on the table, smiling gleefully.

 

“Oh boy. This is going to be a crazy adventure.”

 

Indra places her hand down on the table. “I’m in.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 months ago memory on how they met and Clarke finally calls a truce.

8 months ago…

 

Lexa parks her motorcycle in the back alley behind the door of her newly renovated restaurant that was completed a week ago. She was proud of herself for opening another restaurant in New York City, her own birth place. She had travelled the world, explored all the flavours that had caught her attention of her taste bud and finally returned home. She was always on the go for the last 3 years of her life after the accident that took everything away from her. Her heart, her soul, her emotions, basically everything. She couldn’t bear the pain and so she left. She didn’t know if she was in search of herself, the flavours of the world or something to help her move on.

 

She didn’t know. Taking her helmet off, she placed it on her motorcycle and took out her pack of cigarettes. She picked up the bad habit while travelling for it was a way to calm her nerves that was always stressed out. She was in perfect shape really. She went to the gym to work out, her body was toned to perfection, she could run for miles and miles without stopping. She was healthy. But smoking was just something to pass time. Lexa pushed her sunglasses up onto her head, leaning against the railing and stared at the wall. She closed her eyes and remembered the event she attended two weeks ago about a certain chef she had met at the award ceremony for chefs.

 

How infuriating the cocky blonde was. The very first time they met was 3 years ago at the same awards that was held yearly, and she remembered being introduced by the director of event planning for the award ceremony. She remembered him as Marcus Kane, the blonde chef’s family friend. That’s when she stumbled upon the most amazing blue ocean eyes she had ever seen in her entire life, and the way her blonde locks of hair fell to the side of her shoulders had turned her on immediately. Clarke Griffin. The name never seemed to fade away ever as she recalled meeting her the very first time. They had hit it off, talking and smiling, laughing. Only until they reached the end of the event that things went drastically wrong. The blonde has accidentally set her sleeve on fire.

 

Clarke Griffin, top chef along with her, had accidentally set her on fire while taking a smoke break outside. Lexa was furious, slapped her across the face, and left towards the hospital to receive treatment. The best part of it, the blonde was too drunk to even remember her setting Lexa on fire. Idiot. So Lexa left, travelled and came back. She had bought over the space of what used to be a big bookstore, Borders, if she remembered correctly, from the landlord and she even paid to have the documents written so that she actually owned the space and the property of her restaurant. Only until she got to the restaurant a week ago did she find out that the extra space beside had been bought by Clarke Griffin. The woman who set her on fire. What an idiot. But Lexa had refused to admit in her heart that she was secretly in love with the stupid woman. She hated her for 3 long years but she never got the feeling out of her heart that she was attracted to her.

 

She was hurt, but Clarke, Clarke made her feel again. Well, not the setting on fire and burning of course. That story she would take it up with Clarke for another time. And so she sat there, watching the empty wall when she hears the shuffling of someone’s feet walking towards her. No doubt in Lexa’s mind was the pretty blond coming over to her. Lexa tilted her head up slightly, only to be met with those beautiful blue eyes that she had missed all so much when she was away. And the one other thing she noticed was the bulge in the blonde’s pants. Holy shit! Clarke has a dick. Lexa immediately felt her own sex began to throb, and slick wet heat began to coat her panties. God she’s perfect. No wait. Don’t be nice. She set you on fire.

 

“So you’re the one who set me on fire 3 years ago. How quaint.”

 

“You’re the one who overstepped your boundaries Ms Woods.” Say what? Lexa stood up to breach the same eye level as her. Hell no. She wasn’t that drunk on the night the idiot set her on fire.

 

“Oh I’m sorry. If I recall, you were so drunk, you spilled your wine on me and set my arm on fire with your cigarette butt. So excuse me for I didn’t overstep my boundaries.”

 

“Oh really? If I recall, you were about to kiss me when you leaned forward and my stick touched your sleeve. So technically it was your fault.”

 

Now this woman was insufferable. The smirk plastered to her face was something Lexa wanted to wipe off immediately. Cocky dick head woman. She will get it from me.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself too much Griffin. A woman like me wastes no time on the likes of you. Step across to my side of the field and your head is mine. Stay on your side, you might live another day.”

 

Clarke was clearly taken aback by her words, the cold fierceness in her tone of speech and Lexa was proud of it. But during that split second, Clarke actually saw sadness in those green eyes, and in turn, Lexa saw disappointment and regret in the blue ocean eyes that haunted her dreams every night. She didn’t know that those eyes said so much than the words that left her mouth. It was something Lexa truly believed held meaning in them and that maybe one day she would be able to figure it out, the emotions that run wild in her eyes.

 

And that one day was soon to come.

* * *

 

 Present Day…

 

“SON OF A BITCH!!!! ARGH!!”

 

Anya, along with Indra swung their heads over to a racoon looking Lexa for her eyes were covered in black paint that was most presumably thrown at her face. The women watched as their boss headed straight for the sink and they knew that Clarke had taken her revenge again at Lexa for having the flour drop on her, covering her in white powder.

 

“You know commander; it is childish the way the two of you go at each other. Although it is extremely amusing seeing the kind of antics she throws at you, but still, maybe you two should work on making peace with each other.” Indra speaks up, her eyes clearly amused at Lexa who moves her head up and out of the sink to look at her most trusted friend and sister.

 

“CHILDISH? SHE IS THE ONE BEING FUCKING CHILDISH. NOT TO MENTION SHE SET ME ON FIRE 4 YEARS AGO AT THE AWARDS CEREMONY. SO DON’T BLOODY TELL ME I AM CHILDISH TOO FOR GETTING BACK AT HER!”

 

Anya laughs hysterically, Indra smirking before sipping on her glass of wine like she always does after a long day at work. They enjoyed seeing Lexa being enthusiastic in something for once in her life. And that meant being the victim of a shenanigan planned out for her. Anya had watched the downfall of her little sister, ever since the accident, and that Lexa had closed her heart off to the rest of the world, disappearing for 3 years and then coming back again. The poor girl was still living with the nightmares and she didn’t know how long more will her little sister would suffer from it. Lexa had forged herself of steel, building up walls so high, none could even breach the top. She only wished that Lexa would let herself feel, but her stubbornness always gets the best of her.

 

Anya had seen the two going home every night on the motorbike, taking a smoke break before that and heading home together. They weren’t sleeping together, that much Anya knew for Lexa would walk in everyday looking the same as she always did. But there was something about her relationship with Clarke that was fairly intriguing to her. They would meet secretly to talk about something before parting ways and returning to the kitchen, and head home together after work. Indra only suspects that they have conversations about the asshole of a businessman who harasses both restaurants from time to time. But that’s all they could guess about.

 

“So Lexa, what are you wearing to the Gala Dinner this coming Sunday? Anything hot stuff to show off to your girlfriend next door?” Anya teases, loving how she could make fun of her sister at times like these.

 

“Don’t even start with me Anya. And she is not my girlfriend.”

 

“Not yet she is.” Indra replies dryly, rolling her eyes at her oblivious boss.

 

“Okay why are you people even messing around with my life? I told you once before and I’m going to say this again. I am not interested in going out on a date with anyone. Period.” Lexa takes the wet towel and wipes her face off, having washed all the black paint that was stuck to her face not long ago.

 

“You need to stop sulking in your apartment and go out and see the world. You do realise that you live your life on repeat right? Like you wake up and go running before coming back home to shower, eat and come to work. Then you plan your stupid tricks, disappear from the kitchen at 9pm sharp and set your trap. Then you close up when everything is done and head home to sleep. Jeez Lexa you don’t socialise anymore. What happened to the party girl I used to know in college?”

 

“That girl is long gone.” The mood in the kitchen suddenly shifts. Lexa had so easily proclaimed herself to be someone entirely different than what she used to be, which was quite true. Her Sister had reservations in her heart that sometimes the decisions she makes were irrational at times but she always puts everyone else before herself and never lives for herself.

 

“Lexa…” Indra tries to talk to the woman who only holds her hand up to stop her.

 

“Stop looking out for me. I can live for myself and deal with my own problems. Now go home. You have work tomorrow.” Lexa excuses herself and heads into her office, slamming the door shut and leaving Anya and Indra to shake her head.

 

“I really worry about her Indra.”

 

“She's still hurting. I know it's been years, but still, she blames herself for everything. We almost lost her back then. At least she's enjoying herself with Chef Clarke on the other side. That is something at least.” Indra finishes up her glass, taking Anya's as well before washing it and placing it back behind the counter.

 

“Yeah it is. Maybe perhaps we do need to give them a push. Have you seen the way they look at each other? Constantly eye fucking. And Raven will be gloating about her plan if it works.”

 

“It’s a dumb plan. The girl will be causing us problems afterwards.” Indra sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“It’s worth a shot.”

* * *

 

 Clarke was laughing hysterically as she watched Lexa retreat into the back of her restaurant door. The anger clearly evident on her face as she left the scene in a rush, not wanting to burst even more from the anger that she already had with herself. Clarke walked back into the kitchen, only to be met with glaring eyes from her line of chefs. Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Murphy. Clarke's laughter immediately died down, the look of her friends were clearly unimpressed.

 

“Oh come on. You have got to admit that was funny.” Still, her friend’s glares remained, Raven’s had intensified.

 

“Clarke. Seriously! This shit has got to stop. You two have been going at each other for months now. Months! And we are seriously tired of you going all out to make her life miserable just as she does to you. We know you’re still feeling like shit after what Finn did to you. But seriously, this has got to stop.”

 

Clarke was shocked. For the past 8 months, her friends had said nothing to her about her little shenanigans. They laughed at it and even supported her for it. But now, it was a total change of direction. Clarke was too shocked to say anything at all. Maybe they were right. Maybe it was time for her to stop and apologise. She has been a bitch to her in the first place. Setting her on fire by mistake. Yet, here she is, standing before her friends and like an idiot.

 

“Fine I'll stop. You guys can head home first. Let me finish up the paper work and write her an apology letter.” Raven wanted so badly to hide the smirk that was about to form on her face.

 

“Look boss… just.. apologise. Okay?” Octavia states before walking out the backdoor, the rest of them following suit.

 

What in the world? Clarke thought to herself. What are her friends up to? It's not like they were on her side. Clarke was confused as to why the sudden change of attitude from them and she made it a mental note to ask them about it at work tomorrow. No wait, she was off the next day. She wrote it down in her book list, things that she had to do or she would forget, before switching of everything and heading out the door. Clarke checked the time again, making sure that Lexa hadn’t left yet and true enough, the girl’s motorcycle was still there.

 

Clarke ran out of the alley and down the street to one of the flower shops that Clarke and Lexa would always pass by after work and bought her a certain type of flower that hopefully the brunette would understand and she rushed back towards the alley, sitting herself on the motorbike waiting patiently for her to emerge.

 

Clarke waited. And waited…

* * *

 

 Walking out the door, Lexa caught sight of the familiar blonde who wasn’t seated at the usual place that they would regularly sit at but this time, she was seated on her motorcycle with a bouquet of flowers. But not just any type of flowers. They were expensive Purple Hyacinth flowers. Lexa knew the meaning behind those flowers and that meant that Clarke was sorry. Lexa was confused. Not once have Clarke ever apologised. She wondered why now the sudden change in heart.

 

“You really are something else. You blow up a paint bomb in front of my face and then come back again with flowers in your hands saying you’re sorry? Did god actually give you a sign to be nice to others?”

 

Sarcasm and hate was clearly evident in her tone, and Clarke, she sighed and closed her eyes before getting up and bending down on her knees. Lexa was stunned. What the hell?

 

“Look Lexa, I know I’ve been a dick and all. And I’m sorry for burning your sleeve those four years ago. I swear it was an accident. And I'm sorry about all the things I have thrown at you for the past 8 months. But I thought about some things and some advice from some people, I want to call it a truce. No more pranks and shenanigans. You have my word on that.”

 

“Why the sudden change of heart?”

 

“Let’s just say I want to get to know you for who you are? Is that too cheesy? Or that I really just want us to be in peace and for me to ask you out on a real date?” Clarke was hesitant. She was supposed to call it a truce but ended up, she asked her out on a date. What an idiot.

 

“I… uh… well. I accept your apology. Although I still find this fishy but it’s a yes to a date. But I ask of one thing in return.” Clarke gives her a confused look.

 

“I promise what I said to you is true. Anything.”

 

“That I decide how fast or slow whatever this is between us goes. Are we clear?” Clarke nods her head in approval. Clarke understands now why the brunette wanted it to go her way. She must’ve been hurt or something in the past.

 

That was definitely one reason she could come up with. And she respected it. She was the one calling it a truce anyway. She was taking the first steps at the persuasion of her friends who were shooting death glares at her. Maybe because they were just tired of having to entertain her dumb pranks. Maybe of course. It was a theory.

 

“You have my word.”

 

“Very well then. Could you hold the flowers first while I drive?”

 

“Definitely.” A soft smile appeared on Lexa’s lips and she handed the helmet to Clarke, before putting hers on and starting the motorcycle. They drove off into the night, clearly excited and happy that they were finally able to be civilised for once.

 

Little did they know, their friends were watching on the side lines, smirks on their faces as Raven’s plan falls into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter. I already have my story planned out on what to write. But will try to upload hopefully regularly so that you guys can enjoy it. The good stuff will come later in the next few chapters. Promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go on their first date.

“Yes mum. I'm doing fine yes. No… I have a date today. No… no it's not a guy. Yes mum..”

 

Clarke had been on the phone with her mother for the past hour, her mum trying to squeeze as much detail as possible out of her new date. Abigail Griffin, a.k.a Abby or Mrs G as what Octavia and Raven would call her when they are together at her parents place for dinner sometimes. Clarke had two very supportive and loving parents, she couldn't ask for more. Jake Griffin, her loving father was a great businessman and also a wonderful family man. Despite his busy schedules at work, he never missed her school plays, graduation, grand openings and what not. He was always there. And he was always someone she could talk to whenever she had doubts going around in her mind.

 

Finally growing tired of holding the phone, Clarke places her phone down on the counter and turns on the loudspeaker. Clarke was painting one of her art pieces when her mother called and so happens that the painting was about Lexa's green eyes that Clarke loved.

 

‘Can't you at least tell your father and I who you are going out on a date with? Name at least.’

 

“Mom seriously?”

 

‘Your father says if you don't give a name and a description of this girl, he would hunt you down and steal your cookies. His exact words. Oh and no chicken soup for you.’

 

“Hey not fair. Fine. It’s the famous chef I told you about. The one who opened up a restaurant beside me. Alexandria Woods.”

 

Just then, Clarke heard her fathers laughter resonate in the background through the phone, her mother clearly laughing as well. Was it really that funny to date with Lexa? I mean she was meeting with her later around 4 in the afternoon, clearly their schedules worked out that they had an off day. Plus, they had to close early the next day for they had the Gala Dinner to attend, and Clarke had already picked out a nice dress to use.

 

‘So you finally decided to stop your shenanigans with her and finally call it a truce?’

 

“Yes mum. She's gorgeous and beautiful mum. And yes we called it a truce and I asked her out. Is that so hard to believe?”

 

‘Oh I can tell. Your father did business with her parents couple of years ago. But tragically, they died in a car accident. Poor girl.’ Clarke stopped painting for a moment. She did recall seeing something in the news about two big CEOs who died in a tragic car accident, killing three passengers and leaving the driver alive. Apparently there was another car coming and had crashed into their car. She didn't believe it was Lexa's parents.

 

“It's a tragedy.”

 

‘Well the poor girl must've had it tough. Your father says he approves of her being his future daughter in law since her parents were the nicest of people and Lexa is adorably cute. She's a keeper Clarke.’

 

Clarke groaned. “Mum seriously. We haven't even made it to our first date yet. Plus, she still hates me for setting her on fire four years ago. I still she hated me that much to have disappeared off the radar for 3 years.”

 

‘Clarke honey. She didn't disappear for 3 years because of you setting her on fire. She had issues with herself. And I believe before you go asking me about what exactly is wrong with her, It isn't my story to tell.’

 

Clarke was intrigued. How is it her mother and her father know more about the woman she was going on a date with more than she knew? Then the realisation hit her that maybe perhaps her friends had found out something about her and because Clarke herself had been so caught up in her shenanigans with the girl, she had forgotten what it means to be involved with someone. To understand a person. And Clarke realised that maybe she was a dick after all.

 

“Alright mum. I still can't believe dad knows her better than me.”

 

‘Hahaha… oh Clarke. Just be nice to her okay? Oooooh and bring her home to dinner one of these days. Your father and I want to meet our future daughter in law over a nice dinner. Oh and I want to know the juicy details too.’

 

“JESUS CHRIST MUM!”

 

Clarke heard her mother cackling with laughter over the phone, her fathers voice loud and booming in the background with laughter. Clarke groaned miserably into the phone before getting up to clear her pallet of paint in the kitchen sink.

 

‘I'm kidding Clarke. Just invite her okay? Whenever you two are comfortable with each other. Time for us to go honey. Good luck on your date.’

 

“Thanks mum. Say hi to dad for me. Love ya. Bye.”

 

‘Love you too. Bye.’

 

And Clarke hanged up the phone. She decided to put her things away and get ready for her date with Lexa. There was so much to know about the brunette that she was worried that she might overstep her boundaries with the girl. Her parents died in a car crash and the driver was the only one to live. Who was the third person? Couldn't be Anya Woods, Lexa's second in command and her older sister. She's alive. So many questions ran through her head, she didn't know what to do. What to say. Maybe just be herself and see what happens from there.

 

Clarke immersed herself in the bathroom with hot water, letting all the worries and questions wash away, excited for her date to come.

* * *

 

 Voices filled her head, screams lingered in her ears with every punch she made to the punching bag. Sweat trickled down her toned abs, her hair slightly wet and dripping with sweat as Lexa kept punching and punching. Her heart raced, her eyes stung not with sweat but with tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She was frustrated, angry, hurt all at the same time. Every image that came to her mind, she punched harder and harder. She drowned out every other voice in the boxing gym, focusing all her emotions on the punching bag in front of her. Her arms burned, her lungs battling itself for air as she kept throwing punch after punch. When the screaming intensified, Lexa shut her eyes and landed one last punch, causing the punching bag to burst open, the contents spilling out and flooding the floor.

 

“Yish! Take it easy commander. That's the 6th one you broke in the last few months.” A voice sounded from behind her and she turned to see a man who she had come to respect for a very long time.

 

“Forgive me Gustus. Just letting loose.”

 

Gustus was a great friend to Lexa. He allowed her to use his gym to train and workout whenever she needed to. Lexa gave him a small smile, watching the big burly man walk over and remove the punching bag from the hook above and replace it with a new one. She enjoyed his company most of the time when he came to dine at Grounders, claiming that she had a flare for fighting when she came out to ask if the food was great. And that's how they became friends.

 

“Just letting loose, or trying to push away all that sits in that head of yours?” Gustus smirks before looking at the young girl who gives out a small laugh.

 

“I’m fine Gustus. Just work and what not.” Lexa goes back to punching the bag, focusing her mind ahead on it and ignoring Gustus who was clearly worried about her.

 

“I have seen a lot of people come and go in my gym. I know when some are haunted by things, some are angered, some blame themselves for things that they could not control. And you Alexandria Woods, I know what your head and heart thinks. So, instead of killing my punching bags, how about talking instead?”

 

Lexa stops punching and kicking, her chest heaving in and out before looking at Gustus. Care and concern lingered in his eyes before she lets out a sigh.

 

“I don’t wish to talk about it yet. I’m not ready yet.”

 

“You can’t keep blaming yourself. Shit happens. Anya told me so.” Lexa eyed him for a split moment before undoing the straps on her hand, unwinding the white cloth and stuffing them into the bag.

 

“I have to go. Got a date later at 4. See you Gustus. And sorry about the bag.” Gustus smiled and motioned his head for her to get out of there.

 

He watched as the brunette exited the gym in a rush, clearly her thoughts were in a mess. He could tell the young woman was so lost in her on thoughts, she didn’t realise that the bruises on her hand were evident for the continuous punching. She had something to punch at home, and clearly adding more pressure to it hurt even more. She was a depressed young woman. Never asking anyone for help. Kept to herself. If she was going on a date with someone, that person must be damn special to her if she got the chance to ask her out.

 

Lexa walked towards the parking lot, leaning her weight onto it with her hands as she stared down onto her hands. Tears spilled from her eyes as her body wracked into sobs. She felt the emotions filling her to the brim. She remembered the last time she cried so hard. The memories of everything that happened to her. The pain she felt running through her like a thousand cuts to her skin. She really wanted to talk about the pain of the memories to someone. But she was afraid of the eyes that would stare back at her. The pity residing in the eyes of some. She didn’t want pity. She didn’t want people to think of her as someone weak. Incapable of fending for herself and taking care of her well being.

 

Wiping the tears off her face and standing tall, Lexa climbed onto the back of her motorcycle, putting the helmet on and driving off, putting all the emotions aside and concentrate on her upcoming date with Clarke.

* * *

 

 Clarke waited patiently in her living room, waiting for the doorbell to ring whereby Lexa had arrived. It was really funny. They had agreed to meet at her place for Lexa still wanted to drive her motorcycle even though Clarke had offered to use her car instead. But it has become such a habit with the two from going home together on the motorcycle, they didn’t feel like breaking that routine anytime soon. So she waited patiently, sipping on her glass of red wine, staring at the clock for the hand to strike 4 pm. Counting in her head, the numbers decreased slowly and steadily until it reached 3.59pm. Any minute now, the doorbell will ring. 3.2.1…

 

DING. DONG.

 

Clarke jumps up from her seat, stumbling over the couch and landing flat on her face before getting up and scurrying towards the door. Son of a bitch that hurts like shit. Clarke scowls quietly to herself for being clumsy and she fumbled with the lock, adjusted herself before swinging the door open. There Clarke stood speechless as she stared at the green eyed brunette before her looking gorgeous as ever. She wore black jeans and boots, a blue shirt tucked in to her jeans with the buttons only going to her breast, showing off her black bra that could be seen slightly. She wore a black jacket to keep her warm from riding her motorcycle, her hair pushed to the side as if she hadn't been using a helmet at all and she stared at Clarke as well.

 

“Uhhhhh hi?” Lexa spoke up first, clearly in awe as she looked at how Clarke was dressed.

 

Clarke wore black jeans with dark blue ankle boots with a dark blue crop top. Clarke's blonde curls were draped to the side of her head and Lexa felt her stomach churn with butterflies circling her stomach.

 

"Uh hi. Yeah…ummm you… ready?”

 

“I'm standing outside. So I'm definitely ready. Are you?” This was really awkward. They were staring at one another, clearly unsure of what to do.

 

Get a grip on yourself Clarke. It's not the first time being around her. Or better yet going anywhere with her. Clarke thought to herself.

 

"Yeah. Let me grab my bag and jacket and we can go. Just a second.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Lexa leaned against the wall, waiting patiently outside of Clarke's apartment. Her heart was running wild at how stunning Clarke looked. She was perfect. Lexa realised that this was a dangerous situation for her heart. The last time she felt something stirring in herself, full of butterflies, her heart aching to get to know the person was when she was with… no. She won't go down that road again. She won't let herself get lost in that world of thoughts for tonight. She won't.

 

“Hey. You okay?” Clarke's concerned voice snapped her out of her own thoughts.

 

“Uh yeah. I'm fine.”

 

“You sure? I called your name three times but you kept burning a hole in the wall there, I was afraid it might literally catch fire for real.” Clarke joked, only to be punched in the shoulder by Lexa.

 

“Idiot. I'm fine.”

 

“Okay. Just saying.” Clarke smiled and Lexa's heart melted at that.

 

Besides the jokes and the pranks, Clarke had a wonderful smile, her eyes always so expressive on how she felt about a someone or somethings. It was truly magnificent. They made their way down to the carpark, Lexa passing a helmet to Clarke before getting on her motorcycle.

 

“Where are we headed?” Lexa asks.

 

“Actually, since I'm taking you out, how about I drive? Don't worry, your baby will be fine. I have a license.” Lexa stares at her in shock.

 

“You have a license? And you didn't tell me about it?”

 

“What? We were always so brief on our conversations every night. So we couldn't get to know each other. But since we are on a date… I tell you all my secrets.” Clarke winks at Lexa, prompting her to laugh slightly before getting off and allowing Clarke to take the front, Lexa jumping on the back.

 

“Just hang on tight okay?”

 

“Wow. Real smooth.”

 

“Duhhh of course. Got to win your heart over some point in time right?” Clarke smirks again before taking off, making Lexa wrap her arms around the blonde who was driving out of the carpark and into the city.

 

Clarke felt calm riding through the city for the brunette’s arms were wrapped around her tightly. She wondered what it would feel like for her to finally be able to wrap her arms around Lexa, for the nights that they head home together, Lexa would never let her touch her. She felt loved, the way Lexa leaned her head against Clarke's back, relishing in the contact given before they would have to get off. Clarke had a special place in mind where she wanted to bring Lexa to, a place whereby only she knew about and that she really believed would wow the older brunettes heart.

 

Heading across Brooklyn bridge, Clarke exited the highway and led them towards a side road that led under the bridge. Lexa was curious as to why they were headed under the bridge, and she secretly hoped that Clarke wouldn't try anything funny to her. Stopping directly under the bridge, Clarke switches off the motorcycle, waiting patiently for Lexa to get off before she does.

 

“You didn’t bring me here to kill me did you?” Lexa asks wearily.

 

“No. Relax. It’s either you would like where I’m taking you or you could hate it, slap me and never have to see me again in which I hope the first option would be more comforting and appropriate wise.” Lexa chuckles, clearly enjoying the woman’s smart remarks and jokes before taking Clarke’s hand which had been held out for her.

 

Following Clarke towards a metal door, Clarke loosens her hold on Lexa’s hand, both woman disappointed at the loss of contact but Clarke needed to fish out her keys to open the door. Once that was settled, Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers again, pulling her in and closing the door. Clarke was excited. This was the first time she was showing someone other than her parents about this place and she secretly hoped that their first date together at the one place she truly loved being at would excite the young chef. Leading her down a flight of stairs, Clarke pushed opened one of the swinging doors with her free hand and led them to the center of the room.

 

“Wait here.” Clarke whispered, letting go of her hand again and walked towards an electrical box, pulling the lever and lighting the room with lights. The gasp that escaped the brunette’s lips was a promising gesture that the girl with her was amazed.

 

The room was filled with paintings and drawings, the walls covered in graffiti and pictures hung from the ceiling. The way the lights were positioned, made the photos stand out in different shades of light. Standing back, Lexa saw the entire shape of how the photos were placed. It formed a bigger picture in which it was represented as a face. Her face. Her was that was made up of pictures and the paintings around the room were something of a throne room with her in it. It was beautiful.

 

“Clarke… This is…”

 

“I know I may look like a freak for doing that. But you were so beautiful, I spent the last four years trying to get it together. It was hard at first, but yeah I managed to finish it. I like to draw and paint. The pictures belonged to a good friend of mine before he passed. So I took em and made this masterpiece.”

 

Lexa was in awe. No one would have ever done something like this of her. She felt her emotions swirl around in her chest. Love, care, beauty, happiness. Everything that a person could ever feel.

 

“Its beautiful Clarke. It really is. I love it.”

 

“Glad you like it. There is one more room which I think you might love too. Come on.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand, pulling her through the pictures and into another separate room. It was dark, Clarke having to manoeuvre in the dark to find the light switch.

 

Finding the lever, Clarke pulled it down, switching on the black light and the room lit up with the entire solar system. Lexa gasped in shock, truly in awe at the stars drawn in the room. She had never seen anything as beautiful as this and she was stunned.

 

“I drew the stars of the entire solar system and then I realised I wanted it to glow in the dark sorta style. Didn’t know how to make it glow in the dark and so I switched it to the black light instead. Pretty handy thing.” Clarke was nervous.

 

Lexa had been awfully quiet when the black light came on even though she was in shock, Clarke didn’t know what to do or what to say. Clarke however, stood there, admiring the woman who was stone cold, always filled with sarcasm and her tone of words that were sometimes cold and hurtful, turn into a beautiful and soft loving person. There were no words of sarcasm about her work of art, but rather there was amazement and love. The words that she spoke carried nothing but love in her tone and how much she enjoyed the sight of her art. That’s when Clarke realised, Lexa was staring directly at her.

 

Their eyes met, even in the black light, and Clarke moved over slowly. Their eyes never left each other’s, but at that moment of time, everything else had stopped. Under the fake stars, Lexa’s face was calm and soothing, as if all her walls that she had built around herself had come crashing down. And the tear that escaped her eyes had shown that this woman was indeed scarred from the inside, yet still so strong on the outside. It was something entirely new to Clarke. To see this side of Lexa coming out. Standing right in front of her now, Clarke trailed both her hands up along Lexa’s arms, relishing in the feel of her warm skin which led up towards her neck and then to her cheeks. Clarke had cupped her cheeks in her hands, using her thumb to rub the tear that had escaped her beautiful green eyes.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Clarke…”

 

They continued to stare into each other’s eyes. Clarke could feel Lexa’s hot breath on her lips, their lips grazing each other’s. Clarke was afraid to initiate anything. She feared that if she did, Lexa would back away. The girl was still a mystery to her. She didn’t know much about her and yet here they stood, lips just grazing each other’s. But that all changed when Lexa took the next step, placing her lips on Clarke’s, savouring the feel of the woman’s lush lips on hers.

 

This was slow and gentle, testing waters to see how comfortable the other is and how much they would enjoy being in each other’s company. Clarke felt love radiating from the woman kissing her and Lexa felt the care and concern that she longed for. To be able to feel loved again was something Lexa had always dreamed about.

 

And here in this moment in time, she felt that the love between was something that would last an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sweet and sweet is all I need. Don't worry, second half of the date to come next and a lot of feels. Tissues better be on standby. See you guys soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two hearts are broken, both mend it together by being there in each other's comfort.

Lexa was living in heaven. She stared at Clarke's eyes under the stars, relishing in the moment in time. After their first kiss earlier, her feelings for Clarke grew evermore, and she was indeed letting herself feel again. They were laying down on blankets, which Clarke had stored in her little showroom for she spent most of her time down here in this place, getting her work done. She wondered why Clarke never contacted her after she was set on fire by mistake, so she took it as an opportunity to do so now.

 

“Why didn't you call me the day after? The awards ceremony?” Lexa whispered, letting the silence keep her at peace.

 

“I wanted to. I remembered waking up in my hotel room the next day, thinking how bad I had fucked up the night before. But I didn't get your number. Eventually, after asking around, I managed to get your email and I sent you a mail, only for the person to reply back saying you no longer work there. That you took off out of the United States.” Lexa nodded at the answer given.

 

“Why did you leave?” Clarke was threading on dangerous waters. She knew the story about her parents death from her very own mother, but like her mother said, that was one story that only Lexa could tell herself.

 

“It’s a long story…”

 

“Its okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked…”

 

“No… I mean… it's just that I never told anyone about what happened, even my own sister Anya. What was going on and things like that. So it's something… that I need time to actually talk about. But I do want… to share it with you.”

 

Clarke could tell that Lexa's eyes were getting glossy. Tears were threatening to spill and Clarke felt guilty that she was the reason for causing this girl any pain. So Clarke decided that maybe she should talk about her past instead, even though she was hurting too. It was something to give the girl confidence in herself.

 

“I used to have a friend. His name was Wells Jaha. He was my childhood friend. We were always there for each other and we hung out a lot until we grew up. On my 21st birthday which was 5 years ago, Wells was on his way to meet me to give me my present. At that time I had a boyfriend, his name was Finn Collins, a major douche bag. Finn was driving down the road, drunk, wanting to come over to my place. Wells, he too was on his way over to show me some new pictures he took. That's when…” Clarke trailed off and Lexa immediately found hold of Clarke's hand, rubbing soothing circles into them.

 

“Finn didn't see the red light and Wells didn't see him coming. He died that night and Finn walked away unharmed. Next thing I know, sitting in his home, Finn comes over without a pang of regret in his eyes, and the only thing he could do was look me in the eye and say how sorry he was for not coming home to me sooner. So I kicked the bastard to the ground, sent him home with a broken nose and said that if he ever showed his face again, I would kill him with my bare hands.”

Lexa nodded her head in understanding. She knew what it felt like to lose someone close to you. To have the person you used to love be the cause of the accident. Lexa knew all too well. But her case was entirely different. And she knew it was her fault to begin with.

 

“Wells told me he wanted to create a masterpiece with all his photos. That's why when you came in, you saw the pictures arranged in the look of your beautiful face. Because I fell in love with you for the very first time my eyes laid on you. But because we got off on the wrong start, I didn't know how to mend out relationship…”

 

“It's not your fault Clarke. I… I was just being mean to begin with. And I'm sorry. I… i…wasn't in a good place then and now. I bet you've heard the story about Alexander and Alexia Woods?” Clarke looked at Lexa, her eyes having looked away from hers and she stared at Clarke's zipper, toying with it as she began to tell her story.

 

“My dad, Jake Griffin, he ummm… used to do business with em. They got into a car accident and didn't survive. That one?”

 

“Yes. They were my parents. The newspapers came out and said that the driver was the cause of the accident. The person driving was me.” Clarke immediately looked towards Lexa's eyes which were closed. Tears had fallen and Clarke wondered why it would be her fault.

 

“I was engaged to be married to a man. He was a really nice guy. My parents made me go on dates with him and such. My parents were really nice people, loved me and Anya equally. But the one thing I couldn't stand was them asking me to marry a man. I found out I was gay when I was in high school. Dated a few girls and such. But when it came time, I told my parents I was gay, they didn't take it too well. So to make sure I never love a woman again, they found me a suitable man. Name was Edward. He was the perfect man any woman would die for. But not me. Then there was my parent’s secretary. Her name was Costia Summers. I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me. Understood me. Was there for me. And then… at a dinner party we attended, my parents and I with Costia, Edward proposed to me. I couldn't say no for my parent’s investors and contacts were there. Including your mom and dad. So I said yes and when me and Costia found a way to be alone, we talked about running away. We kissed and my parents saw what happened. My dad insisted that the four of us head home and I drove. I was angry and lost, we argued in the car about my relationship with Costia. God the poor girl was caught in between everything, she was blamed for turning me and what not. Then there was this car coming down the road in the opposite direction. The driver was drunk and didn't pay attention, swerved into our lane and I didn't see it coming. I was shouting at my mum and dad, the car smashed into us, sending me flying out the window because I had no seatbelt on.”

 

Lexa was sobbing, her tears coming out like waterfalls. Clarke wrapped her arms around the girl, trying to console her with all that she could give.

 

“And the next thing I saw as I laid on the ground, was the car bursting in flames and… the driver in the other car was dead as well. All of them were dead. I thought I died and I didn't. Woke up in the hospital with Anya by my side, telling me it wasn't my fault. That I didn't see it coming. But if I had just listened to my parents and said goodbye to Costia, they would still be alive and I just don't get why Anya won't blame me when clearly it was my fault. Then there was the Award ceremony that I met you. God you were so funny and full of life, i… I really liked you. And I fell in love with you then. But you burnt me… hahaha.”

 

Lexa laughed in between her tears making Clarke's heart melt at the sound of her incredible laugh. “But a few days after, I was sent to court to evaluate my case. I was lucky enough that I wasn't sentenced to jail, because it wasn't my fault entirely but I did have quite a good amount of alcohol at that point of time and so the judge told me to serve three years’ worth of community work. He said I could either choose to stay in the country or go overseas. So that's what I did. At that point of time, Anya was working at the other restaurant called Polis that we opened up in California, leaving me to settle business in New York. Me running Trikru, the restaurant that was closed down here because of me having to go overseas.”

 

“And that's why I couldn't find you. You left overseas.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Clarke understood now. She understood why Lexa had disappeared. She understood the pain of having the world blame her for being a drunk and causing the accident. But it was never her fault. Lexa and her family just happened to be in the wrong place and at the wrong time, and within a night, she had lost not just her parents, but the woman she fell in love with over a man. Because her parents couldn't accept the fact that their daughter was gay and for who she is, they had left for home, taking an innocent life in the process. That's why the girl was looking so depressed at the awards. She was a top notch chef who followed her parents to events, only to have lost everything.

 

“What happened to Edward?”

 

“We stayed as friends. Turns out, he was into men himself.” Clarke chuckled lightly before placing her hand on Lexa's tear stained cheeks, the older brunette leaning into her touch and relishing in the contact given to her.

 

“You’re the bravest person I've ever met Alexandria. I know it hurts so much, but I think you need to start living life too. And you don't have to keep blaming yourself Lex. I kept blaming Finn for what he did that I lost myself in being such an asshole to others, including you, that I didn't realise I was pushing people away. And I pushed you away for being rude to you the first day.” Lexa shook her head at Clarke.

 

“No Clarke. You are the brave one. You survived. You moved on and lived your life. Turning those photos into art for your best friend. Me… I'm still the blame for my parent’s death.”

 

“Lexa, listen to me… it wasn't your fault. Your parents thought that they were trying to protect you. They were never in the wrong and you were never in the wrong for loving someone if the same gender. They believed what was right for you and didn't get the chance to adjust themselves to who you really are. Had they gotten the time, I'm certain they would have come to an understanding that you love woman instead of men. It was never your fault to begin with Lexa. It never was. You have to let it go. Not saying today, or tomorrow or the day after. In time, you will heal too. And I will be there when you want me to. Okay?”

 

Lexa nodded again. Seeing how lucky she was to have finally come to terms with them calling a truce, she would have never known how this gorgeous and most caring person on earth could be. She felt at peace. She felt the weight of the world finally lifted off her shoulders. She didn't to keep running from her emotions. There was someone she could share it with. And that was Clarke. Clarke had been so sweet, caring and loving, not to mention understanding, she was happy.

 

"I'm hungry. Can we get some food?” Lexa says, blushing as she looks at Clarke, who chuckles at her cuteness.

 

“I ordered Chinese takeout. Seeing that you enjoy looking at the stars so much. So you don't have to move.”

 

"Thank you. I love the stars. Anya and I used to look at them when we were kids. It was beautiful. And now, when it rains, I'll just have to pop over here more often times than not.” She giggles and Clarke moves over to place soft kisses on her lips. They were taking things slow, and Clarke had one more question in mind that she wanted to ask Lexa.

 

“So…” Lexa stole another kiss from her before looking up into ocean blue eyes. “The Gala Dinner is tomorrow…” Lexa takes another kiss, interrupting Clarke. “Would you like to be my date?” Lexa stops kissing, only to perk up her eyebrows.

 

“You, Chef Clarke Griffin of Arkadia Restaurant, asking me out to the Gala Dinner as your date in front of our friends and the reputation that we keep up in front of other well-known chef’s?” Clarke pulls a wide grin, clearly not caring about anything else but bringing Lexa as her date.

 

“Pretty pretty please?” Clarke rolls on top of Lexa, immediately letting all her weight down on the older brunette, making her laugh exasperatedly.

 

“Yes… yes okay! I’ll go. Clarke get off me!” Clarke puts herself on deaf ears and pretends not to listen to Lexa laughing and squirming under her.

 

“Promise?” Clarke looks up at Lexa with her puppy dog eyes.

 

“Yes you big baby. Now roll off me and go get food. I’m hungry.”

 

Clarke smirks and lays back down purposefully, the two girls laughing the night away.

* * *

 

 “Raven you good to go?” Anya asks as she brings her a glass of champagne, before looking over at the two others, meaning Indra and Octavia.

 

They four women who were attending the party had reached half an hour earlier to mingle with the other 2nd and 3rd in command chefs, and Raven was going to discuss her plans with three other masterminds, including her girlfriend Anya. They didn’t know about the two chefs going out on a date and so they decided to up their game and get the two together talking and eventually heading upstairs to the room to settle out their issues with each other if they hadn’t talked about it on Friday night.

 

They had seen the exchange with the flowers and such, Clarke clearly going all the way out to buy expensive flowers for the girl and it was definitely a sign that everything went well with the two. But as Raven claims so, it was just a push to go further and hit it to at least make it to second base by the end of the night.

 

“Hell yeah. Tonight is going to be perfect. I already set up a room for the two to spend the night, while the four of us have another separate room.” Octavia and Indra walks up to them, all dressed up and ready to go.

 

“So what’s the disastrous plans of yours?” Indra asks, full of sarcasm in her tone.

 

“Okay so, there will be a segment later whereby there will be a lot of drinks involved. Me and Octavia will be dancing and groping onto Lexa throughout while you two keep Clarke here and make her jealous as fuck, making sure Clarke steps in to dance with Lexa. Afterwards, when shit starts to get good, we get them…”

 

“You want them to get drunk and screw each other?” Indra shrieks at the girl, making Raven wave her hands to quiet down.

 

“Well duhhh. They will be thanking me later when they wake up in the same bed in the morning and then shit will get good. They would be worked up at work and then we on each sides will be persuading the two dipshits to talk it out and then they live happily ever after.”

 

“How is it you plan every fairy tale of someone to end up something to do with sex?” Octavia quirks an eyebrow at her best friend who only huffs out in annoyance.

 

“Jesus. Are you guys in or no?” And just as she spoke, all heads turned towards the door, Clarke and Lexa walking in together with their hands intertwined together, bedazzling everyone in the room.

 

“Oh this is going to get good. My baby sister will never see this coming.”

 

Indeed, that this night would be the night of their lives, and for two of them, it would be the start of a whole different life that they had planned for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) Things are going to get fun and disgustingly seductive. Next chapter will be really really fun with these woman getting into trouble and then the real adventure begins. And there will be a lot of touching and Indra will definitely freak out. See you guys :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gala Dinner and a life changing night.

Clarke waited patiently inside Lexa's apartment, smiling like a small child. Lexa was still getting ready in her room when Clarke showed up and Lexa had only just made it out of the shower. It was the first time Clarke had seen Lexa naked, well not entirely naked for she had the towel wrapped around her body, leaving her toned arms and legs exposed. Clarke took the opportunity to stare at her, registering the tattoos imprinted into her skin. She had tribal designs going across her right arm, clearly amazing Clarke and the neck tattoo Lexa had was a broken infinity symbol which then Clarke shifted her eyes below the back tattoo that was somewhat hidden by her towel. Clarke had also noticed the look in Lexa's eyes when she first opened the door, yet no words cane out if her mouth and she immediately invited Clarke in, her face getting redder by the minute.

 

Clarke was dressed in a baby blue long dress that stuck to her body shape, bringing out the ocean blue eyes of hers that Lexa had claimed to have loved. She remembered the previous day on their date, somewhere after having eaten dinner, they were making out under the stars in the room, Lexa having mentioned her eyes and in return Clarke had told Lexa that she was in love with her forest green eyes too. So having sat in the living room for fifteen minutes, Clarke took it upon herself to look around the place, checking out the furniture and kitchen and other stuff around. But there was one thing that caught Clarke's attention was the fact that there were no pictures anywhere in her apartment was a little unsettling. She remembered how Lexa had blamed herself for the death of 3 innocent lives, she must've taken down all the memories of the people that she blamed their deaths for on herself.

 

It was a simple apartment. A place where she would come home to and sleep before going out to work again. Clarke was right about one thing; Lexa was never the type to socialise or party. But nonetheless, she had seen the brunette smile more often times than not yesterday, and it was a sight to marvel at and she wished that the Lexa she went out with would keep smiling and laughing all the more. They didn't need to jump over and have sex or what not. They just treasured the quiet moments of them being together. Finally, boredom had set in, Lexa thus emerges from her room and Clarke swore upon the gods her jaw just detached itself and disappeared out the door.

 

Lexa stood there in a sophisticated black long formal dress with a high scoop neckline on a sleeveless bodice and cut in shoulder straps. Daring front cut outs bare her mid-riff and give the look of a trendy two-piece dress. The slinky full length jersey skirt hugged her curves as it drops to the floor in a slight A-line with a revealing thigh high side slit to show a bit of leg and those pretty black shoes. And her back, god, it was completely bare. Lexa's hair was pushed to the side with glitters trailing in her hair. Her eye makeup was done with a smokey finish, making her green eyes stand out even more and her red lips were all the more enticing. She was a goddess.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa stares at her date, who was clearly staring back at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

 

“Oh sorry… I… uh… you're beautiful.”

 

Clarke didn't miss the blush that formed on Lexa's face and she immediately grinned like a small child who just had a sneak peak of its favourite toy.

“I uh thanks. Your beautiful too. I like you're ummm… dress. It's pretty… and uh… you ready to go?”

 

“Uh yeah of course. Shall we?” Clarke puts her hand out, Lexa gladly accepting her hand and they leave the apartment together, both clearly excited about the Gala Dinner they were attending together as each other's dates. Clarke and Lexa both were happy at the speed they were progressing at, not going overboard but taking their time to get to know each other.

 

“So, Indra and Anya will be there… how do you suppose we go along tonight without breaking too much to them?”

 

“Well, Raven and Octavia will be there too, and judging by Raven’s schematics, she will be flirting with you all night and Octavia too. Although Octavia is more towards the straight side, she tends to follow Raven’s lead and have some fun. But I doubt they would say anything to you, but will drill me instead.”

 

“Ah I see. Anya and Indra are slightly different. Anya can come off as an asshole, and she definitely sees right through my rubbish, so you should be prepared for the sister talk. Indra, well she is cold and stoic… but treat her to a Long Island Tea and 2 tequila shots, she will love you. That woman likes to prove she can hold her drinks well.”

 

Clarke chuckled as they entered the car, the driver having been arranged to pick them up at Lexa's apartment, and they sat there, hands intertwined as they relaxed back into their seat as the driver pulled them away. Clarke was in awe of Lexa's tattoos for she couldn't stop looking at the artistic side of it.

 

“Clarke your staring again.” Lexa breaks the silence, making Clarke blush.

 

“Sorry. Was just staring at your tattoos. They look beautiful. Any story behind it?”

 

“The one on my arm I received when I was travelling through Africa. There was this tribe that me and a few of us volunteers stumbled upon. The chief of the tribe came up to me immediately and he said my name. In his language he kept repeating the same line. ‘Yu laik heda. Heda gon sonraun.’ And the people too chanted.”

 

“What does it mean?” Clarke was fascinated.

 

“You are Commander. Commander of the people. I didn't understand what his words truly meant until I returned home. He meant that I was the protector of my people. Meaning my family and friends. The translator told me that I had seen death and had experienced it myself, therefore my spirit of the past had channelled itself into me when I died during the accident, making me my ancestor now. A heart as strong as a lion and the spirit of a lone wolf. Someone who stands alone, fighting for what she thinks its right. And that's how I got my arm tattoo. In the village.”

 

Clarke was amazed by how Lexa had experienced so much going away for 3 years, Clarke wanted to know all about her adventures but sadly it was cut short when they arrived at the venue, the flashing of camera’s already filling the red carpet towards the extravagant Gala Dinner which happens every year for all the invited chefs, ranging only from Head Chefs to Sous Chefs in terms of hierarchy from around the United States to come and dine together.

 

“I still want to know more stories later.” Clarke takes Lexa’s hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips to kiss her hand, leaving her lipstick mark on it.

 

“I’ll leave that for another day. Shall we brace the hungry sharks outside waiting for more gossip from the two of us?” Lexa smirks, making Clarke chuckle lightly before scooting closer towards Lexa.

 

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

 

The driver exits the vehicle and opens the car door for Lexa to step out first, earning a round of ‘wows’ and ‘she’s beautiful’ from the reporters and photographers who were there. Clarke was the next to exit and everyone in the crowd gasped in shock, Lexa purposefully reaching out to grab Clarke’s hand, and they made their way towards the main entrance of the building, smiling. The press was having a field day with their sudden affection, speaking into their microphones and cameras, wanting to put out the story as soon as possible, sparking rumours and all sorts of theories that they could come up with. Lexa looked over at Clarke when they stopped in front of the entrance to the building, pulling Clarke in for a soft kiss, Clarke smirking devilishly into their kiss before parting and the two headed inside, reporters flooding towards the entrance.

 

“You really enjoy putting us in the public eye don’t you?” Clarke whispered to Lexa who was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Well what can I say, I enjoy showing my date off to the world because she looks extremely gorgeous in her baby blue dress.”

 

“Touche.”

 

Walking towards the function room, the doors were pulled opened for them, Head, Executive and Sous chefs from inside the venue turned their heads towards the pair, some eyes having grown wide in shock, some were glaring while other’s clapped along. Spotting both their friends in the crowd, they make their way over, only for the pair to realise the Raven was in a deep conversation between Indra, Octavia and Anya. Clarke found it fishy that they would even be talking to one another.

 

“Commander.” Anya and Indra bowed their heads to Lexa, who in return bowed her head slightly before looking up at the four woman. Lexa looked over at Raven and Octavia, their jaws hanging and she wondered why they were as such.

 

“It’s nice to see how civilised you guys are around each other. May I ask why?” Clarke knew for a fact that they never spoke to one another during previous events that they had attended and this was a first that they had exchanged words between seconds and thirds in command.

 

“Oh you know boss, we were all just getting to know each other since we work next door anyway and Ms Woods, you look extremely stunning.” Lexa was at a loss of words for Raven’s bluntness, Octavia downing her glass of champagne, Indra purposefully searching around for a waiter and Anya looked away, finding something else far more interesting.

 

Clarke could feel the rush of jealousy coursing through her veins. Raven was the one telling her to go and chase the older chef and here she was trying to flirt with her. Is she mad?

 

“Why thank you Raven. That was nice of you. You aren’t too bad yourself.”

 

“Well, a woman has to dress nice to win the ladies around here, am I right?” Lexa instantly felt her cheeks flush red, Clarke’s grip on her hand increasing and Anya too downed her glass of champagne.

 

“I suppose. Excuse me, but me and Clarke would like to take a walk around and we will join you both in a bit. Clarke you okay with that?” Lexa looks over to a glaring Clarke, her eyes burning holes into Raven’s head, and to look back at Anya who had a shit eating grin plastered to her face.

 

“Yeah sure. Lead the way.” Clarke was clearly jealous.

 

“Clarke, try not to kill your own staff tonight. Like you said, they were just probably teasing you.” Lexa said amusingly, walking over towards the desert counter on the right.

 

“But still, she was the whole reason she got me to kick myself in the head and stop being an asshole to you, because I had been in love with you, and now she’s flirting with you.” Clarke groans miserably.

 

“Relax Clarke. If I liked her more than you, I would have already left you the minute we entered this place. But I have no feelings for her. Okay? So no matter how much she flirts with me, I won’t reciprocate okay?”

 

“Okay.” Clarke pouts, making Lexa lean in and give her a kiss on the lips before picking out desserts for them to eat.

 

Little did the both of them know, was that their friends had plans of their own, in which tonight will be the night their lives change forever.

* * *

 

 “I’m going to ask her to the dance floor.” Raven slurs as she places her glass of tequila on the table.

 

“Clarke will murder you Raven.” Anya states back, downing her shot of tequila as well before looking over at the rest of the girls talking at the other table.

 

Two hours had passed, having had the dinner being served and everyone was now partying on the dancefloor. Clarke was talking and laughing with Octavia and Indra, while Lexa stood there admiring her date on the topics they spoke about which happens to be food, all of them having established a mutual relationship as friends. Raven wanted to enact her plan of making Clarke jealous, and that the two woman would head upstairs towards the room and fuck each other’s brains out and admit their feelings for each other, despite the fact that they had already established that they were on a date tonight.

 

Clarke was already drunk, along with Octavia, while Lexa was struggling for she was already as high as a kite, leaning on Clarke’s shoulders and giggling away like a small child. Indra seemed to have no effect to alcohol, standing there and shaking her head as she watched the younger kids talk nonsensically to each other. Raven finishes her last shot, removes herself from the chair and drags her way over to the group. Indra eyes the slightly drunk girl, Octavia laughs even more and Clarke just stares.

 

“Lexa, would you like to do me the honour of partying on the dancefloor?” Raven looks towards Lexa, who giggles and nods her head, not before placing a kiss on her cheeks before heading towards the dancefloor with Raven.

 

“Take it easy Clarke. My sister doesn’t change woman like changing clothes that easily.” Anya had made her way over to Clarke, seeing how her drunken self was completely jealous beyond repair.

 

“I guess I can trust you. You are her sister after all.”

 

“True that. I like your friend there. Sarcastic little shit she is. But all the more playful. I like it.”

 

“Be my guest. She’s single anyway. Give it a shot.” Clarke clinks her glass with Anya’s and downs her shot.

 

Clarke watched as Raven slides her hands up and down Lexa’s waist, their body rubbing against each other. Octavia had joined in soon after, placing Lexa in the middle, as they danced seductively against each other. Clarke felt her dick twitch at the sight of Lexa running her hands through her hair, her eyes closed as the lazer lights travelled throughout the room. Raven then started kissing Lexa’s neck and that completely set Clarke off. Clarke walked towards the three woman, Raven seeing Lexa’s lover coming over, she moved away slightly and shifted over to Octavia, giving the signal that Clarke was here.

 

Realising Raven had disappeared, Lexa opened her eyes to find Clarke standing in front of her, eyes glued to hers, her pupils dilated and full of hunger. Lexa didn’t stop to think and she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck, swaying left to right to the beat, latching her lips onto Clarke’s. Reciprocating the kiss, Clarke places her hands on Lexa’s hips, instantly swaying with them. Raven drags Octavia back over to the table, speaking to Anya and Indra that they will head upstairs and keep watch through the peeping hole that the two woman would be joining soon later at the room that was next to them. Lexa felt her head swimming in alcohol after losing to Raven and Anya over some dumb game and she felt her body begin to sweat when Clarke’s sweaty skin touches her.

 

It was toxic. Clarke had started kissing her neck, marking every spot she could get on the brunette’s neck, her too swimming alcohol, trying her best not to drop out at that moment in time. Lexa felt the sudden urge to take Clarke with her and fuck in the bathroom, making her good thoughts be thrown out the door and the bad ones come into her mind. The two were drunk and shit happens when your high in the sky. But Lexa didn’t think about that. Neither did Clarke.

 

“Take me to bed Clarke. I want you.”

 

That was all it took for Clarke to stop what she was doing and take them away, heading towards the elevator. Pushing Lexa into the elevator, Clarke pinned her arms above her head, Clarke making her way back to kissing Lexa, their tongues clashing like metal against metal, the two fighting over for dominance. But Clarke won the battle, her tongue exploring every inch of Lexa’s mouth before the elevator doors opened and Lexa pushed her out, trying their best to remain civilised and head towards their bedroom. They didn’t even realise that their four friends had the door opened slightly, all four eyes staring at them, Clarke clearly distracting Lexa by kissing her back.

 

Once inside, Lexa closes the door, and Clarke pushes her back against the door. Not wasting time, Clarke begins to remove Lexa’s dress, thanking the gods that she wasn’t using any bra along with the dress, immediately cupping her naked breast once the dress slides to the floor. Lexa fumbles with the zipper to Clarke’s dress, both tongues inside each other’s mouths, not taking a break for air at all now that their skins were burning hot with want and desire. Lexa immediately looks down to Clarke’s erect dick, that was begging to be released from its cage, Lexa bends down onto the ground with her knees, pulling Clarke’s shorts down and immediately, Lexa took Clarke’s erected dick into her mouth. Clarke placed her hands against the door to keep her steady, her moans increasing as Lexa’s hot breath circulated around her dick. Clarke could feel her the head of her cock forming into a thick swell, the way Lexa continues sucking at her pulsing dick, sending vibrations of pleasure throughout her body. Clarke wanted to be inside her. To feel her slick heated walls closing in around her dick.

 

“Bed… Lexa…”

 

Lexa removes herself from Clarke’s thick dick, standing up and Clarke moves them over to the bed, pushing Lexa back onto the bed, Lexa spreading her legs wide open, giving Clarke all the permission she needs to continue where they stopped shortly before. Crawling her way up, Clarke dragged a finger along Lexa’s soaking wet panties, stripping it off in one go and positioning her dick right outside her opening.

 

“You ready?” Clarke panted, looking towards Lexa’s eyes for approval.

 

“Just fuck me Clarke…”

 

Clarke didn’t hesitate and she pushed her long and thick dick right into Lexa’s walls. Gasping out in pure desire and shock, Lexa feels herself surrender to the woman above her, the fullness of Clarke’s dick pulsing through her very core. She could feel the head of Clarke’s cock deep within her, hitting her back wall and Lexa welcomed it. Clarke looked at Lexa again, not wanting to hurt her and the only confirmation needed for her to continue was Lexa’s moans of pure joy. Clarke started thrusting in and out of Lexa, her cock beginning to swell inside Lexa’s slick wet walls of heat, which were tightening heavily with every thrust, her screams growing louder and louder. Clarke had never felt so much emotions running through her at this point of time. She never thought she would be filling the needs of the woman before her who was becoming a whimpering mess. Lexa latched her tongue onto one of Clarke’s nipples, sucking and licking as Clarke continued to pound into her. Clarke was beyond turned on at this point. She knew it. She was screaming in pure ecstasy, her poundings into Lexa were covered by the sounds of the bedframe slamming against the wall. She hoped that there was no one next door.

 

“I’m… oh Clarke… I’m coming…”

 

Clarke knew Lexa was getting so close. So close to release and Clarke was too. Her own dick was swelling and becoming thicker for Lexa’s mouth was working wonders with her breasts and she knew she couldn’t last any longer. Lexa’s scream filled the room, her orgasm rippling through her body like shockwaves as Clarke’s continuous pounding made her fall back against the pillows, her lungs screaming for air. Soon after, Clarke had broken down, her cum shooting out from her swollen head and filling Lexa with everything she had. Clarke could feel the swell of Lexa’s belly forming under her, and Clarke crashed onto Lexa, both woman panting and sweating heavily beyond words. It was magical. Clarke felt so relieved for finally being able to release after such a long time of not having sex with someone. Well jerking off in the shower more often times than not was something to help at least. But nonetheless, it felt good to be with another soul.

 

At that point of time, both woman tried to breath, only for Lexa to flip them over, Clarke’s dick still lodged into Lexa’s cunt. Clarke immediately pried her eyes open.

 

They were far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes guys. It's my first time writing this sorta fic and the sex scene is still in the works for me. I'll try to improve if this chapter was kinda shit so forgive me on that. I'm open to suggestions anyway. See you guys soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight descriptions of violence

Clarke stirred awake, her mind in a complete haze as she groaned from the severe headache she was having. Clarke felt extremely exhausted and she moved around in her bed, trying to find the perfect position. Then the sudden realisation hit her. This wasn’t her bed. Oh shit. Clarke pushed herself up immediately, turning to look over to the side of the bed, realising that the room was actually a hotel room. She knew what her apartment looked like and she knew what Lexa’s apartment looked like. To her horror, she was completely naked. Good god. Who the fuck did I sleep with? Clarke asked herself before turning over to look over and there she found, sleeping on the side of the bed was Lexa. Her back tattoo, including her neck, was clearly visible and she was naked too. Oh no… What have I done? Clarke said to herself.

 

She never wanted to end up like this in the morning. They were going slow, taking things one step at a time and now they were in bed together. Naked. As hazy as it may seem, Clarke remembered them making their way back to the bedroom. She had fucked Lexa inside and out. She knew they shouldn’t have. Lexa was drunk, she was drunk. And now, she was going to suffer the consequences of taking Lexa to bed without her permission. She remembered that only the day before yesterday on their date had they agreed to go slow, and not just that, she promised Lexa that they would go at her pace of how they wanted their relationship to proceed. She broke that promise too. She had only found the right kind of happiness with Lexa, and now she was about to lose it all.

 

Clarke evidently tried to move, only to feel the sleeping brunette beside stir awake, shifting her body around to face Clarke’s direction. Oh shit. Clarke’s eyes grew wide in horror and Lexa was now fully awake, her eyes going into panic mode.

 

“Lexa… let me apologise.” Lexa sat up immediately, still trying to comprehend the entire situation.

 

“Did we…” Her voice came out in only just a whisper and she knew Lexa wasn’t believing the whole situation.

 

Clarke sighs and closes her eyes. “Yes.”

 

Lexa was still in a state of shock. Clarke understood why she would feel as such. Lexa hasn’t been with anyone for years. Not to mention not having sex as well. And she didn’t want to jump right into something when clearly they had only become friends just three days ago. They had only been on a second date. They were progressing too fast and it scared her that if things moved too fast, then it would end too fast. And Clarke had been scared too. She blamed herself for this. She was jealous of Raven. But she should have known Raven wasn’t the type to steal her date away. And because of both their alcohol induced minds, they had taken too many steps forward in their relationship when clearly both parties weren’t ready.

 

Lexa didn’t say a word but moved off the bed, clearly in a state of panic, looking around for her clothes that were scattered around the room. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t breathe. Lexa didn’t know what to do. So she decided it would be best to run.

 

“Lexa please… stop! Talk to me.” Clarke pleaded, getting up from the bed and using the sheets to cover herself up.

 

“I can’t… I have to go.” Lexa mumbled incoherently, trying to avoid all contact with Clarke’s pleading eyes.

 

“Lexa please. Just stop… please… I’m sorry. I was drunk… and I know you wanted us to go slow. I should have been more careful and… and…” Clarke herself couldn’t come to terms with what she was trying to say for she believed that last night felt right. Lexa moves towards the door, clearly dressed inappropriately, and she stops at the door knob when she feels Clarke’s hand grip her wrist tightly.

 

“Please Lexa… don’t go.” Clarke begged one last time.

 

“I’m sorry Clarke. I can’t do this… I just can’t…” Tears were streaming down her face.

 

“Why?” Clarke felt her own tears beginning to fall, thinking about what to say next to make the girl stay.

 

“Because it felt right. And I don’t regret yesterday Clarke. I… I just need time to think, we went too fast and… I need time to think about what we did last night… I need to clear my head and I believe you do too.” Lexa’s voice was nothing but a soft whisper, just loud enough for Clarke to hear.

 

“I don’t… please Lexa… I’m sorry… I…” Before Clarke could continue, Lexa steps forward and kisses her, their lips falling into place just like the very first time they kissed.

 

The kiss was bittersweet, reminding Clarke that it wasn’t her fault, that they needed time and space to clear their thoughts. It wasn’t wrong. They both knew that. But in order for things to work out, they needed to go slow. Clarke loved her, and so did Lexa. But Clarke understood that Lexa needed to know that this wasn’t just a one-night stand, that she needed to sort herself out. They broke the kiss, panting softly as Lexa laid her forehead against Clarke’s, taking in her smell.

 

“I just need time Clarke. I’m not walking away from us… but… we need to be sure that last night didn’t just happen for fun. Because I’ve lost people in this life, and I don’t want to lose you too because I admit that I love you. I promise… I will come back to you when I’ve cleared my head. I promise… I just need time to think…”

 

“Then I’ll wait. When you’re ready… I promise I will be waiting for you in that alley like we always do.”

 

“Thank you Clarke… I love you.”

 

“I love you too…” And with that, Lexa gives Clarke one final kiss before slipping out the door, closing it softly and leaving.

 

Clarke felt her heartbreak. Lexa was always right. They needed to think. It doesn’t just take one date to be in a relationship. It takes time. It takes days to weeks to months to years to truly be together for the rest of their lives. They still had so much to find out about each other and here they were, a point whereby they needed to avoid each other. Lexa had said she loved her. And Clarke loved her back. And Clarke understood too that it was for the best that they take the time to figure themselves and what they truly want from their relationship. Like she told herself, one date wasn’t enough to know a person and what they want from their future. But there was one thing she didn’t quite fully understand. Why did she need time to think? Was she hiding something from her that she didn’t know about? Did she belong to someone else now? That can’t be. She was single for a long time. It wasn’t like she never had sex before. So what caused her to change all of a sudden? Those questions running through her had to wait until Lexa was ready.

 

And so, with a heavy heart, she got dressed and headed home, waiting for the day Lexa would come back to her. If she ever does...

* * *

 

 “Oh my god. So they actually did bang each other?” Bellamy asks as he, along with the other staff huddled around the kitchen counter to listen to the stories told by Raven and Octavia.

 

“Duuuuh yeah. We were in the room next to it. I bet they had such god like sex, Clarke will be talking about it for weeks.” Raven cackles with laughter.

 

“More like months.” Murphy comments, making the entire staff in the kitchen laugh.

 

Just then, Clarke opens the backdoor, making everyone snap their mouth shut. The sullen look on Clarke's face said it all. The morning didn't go too well as what Raven planned. Raven pushes everyone away to go back to their work stations. Octavia then gives Raven a glare, knowing that her plan had ultimately backfired and that something had gone completely wrong.

 

“Hey Clarke, you alright man?” Octavia asks, clearly worried for her friend.

 

“Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be in the office today. Raven, you’re in charge in the kitchen tonight. Monroe is in charge of the waiters outside tonight. If any customers ask for me, tell them I'm busy. Send either yourself or Octavia out.” Clarke had no life to her. She walked towards her office, clearly not in the mood to cook today. Raven immediately kicked herself in the head for this.

 

“Jesus Christ Raven. Clarke looks worse than the day Princess Diana passed away.”

 

“Okay seriously, we need to talk to Anya and Indra pronto, and secondly why Princess Diana?”

 

“Oh shut up. Let's go.”

 

Rushing out through the backdoor, they were met with Anya and Indra coming out of their restaurant back door, both faces looking extremely worried and pissed at the same time.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Raven shouted, for the were still a few steps away.

 

“Lexa came into work, acting all commander and shit. Not just that, she walked into her office, locked the door and we can clearly hear her crying through the door.” Anya explained, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“But what the fuck? Why? I mean Clarke had sex before. Lexa had sex with other people before. So why…” Octavia rambled on, only for the 3 woman standing with her come to a sudden realisation.

 

"Oh Jesus Fucking Christ… oh lord please forgive me.” Raven stared at the sky.

 

“No possible way. My Sister can't be a virgin. No that's not possible.” Anya cited, looking at each other incredulously.

 

“Then what can it possibly be? No one walks away after sex man. Come on Anya, how many people has Lexa been with throughout her lifetime?”

 

“Well there was two girls she dated in high school, dated really briefly. Then there was Costia, her ex, but due to the accident she lost her. Remember the story about how our parents died?” Anya explained, looking towards the other three.

 

"Yeah. Okay skip the depressing part. I know how you start crying remembering it baby. So clearly your baby Sister hadn't had sex before? But she sounded like a fucking professional last night.”

 

“You don't need to be a professional to have sex when clearly your as high as a kite from being drunk. Any idiot can do it. I've seen it happen before.” Indra states, her arms folded over her chest.

 

“Ish… that's wrong.” Octavia looks over to Indra who only rolls her eyes and groans.

 

“Oh god. My I can't believe my sister managed to cover up that much all these years. We really need to have a talk.”

 

“Can we just stick to the issue at hand? Lexa's definitely feeling like shit. So is Clarke. We don't know for sure if they talked it out or not. But clearly this shit is messed up and I just made it worse. So I'm going to get this thing set right.”

 

"Nope! Absolutely not. You messed up last night interfering and you sure as hell ain't going to mess it up even more.” Indra scolded.

 

“Yeah but fuck, they both love each other. Soooooo, we can't let their lesbian love story die. I can't live with that kind of shit.”

 

Just then, the backdoor to Grounders restaurant burst open, an angry looking Lexa storms out, clearly ready to murder someone at that point of time.

 

“I DIDN’T FUCKING PAY YOU TO STAND AROUND AND FUCK AROUND IN THE BACK ALLEY. GET BACK TO WORK.”

 

“Lexa…could you please calm down and come over here?” Anya exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

 

“For what?”

 

“Jesus Commander. We only want to talk.” Raven eyed the older brunette, Octavia hiding behind Indra, clearly afraid of the woman's wrath.

 

“I don't have time for this…”

 

“Lexa… Are you a… Virgin?” Anya hollers, immediately making Lexa stop at the front door, her grip gone deathly white on the handle.

 

“Oh this is really not how I expected it to go…” Octavia whispers into Indra’s ears.

 

Raven’s jaw just dropped at how open Anya had been, and clearly it was really inappropriate and rude. Indra was this close to laughing really. She found this extremely amusing. Anya and Lexa had some serious issues to talk about. Raven was being a dickhead most of the time anyways and Octavia was really just in for the ride like she was. This was really messed up.

 

“Alexandria Woods. You will not walk into that restaurant until you answer my goddamn question. Because clearly us friends did mess up some shit, which we are sorry for but this, this right here, we need to talk about.”

 

“Okay first of all, why are you even screaming at me for?” Lexa turns to look back at her sister, who was standing there with her arms folded.

 

“I’m not screaming at you. I’m talking to you. Yeah for once in this goddamn life I can finally have a chance to talk to you. Because you know why… I am sick and tired of your shit. Of you running away every time something gets good for you. I know you inside and out Lexa. And every time I walk into that apartment of yours, all I see is you staring at the four corners of your wall crying.”

 

“Why are you dragging this shit out here right now? Out of all times, you lecture me about the lifestyle I live now? Did you kick yourself in the head last night or did your pet cat actually die? Because really this is bullshit.”

 

“Oh really? Let me guess, you never actually let yourself live. And that girl sitting inside her office next door does not either. She’s just afraid as you are. Okay? But she has a heart of gold and I’m not going to let you destroy that one shot of happiness that is right in front of your eyes. I stayed away too long from you and now it’s time for you to live.”

 

“Stay out of my issues…” Lexa sneered at her sister who was standing right before her, her head held high.

 

“Or what Lexa? You’re going to punch me like you did 3 years ago?”

 

Raven stood beside Indra, Octavia watching intently from behind the two woman. It was scary to watch the two sisters looking at each other, ready to kill. Raven was about to kill herself for being so stupid. She being the smart one came up with a theory in her head that things between Clarke and Lexa had been going smooth and she fucked it up. Slightly at least. Clarke will kill her.

 

“Don’t make me hurt you Anya.” Lexa warned, her eyes never leaving Anya’s.

 

“Still the same as you always were. Weak. Always putting your head first before your heart. You know, I really think your heart was made of stone. A person like you doesn’t deserve love. And never will.”

 

And it only took a split second for Lexa to react. Lexa’s knuckles collided with Anya’s cheeks and they fell to the ground, going at one another. Indra scurries over to get in between the situation, only for Octavia to pry her back, knowing that this was one battle they couldn’t interfere with. Raven runs off back into the shop, banging on the office door while attracting the attention of the kitchen, Bellamy and Murphy perking their heads up as Raven tried her best to get Clarke to open up.

 

Back outside, Anya had pinned Lexa down into the snow covered ground, throwing her sister a punch across the face, blood spurting from her nose, before Lexa head butted Anya, sending her older sister rolling off. Lexa was panting hard, turning over immediately and preparing herself to slam her elbow into Anya. But Anya rolled out of the way, sending Lexa’s elbow flying into the ground. Anya took the opportunity and rammed herself into Lexa, sending them flying to the ground, scuffling around in the dirt and snow. Blood stained the snow, and the next thing happening was Bellamy and Murphy yanking both girls away from each other.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Lexa immediately stopped at the sound of a familiar voice she had grown to love. Clarke.

 

“What the fuck do you think is going on? Heads and Executives having a little bonding session.

 

Clarke walks over to Lexa, who was being restrained by Bellamy, only to stop halfway, not wanting the rest to see how affectionate the two were around each other. Lexa’s nose was bleeding profusely, her busted lip too was bleeding and the cut above her eyebrows had formed into a deep gash. Anya only had a busted lip and a cheekbone that was quickly turning dark blue from the first punch received from Lexa.

 

“Lexa…” Anya spoke, only for tears to leave her baby sister’s eyes.

 

“You were right Anya… I don’t deserve any of this.” Lexa didn’t stop to look back at anyone, she walked over to her motorcycle, climbed on and drove off without glancing back.

 

“That woman isn’t wearing a helmet. She’s going to get herself killed.” Murphy exclaimed, in shock just like the rest of them were.

 

“Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on? Like seriously?” Clarke looks around at the group standing there. She wanted to chase after Lexa, but she couldn't for she didn't entirely know what was going on.

 

First was Lexa wanting space in the morning, wanting to clear her head, then here comes Raven banging at her door asking her to come out and making Bellamy and Murphy follow along, only to walk out and find the woman she loved on the ground taking hits from her sister, Indra and Octavia standing to the side in complete and utter shock. Clarke didn’t understand at all what was going on. Only thing she felt her heart break when she saw the blood on Lexa’s face and those green eyes, broken and defeated when they locked eyes, only for them to look away.

 

“I think it’s time we had a talk Clarke. In fact, I believe that all of us should have a talk.” Anya looks to the whole group before all eyes were looking towards Clarke.

 

“In my office. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls. Okay I know that are a lot of questions going on in your minds about why I chose to go this route. So I promise to explain the situation that has happened to everyone next chapter. I decided to put Lexa as a virgin. Because i'm sure there are some people out there who at the age of 27 hasn't exactly given their virginity up yet. I find it good thing really and a perfect example of it is my best friend who is still a virgin and yes she will wait till the day she is married. So i'll explain everything next chapter as to why Anya said such things and secrets will be told. See ya :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a breakdown and Clarke goes after her.

“Let me get this straight, you assholes, clearly all of you are, having been dating behind me and Lexa’s back this entire time, and you four idiots just decided to take the reins and play cupid with the two of us, only to have your precious plan back fire, clearly for the reason that we slept together, and for me to come to know that there is a highly extreme guess that Lexa had never had sex before and I just fucked it up and to make matters worse, you decide to attack her vulnerable heart so that she could come to her senses and come talk to me about her issues when it should be on her own terms and at her own pace, and you idiots just have to make my life more difficult?”

 

Clarke was furious. Raven’s little stunt last night was all just a ploy in her little plan to have them sleeping together, not taking into account the brunette’s backstory and of course Lexa wouldn’t have mentioned that she was a virgin because she trusted Clarke to be the civilised one and take it easy. Now, Lexa was clearly somewhere in this town, broken and sad, with no way of contacting her and it was completely and utterly hopeless to even think to try looking for her.

 

“Basically that.” Indra states coolly.

 

“Unbelievable. You know, for once in my life I do find myself someone that I care about and now, I have not just the restaurant to run, I have the issue of you idiots meddling with my life affairs and to top it off, the woman I actually care for has gone missing in New York City without a fucking helmet.”

 

“She will be fine Clarke. I know my sister well enough. She will be fine.” Anya said calmly, her eyes closed and her fingers gripping the bridge of her nose.

 

“Oh really now Anya? Do you even know what happened during the accident of your parents? Did Lexa ever tell you anything?” The room goes still. No one dared to move.

 

“Of course she did. Why wouldn’t she?”

 

“Okay then, tell me this, did she tell you she was going to run away with Costia to avoid having to be married to Edward because your mother and father couldn’t accept the fact that she was gay?” Anya’s head shot up at the statement. Anya didn’t know about that.

 

“No way. That’s not possible. She would have told me…”

 

“Then did she tell you that in her anger, she was driving the car, and she didn’t see the driver in front of them coming towards the car, sending her flying out the window, bleeding to death and having to watch the car burst into flames? Did you know that Anya? Because I sure as hell believed her words when she told me that you didn’t know the full story and that she would die keeping that secret. Because she didn’t want to destroy your parent’s reputation. That’s what I think.”

 

Anya was in disbelief. For all those years, she thought that Costia was the one driving. That she wasn’t paying attention to the road, and the drunk driver ran into them. That the driver had survived because she climbed out of the vehicle. And she believed that story that Lexa had told the cops. That she couldn’t remember the driver and that she was the one who saw everything engulf in flames. Lexa had lied. To preserve their parents name. If the public and investors ever found out about Lexa being the one driving, her parents work and name would be tarnished. Disgraced. Anya felt regret in her chest. What a way to approach her sister.

 

“Anya… this is one issue I cannot settle between the two of you. I know she is your boss and you respect as your boss. But she is your sister after work. You have to understand the decisions she made with her head and not her heart. I would have done the same thing if I were her. And she’s been living with that guilt for years. Which brings me to say to all of you… that you watch your tongue around her. You guys want to date one another, hang out with each other, that's fine. As long as it doesn't affect your work in the kitchen, I don't really care. But that comes from me. As for those working at Grounders, that's up to your boss to decide. Do we have an understanding?”

 

“Yes Chef.” Everyone in the office said in unison, including Anya, on their agreement. It was good enough Clarke was allowing them to date even after their little screw up.

 

“Now, we have work to do. I suppose you will be in charge of Grounders in the meantime?” Clarke deadpanned at Anya, who was looking at the floor before looking back at Clarke.

 

“Uh… yeah of course.”

 

“Very well. After work, I suggest everyone meet behind in the alley way to continue our little discussion here. O, you're in charge until I get back. Raven has done enough damage as it is. Are you cool with that Rae?”

 

“Yes Chef.”

 

“Good. Return to your respective jobs.”

 

Everyone piles out of the room, leaving Anya standing there alone, feeling awkward as ever. Clarke eyes the older blonde, knowing that she was expecting something from Anya and that she wouldn't have remained behind for any reason.

 

“What is it Anya?”

 

“I just want to say I'm sorry. I just wished Lexa would have spoken to me. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting her be, and that we never talked about anything else, so I didn't know. She shut everyone out but she didn't shut you out. And I really think that you could help her heal. Just promise me you won't leave her Clarke? I hate to see her dig a hole for herself again.”

 

Anya was so soft in her words, Clarke clearly didn't expect that from the sister talk Anya had just given her. Clarke stood up from her seat, walking over towards Anya and places her hand on her shoulders.

 

“I'll bring her home. But try and mend the bond between the two of you in which only the two of you can. I can't help you with that. You have to do it yourself.”

 

“Thanks Clarke.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

With that, Clarke walks around the older women and out back into the kitchen, heading out the backdoor and into the alley. So many things were going on around in her mind, Clarke too felt completely exhausted. She didn't know where to even begin looking for Lexa. She didn't know her inside out that well and now she was tasked with her finding her. She doubted that Anya would know either, knowing for a fact that Lexa doesn't talk much to Anya about her personal life, making it even harder to predict the girls whereabout. She tried to recall from her memories of their date, if Lexa had mentioned anything about going to a special place when she felt down or depressed. She had to have mentioned something. And then, it snapped into place. Lexa had enjoyed watching the stars. And Clarke had given her access to her little showroom under the bridge and it was her only hope and she prayed that Lexa was there.

 

Making her way to the Main Street, Clarke hailed a cab, jumping in and racing across New York towards Brooklyn Bridge, hoping to find Lexa where she was supposed to be.

* * *

 

 Lexa didn't know what she was doing. She remembered walking into the office, her feelings running amok at the thought of the woman next door. Not only did she say those three letter words to Clarke in the morning, but that they slept together and not to mention she enjoyed. Lexa had always blamed herself for being afraid of sleeping with someone. Not after the incident that happened in high school. Of how she liked the smart girl of her class. And she dated her for two months, only to be lured into the girl’s locker room by the girl she was dating, her cheerleader friends taking a video of the two of them making out in the showers and before anything else could progress, she received a message from the girl taking a video, that her face would be all over social media if she didn’t abide by their rules.

 

Their sick twisted fantasy of bullying the outcasts of the school. Anya had already moved on to college and she was left alone. Lexa wasn’t the only one to be caught in their little games. Two other girls were blackmailed as well, and Lexa really thanked the gods back then that she didn’t need to perform sexual activities like the other two high school girls were made to do. Lexa had no choice but to suffer during her high school years for if she told her parents about it, the video would spread like wild fire. And again, her parents would have their names on the line. She remembered her mother holding her during the night when she cried, begging her to tell her mother about her issues, but Lexa always placed her head first before her heart. And she kept quiet. With Costia, she had explained to her fears, but that she had genuinely loved her and wanted to marry her to prove that they could be there together, forever. Costia was understanding and she said she believed that as long as Lexa was comfortable enough to make a move, then she would wait.

 

Lexa stopped her motorcycle under bridge, her eyes burning with tears, memory after memory flashing through her mind. Then everything stopped at the night of the accident, Costia’s face covered in blood, her mother looking at her to help, her father’s head bleeding. She watched herself roll over, crying out in pain as the glass lodge in her abdomen caused her insignificant amount of pain. Her knees were bloodied, her head covered in cuts and dripping with blood, it was a mess. Her arm was dislocated and she dragged herself forward, only for the car to burst into flames, exploding before her eyes, her whole body being thrown backwards into the ground. Lexa covered her ears, screaming as the memory kept replaying. The taunting’s and the laughter from the girls about her being gay, her parent’s shouts and screams, Anya’s voice screaming at her and the chanting’s from the tribe and the children laughing blended into one. It felt like forever.

 

Lexa dropped to the ground, screaming and hollering, wanting everything to go away. She felt so alone, so lost, so afraid. But then, she felt those strong, warm arms encase her. Holding her close as she felt the voices in her head began to quiet down, a soothing voice repeating over and over again in her ears, telling that it’s okay. That it’s alright.

 

“Lexa… come back to me. Listen to my voice Lexa… Come back to me…”

 

Clarke. She knew that voice all too well. Lexa felt herself beginning to relax, her muscles relaxing as Clarke coaxed her into calming down, repeating the words soothingly and calmingly. Clarke Remembered when she followed her mother to the hospital to see some patients for the day and get to know her mother’s work, she remembered how her mother had coaxed a patient into coming back to them. And Lexa, she was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Clarke could tell from when she watched her mother do it years ago.

 

“That’s it Lexa… Breathe in. Breathe out. That’s it. Come back to me. Breathe…”

 

Lexa was unknowingly leaning into Clarke now, Clarke’s warm hands brushing her hair back softly and soothingly as she assured the older women that everything would be alright. She kissed her head softly, rocking them back and forth so that she would feel more comfortable. They had sat there for an hour before Lexa finally came around. Clarke was concerned for her truly. Never had she seen this side of Lexa before, and she knew why.

 

“I’m… sorry Clarke. For everything…” Lexa’s voice came out in a whisper.

 

“It’s not your fault Lexa. It’s not. None of this is. It should be me saying sorry. I should have been more careful. I should have stopped last night when I knew you weren’t ready. I’m sorry…” Clarke kissed her head, wanting to show Lexa that she was genuinely sorry.

 

“No Clarke. It was me who should have stopped you. But… it… it felt so right and I… I didn’t want it to end. I knew, I was aware. I just felt the thrill and the excitement and I just lost myself in it. I’m… I’m such a mess. You shouldn’t be with me…”

 

And came the part where she would push people away. Clarke thought about the words that she could use to tell Lexa that it was going to be okay. That she could depend on other’s and let herself be helped. She knew Lexa was too stubborn to, but she needed to let Lexa know that she will be there for her.

 

“Lexa… Listen to me. Whatever happened in the past… it will remain there. Those things can’t hurt you anymore. You can’t keep blaming yourself for everything. Stop keeping all these things to yourself. Share the load with others. No one will run away from you Lexa. And I don’t plan on leaving you ever again. But I need you to trust me, trust Anya, trust Indra… trust your friends who will stand by you. Who care for you and not look down on you in pity. They are not those people. So please… don’t push us away.”

 

“I’m afraid…”

 

“I know you are. But I won’t let you go. I promise. I will never let you go. I promise.”

 

“Thank you Clarke… For coming after me.”

 

“I always will.”

* * *

 

 They didn’t return to work, Clarke knowing that Lexa was too much of a wreck to even do anything else, so she brought Lexa back to her place to stay. Lexa still had blood covering her face, her eyes staring at the walls of her apartment that were grey. Clarke had left Lexa on the couch, heading to the bathroom to rummage around for a first aid kit and heading back with a bowl of warm water and cloth. Lexa didn’t seem to affected by someone touching her, so Clarke was a little relieved to do her handy work on her without any issues. Clarke made it a point to have her mother come over and check on her later and she only patched up what she could on Lexa for the time being so that she could get some sleep.

 

Clarke had sent a quick text message to Anya, informing her that she found Lexa and that she should come by the next day to talk with her. While Clarke was wrapping Lexa’s slightly bruised knuckles, Lexa had tilted her head down and she began talking.

 

“I said those things this morning because… because I never had sex with anyone before. All these years, I never once did try to sleep with someone. I remember when I was in high school, this cheerleader girl I liked and started dating and she coaxed me into the girls locker room so we could do it. But it was just a lie. While inside, her friends had this sadistic thing about bullying the girls and taking videos of us making use of the cheerleaders for fame. Well, coming from a rich family, they enjoyed abusing us. So I did as I was told, so that the video won’t be sent out to the rest of the school to keep my parents name and reputation in place. My mum and dad had asked me time and time again if there was something wrong and they wanted to help me. But I was too afraid, that I just spent the last year of high school being used by them.”

 

Clarke felt the anger in her chest rise up. The strong willed woman who runs three restaurants, has a great reputation about her business, top chef and disciplined in her work, was nothing more than a child who was afraid of the world beyond her walls. Lexa was slowly letting down her walls to Clarke, telling her bits and pieces of her past, and Clarke had definitely earned a spot as someone Lexa trusts, but made sure not to go overboard with the newfound connection that Lexa had started with her.

 

“They can’t hurt you anymore Lexa.”

 

“I know. Just that the memories are still there…”

 

“Lexa listen, as long as I’m here, no one can hurt you. I’ll always be here by your side okay? You will be alright. Plus, you have some really stubborn headed workers that needs a little shaping up to do by you, but all the more, we will work through this together okay?”

 

Clarke was already cupping her face, her thumb brushing over Lexa’s lips as the woman before her leans her head into Clarke’s touch, relishing the moment before Clarke moves slowly towards Lexa’s face, allowing Lexa to feel her hot breath blowing along her lips, before closing the distance. Just like always, the kiss was soft, nothing too over the top but this was slightly different feeling. This was Clarke letting her know that she was okay and she will be alright.

 

“How could you love someone as broken as me?” Lexa whispers her words before opening her eyes to look at the ocean blue colour staring back at her lovingly.

 

“Because everyone deserves love. Even the broken ones. Come on, let’s go to bed. We both have work tomorrow.”

 

Lexa nods and the two woman make their way into the bedroom. Clarke tucks Lexa in, making sure she was comfortable before turning to walk away. “Please don’t go…” the small voice that breaks the silence room makes Clarke turn around and smile. Sliding herself into the bed, Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa, letting the brunette seek comfort from her, Lexa’s hands going up to grab Clarke’s shirt and nuzzling her face into her neck, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

Within minutes, Clarke could feel Lexa’s breathing slow down, her hear beating at a slow rate, making Clarke fall asleep too, knowing that the girl she said the three letter words to was safe in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo... So yeah. I decided to tone things down between Clarke and Lexa, letting them just be there for each other and to allow Lexa to seek comfort from Clarke. It will take time but of course I want to mend the relationship between Lexa and her sister, along with her friends. So next chapter will have a couple of weeks time jump and I will be bringing a surprise which I think most probably everybody knows. Maybe not. God knows. See you soon. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is family. We forgive them no matter what.

“Seriously guys… what am I going to do? Clarke hates me, Lexa will kill me and Indra is about to set me on fire. Help!” Raven runs into the kitchen and hides behind Anya, afraid of the wrath she was going to suffer from a clearly annoyed Indra who was looking for her.

“Serves you right dumb shit for messing with Clarke and her girl. Which happens to be my baby sister. If you hadn’t come up with your bright ideas and just let them be, Grounders and Arkadia would be missing two head chefs. Not to mention the fact my sister hates me too for kicking her ass.”

Anya sighs, placing the glass of wine on the counter, an hour after closing and most of the staff had left except for the exception of Indra, Roan and Lincoln, who stayed behind while waiting for the rest of the crew from Arkadia to show up. Her cheeks still hurt and she really wasn’t having a good time now that her sister had kept secrets to herself. The startling revelation that Lexa had been so cold hearted to blame the driver, meaning Costia as the driver when in turn it was her just to keep her parents name honourable was all the more angering. The police too had lied to the media to save the image of the company that now runs under Marcus Kane, their father’s most trusted family friend. Lexa couldn’t bear the name of her family name to be tarnished because of her. She kept the family name afloat because of pride. Their parent’s had raised them to be proud of who they are and their family name.

Anya had been the golden child of the family, being the oldest, and so she was able to carve out a name for herself and have a career of her own. Lexa had been the artistic one when it came to cooking, her taste bud and ideas having helped her forge a career in becoming a chef while Anya was studying to be a lawyer. Lexa knew her older sister hated studying and offered her a chance to jump ship from becoming a lawyer and become her partner in the business she wanted to start. Of course mum and dad just smiled and said that if she was happy doing what she thinks is right, then go. And Anya did just that. Lexa had a little struggle in getting some things that she wanted when she was young but that’s the woman she had become today. Independent, strong willed and never asking anyone for help. Anya was blinded by the smiles that her sister put on in front of everyone but never taking note of the sadness in her eyes.

“Well Raven… Clearly all of us have to be blamed for it. We didn’t think rationally, we just assumed that the two of them were still throwing glares at each other that night and we only made it worse by interfering. So no I won’t be surprised if Lexa comes to work tomorrow chewing our asses.” Roan pointed his knife at Raven as he spoke before going back to washing up his freshly cut onions that was needed for tomorrow.

“God I’m such an idiot. And Lexa must be killing her right now for fucking her last night.” Raven slumped down on the chair, her head in her hands, clearly beaten down.

“Well like Indra said, it takes two hands to clap. If Lexa didn’t want it at all to begin with, why didn’t she scream or holler to ask Clarke to stop? I mean I’m not psychologist or whatever you call those behavioural people but it would seem right if Clarke was actually raping her than she would definitely fight it in her alcoholic state. If she was drugged and passed out, then maybe yeah Clarke is in the wrong. But if two people were in it, Clarke can’t be blamed for everything.” Lincoln states, earning support from both Anya and Roan.

Just then, Indra walks in through the back door with Octavia, Bellamy and Murphy in tow, making their way into the kitchen to meet their significant others. Raven stares wide eyed at Indra who was glaring insignificantly at Raven.

“Oh come on Indra. You were in on it too. Clearly none of us here knew about the two.” Raven sighs after her outburst and seats back down on the chair.

“Well if you listened to what I said to begin with and let the two woman settle their own affairs, we wouldn’t be here in the first place.”

“Okay ENOUGH!” Anya slams her hands down onto the kitchen counter her anger having shot through the roof at the ridiculousness of her friends.

“We are all to blame for this. So cut the shit and stop blaming each other for these fucking mistakes. We are going to go over to Lexa’s apartment, we are going to apologise to not just Lexa but Clarke as well and we are going to be there for them as the friends that we are supposed to be. Got it?” Anya was dead serious.

“Are you mad? It’s 11 o clock at night. Unless you want a kick in the ass by Clarke, be my guest.” Raven tried to reason with Anya, but to no avail. Anya puts her stuff away, walks towards the lockers, grabs her jacket out and slams it shut, before walking out the door.

“I really think we should follow her.” Says Octavia.

“Well no shit. Just when I thought the night could be over faster.” Murphy complains and everyone in the room clears out, grabbing their things and leave Grounders.

Anya jumped into a cab, ignoring the calls of her girlfriend and informs the driver to go. She needed to make things right tonight. She had stood by the side lines for far too long and she needed her sister to understand that it was never her fault. She wished that Costia hadn’t taken the blame for not paying attention to the road, but she wanted Lexa to come clean with her herself.

She was going to settle this once and for all. Even if it means losing her sister forever.

* * *

 

Lexa stirred from her deep slumber, the pain in her nose, her lips and her face clearly gnawing at her. Her head was spinning slightly and the room was chilly. She wondered why she was even awake at this time of the night. The warm arms that were still wrapped around her kept her grounded, kept her safe. Her thoughts ran back to the night before, her head spinning wildly as they moaned and scream in pleasures and pain. Lexa knew she couldn’t blame Clarke for everything that happened. True Clarke should have exercised self-control. Lexa should have too. And both were at fault. It was something that she had to live with for the rest of her life. But in the back of her mind, she enjoyed it. She was conflicted between what she felt was right and wrong, and both she and Clarke had to talk about it when they were both awake and calmed down.

Lexa looked at the sleeping blonde, her face calm and at peace as her blonde locks of hair covered her face, making Lexa push it to the side to clear her view of Clarke’s face. God she was so beautiful as she slept. Lexa felt so calm and serene, she could stay like this forever. In that moment of time, Clarke stirs slightly, adjusting her head on the pillow and unintendedly moving one hand up to grip Lexa’s hands before snoring lightly. If Lexa could laugh there and then, she would’ve. But that would disturb the sleeping bear. Lexa needed to use the bathroom and so, she slipped out silently, trying not to move as much so that Clarke could remain sleeping and disappearing into the bathroom silently. She thanked the gods for learning martial arts which made her stealthier and it was easy for her to manoeuvre around silently.

After clearing her system and washing her face, she stared at the mirror, her nose swollen, the cut above her eye needed stitches but was at least covered up by Clarke’s handy work and her sore swollen lip was really something to kick herself for. She looked like shit. Just then, she heard her phone vibrating, having been placed on the docking system in the bathroom and she saw the caller id on it.

Anya.

Hesitating, Lexa answered it anyway.

“What do you want An?” Lexa was not in the mood to entertain her sister after the shit she pulled that morning.

“Open the door please…”

Lexa sighed, she slipped back into the bedroom and out into the living room, not wanting to disturb Clarke who was still snoring soundly, and she grabbed a jacket, opened the door to her apartment and stepped out. There stood Anya, leaning against the wall, her head looking down to the ground and Lexa shut the doors to her apartment, to avoid Clarke hearing the shouts that would come spewing out any moment now.

“What are you doing here Anya? Couldn’t just wait for me to show up to work tomorrow?”

“I had to come see you and make things right.” Anya stands there, not knowing what to say or what to do, just patiently waiting for Lexa to say something first.

“Clearly you didn’t think of that when you said those hurtful words earlier and not to mention your tired of my shit when I told you clearly to stay out of it.” Lexa’s voice was as cold as ice.

“You see Lexa, that’s your problem. You push people away so you can deal with the things that happened to you on your own. From the time you were young until now. You always suffered alone. I’m your goddamn sister Lexa. And I do love you and care for you. For three years you up and left, you didn’t think I wasn’t worried about you? God I tried everything to find you, but it seemed as if you disappeared off the face of the earth. You’re my best friend Lexa. I only wanted you to talk to me. To let me in on your life and let me be there for you.”

Anya had been literally reduced to pleading at this point of time. She knew it was either now or never to get her sister to open up. If Anya couldn’t achieve that, then the last resort to being there for her was Clarke. Anya stood there in silence, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She tried to look into Lexa’s soul from her already vulnerable eyes.

“Let me in Lexa. Stop running. I’m never going to leave. And I’m sorry for not being there for you. But if you let me in, I will never ever leave you. Let me… let us all in. Clarke… Your friends… your staff. Let us in to share the load with you. You don’t have to do this alone.”

And the last thing Anya expected was for Lexa to walk up to her and bury her head into her neck, her arms wrapping around her and Anya breathed out a sigh of relief. Anya wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her in closer to her body and rubbing her back soothingly. Lexa was bringing down her walls. Anya gripped her sister harder, letting the tears fall. She finally has her sister back. It was a step forward. Anya shuts her eyes, letting herself soak into her sister’s touch, letting the childhood memories of the two of them flood back into her mind.

“I’m so sorry Anya.” Lexa whispers through her tears, the door to her apartment opening, Clarke standing in the door with her hair in a mess, clearly just woken up and it causes Anya to laugh.

“Jesus Griffin… Check yourself before stepping out into the world.” Anya’s laughter causes Lexa to turn in her position and laugh too, making Clarke groan.

“Yeah thanks you two. Glad to see you idiots bonding at this time of the night.” Clarke scratches her head.

“Why are you awake?”

“Give it 5 seconds.” Clarke points towards the elevator doors.

Both Anya and Lexa turn their heads towards the elevator doors which opened and the whole crew stumbles out of the elevator, Raven clearly annoyed with Indra who was pushing her to the side, while Lincoln and Roan shoved the two woman out, making Bellamy and Octavia burst out laughing at the ridiculousness.

“You have room for all those idiots sis?”

“Do I have choice?”

“Uhhhh no.”

Lexa turns to look at the group who were standing awkwardly in the hallway, clearly unsure of what to do.

“Before I change my mind… I suggest all of you get inside right now or so help me you guys can spend the rest of the night sleeping in the hallway.”

“Yes Chef.”

Everyone rushes towards the door, making their way in past Clarke who held the door open while Anya grabs Lexa’s wrists.

“Can we talk about everything in the morning?”

“Of course. I think it’s about time we had a long talk.”

Anya nods with a small smile, and they enter the apartment, shutting the doors behind them. Lexa was changing. And Clarke could see it. They all could.

* * *

 

“So uh Clarke… do you forgive me?” Raven asked as she sat on the kitchen bar stool, staring at the plate of eggs placed in front of her.

“It depends. You did fuck up. And because of my drunken state, I fucked the woman I actually am in love with and she seems to forgive me I hope. So I don’t know.” Clarke just shrugs her shoulders, going back to frying the eggs.

Everyone had slept overnight in the apartment, Anya and Lexa had taken the balcony to outside to talk, and they had been standing there outside for at least 2 hours now although Clarke wasn’t worried about them getting cold for they had thick clothing on and it was the only place that they could have a heart to heart talk without the rest of the crew disturbing. Although majority of them had left. It was just Raven and Clarke now, and they were making breakfast.

“I’m serious Clarke. I am really sorry.”

“And I’m being serious too. It’s like Lexa forgives the rest of them except me, Indra and Octavia.”

“And I shall say these infamous lines again. SERVE’S YOU RIGHT!”

Clarke switches off the stove and sits back down onto the chair, putting her plate in front of her and pours herself a cup of orange juice.

“If Lexa forgives me, will you?”

“Nope.”

“Come on Griffin… I really am sorry. For making you jealous and the whole lot. I made Lexa kiss me and I kissed her because she assumed it was you. I am sorry.”

“Okay then, tell me this, you’re sorry for what you did, but I’m the one here who is in a direr situation because I was the one who took her fucking virginity all but two nights ago. She was so broken yesterday… god fuck… I don’t even know what to do. Hell yeah I studied medical stuff for a year because my mum said I had the hands of a surgeon but I suck at big time and now I don’t know what the fuck is going to happen between the two of us because you just had to butt in.”

“Again I’m sorry.” Raven lays her head down on the table and mopes, only for Anya to walk up and smack the girl on the cheeks.

“Stop moping asshole. Lexa has something to say to you.”

Raven pops her head up, only to receive a slap on the face by Lexa. “Fuck up again Raven and I’ll make sure Anya leaves you for good. And you best better keep your mouth shut about you barking up the wrong tree which is me. So you’re lucky Anya managed to save your sorry ass. You break my sister’s heart; I break your everything. Got it?”

“Is this the sister talk your giving me including your saying that you forgive me?” Raven looks at Lexa timidly, not believing her words so easily.

“Take it or get out.”

“Okay I take it. I take it. Thank you chef.”

“And now it’s my turn to you Griffin. You may be Chef at work, but Lexa’s still my baby sister. So, I’ll be just the same as Lexa. Fuck up my sister and you will never see the light of day again. Upset her one tiny bit, and your dead. Got it?”

“Yish yeah okay okay. Jesus.”

Clarke gulps down hard, turning to look at Lexa who nods her sister’s approval of words before chowing down on her eggs and toast.

“So we all good then?” Raven asks one more time, only to receive a round of glares.

“We are good. So eat or we change our mind.”

“Yes Chef.”

* * *

 

A couple of weeks pass by, things having gone back to normal. Well mostly normal. Clarke and Lexa had been somewhat distant to each other. It’s as if they had gone back to their usual routine of just meeting outside after work, Lexa would take Clarke home before she goes home to her apartment. And it repeats every day. Anya has seen how they react to each other of the two of them seem to be avoiding if possible. There were no pranks or playful teasing, just robots going on repeat in their motions. And it was killing them both. Anya had scolded Lexa for not talking to the woman even though she had told Anya countless times about the night they slept together that she needed space and time to think. Clarke was giving her all the space that she needed and Clarke was killing herself too for not taking the step forward to talk to her. Anya would scowl over the two being idiots at times and she grew annoyed.

Just as Anya dished out the order for their famous baked Spaghetti Bolognese, Lexa drops her knife on the table and runs straight towards the bathroom. Indra perks up an eyebrow at Anya who sighs and washes her hands before Indra comes walking over and taking the lead, Anya making her way over to the bathroom.

“Lexa… You okay sis?” All she could hear was Lexa throwing up, definitely her head stuck in the toilet bowl.

“Lexa come on open up.” The latch on the cubicle door was clicked open and Anya pushed her way in to find her sister laying her head on the toilet seat, her face looking as pale as ever. She has been looking sick for the past few days and she was just burning the midnight oil, trying to come up with thanksgiving menus.

“I feel like shit.”

“What did you cook up this time that made you this sick?”

“I didn’t. If you’re talking about the time I made those cheese sticks with expired cheese, that was shitty of me because I didn’t read the expiry date because I was too drunk.”

“Yeah I know. But you have been looking like shit the last few days’ sis. You’re sick. Go home and rest. I’ll let Clarke know she can hitch a ride with me and Raven.”

“No its okay. I’ll be fine. It’s an hour until closing and she can drive. She has a license anyway.”

“When are you two going to talk it out? You can’t keep making her give you space ya know? The woman does truly care about you. And she has been giving you space for weeks.”

Before Lexa could reply, Lexa sticks her head back into the toilet bowl, emptying out the contents in her stomach, Anya rubbing her back in circles. An idea came across in Anya’s head, making her take out her phone and send a message to Raven for assistance. Anya had her suspicions clicking into her mind and when she got an instant reply from Raven, her face grew into a frown and concern, stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

“Lexa… I'll be right back. I'm going to get some water for you okay?”

“Yeah okay…”

Leaving Lexa there, Anya bolted out of the bathroom and made her way out into the alley, Raven making her way out the backdoor with a rectangular box in hand.

“I got this from one of the girls. She has a lot of sex with her Boyfriend and keeps it just in case. You really think she is…”

“Only one way to find out… does Clarke know you’re here?”

“No. Well yeah. Only told her I was passing some stuff to you because you need it and left it with me by mistake.”

“Okay cool. Just be prepared… Shits going down tonight if it really is true.”

“Got it.”

Raven gives Anya a quick kiss and Anya walks back through the door, making her way back into the bathroom to find her sister still in the same position where she had left her. Making her way over, Anya places the box in front of Lexa, catching her attention immediately and looks up at Anya.

“You're fucking with me aren't you?”

“Don't be ridiculous. Do it.”

“But I'm not… I can't be…”

“Lexa, you have been sick the last few days. You've been running to the bathroom more times than not, your face has been pale, you look tired, your mood swing is beyond what I can comprehend and you complained about you getting fatter. Plus you also claimed your period is later than usual. So do it.”

Lexa huffs out in annoyance, standing up slowly and pushing Anya out the door before closing it. Anya felt her stomach churn. It felt like her life depended on the news or something. She was somewhat concern but excited if it was in fact proven that her baby sister was carrying a life. Minutes ticked by, Anya growing impatient, and when she heard Lexa gasp, her head snapped towards the door cubicle opening, revealing a very pale looking Lexa staring at the stick in her hand.

“Sis?”

“Anya… I…”

“Your what?” Lexa takes a deep breath and looks straight into her sisters concerned eyes.

“I'm pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry no update yesterday. I'm running a fever, flu and cough. So if my writing sucks big time I'm sorry. Staying in bed to rest really sucks because I'm easily bored. So i still wrote a chapter. Hopefully i can get back to the daily updates soon. Hope you guys like it. Any mistakes just hit me up... I'll try my best to change and improve.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa falls terribly ill and Clarke finds out about it in the worse way possible.

“I'm pregnant.”

Anya all but jumped and screamed. Lexa stood there exhausted, looking at her sister who jumped around, throwing her fists in the air and screaming.

“OH MY GOD! I’M GOING TO BE AN AUNT! WOOHOO!!!”

“Anya shut up. I don't want the rest of the world to know.” Lexa sags back against the wall in the bathroom, sliding down to the ground in defeat.

“Right sorry. But Lex… you got to admit this is great. Oh my god! You're carrying Clarke's child. You have to tell her.”

“I can't Anya. I… what if she doesn't want it? What if she thinks that I did this to suck money off of her? I can't just tell her I'm carrying her child. We aren't even prepared for this. Hell I’m not. I can't even get my life straight and yet alone I have to raise a child alone if Clarke doesn't want to. I'm scared Anya. I… I don't know what to do. What if I don't love the child like I'm supposed to? What if…”

“Okay seriously. This negativity has got to stop. After work, you are going to talk to Clarke. She deserves to know and I really believe she's not going to walk away from this. She loves you. I know because Raven has been telling me how much Clarke misses you and how much she wants to be there with you. But you have to stop pushing people away. Pushing her away. Remember when we talked on the balcony? How I made you promise to to push us all away?”

“Yes.”

“So stop being afraid Lexa. We are never leaving you. After work, you talk to Clarke. As in not just telling her your pregnant with her child. But tell her how you feel. Your worries and your thoughts. Clarke will understand. She loves you Lexa. Just like you love her. And she needs you as much as you need her. Do you understand?”

Lexa sighs, tears in her eyes as she looks up at Anya and nods. She was afraid. She really was. She wasn't prepared for this kind of situation so soon, and she felt alone. But with Anya talking some sense into her, she knew she had to tell Clarke. Anya had said that she would never leave her. She would be there. But Clarke would be there too. She had so many questions, so many doubts going on in her mind. The ‘what ifs’ that were continuously nagging away in her mind about the future. She didn’t want to be alone. And she honestly felt alone after asking Clarke to give her space and time. What if she didn't love her anymore? What if Clarke had grown tired of waiting for her?

Everything was a mess. She was a mess. Again. Lexa unknowingly ran her hand across the bulge in her stomach. A life was growing in there. Her child. Clarke's child. Their child that would soon join them in the months to come. She tried to picture what their child would look like. Brown locks of hair just like her, beautiful ocean blue eyes like her mother. Her. She thought about having a daughter. Lexa snapped her eyes open, Anya typing away furiously at her phone, most probably having messaged Raven. Anya was excited. But she wasn't at all.

"Raven says congratulations and she will tie Clarke down outside until you grow some guts to walk out and talk to her.”

“I'm freaking out Anya. I don't know what to say. Fuck I don't know what I'm going to do.”

“Okay you know what, pull yourself together, wash your face, touch up yourself and get going. Indra and I can close this place up. You can do it.”

If only Lexa believed the words coming out of her sisters mouth was true. And maybe it was. She just didn't know it.

* * *

 

Clarke stood there, arranging the parsley on the steak that had been placed in front of her, adding the sauce at the side before serving it on the counter for the food runner to take over to the table. Clarke was sad. She wanted to talk with Lexa, tell her how she feels about her but after their little chat before heading to work on the day Lexa and Anya reconciled with each other, they never spoke anything more other than how was their day at work and how they were both coping with it.

_“Clarke… I know this will sound mean and… about the night we…”_

_“No I get it Lexa. You weren't ready and it's my fault. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I truly am.” Clarke looked at Lexa in the eye, tears threatening to spill._

_“It's been done Clarke. There's nothing we can do to change the night we were together. But like I said… it's not your fault. If it was to blame… it would be me. For I didn't stop you or tell you about what I feel…”_

_“Then what is it you do feel Lexa?”_

_Lexa hesitated for a moment. Clarke was looking at her, driving her beautiful blue eyes into her heart and soul, breaking her in every way possible. The amount of love and care radiating from her eyes were so strong, Lexa all about died there and then in her captivating eyes._

_“I do have feelings for you Clarke. And I know it's too soon to say it. But I am going to say it now. I love you Clarke Griffin. I know I do…”_

_“But…?”_

_“But I need time to get my head straight. I'm not pushing you away, I just need the time and space before I can come to a decision in my head and heart on what I want. And if you're willing to wait for me… then I promise to come back to you. But if you don't want to… you can go all you want.”_

_Clarke moves forward to cup Lexa's face, wiping the tears away with her thumb before placing a soft kiss on her lips. “I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for you. And whenever you are ready to try this again with me… then I'll be there waiting. In fact I too need time to think and it's best as well we separated for a while.”_

_“Thank you Clarke. Thank you.” Clarke smiled again, placing a soft kiss on Lexa's forehead before moving away, leaving Lexa at her front door alone, Clarke having gone to work. Clarke remembered turning around to look at Lexa and she felt her heart break with every step, longing for the day they would be okay again._

Clarke sighed as she watched customers come and go before rounding up the chefs to begin preparing for closing of the kitchen. Just then, she hears Raven’s phone go off and she turns to glare at the woman.

“Raven… What did I tell you about using your phone during work? Do you need me to kick Anya's ass?”

“Uhhhhh I know Clarke but it's urgent. Anya needs me pronto because something happened over at Grounders and she needs me to pass her some stuff.” Clarke was intrigued. What happened at Grounders that she needed to be over there? Has it got anything to do with Lexa?

“Make it quick.”

“Thanks Chef.” Raven bolts over towards Harper, who then pointed towards one of the waitresses outside, who Raven had pulled to the side. Clarke watched as the pair exchange words briefly before both are walking towards one of the lockers. The waitress pulled out a box from the stack that she had and handed it to Raven, Raven thanking her in the process before running out the back door.

“Raven seems in a hurry. Wonder what she’s going to do with Anya now.” Octavia comments before passing Clarke a plate of Spicy Seafood Pasta to be sent out.

“Beats me. She said something happened at Grounders and that Anya had passed Raven something she had that would help them.”

“Now that’s odd. Anya is never one to forget her things.” Octavia shrugs her shoulders and goes back to the work she was doing.

Clarke was losing it. She wanted to know so bad about what it was with the waitress and Anya. Oh god. What if Anya was having a fling? Or were they having a threesome? What fuck Clarke. Stop making things up in your mind. Look what happened when Raven pulled that crap on you. Clarke sighed to herself, her mouth and brain itching to know. About 5 minutes later, Raven comes drudging back in and back to her workstation, her face somewhat pale.

“Hey Raven… you okay man?” Clarke asks.

“Yeah… uh yeah man. Just something up with Anya.”

“She okay?”

“Oh yeah she's fine. Uhhhh… just got some problems with the staff.”

“Then why the waitress?” Raven was clamping her mouth shut. She couldn't burst the bubble of the impending news that Clarke's lover was actually pregnant with her child. Raven felt her hands grow sweaty when her phone rang again.

“Raven… what are you hiding?” Clarke folded her arms and looked at her friend who checked her phone and immediately started jumping around excitedly. Clarke perked up an eyebrow at her friend, wondering what the hell was going on.

“Oh my god Clarke! I won tickets to Ultra Music Festival next year!” Raven bullshited. It was the only thing that came to her mind at that point of time and she was clearly proud of lying to her boss and her best friend about Lexa.

“Jesus Christ Raven. You really are something else.” Clarke huffs out annoyingly, going back to her work and cleaning up the workstation .

Clarke couldn't dismiss the feeling however that Raven was hiding something behind her back. Winning tickets to an event out of the blue was so not Raven. Raven never takes part in competitions because she said it once before that people like them don't get as lucky in terms of winning. Her theory was that they would have to work and earn a living to live the best life. But then again, whose to say that Anya wasn't the one who takes part in competitions or lucky draws. But the one matter in her mind was the box that the waitress had passed to Raven, and Clarke wanted to know what happened over at Grounders. Her thoughts were running wild about Lexa. Did she get hurt? Was someone among the staff injured? She didn't know for sure but she knew enough to wait to talk to her after work when they are alone. It was about time they did.

So for the next hour, they dished out the last orders and the staff began cleaning and washing up, washing the floors with hot water, the pots and pans sent to the dishwasher for cleaning and the same routine they did. Only this time, Raven was helping out elsewhere in the kitchen. She would usually be the one to check the temperature of the freezers but she was stacking up things in the walk in freezer, trying to keep out if Clarke's eyes. Raven never did something else in the kitchen before. So Clarke decided to ask the waitress, young girl about the age of 18-19, pulled her aside and asked her.

“What did chef Raven ask for earlier?”

“Oh… she just asked me for a pregnancy test kit. I have a lot of sex with my Boyfriend so I keep them just in case the condom breaks and stuff so I check regularly.”

“Okay…uhh what did Raven need it for?”

“She said one of the staff at Grounders needed one. Looks like someone got knocked up.” The waitress shrugs her shoulders and goes back to moping the floor.

Who could it be? It could have been anybody at this point. What the hell was going on?

* * *

 

"Lexa... for the last time… stop hiding in the freaking cubicle and come out. Jesus.” They had stayed in the bathroom for the last hour, Lexa feeling nauseated and the vomiting wasn't letting up anytime soon.

Anya was this close to barging down the door and dragging her across the town to the hospital if she doesn't come out and sleeps in the bathroom all night. Shortly after, Raven comes walking in with Indra, the woman intrigued as to why her boss had been in the bathroom for over an hour and everyone had gone home except them.

“What's the hold up?” Raven asks as she sits herself on top of the counter.

“She's crying and throwing up and nauseated and to top it all of she locked the door on me and I can't take her anywhere. I really think I should head to a church and cleanse myself for god I have sinned as my sister refuses to open up for she too has sins that needs erasing.” Anya pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs, only for Lexa to groan.

“I'm miserable and you just had to pull the sins shit with me.” Lexa's voice was hoarse and Indra nudges Anya's shoulder s to look at her girlfriend climbing the the cubicle beside Lexa's.

“Raven what are you doing?”

“You blind? I'm trying to help here. To get in, you have to do it from the inside.” Raven climbs up and hoists herself up, and jumping into Lexa's cubicle. There was a slight scuffle in the cubicle, before the latch was opened and Raven pulls the door open, Lexa's arm over her shoulders and pulls her out.

“Jesus Lexa, your really need the doctor pronto. You look like shit.”

“Thanks asshole…”

“We are taking her to the hospital right?” Indra asks as she takes Lexa's other arm and puts it over her shoulders.

“She's been vomiting non stop. We have to take her. Look at her… she can barely stand.” Anya says as they carry her out of the bathroom, Raven scowling as they dragged the limp brunette out, only to be stopped by Anya who was looking directly at Clarke.

“What the fuck is going on?” Clarke looks over at the group, horrified to see Lexa leaning heavily on Raven’s shoulder, both woman sweating slightly as they held Lexa up who was completely pale and her lips were dry.

“Okay Clarke… before we go through any further, we need to get Lexa to the hospital. I'll explain everything on the way over okay?”

“Tell me what's wrong. Just a simple answer is all I need.”

Raven looks to Indra who looks back at her before they turn to look at Anya who was biting her bottom lip, not knowing whether to bullshit her or tell the truth. Lexa was extremely ill, and if she chose to bullshit her, it would make it even harder to get out the door. Before Anya could say anything, Lexa beats her to it.

“I'm pregnant Clarke…”

Clarke's eyes went wide in shock. Oh god… her voice was hoarse, her forehead covered in sweat and Clarke could tell she was feeling giddy for she leaned her weight even more into Raven.

“We have to go Clarke.”

“I'll call my mum to have her ready when we get there. She's working tonight… we could umm, get her in faster.” Anya nods her head and they make their way out towards Indra’s car.

Placing Lexa in the back seat with Clarke and Raven, Anya took the wheel and Indra sitting upfront, drove off into the street and made their way over to the hospital. Lexa's head was on Clarke's lap, Clarke running her fingers through her hair, placing a wet cloth on her forehead which was burning up and Lexa clinched her pants, not wanting her to go away. Clarke felt her heart ache that Lexa was suffering. She wanted to take the pain away but clearly she couldn't. Clarke gripped her hand as a sign of reassurance that she would be alright. She hoped and prayed that her mum could help.

After 10 minutes, they reached the hospital, Clarke and Raven helping to carry her out of the car, Lexa leaning heavily on the two woman as they made their way in through the emergency doors, Abby was waiting with three male nurses who were on standby. Taking over and putting Lexa on the bed, Abby starts her questions.

“One of you ought to tell me what's going on with her.”

“She's pregnant. But the last few days she's been throwing up a lot and earlier, she just kept throwing up over and over again. I've never seen anything like that before.” Anya answers and Abby checks Lexa's heartbeat and vital signs, the girl having a high fever as Abby placed her hand on her forehead.

“I need the four of you to wait out here while we help her. Do you guys know who her partner is?” All three woman turn their heads towards Clarke, and the look that spread across Abby's face was a pure look of shock.

“……I uh…”

“Clarke… we will have this conversation later.”  
With that, Abby disappears behind the door. Anya pulls Clarke by the shoulders and usher her towards the waiting area, Raven and Indra still pushing at each other like small children before sticking their tongues out at each other and sitting down with Anya and Clarke.

“How long did she keep this from me?” Clarke turns to look at Anya.

“Let's see… about 2 hours 34 minutes and 46 seconds.”

“Seriously Raven? Do you have to be that precise?” Anya mocks her for being a dick head when clearly Clarke is in utter shock.

“I see. How has she been the last couple of weeks?”

“Look Clarke. She's been eating away at herself. She thinks she’s punishing herself for her asking you for space. She has had enough space. She just needs that little push to get her to talk really. And she will talk to you because now you two are going to be parents. She has her doubts and what not, blame the damn mood swing. But she'll come around eventually. You just have to tell her over and over again that you will be there with her.”

"But I'm scared Anya. She… she is such a strong person and I really don't know if she can love someone like me. Look what I did to her. I took her virginity, got her pregnant and now I don't know how to help her.”

“I'm sure you do Clarke. You're just avoiding it. Talk to her. And she will talk to you.”

Clarke nods her head and runs her fingers through her hair. Anya was right. Communication is the best medicine to a relationship. Clarke was worried for her, but also beyond elated that they were having a child together. A little miracle growing inside the love of her life's womb. She was thrilled. She didn’t know about Lexa's reaction, but she was thrilled. So they sat there, waiting and waiting, Clarke growing impatient for she wanted to tell Lexa everything that's been residing in her heart and when Abby comes out of the doorway, Anya and Clarke were the first two to rush over to her.

“How is she?” Anya asks.

“She's suffering from Hyperemesis Gravidarum.”

“What's that?” Raven pops her head over Anya's shoulders to look at Abby who was tapping her fingers on her shoulder.

“It's a type of severe morning sickness that can happen at any time. She's incredibly dehydrated and we are pumping her with IV fluids and vitamins. Due to the vomiting and such, she needs it. And we placed her in one of the rooms to monitor her and ensure she and the foetus is safe. So I suggest the three of you go home and get some rest, you Clarke on the other hand, we are going to have a very long talk.”

Clarke gulps down hard, Anya nods her head at Clarke and Raven and Indra gives her a hug before turning to face her Mother.

“Hi mum.” Clarke gives a weary smile only for her mother to glare at her.

“In my office. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for all the crap I'm throwing out. My head keeos writing all the sucky stuff but i will get to the loving and fluff stuff soon. Hopefully i think. I remembered they had that sort of severe morning sickness and I decided to throw it in. So Clarke will get all protective and what not and she will be sweet as fuck soon. See ya guys ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions and feelings are put in place.

Clarke sits in her mother's office, fidgeting in the chair as her mother stared straight at her, eyes not even blinking. Clarke was in a world of shit. Not to mentions the girl she loves in a hospital room for being incredibly sick because she took her virginity and got her pregnant. Abby just ought to kill her right there and then, saving her the trouble of having to be screamed and hollered at twice. Or maybe even three times.

“Are you going to tell me what happened or how it happened?” Abby's voice was in a royally pissed mood, and Clarke gulped down hard, clearing her throat before speaking.

“Okay mum… we attended the Gala Dinner event thing 6 weeks ago and we went on a date before that so we were fine. And then… Raven decided to play cupid and danced with her, kissed her and I sorta… got jealous and went after Lexa instead. We had too many to drink and so we headed upstairs into the hotel room and did the deed. Afterwards Lexa had a breakdown and she's a mess and so on…”

“Hang on! Let me get this straight. Did she initiate the sex or did you?”

“Uhhhhh both of us did?”

“Jesus Christ. And you didn't think to tell her to take the morning pill after? Or at least she should have known to do so.” Abby was clearly not buying Clarke's story.

“She was…a… virgin mum. Her first time having sex was with me.” Abby groaned and sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, settling back into the chair.

“Then what happened?”

“She broke down in shock that day, got into a fight with Anya because she's most likely suffering from PTSD, as what Anya and I seem to think because of her parents death and not to mention other things that happened in her life. So yeah.”

“Oh this just gets better and better. Continue…” Clarke didn't enjoy the way her mother was passing out sarcastic comments but she knew enough not to challenge her for it because Clarke was in the wrong anyway.

“Then yeah I didn't know she was sick and stuff because we somewhat wanted space and Lexa wanted space more than anything else so we didn't talk about and today well she… you know the story then…” Clarke bit her lip nervously, her mother on the brink of slicing her head off.

“Jesus Clarke. I raised you better than that. No wonder the girl is scared for her life. Firstly, she is suffering from PTSD. That I checked from her medical records after her accident four years ago. Secondly, you should have known better to not have continued on having sex with her even in your drunken state. You could have always said no or push her away… damn the girl might even thank you in the morning for doing a good deed. To top it all off, she's pregnant with twins Clarke. Twins that the two of you created and put in her.”

Clarke was shocked. She wasn't expecting it at all. Twins? Clarke could scream her head off at this. Abby takes out the photo of the ultra sound, pushing it across the table and looking at it, there were the two tiny shapes of a baby inside and Clarke felt the tears breach her eyes as she covered her mouth at the sight of their two little miracles.

“Look Clarke… I'm not saying what the two of you did was something great. You did create a life and you two need to fix whatever it is going on between the two of you, I suggest getting your shit together. Her mood swings will change and because you are the only one who will be responsible for her now. The fact that she's suffering from PTSD, she needs support. She needs positivity. So, since she is carrying my grandchildren, I will be there for her every step of the way. And you're father as well. Although he will be disappointed in the way you decided to start a family but then again, he will be thrilled to know he is going to be a grandpa soon. Now, go and see her. She should be awake by now.”

“Thanks mum. For everything. I know I messed up.. but I will make it right.”

“I know you will sweety. Just please next time think about what your doing before doing anything stupid?”

“Yes mum.”

Abby stands up and walks around the table, wrapping her daughter in her arms and congratulating her, before letting Clarke go and bidding her good luck with Lexa. Clarke leaves her office, taking a deep breath before looking back at the photo. Twins. She couldn't wait for them to grow, so that they could play with her, smile and laugh just like their mother. To grow and have her features mixed with Lexa's beautiful features. God Clarke was so in love with them now. And she was in love with Lexa. Making her way to her room, Clarke stops outside the door, suddenly the feeling of happiness disappearing and fear filled her head and heart. All the doubts came running back into her mind, and she was definitely afraid of how Lexa would react to her.

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself and walked into the room. Closing the door quietly behind her, Clarke looked over at the bed, Lexa's eyes were closed, her breathing steady as can be with tubes running into her arms. Clarke walked over silently, sitting herself on Lexa's bed side when the older brunette stirred awake. Her green eyes piercing into blue, exhaustion but a small smile breaching her face. Clarke moves her hand up to cup one side of Lexa's face, the older brunette immediately soaking into her touch.

“Hey.” Clarke whispers, rubbing her cheeks soothingly.

“Hey… where were you?”

“Getting lectured by mum. And scolded too.” Clarke jokes, only for Lexa to look at her with concerned eyes.

“I'm sorry about earlier. I know we… we need to talk about a lot of things… and…”

“Shhhhhh… it's okay Lexa. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere.”

“I'm sorry about the whole space thing Clarke. I really am. I missed you so much. I missed us talking and laughing. I missed us laying down on the ground together and watching the stars. It's all my fault.” A tear slips from Lexa's eye, Clarke immediately wipes it away with her thumb before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“Lexa… it was never your fault. You needed space and I gave it to you. But stop blaming yourself. It's a bad habit. Look Lexa… I know your afraid… I am too. But I'm not going anywhere. Because I do love you and I love our babies. I love them with all my heart.”

“What? Babies?” Oh great. Clarke forgot that Lexa didn't know about herself carrying twins.

“Yeah Lexa. You're carrying twins Lexa. Two little miracles in there.” Clarke laughs and smiles, tears filling her eyes. Lexa stares at her in shock before tears leave her eyes and she smiles.

Lexa was beginning to feel the joy and excitement in her. Clarke wasn't leaving her. She just said that she loved her. And she wasn't leaving. Lexa leans her face deeper into Clarke's hand that was still caressing her cheek and she smiles harder. This is what it felt like to be loved. This was what it felt like not to be alone.

“Clarke… I…”

“Shhhhh I know Lexa. I know. You don't have to say it if you don't want to. But I'm not leaving you ever. I'm going to be there, everyday, every hour, every minute and every step of the way. I promise.”

Lexa nods her head, closing her eyes as she silently let's the tears fall. Opening her eyes again, she sees the genuine smile on Clarke's face, making her heart flutter at the sight before she turns her head to kiss Clarke's palms.

“I just need to tell you Clarke… that I… I love you. And I wouldn't want anyone else except you. I promise I'll be better. Can we try this again? Us?” Clarke chuckles and places another kiss on her forehead.

“Of course love. Anything you want.”

“Stay with me then?” Lexa gave the puppy dog eyes, clearly exhaustion taking over her as she smiled weakly again at Clarke.

“Of course love. I'll stay with you.”

Clarke moves up and shifts positions, laying herself down onto the bed and allowing Lexa to rest her head on her shoulders, while Clarke placed her palm onto Lexa's stomach. Clarke rubbed it soothingly, making Lexa sigh out in content, the feeling of safety and protectiveness rushing over her. She took in Clarke's smell from her side of the kitchen, the mixture of spices and herbs that sipped into her shirt, the smell of rosemary coming off strong and Lexa induced herself in it, reminding her of her own kitchen. Lexa moved her hand up to intertwine her fingers with Clarke's.

“So the next question is, do we move in together or should we wait?” Clarke whispers, gripping Lexa's hand tightly.

“Well, I guess we move in together. Our little ones would want you around and I do too. So it's settled then?”

“Okay cool. Agreed. I know you're tired but one last question. Who's apartment? Mine or yours?” Lexa turns to look up at Clarke, stifling a yawn before adjusting her head on her shoulder again.

“I have an extra bedroom that is empty. I think we can turn it into a nursery. Unless you have extra room in your apartment…”

“Uh no… I don't have the extra bedroom. Mine is more of a studio apartment. So I'll move in with you instead. Ooooh and I like your balcony too.” Lexa giggles slightly.

“That's what everyone says when they come to my apartment.”

“Hey I like your body too. Especially that cute butt of yours. Man… I think the runway models in Victoria Secret can't beat your sass.”

“Clarke shut up. I'm sleepy.”

“Whoops! Sorry my bad. Okay I'll let you sleep…”

“Shhhhhhhh…”

Lexa smiles into Clarke's shoulders, her breathing quickly evening out and soon enough she was fast asleep. Clarke rests her head against Lexa's, her eyes still open and soaking in the warmth of the woman before her. This was a start. Lexa had allowed her in. Didn't tell her to give her space. Just like her mum said, tell her you will be there for her and she will be okay. She needs comfort. She needs safety. She may be strong but every strong person tends to be broken inside. The things they've seen, witnessed. They didn't have the luxury of seeing things worth living for. But now, Lexa was given that chance. Clarke wanted to be the one to give her that chance and Clarke promised herself that she would treat her right no matter what.

And it was a promise she was going to keep forever.

* * *

 

“I wonder how Clarke is doing after Mrs. G pulled her into the office last night. That woman is a force to be reckoned with.” Raven comments as she grabs the bouquet of flowers she and Anya purchased on the way over to the hospital.

“Beats me. I would have kicked Clarke's ass last night for the shit that happened between them and getting my sister pregnant. Buttttt…she was the one who went after her and talked some sense into her. So I'll just take it that Mrs. G smacked some sense into her too. Only if we were there to see it.” Anya smirks, receiving a playful grin from Raven.

“Still though… their love story is like some typical drama. From enemies to lovers. God… that’s fucking sweet.”

“Maybe if you didn’t meddle with their love affair, things would have been even sweeter. Hell probably they would be saying their vows by now. You idiot.”

“Jeez… so much for supporting your fabulous girlfriend.”

“I can barely protect my own ass, I can’t afford to support you.”

Anya only receives a scowl from Raven, earning a smirk from Anya and they made their way into the main lobby. There, Raven spots Clarke walking towards the elevators, her shoulders hunched forward, a coffee cup in hand and a sullen look on her face. Raven and Anya rushes up towards Clarke, Raven immediately wrapping her arms around her shoulder, startling the younger blonde.

“Heya Griffin. How are you?”

“Jesus Raven. I don’t need a wake up call from you. Jeez.”

“What? You looked as if the world is about to end. Was only trying to cheer you up. How’s the girlfriend?” Clarke sighs out in defeat, Anya immediately stopping in front of Clarke and looking her dead in the eye.

“What’s going on Griffin?”

“About two hours ago when I woke up, she was in the bathroom with my mum and a nurse, throwing up again. It hurts to watch her suffering like that and I feel useless. Like I can’t take away the pain she’s feeling right not. She can’t stomach down any food for It makes her feel even more nauseated and my mum said she has to spend the next few days here until they can settle her morning sickness.”

“But how did she even come about with this kind of severe morning sickness?”

“Well, as my mum said, it is unknown of the cause of it but research has been done and they think it’s because of the hormone changes in her body. Don’t know what it’s called but my mum knows, so anyway she said there was also a possibility as to why she has it is because she’s carrying twins.”

Both Raven and Anya gasps in shock, Clarke fishes the inside of her jacket for the photo and passes it to the two of them, both huddling together to have a good look at it. Clarke felt proud to be showing off her two kids to be to her friends and she felt her heart swell with pride.

“Damn Clarke… how good was the sex that night? Not did you only manage to put one in but two times the charm. Shit your good.” Anya smacks Raven across the head for not filtering her words. Clarke groans at her friend, making their way into the elevator.

“Just cut the shit for today okay Raven?”

“Fine. Fine.”

“Oh… and if you talk about that kind of shit in front of Lexa, I’ll kill you myself.”

Raven could only gulp down her own saliva and follow behind Anya as they exit the elevator.

* * *

 

Lexa felt like she might as well just die at that moment of time. Her head was spinning madly, tears running down her eyes, her stomach churned, her throat felt like she just swallowed acid and her chest hurts so much. She felt Abby rubbing soothing circles around her back, talking to her and telling her its okay.

“It’s okay Lexa… it will pass. You’re okay.”

“I… feel… like shit…” Lexa croaked out, her hand gripping her stomach as she waited for the next wave of nausea to hit her and she would be lurching more liquid into the toilet bowl.

“I know sweetie. It sucks I know. But it will get better. I promise you that. Just have to fight through it.” Lexa threw up again, emptying the contents that were still there in her stomach before putting her head down on the toilet seat.

She hated feeling as such. She never liked someone helping her, taking care of her. She had always been the one to look after herself, making sure she survived on a daily basis. But now, we Anya around, Clarke, Clarke’s mother, all being there for her, it was a new sense of feeling. The feel of wanting to be loved. Clarke had been so patient, so caring, that when she professed her love for her, that she will never leave, it was like her life source in which she depended on it.

“Why does woman have to have morning sickness?" Lexa croaked again, causing the nurse standing near the doorway to snort, Abby glancing back at her, giving a small glare before going back to attending to Lexa, picking her up and getting her over the sink.

“Well it’s god’s way Lexa. Nothing we can do. But it’s beautiful. You walk around glowing like the sun, feel the love of your little ones moving around inside your belly. Then watch them come into this world with the biggest of smiles. True the nausea and what not is a horrible thing, but eventually it will go away and you will feel better. Oh the best part of it, you can wake Clarke up at ungodly hours to satisfy your cravings. Trust me, Clarke was the laziest person I know when she used to live with us.”

Lexa chuckles lightly, having washed her face and mouth, drinking water slowly for her throat burned, before Abby helped her back towards the bed, tucking her in and placing a hand to Lexa’s forehead.

“And you’re still burning up pretty bad. Alright sweetheart… I suggest you try and sleep.”

“Dr. Griffin…”

“Sheeeesh I feel old. Call me either mum or mama. Nothing more. What is it sweetie?” Abby moves to sit on the edge of the bed, threading her fingers through Lexa’s soft and silky hair.

“I just want to say thank you. I… it’s been a long time since…”

“Hey… I know. You know Lexa, your parents loved you very much. You were such a good kid, you were doing what was right. I know… Clarke told me everything. I know she shouldn't have but she's my daughter and I know her too well.” Lexa smiled weakly before nodding her head. “But as I was saying, you are not alone in this. Not anymore. I'm here now including the big bear that will come by later. Which I meant you father’s good friend Jake. Take it easy okay? If there's anything you need, just hit the button. I'll come over okay?”

Lexa's eyes were closed and she gave a slight nod. Abby had put in more drips for her and the medication pumping into her system, hopefully making the pain subside and giving her a much needed sleep. The eye bags under girls eyes and exhaustion written over her face was a clear enough indication that they needed to up their administrations on the drugs given to her. With hope, Lexa would be able to go home in the next few days and rest, which meant that her restaurant would be without a head chef for another week after that until she's clear for work. Knowing the brunette in her younger days when she followed her parents for their dinners and social gatherings, Abby found her remarkably polite, always sticking to herself and the eyes of someone haunted by their past and still be the woman that she is today. Abby was by far more surprised than ever. Or better yet, proud. Hearing the small chatters from outside the door, Clarke must have returned from the cafeteria after Abby chased her out so she could handle Lexa.

God, how protective her daughter was over Lexa. Abby didn't realise that she had been in love with Lexa for four years when they were still young Chef's, just breaching into the market. Although Lexa was far more established at that age due to the difference in age gap of 2 years, Clarke had taken the country by storm with her food. Lexa was her top competitor, yet they had started off on the right foot, only for Clarke to set her on fire. Clarke, Clarke, Clarke. What a way to win a woman's heart. Stepping outside of the room, she is met with Clarke's questioning and worried gaze, Anya who had Raven clamped under her armpits, stopped to look at her.

“How is she?” Clarke breaks the silence.

“We upped her doses and so she will be out for a little while. Other than that, just pray the nauseous feeling dies down and she can go home in the next few days. But she will need alit of bed rest at least for a week before returning to work.”  
“Awwwww I miss already Dr. G!” Raven coos.

“Yeah right. The only thing you ever miss about her is her body.”

“Ouch. Damn mum… that's awesome.”

“Clarke language.”

Abby looks up towards the hallway, her husband walking towards them and she knew Clarke would hit a second wave of lectures from him after she called him the night before that their future daughter in law is pregnant with twins. He was overjoyed of course like she is, but of course, he was going to knock some sense of responsibility into her brain and that this was no laughing matter. Clarke hates long lectures but she's knows enough that it's for the best.

“Can I go see her now mum?” Before her mother could reply, her fathers voice fills the air.

“CLARKE ABIGAIL GRIFFIN!”

“Oh shit…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is boring and stuff. I'm still sick and taking breaks to rest and stuff. So bear with me :( I'll try to get things more interesting and fluffy hopefully next chapter okay? See you guys soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a pep talk from her dad and someone unexpected shows up.

“CLARKE ABIGAIL GRIFFIN!”

 

“Oh shit…”

 

Raven and Anya were the first to turn their heads towards the booming voice from the hallway, a wide smirk plastered to Abby’s face as she watched her husband in his business suit walking towards the group.

 

“PAPA J.G!” Anya exclaims as she stands up to hug the tall man, his laughter echoing as he gripped Anya hard and carried her up, causing the older blonde to laugh.

 

“How ya doin kiddo?” Jake ruffles her hair after setting her down, Raven cackling with laughter at the side.

 

“Doing great Papa J.G. How’s business with Trikru Holdings and Polis Pharmaceutical?”

 

“Ahhhh always with business my dear girl. It is going great. Marcus has done great deals and I'm proud of him. And this lady over here is Raven Reyes am I right?” Jake turns to look at Raven, who jumps up from her seat to shake his hand, only to be pulled in for a big hug.

 

“Jeeeez Papa J.G… don't act like you don't know me.”

 

“Well after you and Clarke set the roof of your tent on fire that one time we went camping, I'm not surprised I didn't want to remember you afterwards.”

 

“Jesus. No wonder Lexa hates you Clarke. You have an ongoing relationship with fire.” Abby chuckles at the comment, making Jake smirk at his daughter who groaned miserably in her seat and slide herself down further into the chair, embarrassed by all the comments made by the group.

 

“So Clarke… your mother has told me a great deal of things. Care to take a walk?” Raven and Anya snickered loudly, Clarke shooting them with a death glare before standing up to take a walk with her father.

 

Abby stayed behind with the other two girls, Jake and Clarke entering the elevator doors and headed downstairs towards the small park nearby and they sat on one of the benches, before Clarke turned to face her father. She always loved him for his kind heart and his big laughs and smiles. She never disappointed him in her life and clearly now because of her actions, she knew he didn't take the news all too well.

 

“Look dad… I know…”

 

“Kiddo stop. Stop apologising. Shit happens I get it. I know your mother gave you a long lecture in which I know you don't want to hear a second round from me. But still, I always told you when you were younger. Choices have consequences. I know you listened well but sooner or later I knew there would be a onetime slip up. As far as I know, you do love this woman don't you?”

“With all my heart dad. I do.”

 

Clarke was taken aback by her father’s words. Never had she expected him to be as such. She was waiting for the part whereby he would scold her, tell her how badly she screwed up because she did. But he didn't.

 

“Clarke… you will always be my little girl. And whatever it is that happened, me and your mother will always be there to support you. Of course… I’m going to be a grandpa. Hehe I’m excited, but that doesn’t mean you have the luxury of getting away so easily. So, do you really love her or are you just sticking by her just for the sake of you knocking her up?” A playful smirk breaches his lips.

 

“God… Jesus dad. I really do love her okay? We talked about some things and the two of us are cool with it. We love each other. Just that things went a little too fast and we had a little slip up but nonetheless, I’m staying forever.”

 

“Well… than I have nothing to scream at you for.” Jake punched his daughter’s arms.

 

“Daaaaaadddd…”

 

“Alright alright. How is she doing really?”

 

“Mum said she’s dehydrated. Exhausted. But should be okay in the next couple of days before she gets to go home and she’s on bed rest for a week. Mum would come by every day to check up on her and she should be alright.”

 

“That’s good to hear. Is she a better cook than you?”

 

“Dad. Stop. Don’t drop my ego.”

 

Jake bursts out laughing, clearly getting to his daughter’s nerves. “Come on kiddo. Let’s get back to the others. I think your mother might have killed Raven by now.”

 

“Be my guest. She had a part to play in this mess in the first place. Her idiotic schematics caused this shit to happen.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?”

 

The two made their way back upstairs, smiling and giggling away as her father wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She was happy that both her parents were going to be there not just for her but for Lexa as well. It would be nice that Lexa finally had another set of paren to take care of her. Her mother had her files, had read it from their system. And her mother knew very well what she was dealing with as Lexa was her patient. She was just glad to have her there. Lexa had been in the dark for far too long and she needed the light again. Her thoughts went out to the two dots in the picture. God, she couldn't wait to see what they look like in the next few months. Or maybe when they are born. They would look just like her or Lexa. Complete replicas but only mini versions of them. Their perfect little family of four.

Her thoughts we're disrupted when She set foot in the same hallway, only to be met with Raven holding Anya back from the man she hated so much.

* * *

 

 Titus.

 

How in the hell did he know we were here? That man has no sense of stopping until he gets what he wants. Anya had her fists clenched together and she was about a second from punching the man in the face.

 

“You best better get out of my face before my fist connects with that jaw of yours!” Anya snarled and Jake walked up to them.

 

“What are you doing here Titus?”

 

“Ah Jake Griffin. What a pleasant surprise.”

 

“What are you doing here Titus? How many times do I have to tell you, we are not selling our restaurant. Neither is Grounders. When are you willing to accept the fact that we own the land and therefore the restaurant is under both my name and Lexa Woods.” Clarke snarled at him, only for a playful smirk to form on his face.

 

"You may have bought the property of your restaurant Ms Griffin but as long as the owner of the building sells it to me, I have every right to take your space for the building belongs to me by then. Still, once the owner allows me the rights, you may kiss your restaurant goodbye. So I'm offering you a deal. My last and final offer in which you can take. $500,000 to each restaurant, enough for you to pay off your taxes and find yourself another place to open the restaurant, or refuse my offer and I will have all of you vacated from the premises. Like I said, there is no way you can win this. The building will belong to me either way.”

 

Just then, the room door of Lexa's ward opens, and Lexa steps out, her face still extremely exhausted as she walks out, her expression cold and hard as she held her head high as she folded her arms.

 

“I think we already told you the last time Titus. We are not giving up our space. We already had our agreement with the owner of the building. And let me remind you about a certain paragraph that I think you might have missed. The part whereby Dante Wallace, owner of MM apartments hereby bestowed upon me half of the space in which I am selling off to, is owner of the given space below of my apartment and therefore by law has every right and wish to do as pleased with the space provided. As long as tax is being paid off, I am the owner of the space and land provided. And under jurisdiction of the law, I have every right to keep my space. If wish to have my space, even by claiming the building above to become the new owner, you would still have to go through me to have the full space. I believe Ms Griffin as well has jurisdictions with her place as well. So Titus, I suggest you pack up your things and leave for our place is not for sale. And if you so much as touch both restaurants with your plans of renovating the building which I highly believe will affect our business, you will be sorry in court.”

 

Anya, Raven and Clarke hid behind Jake, Titus having been slapped in the face so hard by the information that his eyes all but wanted bulge out. Lexa was commanding, her tone so deathly, Clarke was scared shitless by it. She didn't know if Lexa was like this most of the time or by the fact that her hormones were raging therefore she was as cold as ice. Abby comes running down the hallway, clearly Lexa had detached the IV drips from her arms and the machine started working up because of her absence.

 

“Mark my words all of you. I will get what I want. And you will pray the price. All of you.”

 

“I think it's time for you to leave.” Jake says defensively. Lexa looks like shes about to pass out. Clearly the drugs that were given to her was taking its effect.

 

Titus takes one last look at Lexa and Clarke before stomping off towards the elevator. Abby has Lexa in her arms, a glare appearing on her face as she brings Lexa back into the room with Clarke in tow. Lexa shouldn't have left the bed at all. She was having a really high fever and Abby was clearly not happy with her leaving the bed.

 

“Lexa… you can't just up and leave whenever you like. Your fever is high and if you're not resting and hydrated, it will get worse.” Abby hooks Lexa up again, making sure that everything is fine and hooked up properly.

 

“I'm sorry Abby. But that asshole is a serious problem.” Lexa states, closing her eyes and breathes deeply through her nose.

 

“Lexa… I could have handled him. You should have rested.” Clarke says as she sits on the bedside, taking her hand only to receive a glare from Lexa.

 

“If you idiots outside could handle him, I wouldn’t have gone out now would I?”

 

“Jesus Lexa. Relax… you can’t just keep going around and screaming at him when he is around and with you not well enough to be getting up from bed. We would have dealt with it.”

 

“Okay that’s enough you two. Clarke get out. Lexa, sleep. You need all the rest you can get and don’t make me inject you with anaesthetic drugs to put you to sleep. So before I send the both of you into a nicely made casket for the dead I suggest rest and you Clarke, let her have her rest.” Clarke gulps down her own saliva, Lexa closes her eyes and pretends to sleep in order to avoid having to be scolded again by Abby. She was really tired and hurting. Her chest and stomach still hurt miserably.

 

“Clarke… OUT!”

 

“Kay I’m going.” Clarke kisses Lexa’s hand and walks out into the hallway with a still angry looking Anya and her father on the phone with someone.

 

“Damn Clarke. Your girlfriend rocks. But seriously wise though, I’m afraid that Titus might really try to do something evil.” Raven folds her arms and leans back into the chair.

 

“Well, technically our restaurant is in deep shit. Because we pay the landlord… owner every month. So if Mr. Wallace sells the rights and the apartment over to Titus, then we are out of business. Which means, we have to start looking for a new place to open up.”

 

“Clarke… your fucking with me right? Find a new place? What happen to us fighting for the space? So what Lexa said was for nothing?”

 

“Listen Raven, Lexa can keep her restaurant because she owns the property of her restaurant. We don’t. We pay the owner. She doesn’t. Titus can rip us apart no problem. What’s wrong with giving up our space?”

 

“The fuck Clarke? Hell for the 8 months since we've opened, you were hell bent on keeping the place because it was our first start up restaurant. A fucking successful one. Not to mention all the memories we created there, the memories you created there with Lexa going at each other until today. And now you want to give it all up? Why?”

 

“Because Raven… I don't want Titus doing something stupid and hurting everyone. Especially the one inside the room. If something ever happens to anyone of you, especially Lexa, I can never live with myself. I just can't.” Clarke stares at Raven, all hope is lost in her eyes only for Anya to go at her.

 

“What would Lexa say to your right now Clarke? The only reason Lexa and I came to this building in the first place was because the previous restaurant that was there before us closed down. It used to be a place when Lexa and I were young, and every Sunday, our grandparents and parents would take us to eat there. There was always that one table whereby we got to sit at, looking out the window with flowers covering the edges of the window panel. But the one thing Lexa is fighting for, is to keep that space because it was a family tradition. One of these days, you come in to the restaurant and have a look at the table we both put out near the window. The place holds so much memories that we had to have since our parents and grandparents are gone. Mr Burns was the chef at that time when we were young, and her my grandpa would sit there and tell us stories about their little adventures when they were young. And Lexa loved it. Including me. She fought for you today Clarke. To keep your restaurant. Because she believed that the memories created are the most important ones. It's the food we serve to the people that makes them come back over and over again, making it a place where they can share their own memories. To tell their kids how mum and dad had their first date, or how grandma would take us there to tell her stories every time they’re in town. Are you really going to give all of that up Clarke?”

 

Clarke stood there for a moment, trying to process the words in her brain. Anya had a point. It was the memories that were important. Any and Lexa may have had childhood memories there that remind them of the good times together as a family in which now is only the two of them left. And now she understood why Lexa fought so hard to keep her restaurant there. Because of that one particular spot that they used to sit at and they wanted the customers to feel the same way as they did. And it was really touching to the heart. And she understood why Raven had argued with her about it. The memories of how she and Anya met. Maybe even kissed. Memories of how Lexa had met Clarke, and they started their shenanigans again after opening the restaurants side by side. She understood what it meant now. If Lexa was going to stand and fight, then so was she.

 

“I guess your both right. Maybe we could work something out with Mr Wallace. Get him to give us the property as our own. Have a little chat with him when Lexa gets better.”

 

“Now that is the Griffin I know.” Raven salutes and stands up to hug her best friend.

 

“Which also means you need the right documentation to bring to him. I just got of the phone with Mr Wallace himself. He is willing to make a deal with you and Lexa when she's up and running again. And you're welcome kiddo!” Jake gives his usual goofy smile and l Clarke runs up to her father to give him a hug.

 

“Thanks dad.”

 

“Your welcome kiddo. Remember what your friend said. Its not about the money or anything else. But what you created as a team together.”

 

"I will dad."

 

"Now, you ladies best get to work, your Mother and I will look after her okay?” Anya and Raven stands up and gives Jake a hug before punching him in the shoulders for pretending to not know her and Jake walks up to hug Clarke.

 

“Get your butt to work.”

 

“I will dad. Ill be back later in the afternoon. And thanks for making the call. I didn't think about it then. Remember what Anya said. Love ya kiddo.”

 

“I love you too dad. See ya.”

 

Clarke separates from her father and runs off to catch up with Raven and Anya, waving a goodbye at him before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

 

 “Hey honey.” Abby walks up to Jake who is sitting outside on the chairs with a book in hand, his glasses resting on the edge of his nose before looking up to his loving wife.

 

"Hello sweetheart. Finally, off shift?”

 

“Apparently so. But as you know, our dear sleeping beauty needs someone to look after for a while.”

 

“Mmmmmm that I agree. Ready to be a grandma with twins?” Jake gives a playful smirk before Abby laughs.

 

“Well the way it was done I’m not proud off, but then again, I am happy that we finally get to have grandchildren after all the times Clarke refuses to marry anyone else except for Lexa. Remember the time Clarke came over and gave us a full explanation about Lexa before she accidentally set her on fire?”

 

“Ah yes. I remember. So in love with her, only for the poor girl to take off running after the court finally finalised her sentence. I remember seeing the look on her face. Marcus and I sat at the court hearing. Her name was written in the will but due to the alcohol level even though she wasn’t drunk, she was still given a three-year sentence to exile. Not that it’s recommended but apparently she requested it from the judge.”

 

“You can do that in court?”

 

“Definitely not. But that was the story told. Marcus and I have done some digging, apparently everything is not as it seems. Media came out with the driver being the one who swerved into the lane which in fact was Lexa. But the oncoming car from the opposite direction who they reported as drunk crashed into them wasn’t the man who owned the car.”

 

“Wait a minute… your saying that the guy who crashed into their car wasn’t the car owner? So what, he stole the car?”

 

“Come on love… think about it? A woman as successful as Lexa, who is gay, wants to marry the woman she loved. The secretary. And by what I heard from Anya, her sister Lexa claims that she wanted to run away with the secretary and that their parents were horrified to find out she’s gay. Which also brings up the other question, why would they be angry with Lexa and not Anya because Anya had told them that she was gay too? They accepted her.”

 

“I can see where you’re going at love. But why now suddenly? Out of the blue?”

 

“Because Titus seems hell bent on the building that belongs to Dante Wallace. Any business man would ignore the building because it’s a housing estate. Corporate companies have no interest in that building for years. So why is Titus so keen on buying over this building? Surely there must be something to it? Woods had their hands on the building before they passed. Don’t you think that maybe Lexa might have been given the wrong information after she woke up?” Abby thought back to the file she read about the injuries Lexa sustained in the car crash.

 

“It’s a possibility. The fact that she suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder, I’m not surprised something happened. Although I’m not supposed to talk about her information, but I did see that she received massive injuries to the head. So whoever working then must have told her what happened. She might or might not remember it, but someone could have drilled it into her head. Psychologically anyways. Tap into her emotions, make her suppress bits and pieces of her memory and someone tells her something entirely different. I’d say someone wants her out of the picture.” Abby then looks at her husband.

 

“But why?” Abby questions, trying to make sense of the information she just received.

 

“I don’t know, but Alexander was my good friend. He would gladly accept his daughter for who she is. And I think that maybe their accident was planned. Everything has been set up. Anya follows her sister’s words; I mean memories of them as kids are true. But the accident however, that I could never understand.”

 

“So what is it you want to do love? I don’t want you stressing her out. A pregnant woman needs to take it easy.” Abby was right, with all this information, things could go south really quick.

 

“I say that maybe we enlist Thelonious Jaha and Charles Pike in this. They are the best detectives in town and close friends too.”

 

“Well, I guess we could. But one things for certain that we need.”

 

“And what is that love?” Jake turns to look at his wife who was looking extremely worried.

 

“We need Lexa to remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... so yeah I disappeared for a few days because of work, second i'm doing chapters for my other fics and third ive been out and about Christmas shopping. So forgive me on that. Also for this chapter, I have no clue about how the US law works since I just moved here. So I decided to use my home country instead and some of it maybe be abit out of place. I really tried my best. But yeah I did some research online and the only thing that pops up is insurance for your restaurant. So i'm just winging it eh! Apologies for that. But I decided to stir things up in my story line and when I get some down time, i'll upload again. Toodles and if I don't get to upload before Christmas or on Christmas, have a Merry Christmas you guys. See you soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe things are getting better.

The apartment was warm and calming when Lexa stepped into the space she called home. 4 weeks after she was released from the hospital, she had taken some downtime to be at home to rest. Things had been really crazy and Lexa just couldn’t handle the weight of it all. But what she was thankful for was the fact that Clarke had been understanding and helpful throughout. During her first week home, she didn’t want anyone around, including Clarke. But nonetheless, Clarke had managed to get a key to her apartment, coming by after work at night to make sure she was eating and taking her meds that were prescribed to her. Clarke never forced her to talk, to do anything other than making sure she was eating and resting in bed. There were times when she was asleep during the day that Clarke would come over, checking and cleaning up her apartment even though not much was needed to be done. It felt like a rift had been placed upon the two of them.

It was only until the second week she was home when Anya came busting through her apartment in the middle of the night, screaming and hollering at her to get herself fixed up. Meaning, Anya dragged her down to see a psychologist to get herself out of her miserable home. Apparently Anya had enough of the shit Clarke and her were going through, Lexa not accepting help from anyone and being depressed at home. So Anya took her there anyway, and it was the best decision ever. Clarke had been the one standing outside the door of the psychologist’s office after her first session was done. Lexa came out crying, and the last thing she ever expected to do was run into the blonde’s arms, repeating the words ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. And Clarke brought her home, letting the silence between be the comfort for their aching hearts.

Walking into the apartment, Clarke was about to leave when Lexa stopped her from leaving. She grabbed her wrists and Clarke looked back to look into those green eyes that brought so much emotions to light. Lexa had let her walls down, and she told Clarke that she never wanted her to leave again. That Clarke deserved every moment of time with her and their two miracles that were growing inside of her. They didn’t need to exchange words that had already been spoken before. But Clarke had placed both her hands under Lexa’s shirt, her warm hands encircling the bump that was there, before pulling Lexa into a kiss, pouring their heart and soul into it. They stood like that for the longest of times, never breaking apart until they were both out of breath. And that night, Lexa had invited Clarke to join her in bed, both women falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Things slowly became better, Clarke moving in the next following week, and Lexa had finally decided to head back to work. Her crew welcomed her back with open hugs and congratulations, having heard the news. It was a normal routine for her again, going to work, meeting Clarke after work with a smile on her face, and making it up to Clarke with cooking late night meals and soft kisses and massages. It was somewhat warming, an act of love that she wanted to show to Clarke. And Clarke on the other hand, she was beyond happy. Clarke was finally able to see the Lexa she knew on the date they went on. The kind and caring woman, strong and fierce who commanded her line of chef’s in the kitchen with authority and discipline, coming back. Clarke remembered how she couldn’t even touch the items in her own home.

Lexa’s mood changed around and Clarke had no choice but to give her the space needed. Lexa didn’t exactly push her away for she was still allowed to bring her food for her and clean up her apartment. Well, Clarke knew she didn’t need to for Lexa stayed in bed all day and night and Clarke was really worried because of the two babies she carried within her womb. She had called her mother several times to ask about the food she should make to ensure that Lexa got enough nutrients need and such, making Abby worry too. And then to make things worse, Clarke was informed by her parents about the real deal about Lexa’s car accident that killed her parents, her ex-lover and what their theory was about everything. Clarke believed that Titus had done something that night, in which the driver of a different car had been switched when the accident happened, and because Lexa wasn’t using a seat belt, she was thrown out of the car, rendering her memories a no go about the night, making it just a haze in her head, and someone had drilled it into her head that the accident was all her fault.

Clarke didn’t know exactly what to believe. Her parents knew better. Lexa had never lied to her. Maybe. She hoped not. Anya knew as well that her sister’s accident was no accident. The fact that her parents was so happy that Anya had chosen to love woman instead of men, she couldn’t understand the reality as to why Lexa was shunned upon for loving woman too. But Clarke knew these things were meant to be left alone as it is for now. For now, she needed to keep Lexa healthy. And patient she had been. After Anya had walked over from her side of the restaurant, she told her to wait outside the door of the psychologist’s office, stating that she was sick and tired of Lexa not seeking the help needed, and so Clarke thanked her for doing the best she could.

And from that day onwards, everything had been great. Lexa opened up more, she went back to work, a big smile on her face when they met after work. And apparently she had a certain idea washing around in her brain that Clarke has been dying to know. But Clarke was really thankful that Lexa was better. So much better. Happier. And Clarke was her pillar of strength. So that night, since Clarke had the day off, and Lexa was needed in the kitchen that night anyway, Clarke had decided to prepare a simple dinner, which meant her going out to buy Chinese takeout and also buying donuts to bring back.

So when she heard Lexa step into the apartment, she immediately jumped of the bar stool and rounded the corner to meet her lover. Lexa was standing in the doorway, hanging her jacket and her baby bump clearly showing through her chef jacket. She was 12 weeks along, and carrying twins, it was a beautiful sight to see. Lexa turns around to smile, looking at Clarke who was staring at her with her bright blue eyes.

“Hey.” Lexa says, walking up to Clarke, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s neck before giving her a kiss.

“Hey you. Busy day?” Clarke wraps her arms around her waist and picks Lexa off the ground, making their way into the kitchen.

“Too busy. I had so much paperwork to do, I thought I might just go on a killing spree and chase them away. Oh and did I mention that I managed to get a lawyer to help me gain the rights to your restaurant property?” Lexa was seated down into the chair, Clarke placing another kiss before heading over to grab the takeout boxes.

“How is it you managed to get a lawyer when I tried my best to get one, even with my dad’s good graces of a name?”

“You suck terribly at negotiations babe.” Lexa stuck her tongue out, making Clarke roll her eyes.

“Fine fine. My awesome, cute and adorable, loving girlfriend is the best negotiator in the world and she is the best. Did I suck up enough or do I need to say more?”

“I hate you.” Clarke smirks for she enjoyed teasing her girlfriend.

Ah yes. Girlfriend. Clarke remembered just last week, having taken Lexa down to Brooklyn Bridge, as their so called date, after picking Lexa up from the psychologist’s office, and they sat on one of the benches, overlooking the view before Clarke got down on her knees and asked her to be her girlfriend. Of course Lexa said yes. Things couldn’t be more perfect.

“You love me too much to hate me Lexa. You enjoy my butt too much.”

“That’s because it’s squishy like the squids. You’re my squid. All squishy and tender.” Clarke laughs, knowing that Lexa had developed a thing for squids after watching a documentary about them on tv one night after work.

“Yeah okay. I’m your squid. Anyways, back to the lawyer?”

“Right. So, he agreed to help you gain your spot by having a conversation with Mr Wallace about the space. If he signs the papers over to you as legal owner of your restaurant, which is part of the building, then our dear good friend Titus will not be able to do as he pleases with our restaurants. He may be able to do reconstruction on the building above, but he can’t touch our restaurants.”

“Wait, but that will make us owners of the building too right? I mean he sold off part of it to us. I’m sure we are part owners right?”

“That’s a possibility. But I know I can have the lawyer check up on it for us.” Lexa takes her chopstick and starts on the egg rolls. In the last few weeks, Lexa has been eating a whole lot more and she remembered her mother’s words to stock up for a pregnant woman would have unbelievable cravings and not to mention eat a lot. So Clarke always bought extra or cooked extra food.

“Alrighty then. So love… I was thinking if you would like to spend the weekend at my parents place this weekend. Since you know… we are closing the restaurants for the monthly cleaning. Uhhhhh…”

“Oh my god. Yes! Mum promised me cookies. I must have them!” Lexa shrieked with happiness.

“Okay you dork. Calm down. I already told mum you will be coming anyways and that yes she will make cookies. But dad expects you to cook him something marvellous. I'll help of course.”

Clarke winks before shoving the noodles into her mouth.

“Do we have to sleep in separate rooms again like last time? Although we didn't after you sneaked in to my room. But really? Mom is afraid of us staying in a room together?”

“Well apparently the last time we shared a room, we created two miracles, so mom and dad thinks were still 17-18 again and she is afraid we get carried away and create another two more in our wake.”

“She does realise we hadn't had sex since that night.” Lexa's voice became awfully quiet. Clarke stopped eating and looked up at Lexa, who was twirling her noodles around.

Clarke than noticed that they hadn't actually had sex since their little mishap, but also that because of how great of an effect it had been on Lexa. But then again, she didn't want to insinuate anything if it meant losing the girl she loved again. But Clarke watched, Lexa's facial expression void of emotions, the same stoicism that she had seen when Lexa was at work. And it began to worry Clarke.

“Lexa?”

"Huh?” She looked up at Clarke as if having disappeared into her own head and returned.

“Babe? You sorta stoned for a while. Do you want to talk about it?” Clarke asked cautiously. It was something that she had learned whenever Lexa was in a world of her own and so she had to be extra careful with her words.

"I... never mind. It's nothing.” She chuckles slightly and Clarke moves away from her seat, kneeling down in front of Lexa and taking her hands in hers.

“Lex… remember when we talked about not shutting each other out? You promised you would talk to me about anything right? So tell me. What's bothering you?” Clarke places soft kisses on Lexa's palms, before looking back up at her green eyes.

“It's not really bothering me. It's just… I…” Clarke saw the tinge of embarrassment in her tone. Her face had gone red and Clarke all but wanted to laugh. She knew what it was but she wanted Lexa to tell her herself.

“It's what love?”

“Fuck… ever since I got pregnant, I feel more… needy. Like the only thing that goes on in my mind is… sex. And… I… I've been more…” Lexa was blasted full on with embarrassment now. Clarke only laughed as she stood up and pulled Lexa into a soft loving kiss.

“Your hormones are raging and your needy and horny and you want me to satisfy your needs?” Lexa bites her lips and nods.

“How about this… let's go slow at it okay? I mean… uh… although it's not your first time anymore, but… I do want to make it special for you. For me. For us. So… how about we finish up dinner and take a nice hot shower to relax your tired bones, then we get in bed? How does that sound?”

A smile breaches Lexa’s lips, the tender loving care coming from Clarke was enough to soothe her heart. She was the luckiest person alive. And she knew she owed Clarke so much for being there for her. For loving a wreck like her. And she remembered the words that Clarke had told her before.

“ _You loving me back is the all the payment needed. My heart is yours just as much as yours is mine. Forever.”_

“ _Forever.”_

* * *

 

The soft melodic music played in the bathroom, creating a warm and romantic feel. It was over an hour ago Clarke and Lexa had completed dinner before they playfully made their way into the bedroom to get undressed. Clarke had teased and taunted all night long, making her ever needier and craving for Clarke to take her. Making their way into the bathroom, Clarke ran the hot water and pulled Lexa under it with her. Lexa leaned in, capturing Clarke’s lips with hers, their lips moving in sync as they let their hands roam each other’s body. Clarke rubbed her hands up and down against Lexa’s stomach, feeling the bump that was growing each day, letting her know that they were all that she ever needed in her life. Lexa pushed her tongue into Clarke’s mouth, making her open wider for both tongues to explore the wonders that belonged to each other. They did make out every night on the couch but never ventured further for they didn’t know if the other was ready to even take the next step again.

But tonight, tonight was totally different. Tonight, Clarke wanted Lexa to feel special. To make her feel the trust that Clarke had given to her. To tell her that this was how it was. How it meant to feel loved by someone who truly loves deeply. That whatever happened before wasn’t just some one night stand that they did after an event. This was something entirely more. This was two people, whom were truly in love, creating a bond far greater than anything else in the world. Their bodies mended together under the hot water, running down their bodies, setting fire to their souls. Clarke rests her hands on Lexa’s butt, squeezing it tightly, forcing their bodies together, Lexa tilting her head backwards as Clarke sinks her teeth into her skin, sucking on her pulse point. Lexa drags her nails downwards, causing Clarke’s dick to twitch. Lexa could feel Clarke’s dick twitching near her cunt, causing Lexa to take things into her own hands and she uses her free hand to grab the beautiful cock that was waiting for its master to come home. Lexa starts rubbing Clarke’s erected dick slowly and painfully, wanting to bring Clarke to the edge, but in a slow and timely manner. Clarke felt the warmness of Lexa’s hands going back and forth on her long shaft, making Clarke’s breathing increase and becoming painstakingly erratic as Lexa continues to administer each rubbing.

Lexa was nibbling away on Clarke’s earlobes, listening to the sounds of her lover’s pants, clearly working her up, and the moans that escapes from Clarke’s lips, made her center pulse with need and want. Clarke was reaching the stage of blowing up for she was beginning to see stars just by the way her balls began tightening quickly and it was the telltale sign of her orgasm coming soon. She was a whimpering mess, biting down onto Lexa’s shoulder as Lexa immediately sped her administrations, causing her cock twitch ever more. And then, the loudest of screams filled the bathroom, Clarke’s cum spills out in thick ropes across Lexa’s legs and lower abdomen, driving her to the edge of insanity as Lexa placed her swollen lips on Clarke’s, sucking and biting her lips as she rubs Clarke’s shaft, easing her through her orgasm. After coming down from her climax, Clarke immediately showers them down, washing them both up with shampoo and soap, before dragging Lexa out of the shower. Still naked and dried up with wet hairs, Clarke picks Lexa up and carries her back into the bedroom, being careful to not drop her on the ground, and laying her down gently on the bed.

Clarke looks into Lexa’s green eyes, sending a message and asking whether or not she would want to go through with it. Lexa didn’t need to say anything for she understood the care and concern in Clarke’s eyes, so she nodded, letting Clarke know that she was ready for this. That they were truly ready to consummate their love. And so, Clarke slowly crawls her way up to meet Lexa’s face, being careful not to put all her weight down onto Lexa for the two miracles in her womb were growing healthily and she didn’t want to add force onto it. So Clarke hovers over Lexa, using her arms to hoist her body up and she locked their lips together. Lexa moans into her mouth, clearly extremely horny and aroused from their bathroom shower, her cunt dripping furiously with her own cum that had built up over their shower. Clarke was being careful and Lexa didn’t complain. She wanted to enjoy the sensation of Clarke admiring and exploring what her body had to offer, and she enjoyed every kiss that landed on her skin.

Clarke moved her way down to Lexa’s breast, her mouth latching on to Lexa’s nipple, sucking and licking the hard nub, while her other hand rubbed and pinched on her other nipple. Lexa arched her back, wanting more contact, her legs opening wider as she moaned and whined for Clarke was going achingly slow. Clarke sensed her lovers tone, and she travelled down along her stomach, stopping at her navel, her tongue flicking around and in her hole. Clarke brought her hands down along Lexa’s side, her thumbs pressing into her skin and rubbing her stomach, making Lexa squirm and moan louder. Clarke then continues to kiss her way down to Lexa’s throbbing cunt, dripping endlessly for Clarke. Looking back up to Lexa one last time, Clarke adjusts herself, placing her now erected cock along the opening of Lexa’s wet clit, making sure not to be resting her bodyweight on her stomach. Lexa begs with a loud whine, and that was the cue for Clarke to push her erected cock in. Clarke entered slowly, allowing Lexa time to adjust to the size of Clarke’s cock, so as to not hurt Lexa. Clarke was hovering over Lexa again, her lips grazing Lexa’s jaw as Lexa let out a soft whimper.

Clarke wanted to cum right there and then for Lexa’s walls were tight around her throbbing cock, making Clarke move her hips slowly. She started off slowly, going in and out with little force so that Lexa could adjust to it, sending vibrations throughout her body as Lexa began to pant. After sometime, seeing Lexa getting comfortable with her know pulsing cock, Clarke sped up the pace, rocking back and forth with much more force. Lexa enjoyed how Clarke pounded into her slowly and building her up, wanting Lexa to enjoy every bit of sensation flooding her walls that were increasingly tightening around Clarke’s full dick, which waiting to erupt at any moment. The room was then filled with loud moans and pants, the rocking of the bed and the sound of the music that was still playing from the bathroom. It was pure bliss. Lexa arched her back so high, sweat trickling down her tanned skin, Clarke placed her lips on salty ones, moaning into each other mouths. And then the room was filled with the raw sounds of Lexa’s screams, her own cum encircling Clarke’s dick, coating it over and over, making Clarke come at the same time, jets and jets of cum shooting out and into Lexa’s womb, mixing their cums together as they screamed in sync. Clarke continued pumping in and out, riding out both their orgasms for as long as she could, Clarke’s hands having gripped onto Lexa’s wrists, pinning them down as they panted hard.

Slowly coming down, Clarke removed herself from Lexa’s cunt, placing a kiss on Lexa’s sweaty forehead and rolling over the side onto her back. “Fuck… that was the best sex I ever had.” Clarke breathed out, trying to calm down her erratic heartbeat.

“God… that… was… fucking… good.” Lexa moved over towards the bedside table, grabbing a few tissues and wiping herself up along with Clarke before laying back down.

“Ready for round two?” Clarke asked as she turned her head over to Lexa. The smirk that breached her face said it all.

“I’m in. But… I want to ride you.”

And Clarke’s eyes widened, knowing tonight was going to be a very long night. And she was more than happy to please her needy girlfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yalls! Happy New Year. Sorry for the long disappearing act. Work got hectic and my paperwork had been piling up before the new year so i got stuck with that. And also my other fics. So I'm back now and I'm going to set a date for when I'll upload these chapters. So basically it will be every Tuesday and Sunday. Gives me time to write and work work at work :) See you guys soon. And I thought since its the new year, might as well sidetrack and give some sin yeah. Hope you guys like it. See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really depressing chapter. So a warning before hand yeah.

It was morning like these that Clarke enjoyed so much. The sunlight shining through the window, the sunlight illuminating her girlfriends skin as she slept peacefully in her arms. Lexa had been known to be a cuddle queen, always clinging and cuddling whenever she could with Clarke. It somewhat gave her a sense of love and security, and Clarke didn't mind it at all. She too enjoyed watching Lexa, her chest rising and falling softly, her hair splayed across their pillow that they shared on. Yes, Lexa enjoyed sleeping on her pillow close to her, pushing the other pillow away because she said that the pillow smelled like Clarke. She said it comforted her even though Clarke was always home every night. Clarke propped herself up on her arm, staring down at Lexa who was still fast asleep. Clarke traced her girlfriends jaw with the tip of her finger, trailing it down to her neck where the hickies were still clearly visible to the deep bite mark that Clarke made last night by accident. She was so caught up in the moment that when her orgasm rippled through she bit down hard on Lexa's pulse point, causing Lexa to scream in pleasure and pain. Only then did Clarke apologise afterwards, Lexa giggling that she didn't mind the trademark of love.

 

Continuing to trace down Lexa's naked breast, she stops her fingers at her bulging stomach and Clarke shifts her position slowly so as to not wake Lexa up. Clarke's face was close to her girlfriend’s stomach and she immediately presses her soft lips to her stomach.

 

“Hey you two. Me and your mummy are excited to meet you. Just don't give her a hard time okay? Ooooh your mummy thinks the two of you will be girls but I was hoping for one of you to be a boy. Can't wait to see you two later during the ultrasound. And your Aunt Raven and Anya betted with me that you two are girls. But anyway, we still love you both all so very much. If only you could read your mummy's mind, I'm dying to know her future plan for me and mummy's restaurant. Your really lucky mom and mummy can cook good food. We will teach you all the good flavours of the world and still look pretty and beautiful. Anyways, I really need to stop talking. See you later you two. Mom and mummy loves you very much.” With that, Clarke places a soft kiss on her girlfriends stomach.

 

“That was adorably cute.” Lexa mumbles, her voice still hoarse from sleep and she stirred slightly with her eyes still closed.

 

“Morning beautiful.”

 

“Mmmmm morning love.” Clarke moves back up until her face was facing Lexa's, moving down to plant a kiss on Lexa's lips, only to be stopped by a hand cupping her mouth.

 

“I have morning breath. It stinks.”

 

“Nah uh. Not for me.”

 

Clarke chuckles and kisses Lexa's lips, a smile forming on the brunettes lips and her green eyes open to the world, landing directly on ocean blue eyes. They stay as such for the longest of times, not wanting to leave each other's side. Clarke wanted these moments to last forever. No matter how much of a mess Lexa was, Clarke always found there was something in her that Clarke loved all so much. And that was her bravery, her spirit and her soul. She never gave up even when she was near breaking point. She didn't even think about having an abortion for the slip up that they had, that it was Clarke's fault for getting her pregnant, but Lexa, she had straight up told her that she wanted to keep them, love them, cherish them for she couldn't throw two lives away just like that. And Clarke loved everything for what Lexa was.

 

"What are you hungry for?" Lexa asks, stifling a yawn that was all too cute.

 

“Hmmmm I was about to ask you that. I know how crazy you get with your cravings and me being me, I eat anything you cook. Your cooking is the best in the world.”

 

“Mmmmmm smooth. What time do we have to leave?”

 

“In the next 45 minutes. The bags are already in the car, so we can head to my parents place afterwards. Or we could do lunch first after the doctors and then head over to my parent’s place?”

 

“Ah no. I want your mums favourite chicken casserole. You are not denying me that luxury Clarke.” Clarke chuckles lightly and kisses Lexa adorably.

 

“You're in a chirpy mood. Care to share?”

 

“Mmmmmm I might be excited to know if I win the bet with Anya and Raven.” Immediately, Lexa's face turns sour at the mentioning of Anya's name. Apparently the two were still on shaky grounds with each other, clearly they weren't on good terms as off yet and Lexa didn't want to talk about it either.

 

“I'm sorry Clarke. I'm just… not in the mood for talking about Anya. Not now.” Lexa moves up and off the bed, walking towards the bathroom, Clarke jumping up right after her and into the bathroom before Lexa could slam the door on her.

 

“Look Lexa… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up her name. But please Lexa, she is your sister. You can’t just simply push her away. She’s the only blood relative you have left with you. I know her dragging you to the therapist office was wrong of her for she did it against your own will, but somewhere in your heart, you need her just as much as she needs you. So stop Lexa. Just for once, let people in.”

 

Lexa stopped at the sink, her head was down, tears forming in her eyes. Clarke was right. She was always right. Lexa didn’t like to feel vulnerable. Too much had happened in her life that she was so used to shutting everyone away, and being alone. Managing things on her own, that she felt that no one else was needed. But she had let Clarke in. Not because she was the mother of her two miracles in her womb, but because she felt safe with her.

 

“I’m sorry Clarke. I truly am. I just… I’ve always dealt with things on my own, to be able to fend for myself. Letting people in was something entirely alien to me. And it had always been alien to me.”

 

“Yet you let me in. I want to help you Lex. Not because I feel pity for you or sympathy for you. But because I love you, and I do care for you and the babies, I want to be able to help you. I didn’t love you for the sake of loving you. I truly am in love with you and always will be.”

 

Clarke had already moved to stand behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and rubbing her protruding belly. “And I love you too Clarke.”

 

“Come on. We have a doctor’s appointment to go to. I want to see our little ones.”

 

With that, Clarke pulled Lexa into the showers, taking care of her like she always does, getting ready for their appointment at the doctors.

* * *

 

 “Jake, she is in no condition to listen to the news the two of you have for her. Don’t you think we should wait until after she’s no longer pregnant?”

 

“The sooner she hears this, and remembers, the better it is Abby. Jake and I were there at her court hearing. It’s a corrupt system in which the FBI would want to take down as soon as possible.”

 

Marcus Kane, a close friend of the Woods family, who was now running their business, had stopped over at Jake’s and Abby’s place for the 3 needed to speak with Lexa about the current issues with Titus. And Abby being the doctor she is, didn’t like it one bit that this matter needed to be attended to right now. Stressing out a pregnant woman could have harmful effects to her body and the child, and to make matters worse, she was carrying twins. A miscarriage is a possibility if Lexa was too stressed, and for a fact that she was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, it would destroy the girl. And Abby didn’t such a thing befalling Lexa.

 

“Jake, please for the love of god, the girl is messed up as it is.”

 

“I know babe. But if we settle this once and for all, then Lexa would have nothing to worry about in future.”

 

A mere five seconds later, Clarke opens the front door with big smiles on her face, Lexa trucking along behind, their hands intertwined as they walked in to greet Abby with a big smile on their face.

 

“Oh my two babies. Tell me, is it two boys? Two girls? Or one boy and one girl?” Abby smiles as she pulls the two of them into a hug, Lexa still trying to get accustomed with the hugs the older Griffins enjoy giving her.

 

“Well Grandma, we are having two beautiful girls. And dad owes me $50.” A shit eating smirk pulls off on her face.

 

“You and your father have some serious issues about bets. Come on, let’s get settled in.” Making their way into the living room, Lexa stops dead in her tracks when she sees Marcus and Jake sitting on opposite ends of the dining table, and Lexa bursts into anger.

 

“What the hell are you doing here Marcus? I thought I clearly mentioned that I never wanted to hear from you again.” Jake was taken aback by the sudden hostility towards his business friend and he assumed they had parted on the wrong foot.

 

“I’m only here to help Lexa. Please, sit down and we can all talk.”

 

“If you wanted to help, you should have helped me when I needed it before I was banished from this country. No such law exists, yet you stood there and watched them do it.”

 

“And I am sorry for that. Please, sit down so we can talk.”

 

Lexa begrudgingly sits down, her arms folded as she glares at Marcus. She hated him for one purpose. He was a great man to the family, always helping out, being there with her parents during their working days and such. But when she was charged in court for the murder of her family and lover, he sat behind with a few others who attended and watched as she was taken away back home to pack her things and leave. The promises he made to ensure that she wasn’t charged for it wasn’t her fault to begin with. She knew well enough it wasn’t her fault. But then again, everyone said it was.

 

“Lexa…” Marcus began, “we have reason to believe that Titus is wanting to destroy your parents from before they passed. Your accident was no accident. The car that crashed into you was a man hired to do the job and crashed into your car. Becca Summers, head of the FBI, came to us a few months ago saying that they picked up a man who was doing underground drug smuggling and they got a confession from him somehow. Apparently he was guilty or some sort we don’t know. Anyways, he claimed that he worked for a man in which he gave a full description, stating that the man was actually Titus. And the night of your parent’s accident, Titus had actually wanted to make a deal with your parents and me, on a business partnership. But we refused for Titus wanted to take control of the entire companies. As for the building that you and my daughter currently work in, it belonged to your grandfather and Titus’s father. But from what we dug around trying to find, the FBI who provided us with information was that Titus’s grandfather was stealing money from within the company and using it to control the drug rings in which the FBI had been taking down over the last two years. And Mr. Wallace was your grandfather’s half-brother. He was given the building and its assets after your grandfather’s passing when he died in a car accident. So we believe now that Titus has been dying to get control of the building for the wealth of your family’s business and also to get revenge on you.”

 

Jake pushes a will towards Lexa, who had been staring at the table throughout the whole conversation.

 

“This is a will in which Mr. Wallace passed to us saying that you’re the rightful owner of the building, and that your parent’s assets belong to you and Anya. That’s why you received the ownership of the land of your restaurant so easily, and that Clarke’s restaurant remains as a rented space. Titus wanted all of you dead for the reason being so that he could lay claim to the building since Mr. Wallace is retiring. The whole system was corrupted when you were sentenced, Titus paying money to the judge and the jury to ensure your banishment. But he forgot about Anya. Anya is still within the country and that she too is the rightful owner of the property. Mr. Wallace didn’t give up the property yet for Titus was relentless and that you were missing for 3-4 years and so he didn’t give it up just yet. Only until you came back did he present the will and that he has been waiting for you to remember what happen so that you can claim the place as your own. There are a lot of things in which we haven’t covered but you Lexa, you have to remember what happened that night. You were there when everything went down because me and Marcus saw the argument that was exchanged in that room with you and your parents. Titus is a wanted man by the FBI now for he too had fallen into business with these underground drug dealers. And he has been hiding ever since the day he came to the hospital to threaten you.”

 

Lexa sat there silently. She had so many questions running in her mind. Why now? She had a great uncle that she never knew about? She was banished by the man who took her parents life that night. The one man who wanted revenge. Wait, why did he want revenge? Why hadn’t her parents spoken to her or Anya about the will? So many questions and Lexa felt tears running down her cheeks. She didn’t know why she felt angry, despair, lost, hurt. Why had everything come to this now. Why? Why? Why? She didn’t know how to start. She was told by her therapist over and over again the story of how it happened, but the images in her head told her something entirely different. She was fully conscious when it happened.

 

“Lexa… we can help put him away. We can arrange a meeting with Becca, with you and Anya, and we can talk everything out to you. But we need you to remember.”

 

Lexa abruptly stands from the table and walks away towards the front door. She grabbed her jacket and didn’t say two words to anyone and left. She could hear Clarke screaming for her from behind, Abby too, but she lost it. Lexa ran as fast as she could down the street and turning the corner, not clear as to where she was going but she needed to leave. To process everything.

 

But Lexa’s knees gave way on her and she dropped to the floor, closing her ears with both hands and screamed…

* * *

 

 “We shouldn’t have told her any of that. Fuck, now she’s out the door, god knows what she’s thinking Marcus. This was your idea and now she’s back to square one. A mess.” Jake slammed his hands down on the counter, Abby walking over to her husband.

 

“You both are to be blamed for this. I warned you both that Lexa is in no state to think about this issue. And now Clarke has to go chasing after the poor girl. Have you two no sense of care for her?” Abby growled at the two men who huffed out in vain.

 

“We are truly sorry Abby. When she comes back, we will apologise for dropping the bomb on her.”

 

“That’s if she comes back. I’m calling Anya to come over. This issue should be settled with the two of them and you two. And you better hope she comes back in the same state she came here in.”

 

Abby turns around and walks away.

* * *

 

 Clarke had taken off at lightning after she heard the door slam open and Lexa’s footsteps scurried out the door. She had been called to stay in the kitchen with her mother so as to give Lexa and her dad the chance to talk and listen to what they had to say. She wanted to be beside Lexa during the entire talk to calm her girlfriend down, but it was of no use for her mother said she needed to hear it alone. Only when her father had stopped talking did she realise that Lexa had said nothing and left. Clarke remembered calling her name but Lexa had disappeared so fast, Clarke had to sprint after her. Eventually, she rounded the corner and found Lexa on the ground, the same position she was in the last time she found her when Lexa and Anya were sprawled on the ground fighting and she having driven off.

 

Clarke saw Lexa pushing as much force as possible onto her ears as she screamed and cried all at the same time. But this time it was different. Lexa’s sobs and tears were the one’s of a broken woman. Lexa had shut off from the rest of the world. The time at the bridge was easier for Clarke to get a hold of Lexa. But now, Clarke was already down on the ground, her arms wrapped around her tightly and Lexa tried to trash around, wanting Clarke to let go. Clarke tried to soothe her but it only increased the sobbing’s and the screams. This wasn’t the Lexa she knew. This was the Lexa that couldn’t accept whatever facts that were giving to her just ten minutes ago and that her mind was a mess. Clarke cried as she held her love in her arms, hurting for the woman she loved who had become stronger in the last few weeks being reduced back to a state far worse than anything she had ever seen her in.

 

“Please Lexa… I beg you… come back to me.”

 

“I can’t… I can’t… please make it… stop. Kill me Clarke… make it stop.”

 

And those words hurt Clarke all too much. Lexa was in so much pain, that the words slip past her mouth, wanting Clarke to end her life. No, Clarke wasn’t going to allow that. Not when they have a future together. To welcome their kids into the world. She couldn’t let that happen. Clarke gripped on to Lexa tighter, kissing her neck, her cheeks, her head.

 

“Please Clarke…”

 

“I’m not letting you go Lexa. Not this time. Not ever. What would our kids say when their beautiful mummy goes away? If you leave this world Lexa, I can never forgive myself. It hurts but it’s hurting me too. Were in this together remember? Together until the end of the line. So come back to me Lexa. Let the memories flow. Let it out Lexa.”

 

Lexa snapped her eyes shut. Her chest was tight. So tight. But when Clarke’s words breached her mind, she watched everything flow out. All the memories that she kept locked away in her head, her heart, her soul, came crashing out before her.

 

_Flashes of her memories came forth, the words that spilled from Jake’s mouth filled her head. There she stood in the middle of the room, her hands interlocked with Costia’s, both woman looking at Lexa’s parents who were eyeing them for a second, before their faces braced them with smiles of how proud they were. Lexa hugged her mother first while her father hugged Costia, telling them how much they welcomed her into the family. Lexa had never been so happy in her life. But their moment was cut short when Titus barged into their room, his fists tightening as Lexa watched her father stand in front of his family. Words were exchanged, Lexa’s head filled with so many voices, she couldn’t make out the words, only when she read his lips did she see the same words that echoed in her mind._

_“You will pay for what you did to my father.”_

_Those words seemed to be the loudest in her head before the flashes of memories brought her towards the part where she was in the car with Costia sitting up front. Her parents were in the back seat, both of them arguing about Titus. Lexa watched herself snap, arguing with her parents about the decisions they made about their own business. Lexa then remembered, that she and Costia had attended the event together to ask for her parent’s blessings in which they did approve. As she watched on, she saw herself turn her head away from the road, and an oncoming car had swerved into their lane, purposefully, continuing straight into their direction. Lexa had taken her seat belt off to turn behind and tell her parents to stop their argument, not noticing that the car was headed right into them. Costia screamed, making Lexa turn around, only for their car to collide into the front end of the car Lexa was driving._

_The screams of her lover’s voice filled the night air, making Lexa cringe and writher in pain. She then watched as she opened her eyes on the ground, blood everywhere for Costia was crushed in the front seat, clearly dead. Her father’s head lay limp on the window, his head bleeding, and her mother crying out for help. Lexa couldn’t move, her body shutting down slowly as death soon called to her. She watched as the driver of the car that crashed into them had walked over to the driver’s seat, for he was covered with scrapes and bruises for he had jumped out of the car. The body was then placed into the driver’s seat, a dummy, and Titus emerged from the trees. She remembered now. He walked over to Lexa, a sinister look on his face and he bent down on the ground to look her in the eye._

_“Your grandfather put my father away, left him to rot and die in a prison cell and now, you and your precious family will join him soon. Say hi to him for me.”_

_Titus stood up and walked away from her, lighting a match in his hand and threw it onto the cars, both cars bursting into flames before it exploded. Lexa screamed, hearing the screams of her parents dying out before everything went silent._

Lexa pried her eyes open, gasping for air as Clarke rocked her back and forth on the ground where she had dropped. Sweat covered her forehead, tears still continuously streaming down her face as the only thing she heard was Clarke’s voice running through her ears.

 

“Lexa… please come back.”

 

Clarke kissed her head over and over again, the feeling of helplessness residing deep in her heart. Lexa had passed out in her arms, making Clarke worry ever more before she came back after several minutes. The pain that Lexa had felt from her emotions took a great deal out of her and Clarke couldn’t do anything to make it all go away.

 

“Lexa please… come back love. Come back…”

 

“I’m here…”

 

Lexa whispers, having gone limp in Clarke’s arms, exhausted beyond her capabilities. “Lexa… your safe okay? I’m here. You’re going to be okay baby. I promise.”

 

“I’m… so tired… Clarke. I saw it all.”

 

Clarke was stunned. Lexa saw it all? Had she remembered her past? Her memories? Clarke didn’t care about that now. She only cared about her girlfriend’s health. Lexa was staring up at the sky, having lost of sense of things and Clarke feared the worst. Lexa was slipping into the state of becoming emotionless. Blocking out the rest of the world. Clarke couldn’t allow that.

 

“Lexa love, come on now. Please don’t go. Stay here focused on me love. I can’t lose you to yourself again Lexa. Come on. Please…” Clarke begged. Cradling her head in her arms, Lexa continued to stare at the sky as Clarke rubbed her cheeks. If Lexa became emotionless again, nothing was going to bring her back.

 

But what changed was the fact that Lexa’s eyes landed on hers. Clarke looked at her, trying her best to understand the meaning of those eyes. And that’s when she saw it. Lexa was calling out to her. Telling her she’s still here. Telling her she’s not emotionally gone yet. Soon enough, Marcus and Jake appeared, Clarke felt the slight tinge of hope that Lexa wasn’t gone yet, and Marcus took Lexa into his arms, carrying the girl back to the house, so that Abby could attend to her.

 

Clarke follows closely behind, glaring at her father.

 

“Clarke… I…”

 

“Save it dad. You knew better than that to talk to her about her past. Your just lucky she hasn’t shut herself down completely like last time. Because if she does, it’s on you.”

 

Clarke turns to walk away, leaving Jake to huff out and run up to his daughter and follow along back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning beforehand for next chapter, things will be angsty and really sucky, but I have to put it out for the story to progress. A lot of questions unanswered for Lexa and when Anya comes in, things will take a slight turn. Could be good, could be bad. Stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be strong is to be able to take back control.

She was tired. She was so very tired that this was killing her on the inside. It wasn’t healthy for the babies, but she knew all too well that if she continued down this road, her life would be in shambles. She wasn’t angry. She was just exhausted that everything she thought she knew was just a lie. A lie that she didn’t know what to do with. To believe it still, or to just erase everything and start over. She had gone to her therapist after Anya dragged her there, and the only thing that could solve her problems, was to take control of her life again. She felt so weak in their eyes. And she hated it. She didn’t mind being weak in front of Clarke, because she loved her. But with the rest, she just couldn’t let them see it. But yet she did.

Lexa had been sitting alone in the room, for god knows how long, and she battled her inner demons, her repressed memories, the voices, everything all at once. But then the voice of her therapist came to mind. This is not who you are. You are locked away deep inside, letting your demons control you, your emotions, your fears. You have to embrace it, make it one with you. Let it flow. Because only you can control yourself. Don't let it drown you. Stand up to it, fight it and mend it with yourself. You're not broken, but you're lost. So let it flow through you. And Lexa did just dad. She calmed down on her own. She let the voices fade away but the images that played right before her eyes were as clear as day. The man who killed her parents was standing before her, his smile of victory well in sight. She didn't falter, she didn't cry. It hurts so much yet she let it flow. She was taking control again. She had too. She let her real self-return. The fire than burns through her soul, slowly coming back to her. She watched the accident in her mind, coming free like the story of a movie until the point of that moment. Everything was out.

Her mind then drifted to the chantings of the village people in Africa. Telling her that she was the commander. She was forged from fire and steel, that she was a woman of power. The chantings kept going, making Lexa pry her yes open and the chantings stopped. She was back again in the room all alone. She didn't have her panic attacks or her meltdowns. She lived through it. She bonded with it. She welcomed it.

“Lexa?” And the voice she loves so much pulls her out if her thoughts.

“I'm here.”

Clarke walks over to her, sliding behind her on the bed and wrapping her arms around her protruding stomach, rubbing it softly and soothingly.

“Are you okay?”

“I don't know. I'm just… tired. Tired of running. Tired of living in grief, sadness. I'm just tired Clarke. I just want it all to go away.”

“I know baby. I know.” Clarke kisses the side of her head.

Clarke could understand the frustrations and the pain that her girlfriend was going through. And she wished she could take the pain all away. She remembered coming back to her parents place, Marcus Kane carrying Lexa into the room and only allowed Clarke and Abby to stay in the room beside her. She didn't say anything, she just laid on the bed and stared at the wall like a little child who just watched a horrific scene happen before her. Clarke was afraid that Lexa had shut herself down and away from the rest of the world, but Lexa didn't she was thinking. She was contemplating on what it is that drove her to the brink of insanity. To the depths of darkness and back. Clarke wondered what it took for her to come back again. Clarke had left Lexa alone, checking up on her once in a while, while she argued with Marcus and her Father downstairs. Anya and Raven had arrived an hour later, Clarke being the protective one and saying that Lexa wanted to be left alone. To no be disturbed. Anya was actually worried for her sister’s descent into darkness, but no one could possibly do anything. It was all up to Lexa. She had to battle her own demons internally and the rest could only be her listening ear.

“I know what happened Clarke. I saw it all. I just kept it away from myself because I didn't want to know the truth. It hurts so much. To see them all burning alive. And that bastard watching. I want him hunted down until the ends of the earth. I want him rotting in that prison cell for the rest of his life.” Lexa said so in such a dark tone, Clarke didn't miss the hint of anger and revenge in it.

Clarke was somewhat afraid. Lexa had gone from crazy to depressed to finally taking control over her emotions. It was concerning.”

“Lexa… I'll be here for you. But you need to talk to me. Please don't shut me out.”

“I'm going to take control of my life Clarke. I'm done running. Is time I fought back. This isn't how I wanted to be. And I was afraid. I kept telling myself that it was all my fault. But it never was. I was just too caught up in my own head, my own world to see the other side of the story. I'm so sorry Clarke. For everything. For making you see me as such. And I know it's hurting you just as much as its hurting me. And I'm sorry. So sorry.”

Clarke hugs Lexa tighter, kissing her head repeatedly. Her Lexa. The old Lexa… was coming back. The fiery woman she fell in love with, was slowly coming back. And Clarke was elated at that fact. She definitely was. Maybe perhaps now, Lexa could sit down and talk, to listen and to be able to make the decisions of her life.

"I'm proud of you Lexa. I really am. But are you sure your fine?”

“I will be. I think it's time I had a long talk with Marcus. And Jake. It's about time I did.”

Clarke releases her hold on Lexa and moves of the bed, taking Lexa's hand in hers and walking out of the bedroom door. That's when Lexa heard Anya's voice, clearly in a state of distress and anger, most probably having an argument with someone and they made their way downstairs, before the whole room went into silence. Sitting in the living room was Anya, Raven, Marcus, Jake and Abby, who were shocked beyond belief that Lexa had actually come out of the room, and Anya immediately stands up from her seat on the couch to look at Lexa with concern and worried eyes.

“I'm sorry about my behaviour earlier. I did not mean to scare anyone about what happened. And I'm sorry for walking away just like that. The news was of a shock to me and I see now that there were some pressing matters that we need to discuss. It has come to my attention that this Becca wants to speak with me and Anya about this issue?”

"Uhhh yes that's right. We can arrange something for all of us to talk Lexa. At your own will and time.” Marcus speaks up on behalf of everyone.

“Very well then. It's settled. I wish to speak to Anya alone. Outside.”

Anya was weary at the fact that her Sister had changed so drastically. She wondered what happened upstairs that caused her to be so calm yet authoritative. Her old sister. The one that she knew growing up with. Lexa didn't say another word and left the house, Anya giving Clarke a reassuring stare before leaving the through the front door. Lexa was seated on the bench on the front porch, looking out in the distance and Anya took a seat beside her.

“I'm sorry for dragging you down to the therapist office Lexa. I was only trying to help.”

“I know.”

“Are you still mad at me?”

“I was never mad at you Anya. You’re my sister. You were only acting out of concern for me and I should have known better. I know that you don't blame me for mum and dads death, but that guilt will forever be with me until the day I die. And I'm sorry Anya. For pushing you away. It was easier for me to just keep on running, avoiding everything than to face it. The memories, the flashbacks… their still there as bright as day. But I won't be running anymore. I'm tired. And for it to end, I know I have to stop running. I wish none of this ever happened Anya and I'm sorry for not being strong enough to make things right.” Lexa had tears running down the sides of her cheeks, and Anya moved over to pull her baby sister into her arms.

"And I'm sorry too. For everything. I should have been there for you. To carry the burden with you. But you don't have to anymore. We're all in this together. Same as Clarke. She's really the one for you sis. And I trusted her in taking care of you when I couldn't. And I'm sorry too. I promise you. We will fight this together. You have the in laws on your side too. Although I always thought Marcus was a bit of a pussy, but don't tell him that.”

Lexa laughs lightly, and Anya was more than happy to have her old sister coming back. She was ecstatic but controlled herself not to push it overboard.

“In terms of property wise, maybe we should get our shit together and go have a word with Mr. Wallace. I think Clarke would be interested in the idea I have going on in my mind for some time now. Plus, since the will is in our name, I think we can include Clarke as well.”

“I agree. But first, we need to settle with the FBI first. That son of a bitch will get what he deserves first.”

“Agreed.” Anya turns to look at her sister, and kisses her forehead.  
“But I also do need you to take it easy. I want those two little ones to be healthy and strong too. And once their born, I promise I'll drag your sorry ass to the gym to get those abs of yours back. Clarke told me how much you miss it.”

“Screw you An. Never mention my abs again.” Lexa huffs and stands up, making Anya smirk and laugh before pulling her sister into a warm hug again.

“I'm glad you're back to your old self. I missed you.”

“And you too An.”

The two sisters hug tighter, before separating and entering the house again to face the others.

* * *

 

“I really didn't expect this to take a 360 degree swing. You really have some good aura around her Clarkey. Which amazes me.” Raven and Clarke were seated in the kitchen, grabbing a beer for themselves before sitting on the bar stool and sighing in relief.

“It has been a tough few months, but every broken piece can be put back together Rae. I'm just glad she didn't dive into the dark again. It took me a while to get through to her. But she's finally taken control of herself. Which is a great step forward.”

“Indeed. Not to mention she carrying twins in that hot looking stomach of hers. Even Anya never had abs like her.” Raven smirks and receives a playful slap across her arm.

“Your lucky I'm your best friend Rae. Or your sorry ass would be mine.”

“Chill Clarke. Your dick is only for her and her alone. Besides, Anya wouldn't allow me to leave for her baby sister.”

The two girls laughed before the sisters joined them in the kitchen, faces full of smiles and definitely peace. Clarke brings Lexa into her arms, kissing her moist and plump lips, a hand rubbing soothingly on her belly. Anya gives Raven a hug and kiss before looking over at the two.

“Well, we kissed and made out and had sex on the porch. Were good.” Anya states, giving Clarke a wink who only glared back.

“Relax Clarke. We wouldn’t do something so unethical. I love you and only you with our two child’s in my womb.” Lexa reassures with a kiss to Clarke’s forehead before leaning her head on Clarke’s.

“I know. I’m just worried and concern about you love. And protective. That’s all. Are you sure you’re up for talking with the other’s? I don’t want you straining yourself again. I can’t lose you.” Clarke whispers silently to Lexa, who wraps her arms around Clarke’s head, letting her head rest on her chest.

“It hurts yes. But I know you will be there with me, just like you’ve always been when I was in the darkest depths of the ocean. I think I wouldn’t have made it without you. And if were still how we were, arguing and fighting and pulling stupid pranks, I would have just…”

The words in her throat were stopped by a choked sob, and Clarke pulls her in to a kiss, letting her know it was alright. That she wasn’t going anywhere and that she would have saved her anyway.

“No one is dying. Not you, not me. No one. Life is about more than just surviving. Don’t you think we deserve better than that?”

"Maybe we do."

And their lips touched softly and soothingly. She would never get tired of kissing Lexa. And Lexa would never get tired of kissing Clarke. Too much has happened and Clarke stood by it all, no matter how broken Lexa had been. Just before things could escalate, someone cleared their throat, prompting the two woman to separate.

“Now this is still my house Clarke. And you too Lexa. No sex in the kitchen. Keep that thing of yours in your pants Clarke. I don't need you knocking up another set of twins in Lexa here when two at the moment is enough to keep you two awake.”

Abby smirks, watching the two grumble and groan before separating from each other. “Were not having sex in a kitchen mum. Seriously.”

“I know. I'm just giving you two a hard time. Come on, go rest in the living room, talk things out and I'll start on dinner. I'm sure Lexa here is hungry for some food old fashion Chicken soup and noodles.”

“Oh thank god yes! I need food.” Lexa thought she could cry at the mentioning of food. She was really hungry and she needed to feed two more little ones in her stomach as well. Clarke just chuckles and brings Lexa out into the living room, Marcus and Jake talking to Anya softly. Raven felt out of place and when she saw Clarke, she grinned, wanting to be saved from the business shit that's happening before her.

“Lexa? Do you still want to talk about this?” Jake asks soothingly.

“Might as well. But I want this to go our way. Meaning, Anya and I decides what we want to do and how we go about doing it.”

“Yes of course.” Marcus replies.

“Very well. Lexa and I, we are comfortable with meeting with Becca first to discuss the issues with Titus, and how we can assist as much as possible with her case. We still have hold of our parents papers and logs, so she will have full access after we have a little chat with her.” Anya states first, gripping her sisters thigh and squeezing it lightly to let her know she's there for her.

“Secondly, come Monday, Anya and I will pay Mr Wallace a visit at his office to settle claims and ownership over the building. If we can claim full rights of it, and inherit the building just like the will states, in which we have yet to see, Clarke gets half of the property, meaning she becomes one of our shareholders and part owner of the place. Is that understood?”

“Yes. We will let them know respectively so as to ensure that these issues are dealt with immediately and that you may run your business as per normal. Assuming that Becca does speak with you, would you be able to provide the details of the accident again in full account to her? Or do you wish to skip out in it entirely on the subject?”

Lexa takes a deep breath and releases it before speaking again. “I'll do what must be done for my parents deaths to be avenged in the legal way. And I want to see his rotten corpse burn in that jail cell of his when he gets caught.”

Anya grips her sisters thigh harder, pain and anger in her tone, while Anya had her face covered in anger and vengeance. They were family and they lost their parents to a bastard who didn't deserve to live.

“Very well then. I guess we can conclude our meeting for now. We will talk again soon Alexandria. It was nice seeing you again.” Marcus gets up and shakes Jake’s hand before shaking Anya's, however, Lexa hasn't entirely forgiven Marcus for letting her be banished from the country without fighting for her and he leaves her be before exiting the house.

Clarke rubs soothing circles into Lexa's back, Raven doing to same to Anya and Jake sits the uncomfortably, not knowing what to say to the two sisters whose moods were soured after their plans and wishes for Titus to be caught. He nods his head at Clarke and excuses himself to the kitchen to help Abby, not wanting his presence to anger the girls or cause them more pain.

"Well sis, we can finally settle this once and for all. I'm with ya, till the end of the road.”

“Thanks Anya. For being by my side. And you too Clarke, Raven. Thank you.”

“Hey! Anything for my future sister in law. Besides, I'll bring our whole line of chefs to fight this war together. The guys are more than capable of kicking asses. Ooooh and also the waitresses. They got guts too.”

The girls burst into laughter. For once, everything wasn't so dark. And for once, Lexa believes that there is a light at the end of the road. She just had to pull herself together to breach the surface.

And maybe, just maybe, she could live again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. I know my friend who is working on this fic lost her touch with it and she's deeply sorry. So I decided to write a chapter of two for her, im the owner of this account so this chapter and next i will be writing it for her and then she will take back the lead on this when she's got some ideas and such to help go on. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter for i hope my friend gets the confidence back to keep writing. Thanks for the understanding.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the darkness is finally lifting.

“I really am proud of you Clarke. For a woman so broken as Lexa, you still stuck around to keep her safe and sound. Not to mention knocking her up, but I am proud you took responsibility of it. Some people would have left if they found out about her episodes that she’s had.”

“I love her too much to let her go mom. I’ve always been in love with her. I mean if I hadn’t set her on fire, she wouldn’t have disappeared although I know her being sent away wasn’t because of me but still, we would’ve been married by now. Kids already been born. Lexa wouldn’t be suffering at all.”

Clarke and Abby were seated in the kitchen, having a small conversation while Jake was having a long talk with Lexa about how sorry he was for bringing up such bad memories at the wrong time and place. Clarke and Lexa were staying the nigh anyway and they were definitely going to talk to each other once they were in the walls of their own room. And Lexa had claimed she had a grand idea as well that she wanted to pitch to Clarke first before anyone else. And so, giving her father and girlfriend some time to think and talk, she entered the kitchen with her mother. Raven and Anya had left for home, stating that the gang was heading out for some fun, hoping that maybe one day Clarke and Lexa would join in as well once Lexa was better.

“Clarke honey, things happen for a reason. Fate brought you to her now because she needs you and the people close to her to be there for her. Nothing comes easy in this world.” Abby pats her daughter’s back softly, before walking over to pour the chicken noodle soup into a big bowl.

“But what if I’m not doing enough mom? God I still feel guilty about take her virginity. I was so scared I was going to lose her mom. And worse, not even married or anything and I took that chance away from her. What if she had someone else and I took that opportunity away from her mom? It’s not fair to her.”

“I think you already know the answers to those questions Clarke. If Lexa didn’t love you back, she would have asked for an abortion. Or maybe run away to raise the kids on her own. But because there’s that part of her in her heart that longs for love, and her feelings for you, that’s what made her strong. And she stuck with you. And she will forever.”

Clarke thought to herself. Maybe her mother was right. Lexa would’ve left long ago if she didn’t have feelings for Clarke. She would have disappeared, and never said a word. Just then, Clarke felt those loving warm hands wrap around her neck and a soft loving kiss was placed at her cheeks, turning them red.

“Hey.” Lexa coos into Clarke’s ears, making Clarke smile widely. Abby grins as she watches the small exchange between her daughter and future daughter in law.

Abby was certain when everything had settled down, Clarke would definitely ask the girl to marry her. Jake and her were positive, for the way they looked at each other in the eye, the small comforting touches and kisses, were enough to know that the two of them were in love. They were meant to be. Soulmates even. Abby could tell because she was the same when she first dated Jake. His blue eyes that she had grown to love. His sweetness, touches, were exactly the same just like Lexa and Clarke were. And she understood the pain Lexa had gone through. Her parents were such good people. But it always had its way of biting people in the ass and love would come back in the future. Abby had suggested to Clarke earlier, on just the two of them heading out for a date, just to relax before they had to head to work on Monday when the monthly checks and cleaning were done. And Clarke said she would talk to Lexa about it. Abby watched as Clarke pulled Lexa in between her legs, letting the older woman settle on her daughters thighs and on hand instinctively was placed on Lexa’s belly. Lexa was a healthy female with a toned body, making her bump stick out larger than usual due to the fact she was carrying twins, and it was nice to see the way Clarke would rub it, as a sign of telling Lexa that she was safe, that their babies were safe in her lover’s embrace.

“Mom… got any cookies?” Lexa asks shyly. Abby had asked Lexa to call her mom from the time she was admitted in the hospital, and Lexa was shy about it at first, wanting to respect the older Griffin by calling her Abby. But as the weeks progressed, Lexa had finally started calling her mom, and Abby was happy at that.

“Sure thing honey. But I do suggest having some chicken soup first before you spoil your dinner on cookies.” Abby teases and Lexa giggles shyly.

Clarke was astounded that Lexa had the cutest giggles and she missed this side of her girlfriend. The carefree woman that didn’t have any problems to deal with in the world.

“KIDDOS!”

Jake enters the kitchen, inhaling deeply at the smell of Chicken soup before coming over and ruffling both woman’s head.

“I take it you two kissed and made up?” Clarke smirks at her father, who only buckles down laughing and a swat from Lexa’s free hand.

“Clarke… I didn’t kiss and make out with your dad because I refuse to be the subject of mom’s crazy shenanigans and have her surgery scalpel flying at my face.”

That sent the older Griffins into fits of laughter.

“Boy oh boy. That my dear girl is some serious stuff you have there with my wife.” Jake chuckles and Abby swats his arm.

“Relax honey. I won’t throw my surgical knife at you. But perhaps I have other ways of doing things. Maybe tie you to the table, inject you…” Clarke cuts her mother off with her words.

“Mom. Don’t you dare even think about doing such things to my wife. Never.”

Abby and Jake smirked widely. Lexa however on the other hand all but stopped breathing. Clarke just called her wife. And Lexa was stunned. Did she just say it out of trying to protect her, or did Clarke really mean it that she would one day be her wife? Clarke immediately realised the mistake as well and turned to look at Lexa with wide eyes. Lexa saw that Clarke had meant every word she said, and true they were rushing things, but in the couple of months to come, she was going to be really bloated and huge with her stomach sticking out, walking down the aisle in a white dress and being married to Clarke.

“Lex… I…”

“Well get a ring and propose to me first genius. I’m stuck with you and your stuck with me forever any way. And if that’s your way of proposing to me, you definitely have to up your game Clarke. I’m still the better prankster than you ever were by far.”

Lexa jokes, not wanting Clarke to freak out or hyperventilate at her sudden outburst of calling Lexa her wife, so Lexa jumps in to save the day. Jake and Abby on the other hand, stares at the scene before them, clearly amused at how the two were acting around each other. Wedding bells were ringing soon enough.

“Alright. Who’s hungry? Oh kiddo, you ain’t getting no cookies. I’m taking it for the win.” Jake takes the cookie jar and starts to walk away, and Lexa decides to use a trick on him.

Lexa immediately starts crying, placing her head on Clarke’s shoulders, Clarke still stunned from Lexa’s joke, and Lexa cries into her shoulders hard. Abby knew this trick all too well. Reason being because Abby had done it to Jake when she was pregnant with Clarke, wanting things to go her way.

“Claaaaaaarrrrkkkkkee. Dad won’t give me cookies… Huhu…”

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa, eyeing her father before giving him the death stare, and he turns back around to place the cookie jar back on the table. Lexa immediately stops crying and takes the cookie jar in her hands and runs off.

“Hey no fair kiddo. Abs, did you teach her that trick?” Clarke barrelled down laughing, walking out of the kitchen and looking around for Lexa, while Abby just continues working on setting the table up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about dear.”

And that was all the confirmation needed.

* * *

 

The skies were clear as Lexa sat on top of the roof, her eyes glued to the brightest star in the dark sky, watching as some clouds passed by. It was 2 am in the morning, the rest of the Griffin household was quiet, and Lexa couldn’t sleep. She was technically craving cookies, so she snuck into the kitchen and grab the jar before proceeding towards the attic and opening the window to the roof. It was chilly out and she brought a blanket with her, wrapping herself up just so she could avoid having Abby and Clarke go crazy over her being sick and it would be worse since she’s carrying not one but two babies. Lexa missed this. Watching the stars with her parents, Anya cradling into their moms lap and her father bringing them marshmallows to roast. She missed the times her and Anya would be running around the campfire, their mother calling after them when dinner was ready, and their father would set out the telescope for them to look at the stars.

On her 15th birthday, her parents had gifted her a piece of paper, stating the constellation and the star in the sky, naming that star as her full name, and Lexa was the happiest girl alive. Her parents had told her that every time she looked at her star, they would always be watching her no matter where she was in the universe. That was her special star. And one day, that star could be shared with her own family whenever she had one. Lexa didn’t believe in fate or spiritual things, but then she wondered, had mom and dad’s spirit somehow brought Clarke to her? That they were meant to be? Lexa will never know. But she could feel it no matter what.

Lexa was busy staring at the sky when Clarke came up beside her, wrapped up in a thick blanket as well, before moving to snuggle closer to her girlfriend. “Hey.”

“Hey. You should be asleep Clarke.”

“So should you. Woke up to the cold empty bed and I thought maybe you were down in the kitchen scavenging for cookies. But you weren’t there. That’s when I saw the attic door open and I came up. You okay?” Clarke rest’s her head on Lexa’s shoulders, closing her eyes to listen to the soft breathings of her lover.

“Just looking at the stars. Couldn’t sleep. Was craving cookies.”

“Something on your mind?”

“Just reminiscing on old memories with my parents. How they would take me and Anya camping, watch the stars at night. You know, my parents got me the coolest birthday gift when I was 15. Named that star over there,” Lexa points to one of them which was separated from all other stars before speaking again, “Put it as my name and said that every time I looked at it, they would be looking directly at me and missing me with all the love they had. And I could always feel them watching over me.”

“That’s beautiful Lex. Truly is.” Clarke cuddles closer to Lexa, only to feel a single tear drop and Clarke quickly sits up to look at Lexa who was wiping her face.

“I’m sorry Clarke. I just miss them so much.”

“Hey baby… it’s okay. They will always be here in your heart. To be with you Lexa. Always remember that. And they will always be proud of you. Just like I am. For being so strong, so enduring. And that’s what I love about you. You gave me a second chance even after I fucked up. Your always so selfless, so caring. I love you for the woman that you are Lexa. And I would never want that to change.” Lexa nods her head, kissing Clarke’s forehead before looking back up at the stars.

“Did you really mean it when you said that I’m your wife?” Lexa whispered the last words, just enough for Clarke to hear it.

Lexa secretly hoped that it was a yes. Because she could never find someone else who was Clarke, and that no one was as patient as her. Clarke was the one and only. And she wouldn’t trade it for the world. If Clarke had asked her to marry her right now, she would say yes and never ever would she regret saying yes. Clarke on the other hand, was sure as hell that she would propose to Lexa in this moment of time. Under the stars, just the two of them. But she wanted to make it special. And tomorrow, on their date, she would do it. Take her to the carnival that was on going downtown, and find a nice quiet spot, just the two of them, before she pops the question.

“I do want to be your wife Lexa. With all my heart. Maybe when all this corporate bullshit is over, we can settle down.”

“I would like that.” Lexa smiles, making Clarke giggle to herself.

“You know, if we actually got married with you having a huge pregnant belly, that would look so totally hot and awesome. Like seriously.”

“You really do have a fetish for pregnant woman don’t you?”

“Nah. Only one of them. And that’s you my love.”

“Smooth.”

Clarke laughs and kisses Lexa with all her heart and soul, smiling and giggling into the kiss, making Lexa swat her arm to keep her from laughing even more and wanting her to be still so that she could kiss her properly. Little did they know that Jake and Abby were actually awake and heard the girls conversation. They smiled as they watched the two woman sitting on the roof together, providing comfort and love for each other.

They knew that their love would last forever. And maybe, just maybe, things will get better.

* * *

 

“I really think our daughter is going to propose one of these days. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked Lexa tomorrow.”

“You got that right love. Spoke to Lexa earlier and apologised, she didn't blame anyone which is a good thing but her hatred for Titus increased by the millions. I do hope that the son of a bitch is caught. The poor girl deserves to live a better life. Not in hate and pain.”

Abby and Jake had just returned to the bedroom, having watched their daughter and future daughter in law sitting up on the roof together, being there for each other, and that warmed the older Griffins heart at the sight before her. They were moulded and bonded together, like the sky that meets the earth, working in sync to provide security and power to each other in times of good and bad. Clarke was the sky and Lexa was the earth. Abby too rather enjoyed her being around the home, better than Clarke's previous lovers that she had. And she hated the Finn boy a lot. He had no respect for anyone, not even himself. And Lexa comes along, turning their daughter into a better person. Clarke, who was always screwing around, never taking things seriously and running her restaurant for the sake of being popular when she was a little younger, was branded the playboy of the century status as what her colleagues at worked had claimed when her daughter appeared on the cover of magazines and such. But four years ago, when Clarke had set Lexa on fire by mistake, Clarke had changed drastically. She spent less time going to parties and sleeping around, concentrating on starting her own business and getting her life set straight. All because she fell in love with the older brunette who was sent away. And Abby thanked the gods that Lexa had been the one for her.

“I'm just happy that Lexa changed her in so many good ways, even I can tell our daughter had become a more responsible woman than she was 4 years ago Jake.”

“That I agree with. Lexa sure changed her for the better. But Clarke too had changed Lexa as well. Lexa was so broken, so fragile and today, we saw how she changed. Took control of the situation, setting herself straight and coming out from her shell that she hides in whenever she breaks down. That Abby, is not easy to do. Many people just let it slide and they live in constant fear. But Lexa, with all the love from her Clarke and her Sister and friends, she cane out on the top of it all. And I really salute her for that too.”

“I agree. I just wished Lexa didn't have to feel the pain of watching her parents die in front of her eyes.” Abby sighs, leaning in to her husbands chest.

“Well, I think Lexa would be a whole different person if she didn't go through the things that were thrown at her. She would have never met our daughter. Not saying I like it, but maybe fate had a play in all this. Like they always say, when you were born into the world, your soulmate is branded and marked, waiting for you to come along. I really believe in that.”

“Oh you always did honey. Come on, let's get some sleep. I know the two will be out and about on their date later. And if Lexa comes home with a ring, my premonition cane true.”

“Wait, you had a premonition about our baby girl proposing?”

“Maybe. Now shush. Sleep.”

“Yes doc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Well as i said i would write two chapters and see if my friend decides she wants to continue this work. But she still doesn't seem to have the flow in her yet. So i would be continuing this for a few more chapters and if she comes back, she will let you guys know that she's back in the game. But for now, let's see how our two lovelies finally get engaged next chapter. :) enjoy this one for now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonding with certain people.

Clarke was nervous to say the least. Reason was that today was the day that she was going to propose to Lexa, her girlfriend, her lover and the mother of her two children whom was growing inside of her womb. Clarke had spent the morning getting herself ready, while she silently took a shower down the hall in order to prevent Lexa from being aroused early in the morning. Jake and Abby were already awake, having started on breakfast and through her mother’s insistence, let Lexa sleep in until midday. Reason being Lexa had been an emotional mess only yesterday, with the news, her breakdown and having to come to an understanding about everything, let alone be carrying twins. It was a hard time for her, and Clarke knew that after she fell asleep, Lexa didn’t sleep until the wee hours of the morning for she was exhausted yet her mind was still running wild. Lexa had mention as well that she wanted a meeting with not just her staff, but with Clarke’s as well, knowing that the building in actual fact belonged to Lexa and Anya, and that they had to settle the issue of the will and ownership now that Titus had seemingly disappeared of the face of the earth in order to avoid having anyone arrest him. So, the meeting was required, and Lexa has an idea in mind which she wishes to pitch to the rest of the crew.

Leaving Lexa to rest, Clarke makes her way down to the kitchen, having gotten dressed and finds her father with his reading glasses, reading the Sunday Newspaper and her mother was setting out a fresh plate of bacon and eggs, dressed in her doctor’s outfit. Clarke realised then her mother had mentioned having to go to work for a couple of hours and her dad would be left alone to care for Lexa while she was out and about getting the things necessary for her big proposal today. She reached the kitchen, and was greeted with warm smiles by her parents, and Clarke in return gave them her happiest smile she could possibly give.

“Someone seems happy. Get lucky last night or what?” Jake teased, before earning a swat from Abby, knowing Lexa would be too exhausted for any physical activities, also meaning sex.

“Jesus Dad. It’s only 8 in the morning.” Clarke replied, wanting him to get the point of not talking about her sex life.

“Oh relax kiddo. So, what have you got planned for the day?”

“Mom, dad, I’m going out for a little while to get some stuff before coming back to pick Lexa up for her date. And… I’m going to propose to her.” Clarke smiled and her parents all but clapped.

“So, not only will we be grandparents, but we would also be having a wonderful daughter in law. I like that idea Clarke. And your father and I are really proud of you. Just make sure to treat her right okay? I don’t need to have some other weird girl coming up to us and telling that you knocked her up too.”

“No mom. I would never. I love Lexa and only her. She deserves the world.”

“And so do you kiddo. She’s good for you. Smart, hot looking and she would make a great mother. Just remember, be patient with her okay?” Jake smiled and Clarke moved over to hug him before hugging her own mother.

“Alright. What do you need us to do? Or maybe your father since I have to go to the hospital for a couple of hours.”

“Well, Lexa didn’t sleep until late this morning, so I guess she would be out for a couple of hours more. I’ll be back by noon. And dad, keep her sane if she’s awake before I get back. And please share the cookies so I don’t have a crying lover when I get back.” Clarke muses as her old man chuckles and nods his head in understanding. “Oh and no work stuff please. Today is a day for her to rest. And be happy.”

“Alright. Clarke, you want me to pick you up from town? Since I finish at 12 anyway.”

“Yeah, that could work.”

So the Griffins had breakfast and finished up the rest of the dishes before Clarke followed her mother out, leaving Jake in the house and carer for Lexa while the other two women were gone. Not long after, about 30 minutes or so, Jake heard screams coming from the upper level, and Jake bolted up the stairs towards the bedroom that belonged to Clarke and Lexa. Opening the door, he was met with a struggling Lexa, trashing around on the bed and he immediately flew over to her side, gripping her wrists hard to prevent her from trashing more.

‘No… stop… please. Mom… Dad! Don’t do this…’

Lexa screamed the words out, as if helpless in her nightmarish mind, and Jake didn’t know what to do. Clarke was usually the one to calm her down during her nightmares as what Abby had told him. But this, he wasn't sure he could calm her down. So he gripped her tight, saying soothing words to help settle the helpless brunette.

“Lexa… its okay. Its papa Jake… relax honey… you're okay. You're okay… dad is here…”

Immediately, things started to die down. Lexa didn't wake up, but her breathing slowed down, her facial features softening as he whispered the same words over and over again. He thanked the gods Lexa was able to be calmed down at least, for he hated to have to call Clarke to come running back home that her girlfriend was thrashing around screaming and hollering in her nightmarish sleep. Jake thought to himself how hard it was for her to lose her family. Anya too had suffered from nightmares after she told him and Marcus the night before while they chatted that her sister had left and that she would never see her again. That Anya wasn't there for her baby sister, for her parents. They were a broken family. But with Jake and Abby acting as their parents, Anya and Lexa had slowly opened up to the playful bantering and teasing.

Slowly, he eased off his grip on Lexa, tucking her back in under the sheets before sliding away quietly and closed the door. Walking away, Jake contemplated on whether to tell Clarke and Abby about Lexa's sudden outburst of nightmares, or to talk to Lexa about it later and ask her if she was doing okay. Jake chose the latter and waited in the living room, switching on the television as he waited for the young woman upstairs to brace his company later.

* * *

 

“Okay seriously Clarke. I can’t believe you dragged the whole lot of us out here. What the hell happened to your balls? Thought it was supposed to be standing up for itself?” Raven mused.

“Raven, stop with the dick jokes okay? Anya, could you please control your girlfriend? Like seriously?”

“Jesus Clarke. Can’t you see that Anya already has total control over her?” Octavia smirks at a glaring Raven, causing Lincoln, Bellamy and Indra to snort with laughter.

Clarke had called her friends that morning to help out, and the first one to scream and holler over the phone for waking them up was Indra. Bellamy had mentioned once or twice to never wake his sleeping girlfriend up for she was older and crankier than the rest, and Clarke got her ass screamed at for calling at 8am on a Sunday morning. Raven and Anya were purely excited and jumped in to help, Lincoln and Octavia were basically having the good old morning sex, that was rudely interrupted by Raven’s call. So here they stood at the sidewalk, one annoyed, the rest excited beyond their wildest dreams.

“I’m surprised though you two are taking things kinda fast. Are you sure Lexa won’t reject?” Bellamy asked his best friend, whom was biting her lip at the question. Clarke obviously didn’t know the answer to that question, but she was hopeful that Lexa would actually say yes.

“Of course she would say yes you asshole. My sister is head over heels for numb nuts here. So definitely yes.”

“Why do I even put up with you people?” Indra makes the comment, and Clarke all but groans, holding the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“Jesus Christ. You know what guys; I regret even calling you all out here. I’m just gonna go.” Clarke huffs and walks away, leaving the rest of the group standing there in confusion.

Indra was the only one who caught on to Clarke’s frustrations, and headed off alone to follow Clarke, and the rest of them stood there like idiots. Indra catches up to Clarke, pulling her by the arm to stop her, watching as the head chef of Arkadia mumbled curse words to herself and not loud enough for Indra to hear.

“What now Indra?”

“As much as I hate you kids acting like children all the time, my boss deserves a damn good proposal Clarke. So, I’ll let the idiots stay behind while I take you to a place just down the road where you can pick out something simple and elegant. Come.”

Indra leads the way and Clarke remained stunned. Indra really never found a liking to Clarke, especially the day she got her boss pregnant and when Lexa had run off after her fight with Anya, Indra actually avoided all contact with her. But once Lexa came to work happy and commanding as she used to be, Indra had stopped hating her for knocking Lexa up and actually started to trust her. Indra was older than the rest, in her thirties and she had seen the way some people had up and left from the stress from a person such as Lexa. But Clarke wasn’t those people. She stood strong and proud, taking care of Lexa upon her descent into darkness, and pulling her back out of it, therefore, Indra believed that Lexa would be alright with her.

“Indra… thank you.” Clarke said softly, the older woman turned around and nodded at her.

“As long as your taking care of her heart and soul Clarke, I won’t hate you forever. I’ve the way she is around you. And I want her to remain that way. Happy. “

“I won’t let her down or anyone down. I promise to protect her with my life.”

“Lexa doesn’t need protection Clarke. She can protect herself. But don’t let her shoulder the weight of the world like she used to do when I first got to know her. She always took care of everyone else but herself. Just promise to look out for her and remind her that us friends and colleagues are here for her too.” Indra stops in front of a small jewellery store, and looks Clarke dead in the eye.

“I can do that.” Clarke said simply.

“Very well then.”

Indra brings Clarke into the store, motioning for her to walk over to the front of the store, stating that the rings there were simple and elegant, with an okay price that Clarke would be more than comfortable with to purchase. Taking Indra’s word for it, Clarke has a look into the display, scanning the rings that were there on display. Clarke had no interest in any of the designs until she stumbled upon one ring that caught her attention. The ring that she found was the symbol of the infinity tattoo that Lexa had on the back of her neck, and the blue Sapphire that was placed on the left side of the ring, making it look like the symbol had been broken by the diamond, made Clarke’s curiosity spurn on.

“Good afternoon maam. How may I help you?” A young man appeared before her, startling her as she realised that she didn't notice him standing in the back. He looked somewhat young, mostly like Indra but then again. She could be imagining things.

“Ah Marc, how is school?”

“Aunt Indra! You're here. How are you aunty?”

“Aunty?” Clarke watches the exchange held between the two.

“He is my nephew Clarke. My oldest brothers son. Im 4th in the family and I have two more younger brothers.”

“Wow, you’re the only girl in the family?”

“Yup.” Indra states simply.

“Well that's something new. Never thought your were one who comes from a big family. I always assumed you had a brother or sister and that's about it.”

“Well, now you know. Marc, this fine woman here in Clarke. She's Lexa's girlfriend, and she needs to pick out a ring for her. She's going to be proposing today. Think you can cut down some prices?”

“Sure Aunt Indra. Anything for you.” He smiles at his aunt before turning his head to look at Clarke. “I saw you staring at the infinity ring. The one with the blue sapphire. It's really an interesting piece. We have a similar one, but only thing is that it has an Emerald diamond and Sapphire diamond together. Would you like to see it?”

“Yes please.”

Marc fishes out a second ring, and places it on the counter. Clarke knew instantly in that moment; she was going to get it. It was beautiful in every way it could possibly be. Clarke studied the ring for a minute, it was the same design as the first one, but only with the extra Emerald diamond. Clarke loved it for it represented the eye color of both Clarke and Lexa. It was simple and she knew Lexa would be happy to be reminded of Clarke’s eye color whenever they were away from each other at work.

“I’ll take this one.” Clarke points to the second ring that Marc took out and he smiles happily, disappearing behind the curtains to get it in a box.

“Smart choice Clarke. Never knew you had that good of a taste.”

“Oh jeez Indra. It’s just a simple ring. Besides, I got the idea when I saw Lexa’s back tattoo and the tattoo on her neck. Beautiful piece of artwork I tell ya that.”

“And I do not wish to know how my boss looks like naked.” Clarke scoffs at the sarcasm in the woman’s words, clearly she was just being the annoying self she always is. Not surprising coming from a woman like Indra.

After purchasing the ring, Indra and Clarke walks back out the door, Indra saying some last words to Marc, before they headed back in the direction of where they left their friends. Indeed, they did find them, only this time, Raven was holding a bouquet of white roses, Anya was holding what looks like tickets in her hands and the rest of the group waited patiently.

“Guys? What are you still doing here?”  
“Well we are sorry for acting like bratty kids. So we took the liberty to help you out as what you asked us to do. We got flowers, and also tickets for you guys to have fun at the carnival over there across the street, and Bell and Lincoln managed to talk to the woman who was in charge of the Ferris Wheel to give you guys an extra ride, in case you want to propose up there, or near the lighted trail, we had it all covered and bribed. Just… have fun.”

Indra smirks that Raven got the group to orchestrate such a plan and Clarke couldn’t be happier. Well, they were acting like children no doubt. But still, they were doing this for not just their boss, but as a friend. Indra already did her part, and Clarke had thanked her before making their way back to the others. Clarke smiles and nods her head in thanks.

“Thanks guys.”

“Anything for you boss.” Octavia winks and they gang says their good lucks with kisses, before they left.

“I’m coming home Lexa. I’m coming home.”

* * *

 

Lexa woke up to the smell of toast and honey, making her pry her eyes open to have a look at the time. Noon. Lexa cursed for she was supposed to wake up earlier, and spend the day with Clarke, but her exhaustion took over her and she slept like a baby. Only when the memories of the night of her crash invaded her dream, she couldn’t help but try to shut it down. It hurt so much to watch in on replay, going and going to no end. That’s when she felt someone grip her hands. She couldn’t wake up, she couldn’t scream out. She just felt the words and voices of a man, telling her that’s it’s alright. The feel of her father’s voice ringing in her ears. Lexa felt safe. Clarke came into her mind, telling her that it will be alright. She just needed to relax. And that she would stay.

Begrudgingly getting out of bed, Lexa takes a shower and gets dressed before heading downstairs towards the kitchen. Surprisingly, she stumbles upon Jake, who was making eggs and toast with honey, and Lexa was bewildered as to why he would be cooking a late breakfast.

“Good afternoon.” Lexa smiles, not wanting to scare the older man to death.

“Kiddo!!! Finally awake.”

“Yeah. Where’s Abby and Clarke?”

“Oh Abby had to head to work for a couple of hours, and Clarke said she had something to do, so she left and said would be back around noon. But as usual, my daughter is always late. How ya doing kiddo?” He smiled, and placed the plate of food in front of her.

“Better. Usual nightmares. But okay.”

“Hey kid, you know, when I used to have nightmares as a kid, I always used to tell myself that their not here anymore. They can’t hurt me and I can’t hurt them. My old man once said, dreams are reminders, choose wisely on how you go on.” Lexa was intrigued. What did it mean?

“What did he mean?”

“Well, nightmares are just memories of thing that had happened. Events that affected our lives and how we become when it happened. But when the accident happens, we can only move on and enjoy our lives in honour of those who died.” Jake said sullenly. Accident? Someone died?

“What accident?” Lexa asked quietly.

“Well, I never told Abby or Clarke about this ever, but I trust you enough to not tell them. When I was in high school, I was the arrogant jock on the football team. Went out of state for a game as a team and of course we won. So, we were bragging and making fun of the weaker team on the way home when our bus collided with another school bus full of children. Probably around 6 to 8 years old. It was raining, and their bus skidded, hitting ours and both buses crashed into the lake nearby. Some of my buddies died immediately, others made it out. But the other school bus, the bus driver jumped out and left the kids in there to die. So, I made a choice. I chose to save as many lives as I could. By the time I got most of them out, three of them had already drowned in the back of the bus. I changed after that. Being kinder to friends and family, wasn’t a cocky jerk no more. So I moved on, went into the safety business and ensuring the roads were safe.”

“I’m sorry. But you should have told Abby and Clarke.” Lexa said softly, processing the new story Jake had told her.

“I know I should have. But it never mattered to me. Because I moved on, I remembered my good friends who deserved to live, the children that lived. And I swore an oath that I would be a better man. Which means, you Lexa, had gone through the tragedies in life which made you who you are today. And my daughter loves you for it. Talk to her, your friends, your sister. They will be the ones to be there for you. Just like Abby and Clarke had been there for me. And your father. And Mother. Alexander was the craziest man I ever knew. And he enjoyed chess.”

Lexa laughed, tears staining her face at the memory of her parents.

“But then again, I wouldn’t have continued fighting to bring justice for them. I truly am sorry Lexa, for letting you be shipped away because Marcus and I never fought for you.” Jake sits down on the chair, and Lexa gets up from her seat, walks over and hugs him.

“You did what you had to do. And there was nothing that you could have done. Thank you for telling me. And thank you for everything.”

“No thank you kiddo. Thank you. Come on. Eat up and dress nice. Clarke’s orders.”

Lexa laughs and kisses his cheeks, before moving on to get ready for the proposal of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I've decided that I'll continue and finish this story, and definitely will be working on it. I currently am recovering from a car accident, broke my ribs, so i will try my best to update as often as possible. I don't know how many chapters there will be left, but I promise this sotry will have a happy end. Now, the big proposal would be sweet next chapter so stay tuned :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe just a simple proposal is the best thing for you and me.

Clarke checked the items in her bag one last time, making sure that she had everything with her for her proposal tonight. Lexa was still upstairs taking a shower, having had a breakfast lunch with dad, before she buggered off upstairs to get ready. Clarke had no idea what Lexa was going to wear, or what she was going to look like, but definitely, she would look beautiful in everything that she wore. Clarke was killing herself in her own mind, the doubts and uncertainties that would arise when she finally gets down on one knee. Would Lexa say no if she proposed? Would she run away like she used too when she felt overwhelmed? What if I’m not good enough for her that she would leave?

 

“Stop thinking kid. She will say yes.” Jake chuckles as he walks into the kitchen.

 

“I know dad. But… what if she runs away? Or tell me she never wants to see me again? Then what dad?”

 

“You for one, think too much, and secondly, if she didn’t want to be with you Clarke, she would have left a long time ago. And she wouldn’t have agreed to keep the babies. She would have ignored you forever. One thing I would like to tell you Clarke, is that she had a nightmare this morning when you left. She didn’t tell me what it was about exactly but by the way she was trashing around, she was reliving some sort of event. Perhaps the night of the accident. So I guess maybe you should talk to her about it when you can.”

 

“She gets it sometimes. So I don’t say much unless she is comfortable to talk about it with me. But as long as there’s someone around with her to calm her down, she will be alright. Learnt that from the time she moved in with me.”

 

Jake gives his daughter a cheeky smile, Clarke knowing that her dad was talking about the nights that they would spend fucking one another. Sure, they had some really good sex after they did it the first time Lexa had requested it on her own terms. Well, second time. But nonetheless, Lexa was more than comfortable with Clarke, and she even admitted that Clarke was the only one that she would sleep with in her lifetime. The woman loved her with all her heart. And Clarke wouldn’t have it any other way. Soon enough, Clarke heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and she immediately turned around to see her beautiful girlfriend standing at the bottom of the stairs, glowing like sun at it’s highest peak.

 

Lexa was dressed in a white floral dress, blue colour jeans jacket and her hair was braided to the side, her pregnant belly sticking out but all the more beautiful. She wore light make up and she was stunning. Jake had to smack his daughter’s head to get her out of her lovesick and stunned trance, before walking over and giving Lexa a big bear hug and disappearing into the living room.

 

“Hey…” Lexa said, giving the softest of smiles.

 

“You… look absolutely… beautiful.” Clarke was struggling to form words, for she was taken aback by her girlfriend’s beauty, and therefore, she had to control herself from getting hard at the sight of her.

 

“Well, mom said I should wear this. You know I’m usually a jeans and tshirt with jacket kinda girl, but she called me earlier and told me to wear this. So, yeah I did. Where are we going exactly?”

 

Clarke chuckled, knowing her mom had great taste in fashion, and definitely she had wanted Lexa looking good for the secret proposal tonight. Clarke walks over to Lexa, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer, before interlocking their lips for a kiss. Jake whistles from the living room, snapping a photo of the loving couple before they separated with giggles.

 

“It’s a secret and I can’t tell you where were going yet exactly, buttttttt… I just want us to have fun today. You and me, no bullshit about work and everything as that’s going on. Today, is just a day for us to relax and have fun. What say you?”

 

“I like that.”

 

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke again, before they left the house hand in hand.

* * *

 

 Lexa was beyond excited. She hadn’t been on a date like this for a very long time. Even with Costia, it was never this relaxing and beautiful. True she had been on dates with some men who were romantic, but because she was too gay for men, she ended up hating the dates she went on. Clarke however, was a totally different exception. She was patient, kind and caring. Even though she had a dick, Lexa loved her all the more. She loved Clarke with all her soul. She wondered if her parents had sent Clarke spiralling into her life, and the little slip up that happened between them, making them create a life inside her, was still the best thing that ever happened to her. Lexa stared out the window, watching the scenery as they went by, her hand unknowingly stroking her protruded belly that was growing every single day. Clarke and her didn’t know the babies gender and they haven’t even discussed the names that they wanted for their kids. Their kids. She smiled and closed her eyes, picturing their twins running around in a backyard and pushing Clarke into the swimming pool, before jumping in after their mother and splashing water all over Clarke.

 

She pictured herself pregnant again with a third child, watching the love of her life, her soulmate, staring back at her with loving eyes as she entertained their kids, and having to be home with them every day after work. Just then, she felt Clarke’s hand intertwine with hers softly running her thumb over Lexa’s belly and Lexa opened her eyes to look at her blue eyed girlfriend. She had a soft loving smile on her face, and Lexa was content. Clarke would make a wonderful mom no doubt. She had a heart of gold, and she would give her everything for her family.

 

“What are you thinking about love?” Clarke asked softly as she gave Lexa a quick glance before looking back onto the road.

 

“I was just thinking about you and these two inside. Us having a nice home, a backyard and swimming pool. It’s me pregnant again with a third child and you playing with the twins. Perfect family home.”

 

“Three kids huh? Sure, why not? That’s of course if… uh… you want to have more kids. I mean, we do have the cash for it and stuff. So… I kinda want four maybe? I don’t know… maybe we could stop at four or if you want three that’s fine too…”

 

“Clarke…” Lexa giggled as her girlfriend rambled on about having four kids. Financially, they were pretty rich and wouldn’t have an issue with having more kids. But they would also have to work hard on their job and have a great life in the future doing the things they wanted as a family.

 

“Sorry… I ramble too much. But yeah, I could live with that idea.” A warm smile breaches her lips.

 

“Well, at least pushing out one should be easier than having to do two right? Oh my god… that’s gonna fucking hurt like hell. I have to pop two babies out. Holy crap…” Clarke laughed as Lexa groaned at the idea of her pushing one baby out and the next one a few minutes after.

 

“Don’t worry Lex. I promise I’ll be right by your side, and you can scream and punch and slap and hit me all you want. I won’t leave you ever. Unless of course the doctor is an asshole and says that I can’t be there or some shit like that, then I’ll break his bones and feed it to the sharks to eat for not letting me in.”

 

“It’s the 21st century love. You are allowed in. I’ll make sure he won’t ever mess with a woman in labour again if he kicks you out. I swear it.”

 

“Damn… my baby is badass. Shit! I’m lucky as hell to have knocked you up.” Clarke teases and Lexa uses her free hand to slap Clarke’s arm.

 

“You’re a dick you know that?”

 

“Yeah I know. But you still love me anyway. Even if we didn’t do the deed. I would still have chased you until the ends of the earth. And burn everything in my way to get to you.” Lexa laughs and smiles moving over to kiss Clarke on the cheeks and sitting back, still enjoying Clarke’s warm hands on her belly.

 

About 10 minutes later, they finally arrive at the destination, Clarke giving Lexa’s belly one last rub and points out to the scenery before her, and Lexa’s eyes all but went wide. It was a carnival, one Lexa and Anya had gone too when they were only children, and no doubt the sweet memories brought her to tears. Clarke had brought her here for a simple night out, and clearly her intentions was for her to relieve the time of her childhood days.

 

“I may have asked Anya about what you liked when you were younger a few weeks back, and when I went out with mom today, I came across this place. So I thought you might like to enjoy a night out and about here at the carnival.”

 

Lexa was in awe. Never had she thought in her lifetime would she be able to go to a carnival again due to her past and let alone with someone she loved. This was the greatest gift she could ever have besides being Clarke’s love and soulmate.

 

“This is beautiful Clarke. Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet love. We have a lot of things to cover out there. You ready?”

 

“More than ever.”

* * *

 

 Clarke could live like this for the rest of her life. Lexa had insisted on going on the carousel, and Clarke all but happily obliged to it. Placing Lexa on one of the horses, the carousel began to move, and Lexa felt her spirit soar with happiness. Clarke gripped on of the handles, watching as her soulmate smiled and laughed, feeling free of everything in this world and just enjoying herself as the wind blew against her face. Her green eyes that illuminated under the colourful lights, her tanned skin that glow under the warm colored lights was everything but beautiful to this world. Clarke couldn’t help but snap a picture of Lexa being so free, like a young teenager in love and Clarke all but fell deeper in love with her. She was breath-taking.

 

Clarke smiled, knowing she was the one giving this girl the happiness that she deserved, no pain, no suffering, no hurt. And Clarke was willing to give that to Lexa every day until they grew old and ugly together. After the ride was over, Clarke took Lexa over to the game station, wanting to try her luck in winning a plush toy for Lexa to bring home as a gift.

 

“Okay babe. I’m going to show off my throwing skills and win you that huge ass bear right there.” Clarke said as she pointed towards the huge plush toy.

 

“Are you sure you can throw balls that well?” Lexa smirks, wanting to challenge Clarke.

 

“Baby… I never miss.” Clarke retaliates back with a big smirk on her face, Lexa nods her head, knowing that Clarke can’t shoot for shit even if she tried.

 

Clarke pays the vendor the amount and receives the three balls to knock down the bottles that were stacked neatly on the tables. Adjusting herself and getting into position, Clarke steadies her breathing, and throws the ball. The next thing she knows, is Lexa laughing so hard behind her. Clarke had completely missed the target.

 

“So much for ‘I never miss’ baby.” Lexa buckles down laughing, holding her stomach as she tries to control her laughter.

 

“I still have two more tries.” Clarke snaps, making Lexa laugh even harder. “You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?”

 

“Oh you bet I am love. You bet!” Lexa continues laughing, and Clarke all but groans and aims again.

 

Missed a second time. Missed a third time. That had Lexa laughing even more. Clarke huffed out in annoyance and walked back over to her, folding her arms and pouting while trying to glare at her girlfriend. Lexa stares at Clarke again, before snorting, and walks over to the vendor, passing him her cash. He could only shake his head at Lexa, thinking that she was a bad shot just like Clarke, and he knew that Lexa will never win that plush toy she wanted to get.

 

“Now watch and learn love. Let the pro do this.” Lexa winks and stands in position.

 

“Sure thing babe. You will be missing the target just like how I missed it. 2 times the charm.”

 

Lexa could only smirk at Clarke, the vendor again shaking his head at how cocky Lexa was as she readied her aim. Closing her eyes, Lexa took in a deep breath, and she opened her eyes, letting the flow of her hand push her forward, sending the ball flying and knocking over the first three bottles off the platform. Clarke gasped in shock, the vendor had his eyes wide open. Lexa continued on to the second tier, throwing the ball again and knocking all 6 bottles off. Lexa was having a field day with this. The last tower, Lexa positioned herself as to where she could knock off the lower area, and again, she threw the ball in its direction, knocking all 9 bottles off before she squealed and danced around happily.

 

“Jesus kid. You’re the first person I’ve seen who could actually knock everything off. Pick your prize.” The vendor looked at Lexa, clearly in shock as he waited for Lexa to pick her toy.

 

Taking the big plush toy from him, Lexa walked back over to Clarke who was still in a state of disbelief. No way was Lexa able to knock them all down. “How… how…” Clarke stuttered.

 

“Well love, it comes with practice. My office has this board that I like to throw my knife at, and with years of practice in martial arts, you don’t lose touch with your aim. But, since I love you so, I won’t tell the rest of the world of your sucky aim. Your secret is safe with me babe.” Lexa walks closer and kisses Clarke’s lips before walking away, headed for the Ferris Wheel.

 

Clarke shakes her head and turns to follow Lexa, jogging after her to catch up, and they get in line for the Ferris wheel. They had been spending a good couple of hours around, and Clarke thought that it would be the best opportunity to propose at the highest peak of the Ferris Wheel whereby the sun was setting. Clarke double checked that the box was still in her inner jacket, and she sighed when it was still there. She was going to take a step forward in their relationship, even though it was soon, Clarke felt as if it had been a lifetime since they had known each other. Lexa felt the same way too. She realised that maybe, in every lifetime that they lived, they always found a way back to each other. And maybe in this lifetime, they met under these circumstances.

 

Making their way into the cubicle, Clarke and Lexa take the spot facing the sunset in the horizon, cuddling up next to each other, the big plush toy placed to Lexa’s right, making it look like the bear was watching the sunset too. Their hands intertwined together, heads leaning against each other, both woman let out a sigh of comfort.

 

“This is the best day ever in my life Clarke. I’ve never felt this carefree in a really long time. Truly.” Lexa says softly, not wanting to speak any louder, fearing that if she did, she would break the mood that they were in.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Because I sure as hell did. I never had this kind of date in a long time. I truly am in love with you Lexa…” With that, Clarke moves off and away from Lexa before getting down on her knees in the small cubicle. Lexa gasps in shock as Clarke pulls out a ring box, and looks up at her with her ocean blue eyes. “Lexa… I know that you have always been the one for me. From the time we met 4 years ago, I never stopped believing that you would come back and that I always knew that somehow, we would cross paths again. I wanted so much to be the one for you, but wasting so much time pulling pranks on you, I hated myself for it. And during the nights when we would sit outside and smoke cigarettes in the alley, you taking me home on your badass motorcycle, I have always loved you then and now. And believe me, through all the bad times that happened between us, I never once stopped loving you. And I would do it all over again just to let you know that I will always be by your side, treasuring, understanding and loving you with all that I have. I love you Alexandria Woods. So, will you do me the honour of marrying me and spending the rest of your life being my wife?”

 

Lexa was at a loss of words. Never had she imagined herself being asked to be wedded to someone that you love. Lexa always assumed that her fate and life was meant to be spent alone, to walk this earth alone and forever be cursed to live alone. But here, right now, Clarke was giving her all the love and need that Lexa had longed for her entire life. Tears were streaming down her face, making Clarke bite her lip, hoping that she would say yes. Lexa was beyond happy. She was loved. And all Lexa could do was let out a breathy laugh before nodding her head.

 

“Yes… Clarke. I’ll marry you.”

 

The big smile that came across Clarke’s face was enough to let her know that Clarke was bursting with joy and love, fireworks exploding all around her heart and soul. Taking the simple ring out of the box, Clarke slid the ring onto Lexa’s ring finger, moving up slightly to cup her hands on Lexa’s cheeks, wiping the tears away as Lexa leans into her touch. Embracing those warm hands that she always loved caressing her cheeks, showing the affections of the heart and the warmth of the soul.

 

“I love you Lexa. I love you so much.”

 

“And I love you too Clarke.”

 

Their lips touched, sparking a wave of electricity through their bodies as two souls mended together, love transferring through each other as they poured everything into the kiss. Lexa loved Clarke. And Clarke loved Lexa with all her heart. The taste of lust and want began to arise, hot breaths mixing as they pressed harder against each other. Lexa wanted Clarke to take her like never before. To worship her, feel her, make love to her as if tonight was the last night that they would ever see each other again. Clarke wanted nothing more than to satisfy her fiancé in bed, to tell her over and over again, that their bodies belonged to each other and no one else.

 

“Take me home Clarke. Ravish me, fill me. Love me…” Lexa whispered through their heated kiss, and Clarke felt her dick began to harden.

 

Clarke prayed she could hold out long enough for them to make it back home. For she was already all so turned on.

* * *

 

 Heavy pants filled the car as Clarke pumped in and out of Lexa. Lexa was too needy and Clarke was too horny to be able to concentrate on driving themselves back home. Once the ride was over, they bolted for the car and drove off in the direction of their apartment. Clarke had called Abby and Jake, stating that they would be home late. Which was actually a crock of shit. By the way the two of them were at the moment, they wouldn't make it pass the parking lot they were parked in. Clarke had taken the reigns and pushed the seat down, covering the windows with black trash bags that she kept in her trunk for ungodly reasons and began stripping her fiancé down to her skin. This was hunger and lust, one which both of them needed to fill badly, and so Clarke parked the car in a deserted parking lot, before jumping out of the car and grabbing the black trash bags to cover the windows.

 

Clarke thought of the irony of the situation, two high school sweethearts doing the deed out in the car, afraid to do it at home where their parents could hear them if they were banging that loud. Clarke and Lexa wasted no time in getting naked, and Clarke was always so careful, not putting much weight on Lexa's belly, but Clarke managed to get a rope from her trunk and tie Lexa's hands above her head, wanting to tease and taunt her. What kinky car sex this is. Lexa thought. But her mind was too clouded to think about anything else as her fiancé ravished her chest and breasts. It felt good. So good. Or maybe because of the raging hormones. That’s making Lexa really frustrated.

 

Clarke sucked hard on Lexa's already erect nipples, making her fiancé squirm under her for her hands were immobile. Lexa panted hard, clearly having been worked up from the past few days, and so tonight, it was going to be an extremely long one no doubt, and tomorrow, it will be even longer for the restaurant was open, and they had work to do. Tonight however, they wanted to feel each other, breathe in each other’s sweat and smell, as Clarke made her way down to Lexa’s navel, kissing her soft skin and licking the inside of her belly button. Lexa was already dripping, her walls pulsing to be filled, wanting nothing more than for Clarke to fill her up again. Lexa moaned into the bite that Clarke had left just below her navel, her legs shaking from the desire and closeness of Clarke’s now fully erected dick, waiting to enter its rightful place.

 

Adjusting herself, Clarke positioned in her erected dick at Lexa’s entrance, not before using her thumb to press lightly onto Lexa’s swollen clit, making her fiancé gasp out loud, her breathing increasing rapidly. Lexa could cave in at any moment right now. She was on the verge of losing herself into an oblivion. But Clarke was careful not to send her to her death et, wanting Lexa to feel her thick cock that entered her wet coated walls, staying there for a moment and allowing Lexa to adjust to the fullness inside of her. It was only when Lexa started moving her hips did Clarke start to pump in and out of Lexa’s walls, her juices skimming out of the tight hole and driving Lexa up the wall.

 

Clarke was a gentle lover. Even if Lexa had asked for more, to be rougher, Clarke would always take in to consideration of her fiancés health. Lexa was tight even after having sex together a couple of times, making Clarke’s dick swell up inside of her pulsating walls. Lexa was getting close. So close to breaching her first orgasm. But just as Clarke was about to finish her off with her ministrations, a loud tap at the window scares the two woman, Clarke stops immediately and as she moves up, her head hits the roof of the car, making her groan.

 

“Police officer. Open up.”

 

“Fuck…” Lexa was released from her bonds and the two woman scrambled to get dressed before Lexa began to cry. She didn’t get to finish.

 

Clarke on the other hand opens the door, and two male police officers looked at them with confusion. “How can I help you officer?”

 

“Uhhhhh ma’am, we realised your vehicle was parked here out in the middle of nowhere and that your windows are covered with trash bags. Is everything okay?” The flashlight was pointed at Lexa who was crying and Clarke gulped down in worry.

 

“I’m sorry officer. My wife was just trying to massage my stomach because of the cramps. I didn’t want anyone looking in and it was taking so long to get home. So I asked her to stop and I’m sorry officers. If it’s violating any rules, I’m really sorry. My wife was just trying to help ease my pain. Make sure you guys do the same thing for your wives too. My hormones are a mess.” Lexa continues to cry; Clarke just stares at Lexa in disbelief.

 

“Uhhhhhh… well… sorry to bother you both. But yeah, just stay safe okay ladies? And hope you feel much better ma’am. Sorry to bother again.” The two officers nod their heads and walk away back to their patrol car, clearly at a loss of words, one of them even taking out his cell phone to dial his wife’s number. Clarke closes the door and takes down the black trash bags and gets back into the driver’s seat, worried.

 

“How was my acting love?” Lexa turns to smirk at her fiancé.

 

“Jesus Lexa. For a second there I really was worried.” Clarke let’s out a sigh of relief, knowing that Lexa’s little acting game worked.

 

“Perks of being pregnant. And I was in a school play back in high school. Was forced to do it. It sucked.” Lexa shrugs her shoulders before the two of them laughed out loud.

 

“Come on. Let’s go home and finish off where we started.”

 

"Yes please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. As promised, this story will be continued by me. So I will be juggling writing this and my other fic, Forever Wives, so if the updates are slow, please forgive me. Work has been crazy too, so bear with me yeah? Anyways, next chapter will be full of sex, ehem.... and also, I have already mapped out how this entire story would go. Which turned out to be maybe 30 chapters as what ive written out the ideas for. But of course things would change here and there. But just enjoy it for now. Love ya alls :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New plans, new beginnings.

“Awwwwww guys… look at this. Our two bosses finally uploaded a picture of themselves on Instagram. Looks to me Clarkey Boo proposed to Commander heart eyes. Sweet as fuck. Look at the ring. It’s fucking pretty…”

 

The whole group which consisted of Anya, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, Indra, Roan and Murphy clambered out of their seats, coming to stand behind Raven and looking at the Instagram photo of Clarke and Lexa’s hands intertwined together, showing the engagement ring in which Indra beamed proudly at and the rest of the group smiled at the picture. It was a beautiful ring and Clarke was proud to show it off to the world now that the two bosses were engaged.

 

“About time really those two took it to the next level. Hell! I would have jumped in if Clarke was dating Lexa.” Murphy smirks, making Roan groan at his boyfriend’s idiotic remarks.

 

“My sister is too gay for you Murphy. And your gay dick is too gay for her. Stick to Roan for god sake.” Anya sticks her tongue out at Murphy, making the whole group burst out laughing.

 

They had spent the day out and about, having fun and going to the paintball arena. Indra of course dominated the game, Anya coming in second and surprisingly Murphy came in third. Roan was proud that his boyfriend came in third place. Bellamy was parading Indra around like the goddess of Olympus, making Indra beam even more with pride. They were, a peculiar pair to say the least.

 

“Relax guys. Lexa is too whipped for Clarke. Apparently Papa G and Mama G walked into their apartment one day and they were having such killer sex, they didn't even bother to come back to the apartment ever again. Plus, with Lexa's raging hormones, id say she's needy as fuck. How far along is she?” Octavia asks as she takes a seat next to Lincoln, his big arms wrapping around her shoulders.

 

“Let me see. Ummmm…” Anya takes out her fingers, Indra face palms herself before answering for the group.

 

“She's 15 weeks today. Don't you people keep track of this?”

 

“Hey we men really don't keep track of this stuff. The ladies are the ones who usually do. No offence babe.” Bellamy raises his hands in the air, making her groan miserably.

 

The rest of the men agree, although they have been keeping tabs on their bosses and how far along Lexa is for those working at Grounders usually take care of their own and always look out for each other. Anya stood there and recalled how Lexa had confided in her that she had felt small flutters inside of her, saying that the twins were moving around and kicking up a storm. One night, Lexa had called Anya, saying that her rib was slightly sore, and claimed that she was kicked by something, meaning the twins, and eventually it became okay after a couple of hours. Lexa claimed that some woman do get it, others don't and that every woman's pregnancy is different. Anya too was excited to be the best Aunt, only to have Raven, Octavia and Indra fighting over each other as well to claim the title, making Anya step up her game in wooing her sister and fiancé now, to let her lay claim. Which will never happen.

 

“Hey guys, Lexa called a meeting with all of us tomorrow at the restaurant. Any idea what she wants to talk about with the whole lot of us? I mean it's not something usual that she does. Right?” Murphy speaks up to the whole lot, eventually everyone turns to Anya for answers.

 

“I'm not sure what she's up to, but she's been pretty tight lipped about it. If the only person who knows her idea, it would be Clarke. But I'm guessing, it's something to do with the building and both restaurants. Lexa will become the new owner of he building when she gets the paperwork settled, and basically the restaurants will be under her name as owner. So, Lexa has already spoken to Clarke about Arkadia, and you guys will be keeping your jobs no worries. But with this bid idea she has, I think it's going to be the biggest project to date.”

 

“How is it possible Lexa is the new owner of the building?” Roan asks.

 

“Long story short, the will of the current owner has Lexa's name written in it. Basically, shit happened and the owner believes that Lexa is the best candidate for the ownership of the building.”

 

The oooohs and ahhhhs that came along afterwards gave Anya the confirmation that they wouldn't be prying for more information. Raven was the only other who knew the whole story, and that was enough. It wasn't that Anya didn't trust the rest of them. She just didn't want people to take pity on her Sister. Lexa has been through enough pain for a lifetime, that she didn't need people making her look weak. That she was mentally unstable. Jake and Abby had been helpful, loving and supportive of the couple, making sure Lexa felt right at home with each other. And Anya could relax now, without having to be the primary carer for her sister. Lexa had Clarke, had Jake and Abby, had her. It was more than enough support and Anya could concentrate on her own life now.

 

"Hey babe… you okay?” Raven rubs Anya’s shoulder as she takes a sip from her beer bottle.

 

“Yeah. Just feeling light. Like I don't have to worry so much about Lexa anymore. She's finally found someone who can take care of her, and be there for her, and not send her down a destructive path. God, I remembered coming home to my sister almost jumping off the ledge of our apartment building. If I hadn't made it on time, I think Lexa would be dead by now.” Anya stared off into the distance.

 

“Hey. Lexa will be fine. She's the toughest badass bitch I know. And Clarke will take care of her. Just like how Lexa will take care of Clarke. And they are going to have a beautiful and loving family. And four hotshot aunts and 4 hot stuff uncles. So there is nothing to worry about.”

 

“But Titus is still out there Rae. And he will destroy Lexa. And me, and everyone else. And I'm afraid for their life.” Anya sighs, but Raven pulls her in for a kiss.

 

“Everything will be alright. Just got to believe it. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

With that, they spent the night having fun, putting everything behind them for now.

* * *

 

 “Oh fuck Clarke… oh god… fuck…”

 

Clarke grunted as she pounded her swelled up cock into Lexa’s ass, pumping hard and fast as she built up her orgasm, reaching her very first climax, shooting jets and jets of cum into Lexa’s ass. Clarke had drove them home in a heartbeat after their little disturbance from the cops, and Clarke had Lexa on all fours when they entered their apartment bedroom. Lexa was dripping the entire time, make Clarke hard and pulsing for release. This was the very first time they had become wild without fear. They usually made love sensually, softly, lovingly, but they skipped all that, letting lust and hunger take over, and Clarke ravaged Lexa from top to bottom. Lexa was close. Her ass had been pumped more times than not, and she was enjoying every bit of it. She screamed and bit down into the pillow as her orgasm rippled through her veins, escalating up through her bones and her muscles. She screamed into the pillow but Clarke wasn't finished yet.

 

She removed her swollen cock from Lexa's ass, forcing it back into Lexa's dripping wet sex, and continued her ministrations at a steady pace. The bed rocked back and forth relentlessly, and Clarke thanked the gods that they weren't at her parent’s place. It would be noisy, and the smirks that her parents would pull on them in the morning was something she wanted to avoid entirely. Lexa was covered in sweat, her legs shaking, her arms cramping, her breasts swing back and forth with every thrust. Clarke's fingers dug into Lexa's hips, drawing a slight bit of blood as she pounded harder and harder, driving the tip of her cock into Lexa's back walls that were vibrating with anticipation.

 

“Oh fuck Lexa… you're so tight. I… oh FUCK!!!”

 

Clarke reached her second orgasm, more cum springing out and into Lexa's already filled womb, and Lexa too had come undone just by the sheer power of Clarke's thrust into her sex. Clarke drove Lexa over the edge by pressing her thumb against her fiancés clit,’rubbing it in circles along with her pounding cock. But before Clarke could send her over the edge, Lexa's strong grip on her wrists stops her from making another move.

 

“Clarke…” Lexa's wide eyes stared at ocean blue eyes.

 

“Omg Lexa… did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No… no…”

 

Clarke wanted to move away in an instant, but what she didn't comprehend was the fact that Lexa brought her hand to her pregnant belly, placing it flat on her skin. A soft kick touches her palm, and Clarke gasps in shock. Their babies were moving. They were actually moving. Clarke pulled out of Lexa and straddled her front, placing both hands on her belly as she felt the soft kicks and movements of their two children moving around in their mother's warm womb. Lexa was in tears. She had felt them fluttering around her stomach 2 weeks ago, but not enough to be felt on her skin. Now, they were much stronger, more active and she wanted Clarke to feel their child inside of her. Clarke had tears escaping her eyes, as she bent lower until her lips were touching skin. And a little nudged from inside Lexa's belly breached her lips. Clarke was in awe. Their two kids were active no doubt, and Lexa propped herself up on the pillow for Clarke to trace her stomach, where every little kick came.

 

Clarke stole glances at Lexa from time to time, but she was so excited, so lost in her own world, she didn't realise that she had been rubbing soothing circles around Lexa's belly, wanting to feel the little ones over and over again. Clarke felt protective all of a sudden. She felt the need to protect the two, to ensure their safety and their growth in Lexa’s womb, and Clarke placed another soft kiss just below Lexa’s navel.

 

“Hey you two. Try not to disturb mommy so much when she sleeps at night okay? She needs her rest as do you both. I love you two so very much. And your mommy too. Mama is going to keep you two safe and sound. Including your stupid aunts and dumb uncles…” Lexa giggles at the last statement, and Clarke looks up at her and smirks before moving back down again. “I hope you two are girls. Talk about awesome girl power if it happens. Ooooh and your mom and I are finally engaged. Cool huh? I proposed to your mom today. She cried like a baby.”

 

Lexa smacks her hand lightly that was still placed on her rounded belly, and Clarke kisses her stomach again before moving up to lay beside Lexa. For the first time in her life, she felt loved, happy and excited. Finn was never this way with her. He only thought highly of himself and only he had a say in everything. Cheated on her with Raven, who didn’t know about him at that time, and everything blew out of proportion when Clarke came home to find her best friend in bed with him. Clarke had told the story to Lexa one night, and Lexa ultimately grew angry and mad, wanting to hunt him down and cut his balls off since her hormones were all over the place. But Clarke reassured her Raven had done the job. Raven had tied him in his car naked, knocked him out with a gas bomb and called the cops. It was embarrassing. But Lexa had promised she would never do such a thing to her. Never.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Hmmmmm?” Lexa looked at Clarke in the eye, only to be brought in for a kiss on Lexa’s swollen lips.

 

“Thank you. For loving me for who I am. For giving me a family with you. I wouldn’t have it any other way and I knew waiting 4 years for you had been worth it. After setting you on fire, I went looking for you, and I thought I lost you all those years ago. But when you came back into my life a year ago, opening a restaurant beside mine, god, you were so beautiful. I just wish we could have stopped playing pranks on each other for those 8 months and spent our time dating. And everything fell apart…”

 

“Hey… stop. It’s okay Clarke.” Clarke was in tears. She was tired. She felt guilty. Everything that had happened in their lives were because of one stupid mistake of them sleeping together.

 

“Clarke… listen to me. Meeting you was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’ve been so strong for me, always putting on a brave front, it’s only fair that you can let it all go now. All those things pent up inside of your heart, your soul, let it go. Because these two little ones in here,” Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and places it on her belly, a few movements were still present when her hand touched the warm and stretched skin, making Clarke look at Lexa in the eye. “They are our future now. And you are my future. I’m not leaving you and never will Clarke. I love you. And you’re going to be my wife, who is going to put up with my raging hormones, my crazy aches and pains and me eating more and more. And I’m going to grow fat, pop out to babies and whatever. And the past may have been a bumpy ride yes, but like I said, I wouldn’t have it any other way. We are here now, and we are going to be alright. I promise… we will be alright. I love you Clarke. With all my heart.”

 

Clarke smiles and lays her head on Lexa’s arm, snuggling in closer to her fiancé, her hand rubbing soothing circles around her protruding belly. Lexa was beautiful. And she couldn’t wait to be married to her. And spend the rest of her life with her. Soon after, the woman fell asleep, in each other’s arms, and their two little ones too had settled down in Lexa’s belly.

 

They were home.

* * *

 

 “How ya holding up sis? Need me to call Clarke over?”

 

The kitchen was busy even when they were about to close in 15 minutes. Lexa was tired and exhausted. The restaurants had opened, everyone had come back to work and the crowd came in full force that night. Lexa was having back pains, having to rest more times than not during the day, having to rest in the office as per Indra’s words. Apparently, cooking and dishing out food had made her more exhausted than anything else. Not to mention her chef’s uniform having to change. She had to use her larger size uniform and instead of wearing the usual pants, she had changed to using sweat pants for they were so much more comfortable. Anya and Indra kept a close eye on her, making sure she took things slow, despite being busy, and they succeeded in her resting, fearing that Clarke might come over and kill them all.

 

“I’m fine An. Just tired. That’s all.”

 

“Well no shit. Your back has been killing you that I know much. As for the cramps, I would like to know on a scale of 1-10, how bad is it?”

 

“Jesus Anya. Let’s just finish up the last two orders, so we can get this meeting on the road and hopefully, we can talk to Dante tomorrow. He insists we come in tomorrow and so I plan to get it settled and we can move forward from there.” Lexa had gotten snappy, and Indra smirked after barking orders around the kitchen.

 

“So… what’s this big idea of yours? Does Clarke know about it?”

 

“Nope. She has been trying her luck, being super sweet but I didn’t budge. However, I think all of you might find my idea pretty enticing. And I think the rest would definitely be pitching some ideas of their own, and we can work around it from there.”

 

Lexa places the next plate in the window, Anya shifts and folds her arms, looking at her sister with sceptical eyes. Lexa maybe the new owner when she gets the paperwork filed and settled, but she wanted to know what her big idea was. The fact that there were so many talented chefs in the two restaurants, she was afraid that Lexa would be laying people off entirely. Roan and Murphy along with Octavia were great dessert chefs, and their talents could be placed in that area instead of the current positions that they were in. But if Lexa decided to switch things around and this will be the biggest meeting till date.

 

“Lex… what are you planning? Like I’m your sister and I get benefits here to know first-hand.”

 

“Clarke is my fiancé and she herself doesn’t know. As annoying as you people can be, I’m not budging one tiny bit.”

 

Anya huffs out in annoyance and walks away, taking out her phone and shooting a text to Clarke, stating that she failed miserably and was unable to retrieve information from Lexa. Raven sends an emoji of a crying face, each and every one of their staff were dying and itching to know. As soon as the shop closes, the waiters and waitresses pile into the kitchen, the chefs cleaning up and the crew from Clarke’s restaurants make their way over to Grounders, the entire staff and crew piling in and making room for one another. Some were excited to see each other, others were only barely introducing themselves as Clarke worked her way over to Lexa, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her sweaty neck.

 

“Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired. Hungry. Exhausted. Is everyone here?”

 

“They are. But I suggest you get started love. So, everyone can take a chill pill and go home before the couples in this cramped up space start’s dry humping one another. And your plan better be super good love. Because I plan on taking you for a late dinner, eggs and toast and pancakes with your favourite chocolate milkshake, and apple pie. Also, I plan on giving you a full body massage in the bathtub and feeding you awesome grapes. What say you?” Clarke swayed their hips from left to right lightly, and Lexa moans at the thought of food, a good bath and massage to help her sleep.

 

“Fuck Clarke. You really know how to work a woman up don’t you?”

 

“More like work you up and unwind you down hard baby.” Clarke smirks as Lexa groans, Anya and Raven coming over in a fit of giggles after hearing how corny the two woman had become.

 

“Oh lovebirds… stop flirting and let’s get goiiiiinnnnngggg!!!” Raven sings her words playfully, before walking away.

 

Lexa immediately walks to the centre of the room, stealing one last kiss from Clarke, and everyone gathers around her in a circle, so that she could get her message across easier to everyone.

 

“Thank you all for staying back. I know it’s the first day of the work week and I appreciate that everyone could stay back for a little while. I called this meeting with you guys for a reason and some of you might have heard that there are some issues going on in terms of logistics and ownership of this building. So, with that being said, once the papers are settled, the ownership of this building will be passed down to me. But at the same time, I'm here wanting to pitch this idea out to every one of you, and it is your choice on whether or not you would agree to it. I will say this now before hand, if anyone wishes to leave, you will be paid a great amount and you may leave in peace, no questions asked. But for those who want to stay, I will be happy to receive your comments and feedbacks. So, basically, my idea is to combine the two restaurants and into a bigger one.”

 

The staff began to talk and whisper, Clarke clearing her throat so that Lexa could continue. “I know some of you think that it means you will lose your job. You won't. My idea goes further than just combining the two restaurants into one. It will be a full blown food stop. There will be a dessert bar, a drink bar, a full kitchen and also to include a stage. Some of the waiters from my side of the restaurant has a band and I would much like to see them play every night. And with the space that we have, it can put us on the map as a tourist spot and a food hub. Some of you in this room are better in certain cuisines and others in the dessert section. And I'm giving you guys a chance to pick and choose the area you would like to be in and with the number of people we have combined, it is possible. The funding’s and the amount we can achieve but that will be worked out at a later time if everyone will be in on this idea. More details and everything else will be worked on in detail when the time comes, but of course everyone will have to agree to this idea.”

 

The room was silent. This was a big change that was going to happen. And money was a big factor in this new venture. But Lexa had the means and resources, and the idea could definitely be instated. Lexa wanted to give everyone an equal chance to grow in their own field, and she had seen the way some of them worked. Clarke had talked about them and she had witnessed it with her own eyes. They could excel in their own areas and make their new restaurant bigger and better. Everyone was in discussion with themselves. Clarke walked up beside Lexa, taking her hand in hers and looked around the circle.

 

“I stand with you on this idea. I think all of those working in Grounder’s agree with this idea.” Anya speaks up on behalf of Lexa’s side of the restaurant, their head’s nodding in acceptance and thankful that no one has agreed to leave.

 

“And we, people of Arkadia agree to your terms commander. We trust fully in you and we would like to join forces with each individual. I believe our boss is already liking the idea.” Raven on the other hand speaks up for those in Arkadia, and they too nod their head’s in acceptance.

“So it’s settled then. I suggest everyone go home and get some rest, and tomorrow night, we can all talk together and improve on this idea as a whole.”

 

“Yes Commander.”

 

Everyone in the room answered in unison, before nodding and leaving the kitchen.

 

“I’m proud of you babe. You really are magnificent.” Clarke smiles and kisses her fiancés head.

 

“Well, let’s see, we have a restaurant to do, a wedding to plan, and not to mention having to settle things with Ms Becca from the FBI. I think after all this hoohaa, we should go on a vacation.” Lexa rest’s her head on Clarke’s shoulders, relaxing her exhausted body.

 

“Mmmmmm you bet. But promise me if things get too much, I want you to slow down okay? I don’t want you stress yourself over this okay? I’m here for you and always will be. It’s not good for you and the baby if your stressed out.”

 

“I know love. But I promise. I will take it easy okay?” Lexa turns around to face Clarke, giving her puppy dog eyes, and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Fine. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So the story will be set in motion now. The next few chapters will be long and I will be updating slower because I want to expand on the new restaurant idea, and also put other elements into the story to get it going. So try not to hate me too much for taking my time. The chapters will be long. So enjoy guys and see you alls soon hopefully :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble always happens in paradise.

“Okay… so basically, the layout for the newly combined Restaurant looks something like this. This is the first floor. The second floor will be the other sources of entertainment and a smaller kitchen for a different cuisine. Is that how we can go about doing this?” Bellamy asks, the whole entire kitchen filled with the chef’s and service floor crews.

 

“It would be easy access for us waiters and waitresses. The staircase leads to the second level, and we can get up there easily. Three quarter of the crew can be downstairs; the other quarter can be upstairs. The tables can be arranged in rows, making it easier to designate each station to two staff, so we have no issues in covering the tables.” Harper speaks up for the floor staff, who had discussed and agreed to help pitch in ideas for them to be comfortable.

 

It was the second meeting that they had, Lexa and Clarke had organised, so that everyone was on board with the idea and that they were laying out designs, talking about the logistics part, and who becomes what and who takes which station that they want to explore in. Dinner was slower that night, and both restaurants were able to close early, making it easier for everyone to relax and talk things out. Bellamy and Roan had got to work, drafting down the ideas and the design, for they had attained a degree in design, making it easy for them to draft out what they want the space to look like. Lincoln himself was a house flipper with his dad in his younger days, and so they worked together to come out with the respective designs.

 

Anya, Raven, Octavia and Indra, were in the midst of dividing the chefs, roles and who runs the various departments that were going to be created in the huge restaurant, and Raven came up with a brilliant idea.

 

“Okay so, O can be in charge with Roan and Bell, in the dessert kitchen which will be located on the second floor, so it would be easier to serve the desserts to those dining on the second floor, and the waiters have agreed that with the stairs built, they can have access to the main floor to serve desserts when requested. Lexa and Clarke have agreed that they would want to run the second kitchen on the second floor, because of the Asian Cuisine that they want to serve. Anya and I can lead the kitchen downstairs, which is the bigger one, and Lincoln has agreed to be the Sous Chef in our department. Indra, you requested that you want to handle the drink bar alone, so that would be put aside for you. Monty agreed that if you get over run, he will be there to jump in for you. As for Murphy, he requested to be with Clarke and Lexa in the Asian Cuisine section. So now that’s settled, what do you think Lexa? Clarke?”

 

Clarke was rubbing Lexa’s back soothingly, Lexa rubbing her chin, in the process of thinking. She liked the idea basically. She had always been interested in the Asian line of cuisine, much to Clarke’s excitement for she had expressed her thoughts on wanting to create simple dishes from the Asian food industry. Lexa had spent a good year during her exile travelling through places such as Thailand, Vietnam, Malaysia, Indonesia, China and also Myanmar. She enjoyed the flavours and spices used in their dishes, and Lexa had learnt some of their famous dishes, therefor she wanted to share that taste with her customers.

 

“I think it will be great. I mean each individual has their strength and weaknesses. So, Octavia will be the Head in the dessert kitchen, Bell will be the Sous Chef, since he requested, and Roan will be the Executive. So the dessert bar and kitchen is settled. Next we have the drink station and bar, Indra and Monty as back up. So that’s settled. Now, I have an issue with the main restaurant on the first floor. Who is going to be the head, who is going to be the Executive, Sous, Commis, station, Line and blah blah blah? I guess you guys have it all planned out?”

 

“Yup. I took the liberty to writing down the names we will be having over here and we mixed together the staff from both restaurants, so everyone has a fair share and get to bond with each other. This is the list here,” Anya passes the paper over to Lexa, and Clarke looks over her shoulder’s to have a good look. “Those are the people we want to run the bigger restaurant downstairs, and we have spoken to them for their approval and listened to their wants and needs. So were good. The rest are for you to segregate among yourselves.”

 

“Damn Raven! You finally get to run the show for real now. You’re a head chef now.” Clarke whistles, giving her friend a smirk and a wink.

 

“Shut it Griff. I’ll kick your ass one day.” Raven sticks her tongue out, waiting for Clarke to retaliate.

 

“Watch it Raven. Pissing Clarke off would only have you fired. Clarke’s going to be the new co-owner of this building and definitely will be free to do as she pleases when the time comes.” Lexa smirks, Raven’s mischievous expression disappearing a second after.

 

“Commander, that leaves one more question, what about finances? This whole entire venture will cost us a bomb. Where do we find this imaginary money from?” Indra speaks up, questioning the finances issue.

 

“The funds that we kept stocked away when we set up the other 5 restaurants.” Lexa said simply.

 

“Lex… we haven’t touched that fund in years. Hell, we don’t even know how much is in there. The last time I checked it was at least 5 years ago. Mom and dad funded our first two restaurants before we picked up in revenue.” Anya scratched her head, clearly trying to think of the last time they used it.

 

“An, we started it 5 years ago. And with all 5 operational restaurants, I’m pretty sure the amount that was put into it has increased by the time we start putting in monthly revenue into it, and which by now, we would have more than enough to start on this new restaurant. Just that we have to get it consented by you or me. We still have to cover our tax money.” Lexa was already ahead with the numbers in her mind, Anya just stares at her sister.

 

“Wow. You two are like super smart business people reading minds. Not just that, you guys are calculating money in your minds like money monsters. I think Lady Gaga keeps the title still as mother monster.” Octavia jokes.

 

“Really O?” Clarke muses.

 

“Okay. So all we need now is the layout design, you need to see Dante and get approval, then we can go full force on with the idea. Wait… since you said your owning the whole building Lexa, what are we going to do about the upper floors? It will be empty office spaces right?” Raven asks with concern.

 

“True that. But I have to look into because some of the offices spaces on top belongs to other companies who are renting out the space. Beyond that I think we should focus on the restaurant first, and before we tear this place down, I think we should have a contractor come down and have this placed checked out from top to bottom, and make sure that our design spaces won't cause any problems. And we need to get in touch with a designer that can look over our plans and get to work on this place and next door.”

 

“I'm on board with it. The rest of you?” Clarke looks at the few standing around them, and gives them a reassuring look.

 

“Hell yeah I'm in. I think all of us are. Hey everyone! We cool we this new project?” Raven hollers.

 

“Hell yeah!” The entire kitchen rumbled with claps as they shot their fists in the air, and whistles came from those who were good at it.

 

“Alright folks. Time to pack up and head home.” Clarke hollers and everybody leaves together.

 

Clarke was astounded by the progress they were making. Everyone was pitching in ideas, what works for everyone, and how operations can go about smoothly. It is nice to know as well the Grounders and Arkadia had come together to make a better project and work place for one another. There was no hostility, no anger, but mutual understanding. And that is something really great about everyone coming together to work. Clarke walks out the door, her pregnant fiancé in tow, locking up the back door and the two walk together hand in hand before heading towards the car. Snow had begun to fall, and Clarke made sure Lexa was all wrapped up, not wanting her to catch a cold or fall sick. So they made their home, wanting to relax in the comfort of their warm apartment, hoping it would an uneventful night.

 

How the two would be wishing it was.

* * *

 

 “Lexa?” Clarke mumbled, her eyes still clouded with sleep.

 

Lexa was sleeping on her side, Clarke being the bigger spoon as she felt her wife snuggle closer to her naked front, clearly still in deep sleep. Lexa was far more exhausted than Clarke was, and Clarke could understand the reason behind it clearly. Only issue however is that at three o eight in the morning, loud knocks came from the front door of their apartment. Clarke thought that maybe the person would go away, but after continuous knocking, Lexa stirred and let out a groan of annoyance.

 

“Lex… do you want to open the door?” Clarke mumbled sleepily.

 

“For all you know, it could be my dick head of a sister, or Raven fucking Reyes.” Lexa yawned as she swung her legs of the bed, pulling on her discarded shirt and shorts, before walking towards the door. Clarke was too lazy to get up even though she knew Lexa needed the rest more. She promised herself to make it up to Lexa.

 

Lexa walks up to the front door yawning, and pulls it open, finding Raven standing in front of the door, tears in her eyes and clearly distraught. She had a duffel bag in hand, and by the looks of it, she and Anya must’ve had a big argument if she walked out the door with her belongings.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you guys. But Anya and I got into an argument and yeah basically I have nowhere else to go. And I can’t go to work tomorrow either. Clarke would kill me.” Raven huffs, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

 

“Jesus Rae. My sister may be a dick, but seriously, what did you guys argue about this time?” Lexa pulls the door open wider for Raven to come in, Clarke was just coming out of the bedroom, having thrown on a shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

 

“What happened this time Rae?”

 

“I’m sorry guys. But I think, Anya and I are over. For good this time…”

 

“WHAT?” Both Clarke and Lexa shouted at the same time, clearly shocked by the way Raven put it out.

 

Raven could only start crying again, dropping her duffel bag and since Lexa was the closest to her, she was embraced in a hug, Raven sobbing hysterically into Lexa’s neck. Clarke and Lexa stood there helplessly, not knowing what to say or do. Clarke looks at Lexa, who ushers the younger brunette into the kitchen, and boils water for hot tea, Clarke taking out a bag of Cheetos for it was Raven’s comfort food. Raven haven’t moved away from Lexa, clearly still distraught over what actually happened.

 

“Raven, tell me what my sister did.” Lexa said softly.

 

“Promise me you won’t kill her or beat her up?”

 

“I can’t actually promise you that, but I can try.”

 

“Okay. It’s better than nothing. Ummmm… Anya and I went to go have a late dinner at the diner not too far from the restaurant. The one you two always go too when you’re hungry. So we were just enjoying the night when some bitch walks in. I only knew her name, Nia I think was her name. So she came up to our table, and immediately kissed Anya. She… I don’t know… Anya didn’t push her away and this Nia bitch said she missed having awesome good sex with her. And that she wanted to see her again tomorrow night. So I just couldn’t stand it. When we got back home, I packed my bags, threw the ring Anya gave me and I left. I tried calling Octavia, but she didn’t pick up the phone. Called Indra, and I couldn’t get a hold of her. So I only knew where you two lived, and I came here hoping you guys would let me in. And you guys did. I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to disturb you guys. I know you need your rest Lex, and all that…”

 

“Raven stop. It’s okay.” Clarke spoke up. Raven was a mess.

 

“I’m going to meet with Nia. That bitch really knows how to intrude.” Lexa runs her fingers through her hair. Clearly, she knew who Nia was.

 

“Wait… you know who Nia is?” Raven looks to Lexa.

 

“Oh yes. She is a sly bitch I give you that. She tried to seduce me once at a seminar my parents and I, along with Anya and she wanted to marry in to the family so she could suck money off of us. I knew better but Anya… she slept with her one night, and told Nia she never wanted to see her again but I had to kick Nia out because I found out that Nia drugged my sister. But yes, I agree my sister should have known better.” Lexa sighed.

 

Clarke gave Lexa a soft look of understanding, and Raven all but cried again. Clarke went away to collect a pillow and blanket, their guest room having been turned into Clarke’s painting room, and so Raven was given the couch to sleep on. Clarke had informed Raven that she could crash at their place for the next couple of days until Raven finds a place of her own, and she is more than welcome to stay longer. Lexa had rejected Anya’s calls, letting her know Raven was fine and that she would speak to her tomorrow at work. Once Raven had settled, Clarke and Lexa settled back into bed, stripping naked once again.

 

“I feel like we have been married for 20 years. Family problems, career problems. Yet here we are at the end of the day, sleeping in bed together after a long day of a never ending cycle. How do you keep up with this shit Lex?”

 

Clarke had wrapped her arms around her fiancé, spooning her and whispering softly into her ears. “Honestly Clarke, I don’t know. We keep going on like this, I think I’ll turn grey by 30. Anya needs some serious ass kicking. I still don’t get why she slept with Nia in the first place years ago.”

 

“Everything will be alright Lex. Raven would forgive her.”

 

“You make it sound like she won’t.” Lexa teases.

 

“What do you mean she won’t?”

 

“Clarke, you used would instead of will. That’s a big difference.” Clarke shuts her up with a kiss on the lips, and Lexa sighs into the kiss. She was going to suffer at work later, from the lack of sleep, and she was going to blow her head off at Anya for being a dick no doubt.

 

Lexa remembered that Nia had worked for Titus as his assistant, and Lexa have given Anya a hard scolding for sleeping with the woman when she got drunk. Lexa never spoke about the incident to anyone, that her sister’s drink was spiked to gain the upper hand advantage. She was cunning and Titus was relentless. He knew Nia could never get close to her, and so he made Nia go after Anya. And that was when the gears started working. Lexa shot up in bed, startling Clarke, who sat up, grabbing Lexa.

 

“Lexa? Your scaring me baby. Talk to me.”

 

“Nia. She works for Titus. I have to call Marcus.” Lexa moves to get out of bed and rummages around the room for her phone.

 

“Lexa! Stop. Talk to me. How would you know if Nia works for Titus?”

 

“Clarke…. Nia seduced Anya years ago. Spiked her drink to gain secrets from her. But Anya told nothing because I was there. Nia disappeared. And it can’t be coincidence she shows up at the diner where Anya and Raven happened to be. She came in with a purpose Clarke. And if the FBI can trace her, they can find Titus and send him to hell completely!”

 

“Babe… its 3.30 in the morning. Marcus needs his sleep. And so do you. Lex… please. Get some sleep now, and then call him later. I know when your mind starts working into overdrive, you get upset and cranky and you will have an emotional breakdown. Please love, it can wait until later.”

 

Lexa sighs, nodding her head in acceptance, and slides back into bed, cuddling up to Clarke’s body and allowing her fiancé to spoon her. Soon after, Clarke was snoring lightly away, but Lexa had her eyes wide open in fear. She knew something was up. With everything that happened, she needed to get Nia arrested. But what scared Lexa the most, was the fact that Titus was watching. Lurking in the shadows and playing his little game. Lexa had to see Becca.

 

And she would do it first thing when she wakes again.

* * *

 

 “Its nice to see you again Marcus. How can I help you?”

 

Becca Summers, Head of the FBI was seated at her desk, going through a stack of papers when Marcus entered the room. She had jet black hair, her hair tied in a ponytail, her skin somewhat pale but tanned at the same time, eye bags under her eyes. She was a hard worker, and didn’t take no for an answer.

 

“Alexandria called me about over an hour ago, saying that she knows of a way that you guys can track down Titus. Apparently, the story or her theory is that Nia had approached Anya, got her and her girlfriend Raven into a fight, and now Raven is staying with Clarke and Lexa. Lexa believes that Nia showed her face to draw her out. She thinks that Titus used Nia to get to Anya, which will then cause Lexa to get angry and make her hunt down Nia. And when she finds Nia, she will be cornered by him. So that's why I'm here. Lexa called me and told me to tell you.”

 

Becca looks at him with disbelief. Lexa was a smart woman after all. “Wow. That is something we can go on with. Does Lexa have anything that she can give us to have a way of finding out this Nia?”

 

“Not that I know off. Which is why I brought her along. She has been meaning to speak to you as well. So yeah. But be warned, she can be very intimidating. And she gets what she wants. I've known her long enough to know. And she wants this man dead. And I mean 6 feet underground dead.” Marcus states.

 

“Well bring her in.”

 

Becca watches as Marcus opens the door, a young woman walks in, her face covered in exhaustion, her pregnant belly showing under her shirt, her brown locks of hair pushed to the side, but all the more, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Becca immediately shut her thoughts down about this woman for she already belonged to someone else. The fact that she had a ring on her ring finger, and was with child, she knew that she had no hope in wooing this woman's heart. But of course, the person who married her must've been a lucky jock.

 

"Ms Summers, Lexa Woods.” Lexa stretches her hand out and Becca takes her hand in hers. Becca feels the warmth radiating from her hand shake, and truly this woman had her secrets.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Woods. Although I would rather prefer that you called me Becca instead.”

 

“Very well, Becca. Likewise, you can call me Lexa.” Lexa only gave a small smile, and Becca was in awe. Stop it! She's married. Keep your professional cool. Marcus is here too for crying out loud.

 

“So, Lexa. You believe that if we get to Nia, we get to Titus? Is that what you believe?”

 

“It's not what I believe, but what I know is true. Nia made use of my Sister years ago to gain her secrets. Drugged her, tried to sleep with her, and stripped until I found them in a room naked, and Nia searching through her phone. My parents were smart to have pushed us out if the family business, and ensured we weren't caught up with their work. And they did a fine job in doing that. But Titus, whom I have come to know, murdered my family in cold blood, setting up and accident to make him look like the innocent one, and me as the cause of it… No, Becca. I don't believe in something. I know it as facts and by heart. You might want this as well.”

 

Lexa takes out a file from her bag, placing in front of Becca as she stared at the brunette with wide eyes. The anger, the pain and the suffering in her eyes were enough to set the world on fire. Marcus was right, she wasn't someone to be messing with. Becca took a look at the file, Nia's details along with Titus was placed inside. Becca beamed at this and wanted to know how she got a hold if such information.

 

“I didn't do anything illegal to obtain this. In fact, it was being passed down to me. I nay not have and use of this, but I believe you do. And I don't care how or what it takes to find that son of a bitch, then this will be it hopefully.”

 

“It will help us a lot. Thank you. Also, my apologies for what has been done to you. We will see to it that those who have wronged you will be brought to justice. If there is anything else that we require from you, we will be in touch directly.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

With that, Lexa stands and shakes her hand, leading the you woman out of her office. Marcus nods at Lexa before giving her way, and as Lexa leaves the office, a blonde haired woman, with beautiful blue eyes walks up to Lexa with a big smile on her face. Becca smiles at the blonde, and clearly by the way the two woman had shown such affection with their eyes and touch, they were most likely married to one another. Becca understood then, that she had no hopes in wooing the brunette, but was still keen on making sure that the person who had done her wrong would be arrested no doubt. A woman as beautiful as Lexa deserved all the happiness the world could bring, and the blonde whom she called her lover, her wife, was the one for her.

 

Becca waved goodbye to the two, settling her disappointment and heading back into her office.

* * *

 

 “So how did it go?” Clarke asked as she entered the car with her fiancé.

 

“Short sweet and simple. Although half the time I was wondering was she staring at me so intently. Like she wanted to say something more but refrained from doing so. And she definitely didn’t need to send me out of her office. Marcus could have easily done it.” Lexa smirked.

 

“Are you telling me she was trying to hit on you but realised you were already taken?”

 

“Possibly. But then again, reading people is kinda my forte, so she definitely knew. And the look on her face when you came up to me, I’d say she was fucking with me in her mind.”

 

“LEXA!!!”

 

Lexa cackled with laughter. What a way to make Clarke jealous. Lexa knew Becca was definitely checking her out when she first entered the room, and when her eyes wondered all around her body, Lexa couldn’t help but bite down on her tongue to avoid bursting into laughter. She admitted that she was extremely gorgeous since every man or woman that meets her wants to make her theirs, but she only had eyes for Clarke, therefore shutting people down with her demeanour. She knew if Clarke entered with her, it would have been extremely awkward. Lexa saw how Becca tried to keep her professional cool, and acting normal as possible, only when Lexa had presented the folder to Becca did her eyes grow wide with worry the Lexa had done something wrong. But Lexa shut her down immediately, the file having been giving to her by Dante. She had met with him that morning to discuss with about her ownership of the building, her parent’s will that he had received, and how it helped her attain the file as well that her parents had left for her. Only a few items were left for Anya, and Lexa made it a point to give them to Anya when she was done scolding her sister. Raven was still in their apartment, crying her heart out and Lexa had to resolve this issue quickly if Clarke and her were to have their apartment back to themselves.

 

“So, now that the ownership had been settled, this issue with Nia too, should we head to work so that I can kick some balls into my annoying sister who fucked up slightly and that we can get Raven back in her arms?” Lexa suggested, making Clarke scowl.

 

“Ugh… why do we have to meddle with their love affair?”

 

“Because Anya is my dickhead of a sister and the crying lump of mess at home is your best friend who can’t seem to take a chill pill. So yeah. I would really much like to have our apartment to ourselves again so that we can have more sex and not having Raven snooping around to hear it.”

 

“Jesus Lexa. You really are hornier nowadays.”

 

“Sorry babe. Blame the hormones.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and they drove away, not seeing the hidden figure watching them from a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yalls. So for those of you who know my writing style, I like to put in hints and ticks along the way as the story progresses before I do a full out swing of angst and what not which could break your hearts and you guys will kill me in my sleep before I come back to the land of the living. So I promise I will inform you guys when the angsty shit will come, so you can prepare your pitch forks to kill me. :) Hope you guys like this chapter and just comment your thoughts. I always try to put the readers wants and needs in the story or what they want to see :) toodles guys.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn. For better or for worst?

“Lexa please… I know it was a stupid mistake and I should have done something to prevent Nia from getting to me. Okay? But I blanked out. Please let me see Raven!”

 

“And you still have the balls to tell me that Raven was the one to blame for overreacting. What the hell were you thinking Anya? Fuck sakes! I have shitloads of problems on my hand, one dealing with this new venture we plan to do, secondly, Titus is still fucking out there, god knows where, and I sure as hell don't want him pulling something stupid ever since he got Nia to head to you and basically stir up more problems. And to top it all off, I am having the worse backaches in fucking history to have ever been made, and a restaurant to run, so tell me right now Anya, how do you think Raven would feel huh? You may be my sister, but I'm not taking sides here because clearly I am busy with other things.”

 

“Come on sis! I swear to fuck god that I didn't meet Nia at all. She just said those things to make it look like I was the one sleeping around with her! I would never cheat on Raven.”

 

“Yet, your standing here yelling at me that it wasn't your fucking fault to begin with while you should be heading to my apartment right now to apologise to Raven. Seriously! This is ridiculous!”

 

Technically it was ridiculous. Lexa was getting fairly agitated with her sister. She came into work, Indra already having removed her kitchen knives just to make sure Lexa doesn't start throwing knives in the kitchen because of the fact that Anya was hiding in the bathroom. An unhappy Lexa meant a lot of knives in the door. And now, with raging hormones, Lexa could literally kill someone for pissing her off. Roan took the liberty to help Lexa meditate in the office, only for her to kick him out and trash the entire bathroom looking for her sister. Anya eventually came out of her little hiding spot, and begged her younger sister to hear her out. Lexa was pissed for one, lack of sleep. Two, Nia had intruded into their life again. And three, she had a big hunch that Nia had something sinister up her sleeves. Three, she was just really frustrated and needy.

 

“Can I go to your apartment now and make this right?”

 

“WHY SURE! DON’T FORGET TO HAVE SEX ON MY FUCKING COUCH WHILE YOUR AT IT!” Lexa hollered, Lincoln and Roan coming over to take the knife out of Lexa's hand and Anya only bolted out the door, afraid to test her sister’s patience any longer.

 

“Boss…maybe you should rest. Take a break.” Lincoln said soothingly. Lexa's eyes shot back at him with full irritation.

 

“Tell me to relax one more time and I'll make sure your balls are floating in that pot of soup over there…” Lexa's voice was low and deadly, Roan went wide eyed, giving Lexa the knife back, the waitress that just walked in to ask a question turned around immediately and walked out, now wanting to be screamed at from her boss.

 

Lexa takes the knife and goes back to cutting up the rest of the parsley, Indra looks over at her boss, not sure if she should even say anything or approach her on the subject. Worse case scenario, she could always walk over to Arkadia and call for Clarke to tame her agitated tiger. Indra kept glancing over at Lexa, who was busy avoiding her stare, her head caught up in a whirlwind still. So many things running through her mind. She didn't know where to start. She wanted things to be easy. And she too had a wedding to plan with Clarke. Clarke suggested that maybe they could wait until after the kids are born, but knowing that having two kids would be taxing, and with the two working busy schedules at work, it was going to be tiring. So they decided to be married in the next month or two, a simple wedding, nothing fancy, but they haven't gotten there yet ever since the new plans for the restaurant came about.

 

“Indra… do you have something to say?” Lexa asked in a low voice, not wanting to sound too annoyed with the rest of the world.

 

“I've been your friend for the longest of times, Lexa. Your stressed out. I know you well enough that your mind is out and about, overthinking and just letting your emotions run wild even when the sky is not even falling yet. So, I suggest that maybe… you pack up now, and go home and relax. I'm saying this as your friend. You have too much on your plate. And a good rest helps you clear your mind. Clarke is waiting for you at home anyway. And I can check up on Octavia for you since she's running the show alone over there and you have been helping quite enough. So go…” Indra smiles, and Lexa huffs out a thankful sigh, nodding her head.

 

“Thank you Indra. I'm sorry about the outburst earlier. I'm just frustrated.”

 

“I know. So go home.”

 

Lexa washes her hand and heads to the office, sending a quick text to Clarke telling her that she's on her way home. Packing her bags, and saying goodbye to the staff, Lexa exits through the back door, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. All she wanted to do was go home, sit in the bathtub, let the warm water wash away all her worries and just relax. A nice hot meal, and some tender loving care from Clarke was all that she needed right now.

 

"Hello Lexa."

 

Lexa stops dead in her tracks. No way was this woman here. No way.

 

“What do you want Nia?” Lexa turns around to look at the woman coming out from the shadows, a smirk on her face.

 

“I missed you. Anya was never the one for me anyway. But you on the other hand, was so uptight, so closed off, nobody could break down your walls. I'm surprised to see you with child now. Titus would be pleased.” Her smirk never faded, and Lexa was slowly taking her Swiss army knife out from her back pocket. Thank the gods she kept a pocket knife with her.

 

 

“Cut to the chase Nia. What do you want?”

 

“Tell you what, meet me tomorrow at Central Park alone, and I'll make sure your loving girlfriend, sister and lover is untouched. If you refuse, I'll make sure they hang dead in your living room when you come home. If you call the cops or let anyone else know about this, I'll be sure to set this place on fire, and you can watch your friends, your family, burn to the ground, leaving only ashes. Fair deal?” Lexa gulps at the thought.

 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, it was screaming at her not to comply with it. Yet, her heart was telling her to do so, just to make sure that the people she loved were safe and away from harm. She had to protect them.

 

“Fine. I'll be there by 12 sharp.” Lexa said helplessly.

 

“Good. I'll see you tomorrow love.”

 

Nia smiles devilishly and walks away, leaving Lexa badly shaken up. She was screaming Her insides out, and she walked over to the side, away from her car, throwing up everything on the inside. What have I done? Lexa asked herself. She didn't want Clarke to be hurt. She didn't want Anya, or Raven or anyone to be hurt because of her. She needed to contact someone. Becca. She had to find a way to call her. Nia was watching, so was Titus. He had eyes around and she wasn't safe. Her phone could be tampered with for all she knew. Throwing up again, she felt sick to her stomach. Tears left her eyes. What kind of excuse was she going to give now to escape and meet Nia? Should she tell Clarke? She debated with herself on what to do. Wiping her mouth, she got into the the car, and sat there, staring blankly at the road. As if a force had pierced her heart, she broke down crying.

 

She felt overwhelmed, her fears, her struggles, her torturous life, spilling out from her head, her lungs, her heart, her soul. She was a complete wreck. She caressed her belly, wishing and hoping that the two little ones didn't have to feel her pain, but only the love she had to protect them. Please… not again… Images of the night of the accident flashed through her eyes, and she didn't have the power to stop it. Even with the buzzing of her phone, Clarke's caller id showing on the screen, she ignored. She felt helpless.

 

And she knew, she was going to regret seeing Nia tomorrow.

* * *

 

 "You hurt me Anya. You sat there and did nothing. Absolutely nothing!” Raven hollered, throwing a pillow at Anya.

 

"I said i was sorry Raven. She came onto me. The last time she did, she drugged me, took me to bed and tried to coax me into marrying her! If Lexa hadn't intervened, she would have gotten me for sure. How many times do I have to say that I was shocked? That woman deserves to die and there was nothing I could do to make sure she stays out of my hair? That's why I left Lexa all alone when I shouldn't have. And that's how my little sister got hurt, sent away from this forsaken country, for the wrong that they claim she did which was never her fault to begin with! But I don't love her Raven! I only love you and you forever.”

 

“Liar!” Raven threw another pillow, and Clarke all but smacked Raven’s head.

 

“You throw anything more which isn't a pillow, so help me I will make sure the two of you sleep on the fucking balcony out in the cold. Because I do not wish to have an argument with Lexa about her things breaking in this fuck forsaken apartment. GOT IT?”

 

Anya sighed, immediately picking up the pillows off the floor and returning it to the couch. Raven was still fuming, even though she had a right to be, yet her heart knew that Anya would never cheat on her. Anya was used and she wanted to understand it. But the one thing that still angered her was the fact that Anya said nothing about it. Never spoke about her past. The Woods sisters weren't so different after all. Then again, Clarke had been so understanding, so kind, in letting Lexa explain everything, even with all the fuck up that happened between them, their relationship was so much stronger now. Clarke left to sot in the kitchen, giving the two some space, and finally Raven let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Look An, I'm sorry. I should have stayed and understood the entire situation from you. I just… hated seeing you with someone else. God… I didn't know if you still loved me even after I left the apartment. I was just so angry that she dod that to you, and after Lexa talked about it to me, I knew it was never your fault. I'm sorry…”

 

“No Raven. If it's anyone who should be saying sorry, it's me. I should have been stronger. But I want us to work. To be okay. If you want me to give you space… I can do that. But please… don't shut me out. I love you too much to let you go.”

 

Raven surges forward, not caring about anything else in the world, and greedily kisses Anya with all her might. She would be fucking stupid to let Anya go. Anya had always looked out for her sister and she knew Anya would never cheat on her. Lexa had given Anya a horrible day at work for Anya’s stupidity, but what can she say? Anya blacked out. She would too if she was in Anya’s position. Anya immediately pushed Raven over to the couch, not just any couch, but her sisters, and the immediately began dry humping and having a battle on control. Raven prayed that Lexa wouldn’t come barging into the house and kicking them off the balcony for doing this on her couch. Clarke was too nice to interrupt. Maybe.

 

Clarke all but wanted to throw up. She walked back out, only to find the two woman kissing on the couch after they went quiet and Clarke got worried. Turns out, Anya was on top of Raven, having a full blown out make out session. Clarke grumbled and prayed that hopefully Lexa wouldn't go crazy when she comes back home. Which she doesn't know where Lexa is. She called her phone countless times, only to call Indra who claimed Lexa had left about 15 minutes ago. What if something happened? Their workplace was only 10 minutes away. Surely Lexa would have been home by now. Anya expressed to Clarke her worries about how Lexa was agitated and stressed out, not knowing why or what was the exact reason she was agitated. But Lexa's fuse had run pretty short these few days. Clarke assumed she was just tired, being the expectant mother of two. Lexa hasn't had the right rest in a while. Clarke made the decision then that she would allow Lexa some rest the next day, and have Anya be put in charge since the two who were fucking like rabbits in the living room were more than fine.

 

“Clarke!!!! We won't fuck on your couch. We can feel your disgust radiating from the kitchen. Were both good.” Raven hollers and Clarke walks out of the kitchen looking annoyed as hell.

 

“Oh come on Griffin. You get to have my sister to yourself again. Hey… you okay man?” Anya asks and Clarke waves her hand with a smile, letting them both know she was fine.

 

“Yeah. Look Anya, Lexa needs some rest. And I don't want her working tomorrow and give her the rest that she needs. So maybe you could help out and run the place for the day, so Lexa can get some sleep. And she hasn't been picking up my calls even after Indra told me she left work 20 minutes ago. I'm worried.”

 

“I'm sure Lexa's fine Clarke. She maybe stopped to get something for herself. She has cravings ya know?” Raven jokes, only to be frowned upon by Anya and Clarke.

 

“Even so, Lexa always picks up my call unless she tells me she's busy. So, it's unlike her not to pick up. Her phone can't be dead because it rings….”

 

Just then, the front door opens, Lexa walking in casually, taking her coat off and hanging it by the door, her eyes looking red raw, her face as pale as a ghost. Lexa looked at the three, giving a small smile and a wave, placing her bag on the ground and rounding into the kitchen. She looked depressed and tired. Clarke looked at Anya and Raven who looked back at her. This was so unlike Lexa. Raven nudged Clarke's shoulders, asking her silently with her eyes, what's wrong with her? Clarke held her hand up to Raven and Anya, padding her way into the kitchen and finding Lexa casually filling up the water and setting it on the stove, her mug in hand to make her favourite tea, before taking out a popsicle stick and sucked on it.

 

“Babe…? You okay love?” Clarke approached slowly, hoping that Lexa wouldn’t have an outburst of anger or annoyance.

 

“I'm fine baby. Just tired. Exhausted. Can you hold me tonight?” Clarke never said no to such a request. But one thing she didn't like was that Lexa had never asked in a way that she was going to lose her.

 

Lexa was never good at lying for her eyes said everything. Lexa looked as if she was hit by something so unexpected, and that she was scared for her life. Anya and Raven entered the kitchen, clearly something was up, and Anya could tell her sister was on the brink of losing herself. Her eyes said it all.

 

“Lex… is there something you want to tell us? Because you seem to calm and quiet. Which isn't you. Please baby… talk to us. You know we can help right? Is it about the new plans and stuff? We can help do a bit more work with it you know? Come on love… tell us what's wrong?” Clarke asks softly.

 

“Look guys… I'm really fine okay? I'm just tired. I think I'll take tomorrow off just to rest up. If you really want to know, the vomiting prt is acting up on me and I just need some rest. That's all. I'm sure you guys can handle the fort without me for a day okay?” Lexa tired to give the most believable eyes possible.

 

“Jesus Commander. You should have stayed home. Shit! Fuck this is my fucking fault I woke you up last night. I'm sorry. Jesus! I'm so fucking sorry.” Raven then started cursing, knowing that she knocked on Clarke and Lexa's apartment the night before, and Lexa didn't get the rest she needed.

 

Anya looked over at Clarke, who wasn't buying that story at all, and she knew that much not to push Lexa any further. She would ask Lexa in the morning and make sure to stock up on food for Lexa since she was going to be home all day. Lexa waved her hand and smiled tiredly.

 

“It's not your fault Raven. It's no one’s fault. I'll take the day to rest tomorrow and I'll be back on my feet the day after. Promise?” Lexa smiles again, and Raven laughs, giving Lexa a thumbs up. Anya too smiles and gives the thumbs up, before returning to the living room area, Clarke standing there with her arms folded, eyeing Lexa from head to toe.

 

“What is really going on Lexa? Seriously?” Clarke wasn't buying it.

 

“Clarke please. I'm fine. Yeah I threw up a little, and my feet is killing me like usual, but I'm fine.”

 

“No Lexa! I can tell you've been crying. You cried just like the last time you had a break down. You didn't answer my calls, and don't say the battery was dead because it went through, and you came home late. Where were you Lexa? It's only a ten-minute drive from here to work and back. So what is going on?” Clarke was getting angry.

 

Lexa looked at Clarke, contemplating on whether she should tell Clarke about her meeting with Nia, or that she should make up a perfect lie to protect the people she loves. Lexa knew it was stupid for her to meet alone, but she couldn't risk it. Titus was watching. He had eyes everywhere. And he could definitely hurt anyone he chooses since he wasn't found yet. There was only one way.

 

“Clarke… I know you love me so okay… but I just sat in the car, and I was so tired and frustrated with everything going on, so I just sat there and I dozed off. Only until I dropped my keys on the floor did I wake up. I told you love… I wasn’t feeling well, threw up and I just waited it out. I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired…” And Clarke believed it.

 

"Alright. Why don't you go take a shower, and I'll get some food cooked up with your tea, and I'll bring it to bed and we can cuddle together. Okay babe?” Clarke gives a small kiss to Lexa’s cheeks, rubbing her thumb along her soft and smooth cheeks before turning to walk away.

 

“That sounds good. Thank you, love.”

 

Clarke still didn't believe her story, only putting on a fake front, and she will get her answers no doubt. Hopefully, soon enough.

* * *

 

 “She will come no doubt. She cares too much about her precious friends, her lover and Sister. And I think I persuaded her far enough that she won't call the FBI on is. I give you that.” Nia smirked as she sat on the desk inside the empty office space.

 

“Good. Because I plan to end her just like her wretched family. Destroyed everything I ever worked for. The FBI has been on to us, and we barely escaped from the warehouse. Becca took down everything in the warehouse, arrested everyone and it was all because of that stupid girl. I should have killed her myself with her family that night. And I was stupid enough to let her live.”

 

Titus slammed his fist down onto the table. Nia only rolled her eyes at her boss. He was obsessed in killing Lexa, and ending her family. He knew that Nia was a perfect fit to do his biddings, only going for the money to enjoy her lavish lifestyle. But stupid as well. For when he was done with her, he was going to end the one woman who started it all. All the things he had to go through, the accident, Lexa being sent away and paid the people to ensure she disappears for good. Everything was for revenge of his family. How his generation of family suffered the cruelty of the Woods family? He believed so much that they had wronged him to tarnish his family's name. But he had a way. He could claim the building under a different name. He could still claim the rights of his buildings ownership if he changed his name, his details. He could disguise himself and lay claim to that one lousy building. All because of name and reputation. The FBI would never see it coming.

 

“I hope you know what you're doing. What if she doesn't sign the papers to the ownership of the building, then what? You kill her and you still won't get the building. Do you really want that fucking building?”

 

“Shut up. I paid you to do your job you whore, and I expect you to shut your mouth and let me do what I want. You're lucky to even be alive after your friend tried to sell me off to the FBI. Once I lay claim to the building, I can restart my own drug manufacturing company, and my name will be the biggest in the underground corporations, and everyone would be struggling to keep up with me. I will be the ruler. The richest drug lord of all time.”

 

"Yeah okay. But uh... she's not that dumb to sign the papers. Well, she is pregnant. So maybe you might want to go easy on her?” Nia may be evil, but she still had some humanity left in her. But Titus, he didn't really much care.

 

“If she wants her precious child snd herself to live, she has to sign the papers. Fair and square. She signs the papers over to my new identity, I get to start the manufacturing, she can live her life without having to hear from me again. But, if she refuses, then… I Believe she would suffer the consequences of disobeying me.”

 

Nia gulped down wearily. He was going to kill her once she's delivered Lexa to him. She didn't want to die. Maybe perhaps a deal with someone could spare her a long life. Leaving Titus’s office space, she walked towards the elevator, dialling in a number and pressing the call button. She wanted to live. Selfish as she was, she wanted to run free and still live the lavish lifestyle. The line on the other picked up, and Nia smiled.

 

“Becca Summers. Who is this?”

 

“It's me. Nia. I have some critical information and perhaps maybe to save someone's life. I want safe passage out of this. And I mean a clean record for the son of a bitch I work for wants me dead.”

 

“Let's meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys. I shall say now, the big angst will come soon. Just letting you all be prepared okay? And of course, I will elaborate more next chapter on what Clarke is up too, Anya and Raven will be helping Clarke, and of course, what will happen when Lexa meets Nia. And also I'll explain in more detail why Nia wants out. Stay tuned my lovelies :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the night i'll hold you tight.

Clarke walked into their bedroom quietly, knowing Lexa was in the bathroom and not wanting to disturb the peace that her fiancé was in. Lexa had been off since she came home, despite her showing her exhaustion, Clarke knew something else was going on in her mind. Lexa was never one to show how tired she was, or how she needed to be alone for a little while. Lexa was spooked by something but Clarke didn't want to bug her fiancé for it. So Clarke did what she does best and help Lexa relax. Seeing that Anya and Raven would be okay alone, Clarke locked the bedroom door and stripped herself down. She could distinctly hear the soft music playing in the bathroom, and she walked in, quietly, taking in the view before her. Lexa was asleep in the bathtub, her hands placed on her protruding belly, her hair falling to the side. Clarke enjoyed how Lexa looked, her soft expression, with no worries in the world and her face as calm as the ocean waters at night. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Clarke padded her way over, sitting on the edge of the tub, her hand going up to her future wife's face, caressing it softly as Lexa began to stir.

 

Green eyes fluttered open, a warm smile breaching her lips before she moved forward and allowed Clarke to slide in behind her. It was a peaceful silence, no words needed to be spoken as Clarke settled herself behind Lexa, pulling Lexa back against the soft flesh of her skin, her hands wrapping around her belly. The hot water immediately settled into Clarke's bones, making her even more relax as Lexa sighed comfortably when Clarke began rubbing her belly. Clarke could never imagine a better life than this, being able to be with the woman she loved, their two children moving around inside the mother's womb, making her heart flutter more with love.

 

“You woke them up Clarke.” Lexa smiled as she felt the babies moving around inside of her, having been asleep throughout the day. Their babies were active mostly during the night, making it hard for Lexa to sleep.

 

“Sorry my love. But I think they enjoy my presence more.” Clarke smirked, kissing Lexa's shoulder.

 

“Very funny babe. They really love keeping me up all night. But it's worth it. Their worth it. And your even more worth it. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Clarke trailed her fingers to the spots she felt the baby moving, rubbing the spots that popped out from time to time, fascination clearly written in her mind. Lexa would make a wonderful mother, and Clarke would too. She's always loved kids, and pictures herself with a beautiful family, and Lexa was the one to be there with her expanding their family. Lexa had agreed that maybe three kids would make a great number, and wouldn't mind carrying another child somewhere in the near future.

 

“Where do you see us in the future Clarke? What would we be doing?” Lexa asked quietly.

 

“Hmmmm… well I imagined us having a big house, we taking Saturday and Sunday's off from work to be with the kids, having a nice big pool in the back yard. Grilling steaks and burgers, me playing with our little ones, you sunbathing while watching us play. You pregnant with our third little one and that belly of yours, a book in hand and that nerdy glasses of yours that I catch you wearing at night. That's what I pictured. Why?”

 

“Hahaha I just wanted to know. Because I thought of the same thing too. I'm so in love with you Clarke. I really am. Who are we going to place the kids with in the day?” Lexa asked.

 

“Well, mom and dad could take care of them, and we can pick em up in the evening? I mean, Raven and Anya could take over. It's not a big deal. And mom and dad would be happy to look after the kids. But more importantly for now, is you taking care of yourself. I know you've been stressed out lately, and with everything that's going on, you meed rest love. Do you want to take the next few days off to rest?” Clarke rubs her fingers through Lexa's hair, soothing the older girl.

 

“Mmmm no. Only tomorrow. There's so much to do. Just a day of rest will do me good. I'll sleep the whole day, and have dinner with you when you get home. Sound good to you?”

 

Lexa knew that she was lying. She was lying to Clarke, lying to her friends, lying to herself. She didn't know the fate of her own life tomorrow, and she might never come home. Their child could never be born. And it scared Lexa. She couldn't allow Titus to do something to Clarke, or to her friends, or to anyone she ever loved. She just couldn't. If something happened to Clarke, she would never be able to live with herself.

 

“I would love that. But you sure you won't be tired?”

 

“I'll be sleeping all day love. No worries my love. At most I'll pick up some groceries and ingredients for dinner and that's about it. Promise.”

 

“Babe… are you sure you're okay?” Clarke asked again, not really believing Lexa.

 

“Just raging hormones Clarke. You know how I get. Needy and horny and exhausted and blah blah blah…” Clarke immediately silences Lexa with a soft bite into her skin. Lexa gasp in pleasure, immediately feeling Clarke's shaft shift under her.

 

“Fuck Clarke… not in the tub…”

 

“Then let's get to the bed…”

 

Waisting no time, Lexa and Clarke made their way out of the bathroom, still wet and soaked to the bone, Clarke carrying Lexa in her arms, her long legs wrapped around Clarke's waist as Clarke laid Lexa down gently on the bed. Clarke sucked and nibbled on Lexa's pulse point, drawing blood when she latched on to the sun kissed skin. Lexa raked her fingers down Clarke's spine, moaning softly and arching her back as Clarke peppered soft kisses down to her breasts. It wasn't the usual rough love making sessions they had, for this was something more sensual, more emotional. Maybe because Lexa felt that she wasn't going to be coming home tomorrow, that this could be the last time Clarke ever got to make love to her, to see her pregnant Fiancé ever again. Clarke didn't know that, but she knew Lexa wanted to be treasured. To be fucked slowly and lovingly tonight. Lexa gripped the sheets of their bed as Clarke took one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking and nipping while the other twirls and pulls at the bard nub. Bodies were flushed together, Clarke of course being mindful of her weight against Lexa's protruding stomach, not wanting to crush the babies despite the fact that Clarke was always careful anyway when they made love. Clarke shifts back up, looking at Lexa below her, her eyes full blown black. Clarke ran her hands along her belly, feeling the soft bumps and touches that came from under the smooth skin. They were definitely awake and active, just like Lexa had said, and she realised that was the reason why her fiancé had a harder time sleeping at night. They were moving around so much, Lexa could feel them.

 

Placing both her hands on Lexa's belly, Clarke moved down to place a soft kiss just below her navel. It was always a sweet gesture to Lexa when Clarke did that. “Hey little ones. I know you guys like to play around at night but mommy needs her sleep too. You know, mommy has been really busy and hard working these last few weeks. Always so brave, so strong, and her love for everyone and everything is so big, even I have a hard time keeping up.” A soft kick breaches the top layer of skin, and Clarke smiles and places a kiss at the spot. “Yeah, I agree with you too. Maybe you two could be soccer players, or maybe swimmers. So be nice to Mommy okay? Love you two very much.”

 

Lexa releases a few tears, knowing how much Clarke loves them. She's always known Clarke to be sweet as such. Even when they make love, Lexa has always known Clarke to do something like that to make sure the little ones are well loved. Clarke looks up at Lexa, smiling warmly before taking her hands and kissing the inside of her palms, making sure that they were okay, that they were safe no matter what. Clarke needed Lexa just as much as she needed Clarke. Climbing over on top of Lexa, she kisses Lexa with all her heart and soul, wiping the tears that littered her cheeks, before Lexa spreads her legs open and Clarke slowly manoeuvres around, and places her shaft directly in front of Lexa's wet opening. Clarke is always slow, sliding in her think and long shaft into Lexa's tight cunt, allowing Lexa time to get used to the fullness of her cock. Once Lexa relaxed, Clarke slowly thrusts into Lexa, slowly pumping in and out, giving Lexa the pure ecstasy of love.

 

Lexa moaned and gasped, gripping the sheets as Clarke slowly build up her orgasm, going at a considerable pace and ensuring that her lover was more than comfortable. Clarke felt the tip of her cock began to form, Lexa's tight walls clenching down hard as Lexa arched her back further, her mind swirling around in pure ecstasy as Clarke made love to her. Clarke wanted Lexa to come, to fill her with every breath and fiber of her being, to let them relish in the moment of true love making and so Clarke sped up Her administrations slightly. Soft whimpers and moans came from Lexa's mouth, dying inside Clarke's mouth as their tongues danced around the fires burning in their mouths. Lexa was sweating and so was Clarke. Salt and salt mixed together like fusion whirlpools, eliciting a gasp when Lexa pried her eyes open as her walls flooded and slick wetness poured out along Clarke's long and thick shaft. In that same moment of time, Clarke moved her mouth down to Lexa's pulse point, her orgasm spilling out as thick ropes of cum spurt out and filling Lexa up to the brim in her already occupied womb, Clarke bit down hard on Lexa's skin, drawing blood as the taste of copper filled her mouth.

 

They didn't scream, they didn't gasp, but their soft relishing moans filled their bedroom, just enough for them to hear. And the quiet pants that erupted after was enough to satisfy their needs. Forehead against forehead, their sweat combined, Lexa let out tears, her green eyes boring into Clarke's ocean blue waves, words not needed to be expressed but they loved each other no matter what. This was love.

 

And Lexa treasured it for whatever time she had left.

* * *

 

 “Anya… just because they are making love inside doesn't mean that something is wrong. What are you so paranoid about anyway? It's not like Lexa has anything to hide? Right?”

 

“That's just the problem Rae. Lexa is a fucking good secret keeper. She may pretend that everything is alright and she's using her exhaustion as an excuse. I know my sister and her coming home like that is something to be worried about. She is never one to come home late and she never takes her time to come home. The fact that she's good at going off grid, makes me even more worried. Something is not right.”

 

Anya was frustrated. She could see it clearly in her baby sisters eyes that she was in the shits. And Anya wanted to find out what was actually going on with her. There was something in her eyes that made Anya question her baby sisters motives, as to why she was so insistent on being exhausted and tired from work. And Anya knew just the thing to do.

 

“Anya… maybe just let Lexa be okay? Haven't we cost her enough trouble yesterday and today?” Raven had been blabbering all the while Anya was in her own mind, and immediately Raven saw the look in Anya’s eyes.

 

“An… what are you thinking?”

 

“Pull out footages of the cameras around the back of the restaurants.”

 

“Anya! Are you fucking out of your mind? It will take me hours to do that. And I got work tomorrow. Yeah sure I can hack in but why all of a sudden?” Raven was bewildered.

 

“Look, Indra said she left early, yet she didn't answer her phone, or come home on time like she usually does. Not saying I don't trust Lexa, but what if something happened between that time frame? Come on Raven. Lexa is not one to step out of the norm unless Clarke gets her to. So please. Do this for me and for her? Please!”

 

“Right alright. Let's go home. Leave a not for the two lovebirds. You owe me food and good sex bitch. If not, you can fucking sleep in the cold. I give you that. Let's go!”

 

Raven knew where Anya was coming from. And she too suspected something off. And Clarke, well Raven too believed that Clarke didn't find Lexa all too trusting. She was indeed off when she got home, the fact that her mood had changed drastically from when Anya told her she was screaming and hollering at everyone at work and suddenly coming home quietly and softly, a total change in emotions. The sad look in her eyes were definitely visible, and no doubt she was battling a flurry of emotions within her that they didn't know about. And Raven was about to crack everything to get that footage of what happened during that short period of time just for the sake of her friend and for her lover. And because she too had come to care for Lexa as family, having been thankful that she opened the door for her in the middle of the night when shit hit the fan with Anya. And Raven would do anything for her in a heartbeat.

 

And so, tonight, was going to be a very long night.

* * *

 

 Lexa walked towards the center of Central Park, making sure that Clarke or anyone else had decided to come looking for her. Not that they would since everyone was away at work, giving her the advantage of sneaking out of her apartment without being caught or questioned. She had bid Clarke goodbye in the morning, putting on a brave front as she stood at the door and watched Clarke enter the elevators with a big smile on her face. She was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking, Lexa shut the door and slid down to the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. She should have said something, called someone, anyone, but she couldn't risk them getting hurt. And she too was dumb enough to risk her own life, the safety of her unborn children, for the sake of everyone's lives. It was a tougher decision. But she had no choice. If she could stop this once and for all, for the future of those who could possibly doe at the hands of a madman, then she would sacrifice herself for it.

 

It was the usual afternoon crowd out and about, yet Lexa still didn't feel the safety she desired even with such a big crowd. Nia was a scheming woman, no doubt, but she wouldn't be brave enough to try something stupid in a large crowd. But then again, Titus himself didn't give a shit. He could have Nia kill her and she take the fall for it. Smart bastard. She wondered again what his plans for her would be. Would he kill her off immediately? What was his plan? Before she could think about anything else, she came face to face with Nia.

 

“Hello Lexa.”

 

“Nia.” Lexa said with pure disgust.

 

“I'm not the enemy here…”

 

“And why should I believe that? You work for that son a bitch, probably helped him destroy my family and I was left to bleed and die watching them burn to death. So why should I ever trust you?” Nia looked at Lexa in the eye, a serious expression had befallen her.

 

“Because I want to live just as much as you do. He can play his little games but I want the big picture. To live. But if you want to make it out of this alive, then I suggest you start listening.” Lexa kept quiet. She wondered why Nia had the sudden change of heart, but she couldn't care less about her. She wanted to end this.

 

“I'm listening…”

 

“First of all, I contacted your lover of an FBI agent. Told her everything I knew about Titus and my reasoning for it. I want to live and escape this wretched hell hole of a country and return to my own life in Russia. In which I made a deal with Becca. But on my part, the FBI has already made a plan for us both. I take you to Titus, they will be on standby and once he is vulnerable, they take him out. I get to live, and you get to go home to your precious Wife. Simple as that. And my job is to keep you alive long enough so that Titus won't suspect a thing once they come barging in through those doors. Becca will be contacting you once were in the car, and she will be watching out for you. Titus thinks he can make you sign the papers to take over the building so he can start his little drug mule of an underground drug ring. So prolong him as long as you can.”

 

Lexa felt a small gush of relief. Maybe perhaps she could be going home. Clarke would kill her for doing this but this was the only way. She was going to be okay. She still didn't trust Nia, but if Becca was around, then she had nothing to worry about. Not exactly nothing to worry about but she should be if Titus was going to put a gun to her head. She needed to keep her game tactic on. Prolong Titus for as long as she can for Becca to arrive.

 

“Fine. Let's get this over with. But one thing I must know… why did you seduce my sister all those years? Why work for him when you could have left this country?”

 

"I did what i had to do for my son. He seems to be doing a fine job working for you. I stayed in the shadows supporting him and giving him money. I didn't want him to see me as the whore that I am.” Lexa was stunned. Her son was working for her.

 

"Your son?”

 

“Roan. He doesn't know of my existence for when I came to this country to find a job, I got pregnant with him. And I left him in the care of a good family and gave them money every month to ensure he was taken care off. Your sister Anya at that time found out about Roan working for you and so I drugged her and tried to seduce her to forget. I didn't want you firing him for the mistakes of a mother he never knew about. As a mother to be, wouldn't you do anything in your power to ensure that your child lives a better life without you being a burden to him?”

 

“I'm sorry. I didn't know. But I can see now. Why you did what you had to do.”

 

“It’s a cruel world out here Lexa. I did not intend to do that to your sister, but I was protecting my son. Please do not fire him. He is a good man.” Nia said. Lexa breathed out heavily and nodded.

 

“I will not fire a good man who can do a great job. But, I do wish that you speak to him when all this is over. He deserves to know who his real mother is. I just wished that you didn't have to live such a life. And I am sorry. Although I can't forgive you for the things that you've done to me and my family, but I can forgive you for at least trying to make a difference. And I respect that as a mother.”

 

“You will be a great mother too Lexa. You have always been a brave one. I had nothing to do with your family's death for it was all on Titus. But of course, there are other things I have done which I am not proud off. We should go, Becca would be calling soon.”

 

Lexa nodded again, before they made their way over to the car, to their impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I know some of you have been asking for an update and of course i try to deliver, but work has been hectic and so my apologies for not being updating. Also, some of you had asked for some tender loving care and so you guys got a sex scene yeah. Next chapter is the brunt of it all and we will see Clarke going crazy and hell bent on finding Lexa. Hopefully work isn't hectic and i can update faster. See ya loves :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the heart of the storm.

“Clarke… calm down. It’s not Lexa’s fault she was met with Nia last night. Something must’ve spooked her and she didn’t want anyone of us to worry. You can’t blame her Clarke.” Raven tried to reason.

 

“Lexa is not picking up my calls, she is not home and she definitely must have been taken by Nia. Shit. I should have known. Fuck. Lexa was off last night and this morning, looking like that was the last time she would ever see my face. Why couldn’t she trust me enough to tell me?”

 

Clarke threw the book on the table in their apartment, Lexa’s favourite book across the floor, her eyes burning with tears.

 

“I believe I can answer that.”

 

Clarke stops in her tracks, Raven and Anya spun around to find FBI director Becca strolling in with two agents behind her. Clarke then realised that Becca knew about Lexa’s disappearance, and she was the answer to her question. Raven had spent all morning scrolling through the camera’s in the alley way, wanting to find out what had actually spooked Lexa to not tell anyone about what happened. Clarke was only worried for her fiancé’s safety. So when Becca walks in, somehow she gets the feeling Becca is the one to be blamed for this.

 

“Where is Lexa?” Clarke demanded.

 

“Relax Clarke. She’s safe in the car. I understand your confused about the situation. But before I can let you see Lexa and blame her for something she didn’t do, here me out. Nia had called me, asking for safe passage back to her home country in Russia, and we called her to intercept Lexa last night in the alley way, so that Titus would think Nia is his loyal servant and that keeping tabs on her without us being blown wide open into his prying eyes.”

 

“Let me get this straight… you made my fiancé lie to me, my friends, to cover up for your silly operations, using her as bait when shit could have gone wrong, causing my future wife to be hurt if it came to that.” Clarke grew angrier by the minute.

 

“Trust me Clarke. She is the only one who can stop Titus. Nia has his location and we are going to take him down today. I do not want Lexa hurt but it is the only way. So before you jump on Lexa and scream at her, she was only doing what I asked her to. Even when Nia approached her last night, my men were watching her from the sidelines in case something went wrong. And when she met with Nia today, she had people watching her from the distance, and we have it covered.”

 

Clarke’s anger for Becca didn’t dissipate, but for Lexa it did. She knew her future wife was scared beyond recognition; she couldn’t blame Lexa. Becca on the other hand, was sweating for she knew she had to take the fall. Lexa hadn’t told Clarke about her meeting with Nia the night before, and she knew Lexa was afraid. It was only until she met with Lexa and Nia did Lexa explain the situation to Becca, that she knew her fiancé would be crazy enough to leave her and blame her for putting herself in danger. And Becca knew the solution to her problems. She could vouch for Lexa, and tell Clarke a whole different story to ensure that Clarke wouldn’t be mad. Becca had feelings for Lexa no doubt, but she prayed no one had seen it despite the fact that she was engaged the blonde in front of her. Turning to one of her men, she requested that they bring Lexa and Nia up into the apartment so that they may talk.

 

“Why hide this from us?” Raven speaks up.

 

“We wanted a smooth operation, and by having Lexa alone and vulnerable in Titus’s eyes, it would be easier for us to take him down. But at the insistence of your friend and boss, I think it’s safe to say she didn’t want to keep secrets from any of you. We told her that it would be risky, but the strong and compassionate woman that she is, she wanted you guys in on what’s going on.”

 

Anya stood there, eyeing Becca up and down. Despite being the head of the FBI, she knew there was something more to Becca than she let on. The way she talked about Lexa and how willing she had been to let her friends know that they were running a secret operation, she knew that Becca had certain feelings for her baby sister. And Anya wasn’t stupid. Raven and Clarke may not see it as that, but she knew full on that by doing a good deed, she thinks that she would be able to have Lexa for herself. As the apartment doors swing open, Nia steps in first with an agent by her side, before Lexa enters the apartment shortly behind.

 

Clarke runs over to Lexa, who was looking exhausted, but still managed to keep a small smile on her face, before they crashed into a hug. Clarke felt her fiancé shiver under her touch, missing her lover’s warmth, and buries her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry Clarke… I’m so sorry…”

 

“Oh baby… it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m not mad. I’m just glad your safe. God… Lexa, I was so worried.” Clarke rubs her fiancés back, listening to the soft sniffles that escaped her.

 

Anya still had her eyes trained on Becca, who looked as if someone had kicked her in the ass, watching sadly as Lexa fell immediately into Clarke’s embrace.

 

“Now that everyone is here, can we get down to business?” Becca asks, and everyone turns to look at her, waiting for her to start.

 

“Now that you three know, I will be sending Nia in with Lexa, and they will meet with Titus at the top floor of the building. Once inside, our sniper team will be watching from the opposite building, while the ground team will make their way up once Lexa is secured in the office. Nia will try and stall him, giving enough time for my team to head to the top and arrest him. As Nia had mentioned, he has guards stationed at the entrance of the building and also on the top floor of his office…”

 

“Shit can happen within that time period. How can I guarantee that my fiancé won’t be harmed during that period of time?” Clarke states with a bite.

 

“Nia will be there to ensure no harm will come to her.” Becca stated simply.

 

“That bitch drugged me to use me. I don’t trust her one bit with my sister’s life. For the backstabbing bitch she is, I have no faith.” Anya snaps, looking at Nia who could only roll her eyes.

 

“I want to live just as much as all of you. I’ll make sure Titus doesn’t do anything stupid until you guys get there, and then I’ll take my things and leave this fuck forsaken country. So, I will keep my end of the bargain, and she keeps hers, you won’t have to see my face again.” Nia seethes, making Anya step forward, only for Raven to place her palm on Anya’s chest, preventing her from advancing further.

 

“I want this over with. We stick with your plan, get Titus, and we can all go home.” Lexa states simply.

 

She had cut a deal with Becca, to tell Clarke about her plans, knowing that Clarke would be angry beyond reason if she found out that Lexa had taken it upon herself to meet with the enemy now turn ally, and she couldn’t risk losing Clarke. So Becca had decided to take the blame for her, saying that it was her doing and Clarke wouldn’t see past anything else. Clarke tensed up beside her, and Lexa knew this had to end one way or another. She was tired. She just wanted it all to be over. And they were running out of time.

 

“Lexa… there has to be another way. I can’t let you go in there alone.” Clarke turns Lexa to face her, trying to reason with her.

 

“Clarke… I have to do this. I have no choice. Nia can stall him long enough and then it will be over. I promise I won’t let anything happen to the babies. I’ll protect them with my life.” Lexa says softly.

 

“It’s not about that Lexa… I love you and I can’t lose you. Not like this… please Lexa…” Lexa stared into Clarke’s eyes.

 

The woman she had truly loved was begging. And she didn’t like the way Clarke had pleaded for her. It made her heart tear even more. She had already made Becca tell Clarke of a lie, and yet still, she was going to risk her life yet again for it was inevitable. Their situation was an already set in motion plan, and there wasn’t any other way out. She could hold grab Clarke’s face with her warm palms, pulling Clarke into a chaste kiss, letting the tears flow as she savoured every last bit of love from Clarke.

 

“I wish there was a way. But this is it love. It will work and when this is over, I will walk out of that building alive and into your arms. I promise.”

 

“How can you promise that Lexa? I can’t lose you. Not again. Why does it have to be you?”

 

“Because it started with me… and it end will end with me at the top. Hey… didn’t you promise me a good dinner later? And for me to give you all the tender loving care in the world? Think you can wait until then?” Lexa gave her goofy smile, making Clarke laugh exasperatedly, her eyes watering up.

 

“Can we have marshmallows too? I’ll pick em up at the grocery store later.” Clarke cried, her smile trembling when Lexa gave her a nod.

 

Raven and Anya watched on, the little comforting words forming between their two friends, making their heart ache ever more. Becca swallowed the lump in her throat, wishing that it was her providing such comfort for the woman who will never ever be hers. Nia looked away, having been reminded of the man she once loved during her younger days, and all the shit she had gone through, yet never a day passes by that she doesn’t think about her own lover.

 

“We have to go Lexa. Sooner we finish this, the sooner we can all go home safe and sound. Although, I would rather not prefer that you tag along, but I believe Lexa would want you close by. So Clarke, we will keep you in the truck with us, and you can have a live feed of what goes on upstairs. Nia would be wired so that we can hear the conversation, Lexa, he would be expecting you to sign the papers. So when he talks, you keep him busy. Nia, you try to keep him busy too. Are we all in agreement?”

 

The nods that were given around the room was enough of an answer for Becca.

* * *

 

 “I don’t seem to like this Becca woman. Sure she’s the good guy. But, she seems to be looking at Lexa more often times than not. Like how Lexa would give heart eyes at Clarke all the time. Don’t you find it a tad bit weird?” Raven speaks up after the apartment was cleared.

 

Anya sighed, far more interested in the phone that was stationed in front of her, waiting for the news of her sister and girlfriends demise.

 

“I did realise it too. But, it's nothing to be worried about.”

 

“And you are not worrying because Lexa would never run from Clarke definitely and you think that this Becca woman is trying to change her mind and try to woo her to fall in love with her right?” Raven was pretty persistent.

 

“Okay so what if Becca likes my sister? Then what? She wouldn't be crazy enough to do some stupid and have Lexa for herself right? So why are you worrying? There are plenty of men and women out there that falls for Lexa. It's not like it hasn't happened before.” Anya snaps, causing Raven to flinch. “I'm sorry Rae. But I'm scared for my sister’s life.”

 

“I know.” Raven rubs her hand around her lovers back, when the door to the apartment swings open.

 

Jake, Abby and Marcus rushes in, having received a message from Raven stating that something bad has happened and that they needed them for support. Knowing that Lexa was in the worst position possible, it would be better if the parents were there. Abby was hysterical over the phone, both restaurants have shut down for the day and everyone was coming over to the apartment. They wanted to be there when their bosses and friends came home. The waiters and waitresses, along with everyone else would be there once they finished up. Just then, the doors to the apartment swings open, Abby comes running through the doors and towards Anya. Raven had moved away to take a call from Indra, stating that they would be over soon enough.

 

“What happened Anya?” Abby states, both Marcus and Jake entered shortly after.

 

“Lexa… she was jumped by Nia last night when she was on her way home. And then the story is is that Nia was actually following Becca’s orders to meet with Lexa as a way of showing Titus’s spies that Nia was working alone for him, and they are using Lexa as bait to draw Titus out. Clarke went with her and she will be sitting in the truck watching everything and listening to everything. Nia is a skank and I don't know if she will actually live up to her words on protecting Lexa. It's not that I'm worried but I'm not. I'm actually fucking scared right now for my baby sister and for Clarke and for everyone. Fuck.. Abby I don't know what to do. I'm sitting here being hopeless. I…”

 

Anya broke down in tears, Abby wraps her arms around Anya, pulling her in for a hug, rubbing her hands up and down and kissing her head. “I know sweetie. I know… they will be alright.”

 

“I… I feel guilty… I should have been there for Lexa. I should have gone with her the night of the accident. She asked me to come and I… we got into a fight and the next thing I know she's on a hospital bed struggling to keep alive. Fuck my life. I shouldn't have fought with her. I told her that I… I was jealous that mom and dad called her and not me, when actual fact that it was Lexa who didn't get that much love as they gave me. They always favoured me more and that's why they asked her to come and I could choose to if I wanted…”

 

“Things happen for a reason Anya. It's not your fault. Lexa is strong. Stronger than all of us combined and she will be okay. She will be fine. And as long as Clarke is there, she will be safe. Just got to have faith Anya.”

 

Raven sits back down again beside Anya, taking her hand in hers, and laid her head down on Anya’s shoulders. Jake and Marcus stood to the side, watching the ladies cry as the waited for the call to come through. It was a heart-breaking moment, and Anya wished she could have told her sister how much she loved her before she left the apartment with Clarke.

 

She prayed that she wouldn't have to regret it.

* * *

 

 “Ill be right here waiting for you in this van baby. Just please… please come back to me. If shit gets rough in there, I promise I will come for you. Promise okay? We're gonna get married and have our kids and open a fucking awesome restaurant. I love you.”

 

Clarke soothes Lexa, who had her faced nuzzled into her neck, silent tears running down her face. Only yesterday had she thought of giving up everything, to protect the people she loves. That she was willing to risk everything and choose her head over her heart. But now, she was afraid to even leave Clarke. If she hadn't explained the situation to Becca, Clarke would have never forgiven her for being reckless. Lexa would keep that secret locked away forever. Even if the guilt consumes her. But she knew now, she was stronger with Clarke. And perhaps maybe one day she will be able to tell Clarke her actions. But maybe not. Because she knew she was reckless, and she was still going in, and she didn't know if she would come back out alive. Clarke had been the one to keep her grounded all this time. And in return, she felt that force in her to make things right. To end all this once and for all.

 

“I can't promise you that Clarke. But I can try. And I will try my love. I love you so much. We are taking a long break after this. I swear.” Clarke chuckles at her fiancé, kissing her forehead harder and harder.

 

Nia watches from the side, a small genuine smile plastered to her face. Becca was standing next to her, watching her heart break over and over again. “You know, she already is taken. And her eyes are only for Clarke my dear Becca. You never will have her they way you want to. Despite you doing things for her, well not much, I can see this one will always belong to the blonde.” Nia smirks Becca.

 

“You know nothing about me.”

 

“What can I say… I see a lot of people every day. And that face your pulling, is exactly one whereby you wished she was yours. That she belongs to you. But you know for a fact she doesn't feel the same way about you, let alone spare a glance back at you. So why be so invested in a woman like her?” Nia questions.

 

“She reminds me of someone I used to love. How she looks almost exactly like Lexa. And the way we used to love each other just like them.” Becca looks on sadly.

 

Nia nods her head and left the truck, ready for her role and having to take Lexa in. They were running on s short timeline, and Titus would soon question her whereabouts and why she was taking so long. Lexa on the other hand, kissed Clarke with everything she had, taking one last glance and exited the truck, watching as Clarke looked on before the doors shut.

 

“She will be fine Lexa. Let's just get this done and over with. And we can have what we want. I sure hope you can move on from this. And everything else. If you know what I mean.”

 

“Let’s just get going.”

 

Nia got into the driver’s seat, and Lexa taking the passenger seat before driving off out of the alley. Lexa was lost in her own thoughts, thinking that maybe this was her last time to live. Memories flashed through her mind, from beginning until end, the smile on everyone’s faces, their laughter, their happiness. Maybe she was a fool for wanting to end this alone. That love was weakness. No… it wasn’t. It was strength. And she believed it now. After she had realised her mistake. If Nia hadn’t made a deal with Becca, she would have been dead by now. Her babies would be dead by now. Perhaps some form of power from a different world had helped her see through her mistakes. She had to make it up to Clarke. And how she planned to do it, was coming home to her. To their home. Their friends and family. What was she thinking to submit herself to death’s doors so easily? Maybe Clarke and Anya and Abby and everyone else was right. They needed to be together for they were stronger as one. They would be there for each other. And Lexa had always been the lone ranger for so long, she didn’t realise that her mistake was letting these people that she truly does care for and love go by her stupid mistake.

 

“We’re here.” Nia said simply, knocking her out of her thoughts.

 

She would end this. Not by herself, but with Clarke and Becca waiting on standby for her. With everyone else hoping that she was going to be okay. And so, she took a deep breath, exiting the car and following Nia silently towards the elevator. As they made their way up, Lexa closed her eyes and prayed, wanting the babies and her to be safe, and that she recited in her mind, that everything was going to be alright.

 

“Ready?” Nia stated.

 

“Let’s end this.” As soon as they exited the elevator, a gunshot fired through the room.

 

And the next thing Lexa saw was Nia’s lifeless body on the ground, a bullet to the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys :) New update and I didn't want Clarke to be angry at Lexa for making decisions on her own, so I turned this thing around and it is what it is. Promise Clexa won't die because I can't take the pain of them being angry at each other or them falling apart. My emotions are running wild as well so yeah. Hopefully I get my shit together and next chapter would be out next week :) Love you guys.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love saves us all.

Clarke was fuming. Sitting inside the truck, her anger burst through the roof. Becca had told her everything. How she had lied… how Lexa had lied. She wanted to leave. And leave she did. She didn't wait around to see what would become of her fiancé. She would rather she die. Since she wanted it so badly, then so be it. Lexa had been jumped by Nia, lied about seeing her that morning and planning everything behind her back. Lexa put herself in harm’s way to end a long-time feud that didn't even involve her. Yet, Lexa couldn't say anything to her. She was right all along that Lexa had been off the night before. She left the truck and down the street, hearing Becca screaming after her. But Clarke didn't care. That woman had felt guilty for keeping a secret and she finally burst her bubbles, telling Clarke everything. She felt betrayed, hurt, and angry. Storming her way back towards their shared apartment, Clarke thought about the consequences of her actions. And she thought of her own plan. She was going to walk away. If Lexa thought she could live perfectly fine without her, without anyone's help, then so be it. Clarke thought to herself, she would be better off alone. She didn't care about what her parents thought, she didn't care about what her friends thought, she was done.

 

But what she couldn't fathom was the fact that her heart still cared. How she wished she should have stayed, wondering if Lexa would make it out alive. Wondering if she and the babies were safe. She was a wreck, her mind swirling around, her heart like the ocean waves as her emotions constantly clashed with each other. She knew what she was about to do would cost her everything. But she needed Lexa to learn, that she couldn't just go wasting her life away just like that. She wanted her to learn what it feels like to cause others pain by her reckless decisions. And this was the way to do it. Storming to the elevators, Clarke thought of everything she wanted to pack and walk away. She needed to be alone and that's what she was going to do. Storming out and walking towards the door, she saw Bellamy and Indra standing outside, holding each other and she glared at them before entering the apartment. Inside, Anya, Raven, Jake, Abby, Octavia and Lincoln sat, looking straight at Clarke who ignored them.

 

“What happened Clarke?” She heard her mother say.

 

“Oh nothing. I just came to get my things and leave.” Clarke snapped, walking into the bedroom and digging out her duffel bag.

 

“Clarke stop!”

 

“Don't you dare tell me to stay mom. Because I'm done. If Lexa thinks she can run the world on her own, then so be it. I don't care if she lived or die. She hid things from me, lied to me. Hell! She deserves whatever is coming for her.”

 

Slap!

 

Abby was outraged at her daughter’s words. Anya stood in the doorway, horrified at what Clarke had just said. Her baby sister, that Clarke had come to love so much, was left alone to fend for herself because Clarke was angry. Everyone had their limits. But this… this was beyond her breaking point. Clarke was someone else entirely.

 

“Lexa may have fucked up on things, maybe she had her reasons, and that's why she lied. But I didn't raise my daughter to let her anger control her, to not listen to reason and walk away. You may be angry Clarke, but you walking away means walking away from someone you love, and the children that you put in her that both of you have come to love. Is that what you really want? To walk away? Because if you do walk away Clarke, there is not turning back. And you can never ever be forgiven for that.” Abby warns sternly, seeing that Clarke was clenching her jaw.

 

Clarke didn't say another word and started packing. She couldn't deal with this. She couldn't care and she couldn't think straight. She ignored her mother who was in tears that her daughter didn't heed her words. Anya stood there still, her anger boiling up in her. Everyone else in the living room watched, hearing the argument that ensued from the bedroom. Clarke finishes dumping her stuff in and brushes past her mother and Anya before heading to the door.

 

“You walk away from my sister Clarke, you will never ever get to see her again. You so much as take another step, and not resolve this problem, you are forbidden to see her if she ever comes back, and the children will never ever know of their other mother.” Anya hollers, making Raven stand in front of her and hold her back, anger breaching her lovers face.

 

Clarke stops just before the door. Her heart breaks. She had two options, to leave and never look back, or to stay and let her anger rage on. She needed space and she needed time. They knew she did and so Clarke turned and looked around, her eyes immediately landing on a fuming Anya.

 

“I will always love her… but I need time alone.”

 

And Clarke left without saying another word.

* * *

 

 “Such a shame Nia had to die this way. But truth be told, she was a useless assistant to me. But lucky for you Lexa, I still need you alive for this. But when were done, I guess I'll have to bury you along with your unborn children. Now sign the papers!” Titus hollered, Lexa stared at him with fire in her eyes.

 

“Tell me Titus, why are you doing this? You killed my parents, you took everything away from me, everything, over some lousy building and for what? So, you can be rich?”

 

“Oh it’s not about being rich my dear girl. It's about revenge. I want what was supposed to be mine. That I worked for. But your wretched family left me with nothing. I had to do what was needed to be done. My life's work gone… just like that. And now, I want what was mine back. And because you and your sister is the last living bloodline to your useless and pathetic family, I'll be sure to bury the both of you next to your pitiful parents. And once I'm done with that, I will be the best of the best in the industry. And also claim the underground empire for myself. You could have been a great business partner Alexandria, but when you meddled with my affairs the night I killed your family, I should have known to have ended your life. Your stubborn persona brought you into this mess. The mess that I have to get rid off.”

 

Titus walked around the room, his head held high like the arrogant son of a bitch he is, and his hands behind his back.

 

 “You murderer.” Lexa seethed, drawing on as long as she could.

 

Becca would be here soon with the rest of the team, she had to prolong him for as long as she could. She looked around the room, hoping to find something that could help, but if she made a move, one mistake could cost her, her life and her children. They had tumbled about inside, clearly sensing their mother's worry and nervousness, and she needed to calm them down. Gunshots rang below, and Titus snapped his head towards the door, fear written in his eyes. The sounds could be heard, and Lexa wanted to laugh. He was done for. He immediately walks over to Lexa, yanking her by the hair and bringing her over to the table.

 

“Sign the papers.” He pointed the gun at her head.

 

Lexa made no attempt to move, hearing as the gunshots grew louder and louder with each passing second. He was done for. She smiled and laughed, making Titus push harder into her head.

 

“I'm giving you to the count of three. Sign the papers, or I will put a bullet in your head.”

 

“So do it. You can't because you need me. If I don't sign it, you can never claim the deed. Your done for Titus. You’re done.” Lexa smiled.

 

The doors to the room bursts open, Titus immediately yanks Lexa up by her hair and takes her into a hostage position, pressing the gun to her head when Becca slowly enters the room. Her hands were raised in the air, and she stared at Lexa who was clearly distressed and desperate to find a way out.

 

“Give up Titus. It’s over. You lost. We have you surrounded. Don’t be stupid and let her go. There’s nowhere to run.” Becca says with authority.

 

“Never.”

 

Lexa looked at Becca and Becca looked back at her, knowing there was only a one-way street to this. And Lexa knew it too. She regretted every decision she ever made, for lying to Clarke, for making her feel the hurt and pain that will never happen because she wasn’t going to make it out of this alive. Lexa caressed her bump one last time before closing her eyes and letting the tears fall.

 

‘I’m so sorry Clarke. Please forgive me.’

 

Bang!

* * *

 

 Clarke stopped outside the building that Lexa had been sent in. She couldn’t deal with it. She was mad and angry, but she knew that she would have done the same stupid thing that Lexa did. Lexa had always been the selfless person she was, always caring for others and putting their safety first before her own. And Clarke, she let her anger cloud her mind. Clarke placed herself in Lexa’s shoes, that if she was threatened when she was carrying her own twins, she would be clouded with her raging hormones and she wouldn’t be thinking straight. Clarke couldn’t bring herself to leave. Not when she loved Lexa too much. Not when everything they had gone through could be fixed. Clarke just needed to see reason for herself. Maybe she could talk things out with Lexa, and they could work on their relationship. They always got through it. Clarke scurried over to the truck, and the agents sitting in the truck saw her, and immediately let her in as the scrambled to get things done.

 

Clarke listened to them talk and shout orders, the transmission having gone dead from the upper floor and Clarke was panicking. How stupid of her to have left when she could have been here waiting like she promised. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Clarke cursed herself for being so stupid. Clarke was sweating, waiting for the word or the sounds of the radio to come through, to hear the voice of her lover come through, to let them know she was alright, but there was nothing. Clarke ran all the scenarios in her head, wondering what the hell was going on, if the babies were fine, if Lexa was fine. Clarke started pacing back and forth in small steps before the doors to the van opened. Clarke stopped and looked at Becca, her eyes surprised to find Clarke standing there.

 

Becca didn’t say a word, but smiled, nudging her head over behind her shoulders, and Clarke scurried out of the van and onto the street. Agents filed out of the building, and that’s when Clarke dropped down to her knees. Lexa was walking out, clearly unharmed and her eyes red raw from crying, sprinted over to Clarke. Clarke got up from the ground and rushed over to Lexa, pulling her into a tight hug, crying her heart out. Clarke sobbed hard, and Lexa cried into her shoulders, was racked with guilt.

 

“I’m sorry Clarke. I am so sorry for lying to you. I should have told you. I am so sorry…” Lexa cried hard, and Clarke kissed her forehead repeatedly.

 

“Its okay. Its okay baby. I should have understood. I should have stayed. I walked away while you were in there because I was angry and I realized that despite you doing what you did, I placed myself in your shoes and I myself would have done the same thing. And I am sorry too Lexa. We both messed up. But I'm not leaving you. I was mad but I'm not anymore. I promised I wouldn't leave and I plan on keeping that promise. Just talk to me next time. Don't go running off doing stupid things. Please… just stick with me.” Clarke gripped harder onto Lexa and the two-woman cried.

 

“I'm sorry. I’m sorry. I promise Clarke. No more lies.”

 

And that was all Clarke needed. Lexa was alive. She was safe. She was unharmed. They were going to be okay. They were going to be fine. Clarke rocked her pregnant lover back and forth in her arms, clearly the guilt that resided in both of them had taken a toll on them both, and Clarke, Clarke felt relief that she came back. She was going to receive a shit storm when they got back home, but she didn't care. Lexa was safe. Lexa was home in her arms and they were going to be okay. It was all over. Clarke saw the black body bag that was wheeled out of the building and she then realized that both Nia and Titus didn't make it. Clarke felt relief that they were no longer alive to hurt Lexa, and Lexa could be free and live life peacefully now. Live life with Clarke peacefully and with their children that would be born in the months to come. To have a job that they have yet to finish and they could be in peace. Clarke pulled Lexa away, and she explained everything that happened back at the apartment in her fits of rage, and Lexa knew it was all because of her that Clarke had been treated as such. Lexa didn't want to deal with family at all first, and she has requested from Becca to inform their families that the two of them wanted to be left alone and not have their location revealed until they came home on their own terms.

 

Becca obliged to it, having said that she broke Lexa's trust by telling Clarke, and that she would gladly accept her punishment for facing their families. Lexa didn't say another word, and Clarke grabbed her bag before walking off with Lexa across town, 20 blocks from where they were, and Lexa who only had keys with her led Clarke into an apartment building which was on the corner of the street. Both Clarke and Lexa never spoke, they just went and when Lexa led them up to the apartment, Clarke understood as much that it was a spare apartment that was used as a getaway place and Lexa explained she would come here for peace if she ever needed one. It was like a safe house for her. They worked in silence, getting tea ready and they sat down in the small living room, putting on the fire as it was chilly out and that's when they finally decided to talk.

 

“Clarke… I know what I did was wrong. Nia threatened me, threatened you, and I was afraid. I was so afraid she was going to do something to you that night because of Titus capabilities, I couldn't think, I couldn't help but feel lost. I came home that night and I was scared, scared of losing you, scared of losing our babies. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't lose you. Or anyone of our friends. I made Becca lie in order to get Titus, in which she did when he held me at gunpoint, and she took the shot killing him. You have every right to be angry at me Clarke, for putting our kids in danger, for putting myself in danger and I know you are angry that anything could Have happened in there and I'm sorry. I truly truly am.” Lexa sniffled.

 

Clarke rubbed her tired eyes, looking at Lexa before sighing. “I was so angry when Becca told me everything. I felt as if you didn't trust me enough to help you. I walked away from that van and I wasn't thinking when I went home. I just packed my bags and I was going to leave. I couldn't help myself until it just hit me like a brick. I knew that you were being the selfless person you always are and I let myself be in your shoes. I thought about what if I was you and I realised then I would have done the same no matter how reckless it was and I would have done Everything to keep everyone safe. And I'm sorry Lexa.” Clarke held her hands in hers and they embraced in a hug immediately.

 

“Never again.” Lexa whispered.

 

“Never again.”

* * *

 

 Clarke rested her head on her arm, the other arm wrapped around Lexa and her palms massaged the swell of her belly, allowing Lexa the sleep she needed. It was already night fall, both of them having been exhausted from the whole day's event. It was just peaceful now in bed and Clarke wondered aloud to herself, with everything they've been through, would life still be a bitch and try to get in the way of their love? She didn't know. Her phone had been switched off including Lexa's, and Clarke had called Becca from the phone line informing that Lexa will be at her office the next to finalize the papers and everything of the investigation and the events from that day. Lexa was sound asleep in her arms and the two of them had talked it out earlier, agreeing that they would both go on couple’s therapy to diffuse the issues they had between each other. For now, Clarke just wanted to be happy with Lexa in her arms.

 

Lexa didn't care about their family and friends at this point, seeing that this was a fight and an issue that was supposed to be dealt with between the two of them, and that's the reason she brought Clarke to her safe haven so that they could be alone first, and not have the rest of the world blame one another for mistakes they made. They didn’t need that for a couple of days. Let them hate the two but Clarke and Lexa agreed to be there for each other no matter what. It was an unspoken rule now. Lexa stirred in her sleep, and rolled over to look up at Clarke with heavy eyes, and Clarke gave Lexa smile, on that Lexa always loved.

 

“Hey…” Lexa croaked, her voice still sore from the day.

 

“Hey baby… sleep well?” Clarke nuzzled her face closer to Lexa’s, and Lexa smiled slightly.

 

“A little bit. Still tired of course. How are you feeling?” Lexa lays her head to rest on Clarke’s shoulders, taking in the warmth from Clarke.

 

“Tired too. But found myself looking at how peaceful you were. Lexa, are we going to be okay> Are we going to be okay with our family and friends too?” Clarke whispered as she ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair.

 

Lexa knew by heart things weren’t as simple as that. Clarke and her would definitely be okay, but going off on their family and friends like that was something entirely different. Lexa still was in the wrong, Clarke had her outburst which angered her mother and Anya for not thinking rational in front of them, and they had a lot of explaining to do to the rest.

 

“I know we will be. But with the others, I really don’t know Clarke. But we can try no doubt. But as long as I have you, I’ll promise to never keep things from you or lie to you. And we still got a restaurant to renovate, and two babies to be delivered.” Lexa smiles and Clarke chuckles.

 

“You’re going to be so hot and sweaty, I’ll be swooning all day and night.” Clarke smirks and Lexa smacks her arm.

 

“I’ll scream at you for laughing at me when I give birth Clarke. And kill you too when it’s over.” Lexa snorts and Clarke kiss her forehead.

 

“Nah… you love me too much to do so.”

 

Lexa laughs lightly before shifting her head up to look at Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes. In that moment, it was just pure love and nothing more, and for the night, they could be in love and at peace without any problems. Lexa leaned up to kiss Clarke on the lips, and they savored the taste of each other, letting love lead the way tonight. Just like the saying, love conquers all, and everything they faced was because of love. Love was the driving force and the cure.

 

And love is what will make things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My super dearest apologies for taking so long to update this. I had such bad writers block for this, and I still do but I manage to pull my head out of my ass for this chapter. I don't know if it's one of my best, but I had a lot of thinking to do since last chapter on how I wanted to go forward and so this was how I decided to do it. Some of you might hate me, some of you might love me, but I'm going to die by your hands someday anyway. Hope this chapter was enough to sedate you guys for now and let me get back to the drawing board and see what I can do to make everything better again. :) I promise to see this story to the end and I will end it no doubt with a good and proper ending. Thank you guys for sticking around for my shit. Love you all so much. <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing will take time.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY JUST LEFT?"�

 

"I'm sorry but I don't know where they are. They didn't say two words and they left down the street. By the time any of us were under control and getting things settled, my agents told me Clarke and Lexa had left. We have no idea on where they might be and we have no leads or resources to spare to find them. They seemed to want some space alone and that's all I can do."� Becca states simply.

 

She was frustrated and hurt just as much as Anya was right now. Their family members and friends sat in the living of the couples shared apartment, yet none of them knew where they had disappeared to. For all they knew, they could have bought tickets and left the country. Everything happened so fast that Becca herself didn't know what to think or do. Lexa would never love her. Even the hug they embraced earlier, it was nothing more than a thank you. Lexa's heart belonged to Clarke. And it will always be. She had come to deliver the news to the rest of them, expecting the couple to be there, but she thought wrong. They left for somewhere else entirely. Abby Griffin sighed, rubbing her face and leaning into her husbands arms, Raven was trying to calm Anya down who was furious. Furious at Clarke, at Lexa, at herself.

 

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"� Becca asks.

 

"Well obviously not. Clarke came back hell bent on leaving and we are just as shocked as you are and clueless. Not only did she want to leave everyone including Lexa, she took a 360 degree turn and went right back to find her, and now the two of them up and left. For all you know, they could have driven out of state."� Abby bites back.

 

"My apologies. I did not mean to intrude on this family issue at this time, but if they ever return, please let them know that I need their final statements whenever they do return. That's all I need from them." Becca says quietly before Anya turns to look at her.

 

"You did something didn't you? I've seen the way you looked at my sister. Her heart will never belong to you." Anya was fuming, and for some reason, Becca looked taken aback by Anya's hostility.

 

Becca indeed caused Clarke to go ape shit mad, because she told her everything on what happened between Nia and Lexa, and that was what ticked the blonde off. She had her own intentions to woo Lexa, to be the one to care for her, being the hero of saving her life and taking care of her because of her infatuation with the pregnant brunette. Yet, she could never get close to even showing her affections to the brunette. Anya was right. Lexa will never be hers. The rest of the family and friends stare at her with questionable eyes, and Becca knew that as a sign to leave. She didn't need to face the wrath of the rest of the crew, and so she quietly turned on her heels and walked away, not bothering to close the door on the way out in fear that another sound could trigger an angry mob between them.

 

Abby sat there and sighed, not understanding what was going on, her daughters sudden change of heart, Lexa and her taking off so suddenly and with her being pregnant with so much stress, she didn't know what to think or do. Anya was frustrated and pissed about everything, and Raven was having little to no effect on helping her calm down, Indra had stepped in to wrap her arms around Anya and lifting her up to stop her from pacing around and making her cool down. Everyone was a mess. They were all tired, worried about their two friends, and furthermore, worried for the two unborn children in their mother's womb. Jake rubbed his eyes, tired as well and wanting to do so much more, but he himself didn't know the whereabouts of his own daughter. So much had happened in the last few months that now everything was at a full-blown mess, nobody knew what to do.

 

"LET ME GO INDRA!" Anya shouted.

 

Abby looked up at the struggling woman, and the next thing she saw was a slap across the face from Raven. Anya stopped moving immediately, and the men in the room were already pouncing forward to grab Raven before she did anything else that was going to be stupid.

 

"Can you stop Anya? What the fuck? Is that all you're going to do? Be angry at the fucking world? My best friend and your sister chose to leave. They chose to go and why are you even angry about it? It's not our fucking fault!"� Raven hollered at Anya, both woman being dragged away from each other.

 

That's when Anya broke down. "Because she's my sister... I promised to look out for her... I promised. I watched herself burn to the ground, almost killed herself and now she's gone again because I wasn't there. I let her go again and I can't fucking lose her... Not again. I'm angry with myself for not protecting her... for being a coward and letting her run herself down to the ground, let her watch our parents die. It's all my fault she left again." Anya cried.

 

She cried so hard on the floor, Indra wrapped her up good in her arms, as everyone around watched with tears in their eyes. Raven cried too, bending down to the ground and pulling Anya into a hug, letting her lover cry and sob, as the day turned into night. They had no idea where their friends were, and they could only hope that they would return to them. Anya and Raven had retired back to their own apartment, along with everyone else, Indra and Bellamy being the last ones to stay and help Jake and Abby to clean up before they left for home, and Abby sighs as she looks at the photo on the wall with Clarke kissing Lexa's baby mound, both woman smiling happily at each other.

 

"Where are they Jake? Where did they go? Why would they go when we can help them here?" Jake comes over to wrap his arms around her and sigh.

 

"Maybe they needed to deal with things on their own. Maybe they thought it would be better to heal with each other before coming back to us. We just need to be patient. They need this for themselves. Clarke was angry, Lexa was reckless. But at the end of the day, the two of them are in this together and they need to clear it between themselves before they can ever come back. I know it wasn't a great start for them, but I know it will be a great end if they just get through to each other. That I know mostly."�

 

"Your right. I'm just worried for them both. I don't want them to lose their children and I don't want us to lose our grandchildren." Abby sighs again.

 

"They won't. They are stronger together. And will be. Just give them time."�

 

And time was all they could hope for.

* * *

 

 Clarke woke up groaning as she pried her eyes open to the darkness of the room and the emptiness of the bed beside her. It has been three days since the walked away from reality, wanting to be away from family and friends in order for them to heal. They made their visit to the therapist for couple's therapy two days ago, and things were slowly patching back up to how they used to be. Lexa had a breakdown during their session, Clarke had a fit with her anger, and both of them left the office a weeping mess. There was so much emotions that were pent up and building inside, it wasn't funny. Lexa had told Clarke the meaning of her actions, as to why she chose to go out and die, and Clarke retaliated in anger. Of course, the therapist had coaxed her to calm down, and she made them talk. Talk like normal adults do, and Clarke realized that it was her instincts that led Lexa to her actions. She lost her family in the car accident. She lost everything that she ever loved to her and she didn't want to lose anyone. Clarke watched as her future wife broke down, over and over again, the pain of the moment when the gun was pressed to her head, when she thought everything was over when she heard the gunshots go off. It broke her heart. Because of her anger and her betrayal, Clarke had walked off in that moment where her fiancé needed her the most.

 

Things needed time to heal, and when the two of them agreed to talk to each other, to work on being truthful and not keeping their thoughts to themselves before their next session, Clarke was taking care of Lexa. She did feel guilt for living her behind, and their therapist had suggested that she work on things around the apartment with Lexa, such as cooking and cleaning with her, sharing their thoughts on certain topics in the newspaper or on tv, and the lead a domestic life the last three day. But the one thing that had Clarke worried was the fact that Lexa would always go missing in the middle of the night and Clarke hadn't actually gone out to see Lexa if she was okay. Reason being was that Lexa always returned after shortly waking up and she didn't catch on to it. But tonight, she did. The light coming from the gap in the doorway had Clarke up in seconds and she left the room in only her shirt and her boxer shorts to find Lexa sitting at the dining table crying.

 

"Babe?"� Clarke calls softly.

 

Clarke walks over to Lexa who was only in her sports bra and her sleep shorts, making Clarke touch her shoulders softly and rubbing them soothingly before placing a soft kiss on her head and wrapping her other arm around her protruding belly that was currently active with their little ones kicking around.

 

"Lexa? Love? What's wrong baby?"� Clarke sighs as she hears her fiancé sob harder, and Clarke felt the tinge of pain that she couldn't think of what Lexa would need and want at this time. If the kids were active, it meant food.

 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being a burden and waking you up..."� Lexa cried into her hands, and Clarke kissed her neck before slowly turning Lexa around to face her, Clarke kneeling in front of her with her hands encasing Lexa's and smiling.

 

"Babe? We talked about this. You are never a burden to me. We promised remember? After therapy? That we would be there for each other? And it is my job to take care of you, take care of them. Even if it means going to hell to buy ice cream and come back with it. So never be sorry for this okay? What do you need baby?" Clarke wipes the tears away, and Lexa sighs, looking at Clarke with her puffy eyes before crying again.

 

"I wanted to make a peanut butter milkshake. With Hershey's chocolate fudge. But I forgot there is no blender here and there isn't any peanut butter here for me to have. And I really really want it Clarke. And pie. Apple pie..." � Lexa cries again, and Clarke smiles before standing up and pulling her wife up with her.

 

"I know where we can get some. Come on babe. Let's get you dressed up and warm to go out and get some okay? You want me to dress you?"� Clarke asks with so much affection.

 

Lexa only manages to produce a nod before allowing Clarke to bring her back into the bedroom, and slowly, Clarke takes her time to dress Lexa, pulling out a simple long white shirt and sweat pants from the drawer and she starts with Lexa's feet. She slowly rubs the swollen feet, eliciting soft moans of appreciation from her fiancé, and she takes one foot at a time and pulls up her sweat pants, making her movements slow and soft until she reaches her thighs, slowly pulling them up when Lexa stands slightly. Clarke takes the effort to kiss her belly, the babies seemingly calmed down considerably from Clarke's touch and afterwards, Clarke slips on the shirt for Lexa, before heading into the living room to grab their thick coats. Lexa was made to wear a long one, to cover her baby bump that was two times bigger due to the twins she was carrying. Lexa allowed Clarke to wrap her arms around her and they left the apartment to head down the street to the 24 hour diner.

 

"Lexa? You okay?"� Halfway through their walk, Lexa stared into the distance, her eyes falling upon a family, husband and wife and their kids taking a slow walk at night with their dog, and Clarke saw the tear that left her eyes. Clarke looks over and back at Lexa, wondering what exactly transpired in that moment, and Clarke pulls Lexa aside to face her, using her warm hands to cup Lexa's face before making her look at Clarke in the eye. "What's wrong Lexa? Talk to me please? We promised each other we were supposed to talk about what's going on with each other Lexa."�

 

"I saw them... that family." Lexa sobbed.

 

"What's wrong with that Lexa?"� Clarke wiped the tears from her lover's eyes, questioning every word that came out of her mouth.

 

"If I... if I hadn't been so reckless Clarke, we couldn't have that. We couldn't be able to have a family like them. I, for my own selfish reasons because I thought we could be okay. And I just gave my heart away and our children's lives away because I lied to you. I could have lost them. I could have hurt them Clarke. It's all my fault. I was supposed to tell you but I was afraid. I didn't think about it Clarke... I just did it and I'm sorry..."�

 

"Hey... stop. Stop. Were only human Lexa. We make mistakes and we move on from it love. I'm not angry at you. Okay? Whatever happened, happened. There's no turning back time wishing we could undo what we did. But our babies are alive, both healthy inside here, the mother's warm home," Clarke places her hand on Lexa's bump, turning to look at her in the eye. "Lexa, I'm not going to say that either of us were right. But we need to move on. Our therapist said so. We have to move on and be able to live again Lexa. And I'm going to be here with you. I love you. We promised forever together and we will be together forever baby. Okay? We're going to be fine."� Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa, pulling her into a hug the best she could with the bump, and Lexa nodded her head and cried.

 

She cried as if it was the last time she ever would, and Clarke, Clarke smiled that Lexa had opened up. She had taken some time to do so but here she is now. She was going to be okay. Lexa felt guilty, and she still did. Her hormones and emotions were everywhere, and Clarke was told by their therapist to be as patient as possible with her. Lexa was dealing with it and by crying and talking was a way for Clarke to understand how she feels. And Clarke was happy that Lexa didn't shut her out completely. Just like the time she had her breakdowns from the repressed memories. Lexa had evolved in terms of herself so much, Clarke just needed to be patient a little while longer to ensure that Lexa would heal. At least she did eat, and was taking care of her body, ensuring she got the nutrients needed not just for one, but for three. And nights like these, Clarke was more than happy to allow Lexa to splurge on food to satisfy her cravings for herself.

 

"Thank you for not giving up on me Clarke. For all the wrongs I did, I really am grateful for you staying despite everything." Lexa whispers into Clarke's shoulders, and she knew that her words meant true.

 

"I love you Lexa. And no matter what life throws at us, we will be fine. And I don't care about the past. I care about our future, that us both will be happily married with our kids and live happily ever after But first, we need to get you some food so these little nuggets get their fair share too." Clarke nuzzles her cold nose against Lexa's cheeks, and Lexa could only giggle and laugh despite wiping her tears away.

 

"I love you." Lexa says, leaning in to kiss Clarke.

 

"And... I... Love... You... Too."

* * *

�Clarke and Lexa sat side by side, cuddled up together in the warm and toasty booth of the diner, only them being the only customers for the night, and the waitress, and older woman smiled at them. Anyone could tell the two of them were so madly in love just by the way the small smiles and eye stares rolled around between each other. Clarke's hand never left her fiancé's stomach, casually rubbing it as she felt the movements of their babies swirl around happily at their mother's touch. They didn't need to speak, or say anything. All they did was just enjoy the comfort of being in each others arms. Lexa leaned in to Clarke, her head resting on her chest and she closed her eyes, finally allowing the simpleness of the moment to get to her. Life should have been this way. Simple. No drama. No problems. She did wish for things to be easy, to be able to have her family safe and sound, taken care of and be married to the most wonderful woman in the world. And maybe now, now she could believe that they could have that future. Only problem is, their friends and family were important to them too. And Lexa could see it in Clarke's eyes.

 

"Babe? What are you thinking about?"� Lexa looks up at Clarke, her eyes meeting soft blue ones before a sad smile appears.

 

"Thinking about our friends and family. I did leave them in a fit of anger and Anya threatened me that if I left, I would never be able to see you again. And my mom, my dad, our close friends. Raven, O, Indra... the whole lot. I think they must be mad at us for leaving like that. No contact, nothing. I asked myself over and over again, should we go back? Should we face the music of our actions? Or should we just run away forever and never see them again?"�

 

"Maybe in time we can go back Clarke. They stood by us all this time. We can't just up and leave everything behind even if we wanted to. Maybe we could send them a letter. Or a text. Or maybe even go back to our apartment and put a note there for them to read. We still have the issue of the restaurant to take care off. So many things to do."� Lexa sighs, rubbing her temples nd feeling Clarke's arm wrap tighter around her.

 

"I guess we do have to go back. Maybe, we apologize together to them. Get the restaurant renovations going and we can take whatever time off that would take the restaurant to be changed and renovated. And you my love, can't be out and about so much until these two are born. You had enough stress to deal with, it's time you took a step back for a while. I think Indra, Anya, Raven and O can look after the place for us. The renovations and the plans. Whatever problems that come up, they can deal with it. How long do you think it'll take?"�

 

"Assuming we get it started as early as possible, I'm guessing at least two months for it to be finished with the ideas we had planned and how we need to redo the menus and the roles for everyone working there. Who's doing what, paperwork that has to be filled in. It's a lot of work. So it will definitely take more than that." Clarke nods and grabs the peanut butter milkshake and allows Lexa to drink from the straw.

 

"So, when do we go back home?"� Clarke asks.

 

"Whenever you feel like doing so love. I follow you until the end of time. Which also leaves the question... when do you want to have the wedding ceremony? Before or after these two-pop outs of my vagina?"� Clarke chuckles and Lexa smiles.

 

"Well, I would prefer after. Or before works fine too if you want. Just a simple one. Then at least they would let me in the room with you since some hospital policies only allow the spouse in. Just to be safe of course."� Clarke kisses Lexa's forehead.

 

"Mmmmm I guess we can do before. A simple one like you said. I have a couple weeks to go before I'm due, since I'm at 26 weeks. I have about roughly 10 or so to go. We don't have much time."�

 

"Then... we head back home this Sunday. We call everyone over. And Monday, we get the restaurant underway. And we can rest and concentrate on our wedding. How does that sound?"� Clarke justifies.

 

"Definitely. We could talk to our therapist and see what she has to say about our plans?"�

 

"I agree on that too. We will. I love you Lexa... so much."�

 

"And I love you Clarke. Until the end of time."�

 

And they continued eating, having finally decided on what they were going to do, and how their plans would work for their future. They had agreed to take things one step at a time, tackling task together now and not leaving each other out. That was the progress they needed. And Clarke was thankful. Thankful that her heart and love had stopped her from walking away forever the other day, and she couldn't even imagine what would have happened if she did. And Lexa, despite the guilt that would take time to disappear, couldn't be happier that things were working out as they should, and given their talk had finally accomplished plans for the future, they were both certain their friends and family would forgive them.

 

Or at most... try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... so yeah i'm back for good this time and will see this too the end. As said however, this story has 4-5 chapters left at least and definitely am going to give the best ending their world has ever asked for. They will be happy again :) see you guys soon :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to mend the past...

Clarke held Lexa’s hand in hers as if it was the last time. They didn’t know what to think or expect when they entered their apartment or who would be inside. It’s been a week since they left without a word to everyone, and for all they knew, they could be camping in their apartment waiting for them to return home. Lexa sighs and looks to Clarke, wanting to head inside to rest her feet, her back aching miserably from carrying the twins, and Clarke nodded before pushing in the key into the keyhole, taking a deep breath and turning the lock before pushing the door open. Lexa and Clarke steps inside, looking around and realised that it was completely empty from family and friends, Clarke then takes Lexa and leads her further in towards the living room area, settling her down on the couch before Clarke grabs her duffel bag and closes the door. Everything was in place like it should be, and Clarke could relax a little and be close to Lexa without having to do much work around the house in the meantime. Clarke opens the fridge doors and searches through for anything that could still be used or needed to be thrown out. That’s until Lexa steps into the kitchen and Clarke sees the letter in hand that Lexa was reading before they lock eyes with each other.

“It’s from your mom and dad. To us both.” Lexa pushes the letter to Clarke for her to read.

Clarke takes it in her hand and looks at her own mother’s handwriting before reading it.

‘To Clarke & Lexa,

We know both of you left because the two of you were hurting. We know life hasn’t been easy for the two of you, and I know that you both need time alone. Clarke, your anger may get the best of you from time to time, and it’s a bad habit that you picked up from me. You my daughter is just like me when it comes to stressful things but you see the other side of things when it’s either too late, or by chance, before things become bad. But you my dear loving Clarke, I know you’re a strong and selfless person inside and out, and although life may throw things at you… never ever walk away from the problems you have. We have all made mistakes in life. Learn from them and move on to make a better future.

And to you Lexa, life has never been fair to you and I understand why you chose to do something you wished you hadn’t done. I know you can’t turn back time to undo the past and save everyone’s life, but you can give your children something to live for. Give them the life that Clarke and you can give them. Every mother knows what’s it’s like to feel the pain of having to sacrifice things to keep the people they love safe, their child safe. But never ever doubt yourself for not being able to love the people around you Lexa. Love is not a weakness. It is strength.

Whenever the both of you decide to call and talk, whenever you return and find this letter, always know Jake and I will always be there for the both of you. We love the two of you very much, and we want what’s best for the both of you. Always remember that. Take care of yourselves. Will see you whenever we see you.

Love,  
Mom & Dad’

Clarke says the words out loud and places the letter back on the kitchen island, sighing before looking up at Lexa who had been quiet the entire time. There was this unsettling and eerie feeling between them, something in which they felt wasn’t as honest in the letter that they just read. Clarke knew a backlash would come from everyone somehow, for one, it would be Clarke getting fired relentlessly for leaving in anger, and Lexa, she was going to get fired for being crazy in her decision to waste her life away. Either way, they felt that the letter was a tad bit useless to them, for they would face the music sooner or later.

“What are you thinking Clarke?” Lexa asks in a soothing tone.

“Mom and dad is bound to scream at us along with the rest. I just don’t see why they would write a letter to us like this. I mean okay they have good intentions and thoughts but my mom sure as hell ain’t the type to be self righteous.” Clarke was angry.

Angry that her mother had looked at her in disappointment when she slapped her the day Clarke walked out that door. Lexa saw the fury in her fiancés eyes and Lexa stepped forward to put her hands-on Clarke’s face, pulling her to look at Lexa in the eye. Clarke immediately softened her glare until it was no more, and Clarke sighed, closing her eyes. Lexa leant her forehead against Clarke’s, wanting her to cool down, and eventually, Clarke’s breathing slowed down to match Lexa’s and Clarke kissed Lexa as a way of saying she was going to be okay. They had to face the music sooner or later, and it would have to be soon for they had things to plan and get done.

“Clarke… they didn’t know what you were doing that day. You were angry and you had every right to be angry baby. But they don’t know what happened between the two of us. They were confused and lost and that’s why your mom was upset with you. We need to talk to them and explain to them what we have done, what I have done, and what we plan to do in future. They need to know what we want to do because they are your parents Clarke. They love you and worry for you.”

“Marry me.” Clarke turns to eye Lexa.

“We will Clarke.” Lexa smiles but Clarke takes her hand and kisses it with all the love she could give.

“No Lexa… marry me today. Or tomorrow? Let’s not wait anymore. I love you too much not to wait anymore.” Clarke smiles and Lexa perks up an eyebrow at her.

“Ummmmmm… what spurred on the moment?”

“I know we haven’t spoken to everyone, but when we do, it could give them something to be happy about and for them to celebrate with us as well. What say you?” Clarke gives her puppy dog eyes and Lexa smiles.

“Okay. Let’s do it.” Lexa smiles with determination.

“Should we see the rest at work first, or do we see mom and dad?” Clarke asks, wanting Lexa to have a say as well.

“I think best we head to the restaurant since opening is not until 2pm today, which gives us three hours to talk to everyone and we can go from there. How does that sound to you?”

“You know, Anya will kill me, right?” Clarke chuckles and Lexa smiles.

“I’ll talk to her first. While you talk to the rest. Okay?”

“Okay. We can do this.”

“Yeah… we can.”

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa entered the front door of the restaurant instead of the back door, wanting everyone to see that their bosses had returned and therefore by going in through the back would only mean a cowardly way for them to face the music, so they took the front door, and true enough, the waiters and waitresses stop what they were doing and looked at the two of them. The two of them could hear the voices of the kitchen staff going about and orders being yelled, and Lexa could tell that Anya was going off at someone. Raven and Indra could be seen arguing as well in the kitchen, and Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa, wondering what the commotion was about. The waiters and waitresses gave them sympathetic looks to the two of them and gave them space to enter the kitchen and what they saw wasn’t what they expected. Roan and Bellamy were holding Anya and Octavia away from each other, Raven standing in front of Anya, screaming at her to stop and Indra was blocking Octavia’s view from Anya. Something must have gone wrong and Lexa looked to Clarke, stating that she would intervene, and Clarke nodded in approval to let her go.

“ENOUGH!”

Lexa shouted and everyone stopped. Completely stopped moving. Anya had her eyes wide as she looked over at Lexa, and her eyes darted to Clarke before looking back at her baby sister. Raven was in shock, and Octavia just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Indra looked at the two women, her head nodding at the both of them as a sign of respect. Lexa eyed Anya, her eyes glaring holes into hers, and in just the motion of her head, Anya shrugs Roan off of her and heads for the back door, Lexa saying nothing and following her out, leaving everyone to look at Clarke. Nobody knew what to say, nobody knew what to do. They were completely stunned by their bosses return and everyone stood still as a brick. Clarke took it as an opportunity to start her speech, not caring about what about what they were going to say after.

“I know… to some of you, I was a dick. To be honest. I know to some of you, I don’t deserve your kindness or forgiveness for my actions, but I do want to apologise for all that I have done. I was angry, hurt and lost. I didn’t think, I didn’t feel and I regret everything and all of my actions. I cared more about my fiance… my wife to be and her safety more than I care about the rest of you as friends… colleagues. But I have to apologise because she will be my wife, and the safety of our children growing in her womb will be my top priority. I left with her, with Lexa, to figure things out, on where she stands, on where I stand, and what everything around us means to us both. She cares so much about everyone else’s safety, their jobs, their future, that she forgets to care for herself. And that’s where my job comes in. To remind her, to be there for her and let her know every day that all of you will go home with a decent pay check, with benefits to take home to your home family. And I am sorry… as a boss, for not being able to be there for everyone like I should have because I fell in love. But I’m not sorry for falling in love with Lexa, your boss to some of you, because she means the world to me, just as much as all of you do and this job and this company. All I ask from all of you, is just to understand my reasons for leaving in anger the other day, because I was afraid I would never see Lexa again. That I would never get to see my children be born into this world. And I am sorry. I truly am, if I have hurt or offended anyone of you.”

Clarke let her tears fall, knowing she had said what she wanted to say to the group, and the first one to speak up was definitely Raven.

“None of us… blame you Clarke. We were just not informed about things. And everything was a mess. We don’t blame Lexa either. In fact… all of us here has been fucking lost without the two of you. We don’t know what to do and we felt like we let you two down as your friends, colleagues…” Raven sighs and most of the staff voice out their says in ‘yeahs’ and ‘sorry’.

“We are sorry truthfully, but we promise we will do better as a team. Lexa and I will be there, I will be there most of the time since most of you know Lexa would have to take time off soon. But the plan still goes on for renovations, everyone will have their monthly pay checks as promised during the closing off both restaurants and it will begin soon. I promise you guys that.”

“We don’t care about them pays boss! We care for your safety and boss Lexa as well!” One of the waiters shouted, making the rest of the staff holler in agreement and Clarke smiles, happy that her staff were alright with everything.

“Welcome back Clarke. I was getting tired of these children.” Indra comments, and Raven and Octavia scowls at the older woman.

“We’re just happy the two of you are okay. But we don’t know about Woods and soon to be Griffin Woods out back there.” Octavia motions her head to the door and Clarke sighs.

“I just hope it goes well. Anya still has yet to kill me.” Clarke sighs and shakes her head.

“Nah… Anya talks big but has no balls.” Raven smirks and everyone joins in for a group hug with Clarke.

Clarke smiles, but her eyes were still fixated on the door.

* * *

 

Anya stood to the side, her arms folded, her head looking up to the sky and her eyes staring at the high-rise building in the distance. Lexa was standing some ways from her sister, not knowing what to say or do that she could get Anya to turn around and look at her. Anya was always stubborn with a pride and ego that Lexa sometimes wished she could kick her ass for if she wasn’t pregnant, but here now, she was clearly frustrated and mad. Anya had no right to treat her as such, and she definitely wanted an ass chewing for it. Anya was ignoring her. She wanted to be angry at Lexa and she was fuming at Lexa. Lexa admitted to herself that yes, she made a mistake, but still having Anya avoid all eye contact with her hurts more than the day their parents died.

“Anya… can you for once stop being such an asshole? For once?” Lexa folds her arms to look at her Sister.

“Oh so you want to talk now?” Anya bites back sarcastically.

“Don’t start with me on that. I left with Clarke because we had our reasons. We just didn’t want to deal with everything yet.” Lexa sighs but Anya didn’t back down.

“Great just great. Did you know Clarke walked out on everyone? She walked away not caring about your feelings, not caring about the fact that you were still MIA for some reason during those hours and you couldn’t even come home to us. Yet, you walked away with that coward and ended up I had to find out about a woman who loved you yet you were too blind to see it because you loved Clarke. But I… I was afraid you weren’t coming home through that door. I almost lost you once… I know Clarke and you decided to leave so abruptly… I just… I was angry at myself that I wasn’t there for you when I should have been. Of all those years, I’ve always took things for granted that you were fine, that all that’s happened… that you were fine. And I was so godly thankful that you were safe, with Clarke. I know I said somethings to her the day she stormed out. But… I knew she was the one to stick around for you Lexa. And I’m sorry… Sorry that I failed you as your older sister.”

Anya’s anger had completely dissipated and was now a crying mess, tears streaming down uncontrollably. Anya was just worried. Anya was supposed to look out for Lexa but she felt as if she didn’t do a good job at it. Lexa didn’t blame Anya. She didn’t at all. And so she walked over to her sister, and pulled her in as much as she could despite her baby mound, and Anya cried so hard into her shoulders.

“It’s not your fault An. The past, the accident, everything. None of it was your fault. And you are the best sister I ever have and the best proud aunty to be when these two little ones pop out. I don’t care about the past An. I care about all of us and the future. We can all finally live again and I want you to be there in it. With Raven, Indra, Octavia… Everybody. We can all work together. And there is nothing to be sorry about. You did your job and Clarke isn’t angry at you at all. She’s fine with It and she said she deserved it.” Anya pulls away to look at Lexa.

“She told you what I said?”

“We went for couple’s therapy. We still are. Once a week. There were a lot of things that happened and needed sorting out. She told me everything, I told her everything. And when we thought it was time to go back, here we are. And the both of us are sorry. For hurting all of you. I think Clarke already addressed that part to everyone else, but I needed to clear the air with you. Your my sister and always will be no matter what. We are all free. And we will be from now on.”

Anya grabs her sisters face, and pulls it forward to kiss her forehead, and smiles that they could finally be free. Anya then pulls her baby sister in for a hug and both of them embrace the moment, that everything was over and that they could be free to live again, that their parents could rest in peace and be able to smile at the two of them.

“I’m just happy your safe. And the kiddos. Have you gone for a check-up at least?” Anya said with concern, putting her hand on her sister’s baby bump.

“They are healthy and fine An. We went last week. An… there’s something I need you to help me with. For Clarke and I.” Lexa looks at Anya who perks up and eyebrow.

“Please tell me you’re not making me do something stupid which involves poker? You almost cost me that one time when you said the same thing as you did now.” Anya frowns, and Lexa groans, shaking her head.

“That was one-time Anya…”

“Alright! Alright. What do you need?”

Lexa smiles.

* * *

 

“Okay… so you two bitches want to get hitched. Tomorrow? At a church? With no fucking dress, no fucking food and no booze? Your fucking with us, right?” Raven stared at the two women.

“Relax Rae. We gonna have a small reception with everyone of the staff, who are all invited to the short wedding, and we are all going to have the celebration in the restaurant before we close it down for renovations. The two of us don’t want to wait anymore and since it’s getting closer to the Lexa’s due date, we want to just be together as fast as possible. And it will take at least two to three months before its’ done since we need them to build the second floor, and have the rewiring done. Plus, safety regulations and all has to come in. Also, we want to get it over with before these to nuggets join the land of the living and we both still need to get business done with my parents.” Clarke sighs and Lexa kisses her neck.

“Wait, you two haven’t seen them?” Octavia asks.

“Nope.” They replied in unison.

“You two bosses better get going on it. I’ll make sure these kids here get shit done overnight.” Indra nods her head over to the rest of the gang, and the men smirks, creeping up on the older woman.

They were pretty much sick and tired of being called kids and they wanted their little revenge on dear darling Indra. Bellamy did the honour of walking over to Indra and pulling her into a kiss, before Roan, Lincoln and a few other male staff quietly lifted Indra off the ground, and everyone in the back started laughing their asses off, even Clarke and Lexa, as they watched the poor woman being carried out through the back door and definitely dumped into the snow outside before they ran back inside. Clarke gave them all an amused expression before they bowed their heads down as if they were in trouble for Lexa had folded her arms and looked at her staff with an eyebrow perked up. Indra came back inside, knife in hand and Octavia and Anya were the first two to run over and grabbed the knife from her hand and Clarke and Raven all dragged her away into the office before Lexa shook her head and the waiter and waitresses snickered and laughed.

“Alright everyone, you know what to do. Get back to work. Those of you next door, head back over and get started on opening and those of you working here… GET BACK TO WORK!”

“Yes Chef!”

Everyone scurried back out and headed back to their stations and Lexa heads into the office whereby Clarke and her was supposed to head home and get things settled for their impromptu wedding. All the staff had their orders that needed to be done tonight, and Anya was headed for the dress store to ask a favour from her old friend and everyone was excited. Except for Indra who was still on the verge of killing her boyfriend and the ladies were holding her in the room. These were the usual shenanigans that the missed all so much, and it felt good to be back home with everyone, Anya saying she would have a talk with her dear darling Clarke later so that they two could clear the air with each other before the wedding. But for now, they had things to be done and Clarke saw Lexa tap her watch as a show of time is of essence.

“Come on ladies. Knock it off. Clarke and I have things to do and two parents to meet.” Lexa walks into her office and Clarke comes over to stand by her side.

“Did you not see what they did to me Lexa? They threw me outside in the snow. THE SNOW LEXA!” Indra throws her hands in the air.

“Serves you right for calling us kids. If you kindly remember, your dating one which is my brother.” Octavia muses and Indra rolls her eyes.

“Jesus Christ. Get your shit together, calm down and meet us at the church tomorrow. We have to go pronto.” Clarke states and grabs her jacket and Lexa’s before leaving the office.

“Toodles.” Lexa waves and leaves right behind Clarke, leaving Octavia, Anya and Raven to deal with a still murderous Indra when Raven runs after them and calls out to them.

“WAIT!!!! WHAT CHURCH IS IT?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls! Well i have to say this story is coming to an end. I have 2-3 chapters to go until the end and wanna continue on to new stories i have in mind to share.:) hope you guys enjoyed this :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making amends and a wedding...

“Clarke… we need to talk to them. We are getting married in less than 4 hours and pacing outside the apartment is not going to help with the situation. And don’t try to pull any excuses that we have paperwork and such to handle Clarke. We finished it last night.” Lexa was pinching the bridge of her nose, thinking how crazy Clarke looks right now.

“I can’t go in there. No way.” Clarke was about to turn and walk away when Lexa grabs her by the ear and pulls her back.

“Clarke Griffin. If you so much as not go in there with me to talk with mom and dad, so help me I will kick your ass and ban you from coming into the delivery room to see your children when I’m done popping them out and I swear upon my family’s grave I won’t marry you in the next 4 hours.”

Clarke stared at Lexa, eyes wide and in complete fear. Lexa has been complaining about a sore back, her feet hurts, being kept awake all night by their two little bundles of joy moving around inside of her. Clarke knew better than to mess with Lexa who was fairly easily irritable right now and Clarke could only swallow her own saliva and nod quickly before Lexa let her go. They had a long day ahead of them and Lexa pretty much wanted to sit down right now. Just before they could turn to knock on the door, there stood Jake and Abby in the doorway, both of them trying their best not to laugh or smile at how Lexa basically owned Clarke’s ass right there.

“You both really need to tone down when it comes to arguing outside someone’s door.” Jake smirks and Clarke huffs out in annoyance.

“Why don’t we all talk inside the living room so at least poor Lexa here doesn’t kill you in her sleep tonight from the aches and cramps?” Abby suggests.

Clarke and Lexa made their way in, Lexa was close to running to the couch and she immediately took up position on a loveseat chair instead, which had a recliner for her feet, and she mouthed a thank god to Abby who smiled at her and Jake grabbed a small pillow and handed it to Lexa, who took the opportunity to shove it behind her back and relax back into it. Clarke takes a seat on the couch on the far end close to Lexa while Jake and Abby took the seat on the other end to face the two women before Abby began.

“Clarke, Lexa, I know the two of you left because you had your own issues and such to settle. I know what I said to you the other day Clarke wasn’t what I had in mind. But, I was just mad and angry at myself for not being able to help you. And it isn’t your fault Lexa. The world wasn’t being fair to you and your family and I don’t blame you for anything. And neither do you Clarke. You’re a grown woman and I know you can make decisions on your own and I’m sorry for slapping you.” Jake had his hand on her shoulder and Abby sighed.

“Look… mom, dad… It was never my intention to act that way. I was mad. Yes, I was angry. But I realised that if I walked away from Lexa, I would lose everything the two of us ever worked for. Lexa told me everything and why she did it, and it took me a while to see it from her point of view. And I understand now. I was hurt and angry when you looked me in the eye that way that day, as if I was a failure, a monster for being as such and it hit me hard. Lexa was the one who had to tell me over and over again that it wasn’t my fault. And It was just us both going through the motion on trying to get things back on track in our life. And we both are sorry. For running away without saying another word.” Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand in hers, her wife to be running her hand over her protruding belly and the two of them looked over at Jake and Abby.

“We are both sorry too. To the both of you. But we just want you to know that whatever we said, whatever we did in the past, we are truly sorry and we hope the two of you can forgive us. From the start until the end. We just want what’s best for the two of you and we understand if the two of you need space and time for everything.”

“We’re okay. Clarke and I are okay. We have counselling sessions once every week and we will stick to it until were both okay. But for now, we just want us all to be okay. To move on. And start fresh. And I’m sorry to say this… but uh… I’m hungry…” Lexa blushes and Clarke grins when her parents chuckle.

“So what do you ladies have planned now?” Jake asks.

“We are getting married in two hours time, secondly, we are going forward if the renovations of the restaurant and Anya and Raven will be overseeing the progress and the work while Lexa and I take time off until the babies come and…”

“YOUR GETTING MARRIED IN TWO HOURS?” Abby screams at the top of her lungs.

Jake had his ears plugged with his fingers at his wife’s crazy outburst, and Lexa looks over to Clarke before looking at Jake then Abby, and she groans again that the parents were going to start their rambling. Clarke gives her mother an annoyed look, seemingly annoyed that she was being unrational about the whole thing, and Jake just ignores Clarke’s pleading stare for help.

“Why are you even getting married so soon? Didn’t you two plan before that you were going to wait or something?” Abby goes off.

“Mom! Please. It’s our decision okay? We wanted to do it today, so we would be married and together by the time the two little squids arrive and we can be a happy family. No point in waiting and having to go through the whole drama when we can do it today and be done with it. It’s just us and the gang, some of the staff and everyone will have a small after party at the restaurant before we close it tomorrow. We already updated the website, put out signs and were all settled. Trust us.” Clarke says while taking Lexa’s hand in hers.

“Fine. Do you need us to do anything before or settle anything?” Abby sighs and agrees eventually.

“Just be there. And dad, you’re walking me down the aisle while mom walks Lexa.” Clarke smiles over at Lexa, her eyes filled with unshed tears, at least having one parent walk her down the aisle.

“Anya will be walking with me too but I think not for she plans on getting drunk before I think. But having you Abby, would be the best thing I could ever ask for.” Abby smiles and wipes the tears that streaked down her face before walking over to Lexa and taking her hand in hers.

“It will be an honor. Oh… my two daughters have finally grown up.” Abby places soft kisses on Lexa’s and Clarke’s forehead and hugs the two of them the best she could ever do.

“Come on ladies. We got a wedding to get to!”

* * *

Anya taps her feet as she stares at Clarke, clearly the two of them have yet to say anything as they stood in the hallway of the church, clearly having to wait for their turn to be married. Lexa was busy in the other room with Raven, Octavia and Indra, while the guys were busy getting themselves ready. They weren’t dressed in any fancy suits or dresses, but out of respect and honor, all of them agreed to don their uniforms from work, all nicely pressed and ironed and their pants all ironed with perfect lines. Clarke was in her uniform, but Lexa, who had grown too big to fit hers was left with no choice but to wear a dress and Anya had picked it out for her baby sister, and so Clarke had yet to see what Lexa would be wearing. Anya never shifted her eyes or blinked, and Clarke wondered if this woman was actually alive or dead.

“Look Anya… I know things were shit over a week ago. And I’m sorry for the way I acted. I’m sorry. But I would never hurt Lexa. Ever.” Clarke tries first, and Anya finally shifts, making herself comfortable against the wall.

“I know. I wasn’t the best either. But I knew from the very beginning, my sister was in good hands with you. All of us knew it. You two were so pathetic back then all those months ago, god… Raven and I all but wanted to kill the two of you. Till you knocked her up well… couldn’t kill you either for my niece or nephew would cry without you.” Clarke chuckles at Anya’s words.

“Those were the old days. I remember once Raven dubbed it ‘Restaurant Wars’ since Lexa and I were always at it with each other. Times have changed.” Clarke smiles at all the memories, the good ones that led up until now.

“Look Clarke… just promise me, never ever hurt her? Be there for her like I couldn’t and keep her safe with you always? I trust you enough with her and I want you to promise you will never let her go. Can you that?” Anya grabs Clarke by the shoulders and faces her.

“I promise Anya. But Lexa wants you in her life too. And you still have a whole lifetime to be there for her. But I will take care of her, and never let her go. Promise.” Clarke salutes to Anya who nods her head and backs away before leaning against the wall again.

“Well, I would say get in there and kiss my pregnant sister who looks like she needs to sleep and be fed in bed, but she’ll kick my ass first for letting you see her and secondly, Abby would kill me for saying something like that to a pregnant woman, and third, Lexa insisted we do the talk and now I’m on guard duty to prevent you from going in. So, I’d say, let’s create some trouble with the boys. We got 30 minutes till Showtime.” Anya smirks.

“Oh boy… what dumb fuck plan do you have now?”

“Jesus woman! It’s a church. No cursing in a church!” Anya scolds Clarke like a 5-year-old.

“Sorry. Sorry. But seriously? What is going on in that head of yours?”

“Come with me.”

* * *

 

“Lexa honey… please let me in?” Abby knocks on the door to the bathroom.

“This is your fault moron. If you just kept your mouth to yourself, she wouldn’t be crying her wits out in the bathroom right now.” Indra glares at Raven.

“What the fuck did I say that was so wrong?” Raven backfires.

“So help me if all of you don’t stop cursing in a church, I swear to Jesus Christ I will pour the whole tub of holy water down your throats and make sure it burns like it does to a vampire.” Abby warns and glares at them, Octavia huffing at the side having said nothing and yet, she was still scolded for it.

Apparently, Raven had made a small comment about how Lexa was going to triple her exercise routine when the babies are born to get rid of her baby fats, and that sent Lexa into the bathroom crying. Abby had casually smacked Raven in the head for not minding her words, and Lexa’s hormones are a part to play in her being tired, exhausted and now hurt from the simplest of words. Abby made it a point to approach her with softness and love, seeing how Jake would do that when she was pregnant with Clarke in her younger days, and truth be told, it worked out pretty well. Now, standing outside the door, Abby could her the soft sniffles coming from Lexa, and honestly, she just wanted the day to be over so her daughter in law could go home and get some much-needed rest. Carrying twins was a little more taxing than a singleton, and Abby finally thought of a way to get in.

“Lexa honey… why don’t you let me in and we both can sit and relax? Hmmm? Just the two of us? I can tell you stories of how Jake was being a pain in my butt when I was pregnant with Clarke.” And that did it. The lock to the door clicked and Abby made her way in and shutting the door on the other three women, and she saw Lexa sitting on the toilet bowl, her face in her hands.

“I’m sorry…” she sobbed and Abby knelt down on the ground, taking away Lexa’s hands from her face.

“Sweetie… its okay. There is nothing to be sorry for. Trust me. I’m a mother of a stubborn daughter and I know you enjoy listening to stories about your future wife.” Lexa smiles and laughs, making Abby wipe the tears from her face before continuing. “I know you’re thinking you look fat carrying these two bumblebees. But you’re not sweetie. Your carrying to beautiful souls and lives inside, nurturing and feeding them, letting them grow inside your soft and warm home. You should be proud of that. Clarke loves you all the same and nothing will ever change that. We all love you. Just ignore Raven for the next few weeks, and I’ll take her to work one day and put her on my surgical table. How about that?”

Abby smiles and Lexa laughs and nods, wiping more of her tears away. Abby stands up slightly and kisses Lexa’s head before helping her stand up, a big smile on her face. “Clarke is lucky to have you Lexa. She lost her way before but came back around and she’s changed for the better. You have as well Lexa. Back in the days, when Jake and I first saw you… god… we actually thought you were a force to be reckoned with. And Jake almost crapped his pants when he saw you in that suit. Your mother and father would be proud of you. Everyone is.” Abby rubs her finger across Lexa’s tear stained face, and kisses her forehead one more time before helping Lexa to stand up.

“Thank you, Abby. Thank you.”

“No worries my dear. Now, let’s get this pretty face cleaned up and get you all set up.”  
  
With that, they exit the bathroom.

* * *

 

The music was playing softly, the guest, which were all the crew and staff of both restaurants standing in the rows of seats, and the rest of them who were up on the alter, the bridesmaids and groomsmen standing on their respective sides. Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, and Murphy were standing on Clarke’s side, while Anya, Indra, Roan and Lincoln stood on Lexa’s side, most of them swaying back and forth, giggling to themselves, thanks to Anya’s quick impromptu binge drinking session. Raven and Octavia looked over at everyone, their eyebrows perked up at them and Indra was close to murdering every one of them. The door has yet to be open where both brides would walk down the aisle, and the priest was looking at them with a funny look, clearly unamused by their behaviour. Clarke thankfully, stood behind the doors with Jake, her loving father, by her side, and she knew if she drank so much, Lexa would murder her alive in a church. While they had sucked down on the booze from Lincoln’s car, Clarke had thrown every amount of liquid behind her and pretended to drink, knowing this wasn’t the time for drunken shenanigans to ensue. She wanted to be sane and sober while saying her vows, and being able to look at her beautiful wife, the mother of her two babies that will be born into this world soon, and Clarke smiled to herself.

“I’ve seen that look princess. Excited to be married or excited to be in bed tonight?” Jake nudges his daughter’s shoulder.

“Dad… I’m not going to harm Lexa by having sex with her this far along. She has a couple weeks to go and I want her comfortable. And yes, I’m excited to marry her.” Clarke states bluntly but with a smirk, and Jake laughs.

“Well, remember what I told you about positions? Your mother and I…”

“Jesus Dad…. Stop. It’s a church, two, I don’t want to hear what you and mom did before I get married. Seriously.” Clarke groans.

“Alright alright. But listen kid, I’ve always been proud of you. Always have been. And you better not be going crazy drinking later. Your mother specifically told me to pass the message on to you. And sex…”

“Okay that’s enough dad. Like enough right now.” Clarke hides the blush in her face with her hair, and Jake kisses her forehead before taking her hand.

The music begins, and Jake gives is best and widest smile, Clarke taking in a long inhale and exhaling before smiling and the two of them pass each other a happy grin before they began their walk down the aisle. Everyone was there, all standing proud and tall, donning their uniforms, the waiters and waitress, mostly young college kids had dressed with their staff jackets that they created for themselves and proudly showed them off, clapping as Jake and Clarke walked down the aisle. Raven, Anya and Octavia were crying, Indra dabbing her eyes with a napkin as she tried to act all tough and stoic, but was failing miserably at it. The men however, were passing tissue boxes around silently, Roan being the soft sap along with Bellamy and Lincoln and wiping their tears, and Clarke assumed it had something to do with their slight alcohol intake just half an hour ago. Clarke reaches the end of the line, and Jake takes his daughter’s face in his hands, kissing her forehead and letting his tears fall, seeing that his little girl is all grown up, before he steps aside and Clarke takes her position before looking towards the doors of the room.

Just then, the door swings open, and Clarke felt her own tears prick her eyes, seeing the beautiful woman she had fallen so very much in love with, dressed up in a simple gold dress, trailing down to her lover’s feet, her bump that was so obviously seen through the thin material of her dress, had her arms interlocked with Abby. Her hair was tied to the back, a flower crown above her head and the simple light make up that was Octavia’s work, was showing proudly on her tear stricken face, and Clarke smiled at her friend who gave her the thumbs up for support. Lexa was glowing. She was a goddess, her beauty only meant for Clarke’s eyes despite her growing belly that would soon give birth to two beautiful children, and Clarke… her heart was on fire with so much love. She never thought she would be here today, marrying someone she could love so much, and Clarke knew deep within her own heart, Lexa loved her just as much, if not, even more than words could ever express between them. Lexa walked down the aisle with Abby stealthily, taking each step carefully with grace and pride, and the staff around them were so happy, so excited for them, that they were all in tears, even for the men, and they continued clapping for the happiness of their two bosses, who’s undying love for each other could be seen by any fool around.

As Lexa reached the end, her eyes had never left Clarke’s, and the smile of all smiles that Clarke loved so much breached her face, making Clarke smile so bright, all of New York City would be illuminated by her light. Lexa received a soft kiss on the cheeks by Abby, before Abby smiled at her daughter, showing her how proud she was before moving to take her place beside Jake. Everyone had smiles on their faces. Clarke in turn took Lexa’s hand, and the two of them moved up to stand in front of the Priest, his eyes showing how happy he was to be wedding the two women in front of him today. It was a beautiful day for everyone.

“We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish.”

“Before I continue, is there any in this room who feels that these two should not belong together?” The priest asks, looking around the room, including Clarke and Lexa, and they smiled when everyone shook their heads.

“Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand  
together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?”

Clarke and Lexa were now facing each other, their smiles bright before they spoke. “We do.”

“Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?”

“We do.”

The priest looks to Raven before looking to Anya, and both of them stepped forward, the rings in hand as they approached their friend and sister, eyes red raw from crying, and Lexa smirks quickly at Anya who rolls her eyes and smiles, the two of them handing over the ring to each of them, before taking a step back in their own positions.

“May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other.

Clarke… please repeat after me...” Clarke takes Lexa’s hand in hers and raises the ring with her other hand.

“I Clarke Griffin, promise to love and support you Alexandria Woods and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.” With that, Clarke slides the ring into Lexa’s finger and kisses her hand.

“Alexandria, please repeat after me…”

“I Alexandria Woods, promise to love and support you Clarke Griffin and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.” It was then Lexa’s turn to slide the ring onto Clarke’s finger and she kisses Clarke’s hand, knowing that in just less than a few phrases, they would be official.

“Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have, the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you wife and wife. You now kiss the bride. And the other bride.” The priest smiles.

Everything was right. The room erupted into claps and cheers, and as Clarke pulls Lexa close to her, Clarke takes all the time in the world to admire her now wife’s beautiful green eyes, her hand coming up to cup her cheek, and their lips landed together, so soft, so sweet and tender, and the sounds of everyone and everything around them died away. It was just the two of them, together, forever. They waited so long for this moment, and now, they were finally one. Clarke felt the lone tear that escaped Lexa’s closed eyelids, and she kissed it away before looking back into her wife’s green eyes.

“I love you Lexa. Always…” Clarke leans her forehead against Lexa’s and she could feel her wife’s smile breach her lips.

“And I love you Clarke. Always…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So i have only two more chapters left until the end of this story. I know it's been a while doing this but i think this story deserves and end. :) and i will be working on my other fics and perhaps when another of them is done, I'll bring out another story i have in mind already. Hopefully you guys enjoy this and see you soon :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time!

Things were normal as Clarke and Lexa sat together in the restaurant, watching their friends, family and everyone else partying away. They had all made their way back to the restaurant, food was being cooked, drinks were brought out and music was put on. Everyone was happy. Clarke sat close to her wife, watching the soft glow on Lexa’s face come and go from the crazy colourful lights one of the waiters had put up, and she looked down at her wife’s taut belly, the movements of their babies could be seen as clear as day. Lexa was watching their friends, one hand placed under her protruding mound while the other was rubbing it soothingly as she felt the movement of the babies squirming and kicking around inside of her. She smiled to herself, knowing that they too must be in a happy party mood to be Moving around so much inside. Lexa was still getting some sleep with their active little ones, most times she would be up because of her cravings that never seem to die down, and when Lexa didn’t fulfil them, their little ones would kick up a storm, moving and kicking until Lexa had sedated them with food. And of course, Clarke was to be blamed ever since Abby had told Lexa about her being the fussy one when Abby was carrying Clarke back in the days. Clarke ultimately placed her own hand on Lexa’s belly, and she felt the kicks die down slowly, instantly calming down and Lexa turned to look over at Clarke with a small smile.

“They calm down all the time when your touching. I’m jealous.” Lexa smirks but leans over to kiss Clarke on the lips.

Clarke smiles into the kiss, her hands still rubbing soothingly over her wife’s bump, letting the soft material smoothen out, and the kicks that went along stopped somewhat. It was a marvel to watch the taut skin move under the fabric, and Lexa always enjoyed the way Clarke would look at her belly moving so actively, seeing the pride and joy in Clarke’s eyes settling over her form. The look of love and joy, the one that showed off to the world how much it felt like for Clarke to be a great mom soon, and Lexa too would be a wonderful mother when they are born.

“Mmmmm but they are lucky cause they get to be hot and sexy as fuck inside you, making you even hotter and sexier as fuck and I’m jealous my beautiful wife turns me on more often than I can turn her own.” Clarke smirks back and kisses her lips again before Abby interrupts them.

“If the two of you are talking about sex right now, I suggest waiting until you get home and be easy on your wife Clarke. Sex is fine still at this stage but…”

“Mom? My ears will bleed if you continue on.” Clarke muses and Lexa was red as a tomato listening to how blunt Abby could be at times.

“I’m just saying. The two of you are seated there looking close to devouring one another. Anyways, enjoy your time tonight girls. Your father and I are really proud and welcome to the family Lexa, even though you already were. And please for the love of god, both of you get some sleep and have sex tomorrow. You both look exhausted. And this one needs rest.” Abby points her head in the direction of Lexa.

“We will Abby.” Lexa smiles and nods before Abby winks and walks over towards Raven, having not forgotten about what she wanted to do to the women for offending Lexa.

“Care to dance?” Clarke takes Lexa’s hand in hers, kissing it softly as their song came on, and Lexa smiled happily, standing up to join her wife.

Nobody was bothered that the two of them had stepped to an open space in the restaurant, for practically almost everyone was close to being drunk, and some were trying their best to not look so drunk beyond worlds. Jake and Abby noticed the pair however, and they smiled when Clarke and Lexa got close to each other, as close as possible despite Lexa’s bump, Clarke shimming her way down to the floor, taking off Lexa’s shoes and throwing it to the side before standing back up and smiling, take her hands in hers.

“From the way you smile to the way you look  
You capture me unlike no other  
From the first hello, yeah, that's all it took  
And suddenly we had each other  
And I won't leave you  
Always be true  
One plus one, two for life  
Over and over again…”

Clarke spun Lexa around slowly, making the two of them laugh, as they felt their hearts beat as one, happy that their love was so much more now, so beautiful, so peaceful. Any idiot could see how in love they have always been. Step after step, Lexa finally opened her mouth and sung to the lyrics, following the melody of the song, and Clarke too followed along.

“So, don't ever think I need more  
I've got the one to live for  
No one else will do, and I'm telling you  
Just put your heart in my hands  
Promise it won't get broken  
We'll never forget this moment  
Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I'll love you  
Over and over again  
Over and over again

From the heat of night to the break of day  
I'll keep you safe and hold you forever  
And the sparks will fly, they will never fade  
'Cause every day gets better and better…”

“I always will love you Lexa. With all my heart and soul.” Clarke leans in to kiss her wife, and Lexa smiles happily into the kiss.

“And you my dear Clarke. I loved you from the very beginning. When I first threw that knife at you after you poured flour over me. In fact, I fell in love with your sorry ass when you set my sleeve on fire in front of everyone. God… what would our kids think about how we met back in the days.”

“Hey… it was an accident. And secondly, I am sorry for burning your favourite uniform my love. I swear it was never my intention to do so. But, since we are all getting new uniforms, and the construction begins next week, I’m sure you will survive.” Clarke nuzzles Lexa’s nose with hers and they laughed.

“Mmmmmm I forgive you.”

“And I won't leave you  
Always be true  
One plus one, two for life  
Over and over again…”

Clarke and Lexa danced the rest of the song, listening to their friends and staff whistling and clapping, Anya and Raven crying over each other’s shoulders, Indra for the first time making out in the corner with Bellamy, his hands all over her ass and back, making Lexa drop her jaw at that. Roan was shoveling food into his mouth while Murphy was sucking down the booze, and everyone was in good spirits. Seeing that Lexa was tired as it is, Clarke ushered Lexa back to her seat, grabbing a couple of desserts and sitting back in the booth. Just as they sat down, Raven shoves her way on the opposite side of the couple, along with Anya, crying.

“Lexxxxxaaaaaaaa…” Raven slurs. “Am sorrrry fr makin ya crry. Pleeasse releases me… I luv yous me favouriteee bossss.” Lexa smirks and shakes her head, Clarke laughing so hard beside her. Before Lexa could say anything, Anya reaches over and steals her dessert, shoving the cupcake into Raven’s mouth and silencing her.

“You moron… how dares you makes me sister cry!” Anya tackles Raven out of the seat and to the ground, before the two of them burst into fits of laughter, and Clarke leans onto Lexa’s shoulders, holding her stomach and laughing.

“I hate it when people get drunk and when I want to say something important, they do this shit.” Lexa huffs.

“Relax babe. I think they will get it from mom in a bit. Or… perhaps now.” Clarke points to her mother.

Abby walked over and pulled the two women up by their ears and drags the two of them away, giving a wink to Lexa before taking off into the corner somewhere to entertain the two with her threats and scalpel she keeps with her for safe keeping. Clarke and Lexa stood the amused, before they went on for the rest of the night talking and being congratulated by everyone who were decently sober at least. As the night wore on, Lexa was getting exhausted, bot like she already was, but the bags and redness of her eyes was a telltale sign she was close to just wanting to pass out on the bed and sleep. Clarke and Lexa thanked everyone and the group before Clarke, being the sweet person she is picked Lexa up into her arms and made their way over to their car.

“Thank you love.” Lexa smiled and snuggled into Clarke’s neck.

“Only for you baby. The three of you need rest. We can have loads of sex tomorrow after a nice warm breakfast. How’s that sound?” Clarke kisses Lexa’s warm cheeks.

“Perfect.”

* * *

 

Clarke was frantic as to what she could do to ease Lexa’s sickness. Lexa was overdue by a week, seemingly making her bedridden or couch ridden the last two weeks, and she was in misery. Her morning sickness came back like a bombshell, and now she was laying on the couch, waiting for the day her nauseous stomach would end. Clarke had spent the morning making some porridge, hoping that Lexa would at least be able to stomach it down, but she was adamant on waiting it out until the feeling of throwing up subsided. The babies were making things harder by moving around actively, her belly moving around so much, Clarke had to rub it soothingly to calm them down. As much as Clarke was eager for them to come into the world, she wasn’t eager to see her wife in so much pain. Lexa laid on the couch, currently asleep in just a sports bar and long pyjama pants, finally relaxed somewhat for a little while to catch up on sleep. Clarke sat on the floor, her hand still rubbing Lexa’s stomach soothingly to calm the tumbling lives inside but it wasn’t helping that much. Clarke had texted her mother, asking her to come over when her shift was done in an hour to check up on her wife, and Abby replied instantly, stating she would be over in a heartbeat, clearly worried about Lexa. It was just those days that Lexa was sick. About 30 minutes later, Clarke heard the hard gasp from Lexa and her eyes shot open as if something was so extremely wrong.

“Babe? Babe… what’s wrong?” Clarke asked worriedly.

“I felt pain. Like… it came and then just died away. I think… it… it was a contraction.” Lexa moves to sit up with the help of Clarke, and soon enough, her face morphs into the look of pain.

Not but 5 minutes later, Lexa felt the gush of fluid leave her private area, wetting her pants and Clarke just stops and stares. Lexa wanted to kill Clarke right now. No way was she stoning and standing in pure shock right now.

“Clarke! What are you staring for? We need to go.” Lexa says but Clarke is just rooted to the ground, unable to form any words or even move a muscle in her body.

Clarke was afraid. She was excited but afraid, that this was the moment they had went through hell and back for. Lexa’s water just broke and she was terrified. Her mind raced of all the possibilities that could happen, and Clarke was pretty much shutting down. Lexa was staring intently at her wife, wondering what was going on with her wife. What was going through her head? If she was going to hyperventilate right now, Lexa swore upon her life she was going to shove a stake up her ass to her heart. Lexa struggled to get to her feet until the front door swung open. Lexa turned around the best she could, and in all her glory, Abby gives the biggest smile she had before waving.

“Hello dears. How are you feeling Lexa?”

“My water just broke and Clarke is just frozen in her spot and I really…” Lexa groaned as a contraction came through before she gritted her teeth for a reply. “I really… feel like killing her right now.”

Abby’s eyes go wide and she knew the urgency of the situation, she rushed forward to take a look at Lexa, asking her medical questions that were standard before helping Lexa up and making her walk slowly to the door. Abby turns around and slaps Clarke so hard, Clarke finally got a hold of herself before falling onto the couch and rubs her face, staring up at her mother.

“What was that for?” Clarke asks bewildered.

“That’s for hyperventilating and turning to stone thinking of unnecessary thoughts while your wife is in labor and in pain, who needs to get to the Hospital right now, or she will literally be giving birth in this apartment if she can’t make it to the car. Get your things and meet me at the car. I’ll get Lexa to the car first. You, get your head out of your ass and meet us there. Go!”

Abby took charge of the situation, rushing over to Lexa who was leaning against the wall near the door, one hand holding her steady and the other under her belly. Abby coaxed her slowly to leave the apartment, saying soothing words to ease her pain the best she could, and they made their way down to the parking lot. Lexa grunted in pain, clearly not the type to be screaming for she didn’t want to draw attention to herself being a woman in labor, and Abby made quick haste to get Lexa in the back of the car seat as Clarke barrels through the parking lot and to the car.

“Clarke! Stick with Lexa while I drive. Make sure to keep track of the intervals and keep her upright. With her being overdue, I’m afraid it wont take long before these two come into the world.” Abby instructed and got into the driver seat.

Clarke took up position behind Lexa, wrapping an arm around her and shit the door, rubbing her belly at the same time, hard as a rock from the contractions. Lexa panted and squirmed, almost screaming at times from the pain, sweat dripping down her forehead. Clarke cooed and did as her mother instructed, the contractions were now 10 minutes apart as Abby sped through the traffic. She had called the hospital requesting that they be ready for her when they pulled into the emergency door, and Abby looked in the rear view mirror, making sure Lexa was okay.

“God… it hurts so much.” Lexa gritted her teeth, making Clarke kiss her sweaty neck.

“I know baby. You can do this. You got this. They are coming soon love. They are going to be so cute and adorable, I’ms sure they can’t wait to see their Mommy too.” Clarke smiles breathlessly, and Lexa manages a short laugh before she arches her back at the contraction coming through.

10 minutes later, they arrived at the hospital, Abby helping Clarke get Lexa into a wheelchair and they moved her to a private delivery ward, getting her changed and set up, ready for labor. The first water had broken and therefore the second was still waiting, giving Lexa time for the doctor came in and checked Lexa out, being only at 6 centimetres in dilation. It was going to be a long few hours, and Abby took the reigns to call the rest of the crew, some of them helping out at the restaurant in terms of what they wanted the place to look like and other arrangements that were to be made. Clarke sat on the bed beside Lexa, rubbing her back soothingly, Lexa’s head was pressed up into Clarke’s neck, tears streaming down her face. Clarke felt hopeless.

“It’s okay baby. Your doing so well. Shhhhhhh… you can get through this.”

“Why does childbirth have to be so hard?” Lexa cried, her hand gripping the back of Clarke’s shirt so hard, her knuckles turned white.

“Well, mom would say it’s the circle of life and that everyone goes through it the same as you do love. But I guess mom won’t say that until she gets her sorry butt in here in which she’s panicking worse than I am and she’s going to say she’s excited.” Lexa huffs out in annoyance.

“Yeah right… Back… home you… shut down for Christs sake. Don’t you dare say she is panicking. You did the same. Like mother like daughter.” Lexa howls out from another contraction. Lexa was getting tired, and she no doubt was exhausted as it is from no food, throwing up in the morning and sleep was hard to come by for her the last few days.

“Babe… I swear I’m sorry. I zoned out and I was like excited and terrified. But I’m good now okay? We are going to be okay.” Clarke kisses her head and Lexa groans again.

“When this is over, I swear…. Arggggggghhh…”

“I know baby. I know.”

Lexa was going to kill her.

* * *

 

“What is taking so long? I wanna see the kids already!” Raven huffs.

“Will you grow some patience moron?” Octavia pipes back.

Raven, Anya, Octavia, Indra, Bellamy, Roan, Murphy, Lincoln, Jake and Abby were all seated outside, waiting patiently, and when they caught glimpses of their favourite love birds in the room when the door opened and closed, Raven took every chance to see if the babies were born. Roan and Murphy, along with Bellamy had taken the time to buy the two women gifts which included baby clothes, toys and even balloons for when they were born, and they were actually taking up space in the small hallway with their big toys.

“Remind me again why you gentleman just had to buy the biggest of stuffed toys and take up the entire hallway? Seriously?” Abby glares at the men, and they grunted and groaned their apologies which wasn’t even close to being an apology.

“Guys… chillax. It’s going to take a while. A yo mama G, how far dilated was she?” Murphy asks.

“Well… let’s see, two hours ago she was only at 6. It will be a while since Dr. Tsing just told me she’s just at 8 centimetres. A few more hours and she should be right along. Clarke on the other hand, well, lets just say, she’s dying.” Abby smirks and everyone keeps quiet when they hear Lexa scream out in pain from inside the room.

“Wow… I think Clarke isn’t the one dying. My baby sister is. Clarke is just going death is all.” Anya smirks.

“Now now kids! We all know that Lexa is doing a great job, and she will pop them both out sooner or later, and the best part of it, us older folks get to see them cuties first before you guys.” Jake states proudly beside Abby, who shakes her head, knowing where this conversation was going.

“Hey! What makes you so special old man? No wait, great grandpa!” Raven fires back.

“Who you calling great grandpa Raven?” Jake shoots her a warning glare.

“Jesus. Here I thought us older folks are more civilised.” Indra quips, groaning at how childish Raven and Jake had turned out to be.

“You’re not that old… old Indra. At least you’re in your early thirties.” Abby replies.

“Fair point.” Indra replies.

“I wonder if it’s a boy and girl, girl and girl, or boy and boy? What are you guys estimating?” Roan asks out loud, and everyone turns to smirk at him.

“Jesus. We are so not betting!” Lincoln states.

“Oh yes we are. I’m going with $50 bucks per person. Winner takes all.” Murphy suggests.

“Oh no! You kids are going down. I, Abby Griffin, shall emerge victorious!” She stands up from the chair and Jake face palms his face when his wife gets into the betting game.

“You’re on!”

* * *

 

“AHHHHHHHHHH… FUCCCCK!”

“Breathe Lexa…. Breathe.” Clarke cooed, dabbing the cloth against Lexa’s forehead.

5 hours of pain. Heading into 6 hours of contractions which were now only a minute apart and Lexa was panting hard. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her back arched, her head digging backwards into the pillow with sweat trickling down her neck. Her hospital gown was soaked, and her second water had broken just over an hour ago, making the pain almost unbearable. Dr. Tsing had just re-entered the room, two other nurses following suit behind her as she positioned herself in front of Lexa’s opening, doing her checks and she smiled once she looked up towards Clarke. Clarke’s eyes went wide, seeing that it was finally time, and Clarke nodded her head before looking at her dishevelled wife.

“Alright Lexa! You can push on the next contraction.” Dr. Tsing passed out some orders to the nurses and Lexa took a deep breath before finally bearing down.

“Nnnnnnngh… ahhhhh…” Lexa pushed with all her might.

Clarke held onto Lexa’s hand, clearly now perhaps broken by the sheer force of Lexa squeezing her hand so hard, she thought it wold have cracked the bones out of place by now. Clarke coaxed and soothed her wife, every push that Lexa endured made her cry out in pain. Tears left Lexa’s eyes, and Clarke was quick to kiss them away, knowing that she had to be strong for her, to be strong for her children that were almost coming into the world, and Clarke was excited. She couldn’t wait any longer to meet them and she gave every ounce of her soul to soothe Lexa as much as she could.

“I can’t…. fuck… I… can’t…” Lexa says breathlessly.

“The head is crowning Lexa… you can do it.” Dr. Tsing coaxes on.

“She’s right baby. You can do it love. You can do it. Think about our two bundles of joy waiting to meet us. Trust me baby. Trust our babies.” Clarke kisses her cheeks and forehead, and Lexa takes another deep breath before bearing down hard again.

It took Lexa 6 more pushes, hard ones, before the beautiful sound on their little girl filled the room. Her cries filled the room and Lexa took a minute to rest, smiling softly while panting still, being able to hear their little girl. Clarke was crying. She looked over at Dr. Tsing, pulling their little girl out and smiles, handing her over to the nurses to be checked over and cleaned, before bundling her up and walking over to Clarke.

“Congratulations ladies. Baby number one is a girl.” Dr. Tsing smiles before checking over Lexa momentarily, giving them some space.

Clarke took their baby girl into her arms, her soft blonde hair just like Clarke, nose and ears that followed Lexa, and when Clarke looked into their baby girl’s eyes, the green iris resembled Lexa’s entirely, and Clarke cried, smiling so hard at their little girl.

“She’s so beautiful Lex. Just like you.” Clarke laughs and looks over at Lexa, a smile on her exhausted face.

“Your pick for a name…” Lexa then grits her teeth, a contraction coming through as baby number two decides to make its way down.

“Sarah? Sarah Delilah Griffin Woods?” Clarke manages to pop the name out, and Lexa nods, smiling quickly in acceptance of the name before she screamed, pushing with all her might to crown baby number two.

Dr. Tsing concentrated on Lexa’s entrance, making sure Lexa was still conscious for she was getting tired rapidly. She was so so tired, Clarke had to hold her hand, giving her reassuring squeezes to coax Lexa through, her wife on a losing battle on staying awake. Dr. Tsing had one of the nurses take Sarah out of Clarke’s hands and place her at the side, giving Clarke the chance to help keep her wife conscious to deliver baby number two into the world. Again, as the hour passed, Lexa finally gave one last push, the veins in her forehead clearly strained when they heard the second set of cries from their little one fill the room. Lexa fell backwards onto the bed, the tension and strain in her body finally relaxing completely, and Lexa sighed heavily, exhausted.

“And a second baby girl. Two beautiful twins. Congratulations indeed. This one looks just like you Clarke.” Dr Tsing smiles and it was her this time who handed the little baby, slightly smaller than her older sister, with dark brown hair and Clarke’s blue ocean eyes, skin pale white as Clarke’s and already Clarke had their little daughters fingers wrapped around her thumb.

“She’s so beautiful Lexa.” Clarke bends down close to Lexa, kissing her forehead and laying their second daughter on her chest as the little bundle of joy looked up at its two mother’s. Lexa cried, even as tired as she was, she managed to kiss the top of their babies head, and Clarke took Sarah back into her arms, the family of four happy as can be.

The nurses along with Dr Tsing carried on with their duties before ushering Clarke out so as to allow Dr. Tsing to check up on Lexa thoroughly and cleaning her up, kissing Lexa’s head, Clarke takes the two girls out to meet the rest of the family, not before hearing a soft whisper from Lexa.

“Talia Leila Griffin Woods.” Was all Clarke heard.

And she smiled.

* * *

 

“Ohhhh she’s so cute! My nieces are so cutey cute cute!” Anya coos and Raven actually snickers watching her phone recording Anya being so grossly adorable.

They were in the waiting area still, Clarke having been seated with them since the last two hours. Lexa was resting in the room, as per Dr. Tsing’s request since Lexa was exhausted, having hooked her up to an I.V drip. So everyone sat outside gushing about the two new bundles of joy, and Clarke smirked when almost everyone passed over $50 to Abby, her mother having the widest smirk of the century as she collected money like a mob boss. Jake was too busy cooing at little Talia, and he was with Indra who was carrying Sarah. Bellamy was staring at Sarah, smiling and making faces at Sarah, Raven trying to get Talia’s attention all the more. Anya and Raven were fighting over the title as best Aunts, Octavia having her own intentions in mind to ask Lexa herself when she was awake and the men were all being fair to share the title of best Uncles. But of course that was short lived when they planned on buying the little girls the best presents they could get. Jake and Abby were already considered the best grandparents in the world.

“Clarke Griffin.” Dr Tsing calls from behind, and she turns around to look at the good Doctor, a smile breached her face.

“Is she okay? Awake?”

“She’s just fine. We are giving her some anti biotic and also vitamins to replace the nutrients she lost in the morning from the vomiting and nausea, but she will be fine. She requested to see you.” Dr. Tsing pats her shoulder and ushers Clarke back to the room, everyone else too busy to care for they were gushing over Sarah and Talia.

Stepping into the room, Lexa’s face was soft and exhausted, her eyes closed and most probably resting while waiting, and Clarke ventures over quietly, sitting herself down on the edge of the bed and taking Lexa’s hand in hers. Clarke places a kiss on Lexa’s still slightly rounded belly, but otherwise flat, and she smiles, knowing that their daughters were born healthy into the world thanks to Lexa. Lexa stirred awake, gripping Clarke’s hand a little harder and Clarke moves up to place a kiss on Lexa’s forehead.

“Hey baby.” Clarke whispers with all the love.

“Hey… how are the girls?” Lexa’s voice was hoarse, from the screaming and hollering, smiling still in her tired state.

“Everyone is going crazy over them but their both healthy. They miss their mom so.”

“Mmmmmmm we have forever with them. Are you happy Clarke?” Lexa asks, looking into her wife’s eyes.

“More than happy Lex. I love you so much. And I love Sarah and Talia even more. We’re a family now Lex. We’re finally together.” Clarke rubs her thumb across Lexa’s cheeks, feeling the warmness of her wife’s skin.

Just then, Abby and Jake enter the room, Talia in Abby’s arms and Sarah in Jake’s, and they brought the two girls over to Lexa, allowing her to see their beautiful girls. Lexa cried at the sight of her two daughters, Sarah placed in her arms by Abby and Jake gives Talia over to Clarke, the two of them standing back to watch their daughter with her wife and two girls, a small happy family. Clarke leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder, watching their two girls sleep in their arms, and Lexa traces the outline of her daughters face, sighing happily that they were with her and Clarke. Jake and Abby need not say more, watching the small intimate moment with the girls, and they left the room with tears in their eyes, proud of the two of them getting here to this day. Proud if them for finally being happy again, and their hearts were filled with so much love and care, they were home.

“Clarke?” Lexa says quietly.

“Yeah love?”

"Thank you. For being you and loving us all. Thank you.” Lexa says and Clarke leans in to kiss Lexa on her soft lips.

“Always and forever love. Always.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We got one more chapter to go yalls! I promise to give a sexy and smutty chapter, and a wonderful end to this journey. It's time for their little happy family to live happily forever. :) thank you for reading guys! It was a fun journey doing this story, but all good stories come to an end. :( and i will be working on my other fics in the meantime before starting a new one somewhere down the line. See you at the end of the road ;)


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of all ends.

The soft tune playing in the background was soothing and calming to the heart. Only during thunder storms did Clarke put up such a soft atmosphere within the confines of their bedroom, a soft candle illuminating the room and the sound of the raindrops batting against the windows created a deep earthy feel. She was staring into rich green forest eyes, glistening and sparkling in the dim room, and Clarke smiled. Her heart was so full of love, so full of light, she wondered how the stars had managed to breach through the stormy night. Lexa was soft, her eyes shutting and her lips forming into a smile, Clarke was indebted to this woman for loving her and being her wife. For being the mother of her children and of course the love of her one life. Clarke slowly moves down to her wife’s neck, latching onto the bite mark over her pulse point, making Lexa gasp in want and excitement. Clarke was always so gentle, so caring, she didn’t hurt Lexa in any way and she was always careful and attentive to Lexa’s request.

Smiling into Lexa’s skin, Clarke kisses her way down to her breasts, making sure to avid her nipples, sensitive as it can be, and takes a small bite in between both breasts. Clarke smiles into the kiss when she hears her wife’s gasp, going further down to her belly. The soft expanse of skin, it’s protruding mound with the soft kicks of their five-month-old miracle was clearly visible under the soft skin. Clarke was ecstatic that after 4 years, Lexa was pregnant again with their third child, having spent most of their time with their two lovable daughters who had grown to be exact carbon copies of their mothers. They had reopened their mega restaurant into an intercontinental restaurant with everyone doing different types of food and stations, it was a major success. Anya and Raven were married 6 months after the opening of their restaurant, and seeing that Lexa had gone through extensive labour and pains, they opted to adopt two boys and had a whirlwind of a time with them. A year after, Octavia had married Lincoln, and they popped out triplets, Roan and Murphy having decided to stay unmarried but lived together happily. Bellamy and Indra had a son, a cute one as well, but they too never got married and were happy where they were.

It was only that five months ago did Lexa forget to take her birth control pill, and their little miracle happened, and now, life was bliss. Their two daughters were happy beyond means, excited to have a little man in the house in the months to come, and they were talking nonstop about their little brother whom they enjoyed listening to Lexa’s belly every night before bed. And here in the quietness of their room, Clarke was able to ravish her wife like no tomorrow, taking in every inch of skin and kneading her sore and tired flesh. Clarke then takes her time to kiss every spot she felt her baby boy kick, and repositions herself with her thick and leaking long shaft at Lexa’s entrance. What Lexa wants, Lexa gets. Lexa whines, clearly close to reaching her orgasm as it is, for she was always sensitive and easy to let go when she was pregnant, now that she had less stress, and life was simple. 

Clarke kisses her navel area one last time before moving to hover over Lexa, ensuring that she was laying all her weight over Lexa, and slowly enters her pleading and messy wife. Lexa groans and gasps, her fingernails raking down Clarke’s spine, eyes closed tight and yearning for Clarke’s thick cock, and when Clarke stayed in position for Lexa to get adjusted, she felt Lexa grip her ass, prompting Clarke to start thrusting. Sweat and moans filled the room, the candle burning still with the lightning and thunder clashing outside with each other, Clarke grunts and circles her hips while thrusting in and out of Lexa. Lexa was on the verge of letting go, her walls closing in so tight, clenching harder and harder, and Clarke couldn’t help but scream, releasing cum into her wife’s entrance, and making Lexa arch her back and let out a pleasing moan as her high hit like a truck. Sex was always loud when it came to the two of them, and sometimes they had to tell the kids that it was just the animals on the streets in the middle of the night looking for food, dogs or cats, and they fell for it. Clarke pulled out slowly, cum leaking out of Lexa’s entrance before dropping to the side of the bed, both woman panting hard.

“Damn… when was the last time we came together?” Clarke huffs, looking over at Lexa.

“Two nights ago?” Lexa laughs breathlessly, and Clarke chuckles along with her.

“Fine… not that long. Any midnight cravings my love? So I can get up and feed you and this little pretty boy.” Clarke rolls onto her front and kisses Lexa’s belly, rubbing it softly before moving up to kiss Lexa on the lips.

“Mmmmmm… unhealthy cheeseburger and milkshake. Chocolate one please?” Lexa gives her puppy dog eyes and Clarke shakes her head in amusement before kissing her again.

Before Clarke could reply, the door to their bedroom pushes open, and in comes Sarah along with Talia, both girls walking in hand in hand, and Talia held her teddy bear in one arm, while Sarah had their pet cat Ginger, the orange tabby cat they picked up one night when they were out for the evening. Their two daughters were groggy and rubbing their tired eyes, and Lexa grabbed the shirt from inside the drawer nearby, throwing one to Clarke and the two of them covered their goodies before their daughters asked.

“Momma? Mommy?” Sarah asked, placing Ginger on the ground and helping Talia and herself to climb onto the bed, Clarke hoisting them into the center in between herself and Lexa.

“What’s wrong darlings?” Lexa coos, kissing both their daughter’s foreheads.

“Lightning momma. Scary.” Talia pouts, snuggling close to Sarah who snuggled closer to Lexa.

“Oh sweeties… there is nothing to be afraid off. See? Mommy looks happy. She’s going to get momma some milkshake.” Lexa points her fingers at a big smiling Clarke, making Sarah and Talia giggle at their mother’s goofy smile, before Clarke jumps onto the bed and tackles her two girls.

“That’s right! Mommy is the milkshake monster!!!! RAAARRR!”

Sarah and Talia scream and giggle as Clarke blows bubbles on their bellies, keeping the two of them trapped together and Lexa jumps in to pepper kisses all over their faces, her pregnant belly a small obstacle in the way of fully ravishing them. 

“Stop! Momma! Mommy…” The girls giggle and laugh before Clarke laughs too along with Lexa and they both smile.

“Mommy? Can we get milkyshakes too?” Sarah gives the biggest eyes she could possibly give and Talia was grinning with her hands put together, as if pleading to get some too.

“Well… it’s not good to have sweet things at night before bed. But… since your baby brother is making Momma stay up and he needs big burgers and milkshake to go to sleep, I think we can get some strawberry and chocolate milkshakes too. Why don’t you two, go and change some clothes and we can go to the diner and get some? And we can bring back loads of milkshake for your baby brother too?”

“YAY!!!” The two girls hollered and ran out the bedroom door in seconds, making Lexa and Clarke laugh.

It had been a habit of theirs, coming into their mother’s room at night, wanting to sleep and be close to them, more importantly was the girls didn’t want any monsters taking their baby brother away. When Clarke is away on a two to three-day business trip for their restaurant, Lexa staying home to take care of the kids, or vice versa, the girls would be protective of their mother’s in a way that they would stick close to them like glue. Even when the two were needed away for a business trip, the girls would seek their mother’s attention more often than not, and they would ensure their mothers were always together with them. Sarah was close with Clarke and Talia was close with Lexa. But over the past few years, their family bond had grown so strong, nothing could separate them. 

“You wanna stay home while I take the girls with me?” Clarke gets changed, seeing that Lexa had already adjusted herself to a more comfortable position, her hand placed lightly on her belly, rubbing it soothingly as their unborn son kicked around.

“With little man here kicking around, I think I’m going to relax here. Drive safely please? Especially in the storm with the girls?” Lexa reminds Clarke with concern, to be safe.

“I will love.”

Clarke scoots over to Lexa’s side of the bed, one hand being placed on Lexa’s belly and the other beside her head, and Clarke bends down to give her a long loving kiss before they heard the joyful screams of their daughters from the living room.

“GRANDMA! GRANDPA!”

Clarke chuckles along with Lexa, knowing she would have to get out of bed anyway since her parents had stopped by in the dead of night. Clarke given her parents an extra set of keys, seeing that two months ago Lexa was still having terrible morning sickness and she didn’t reply Clarke’s messages, making her overly concern and had her parents go home to check on Lexa. And therefore, they would stop by from time to time to surprise the girls, but tonight, Clarke understood that the weather was a little out of hand and they most probably came by with food, prompting Clarke to take off her jacket. Clarke and Lexa soon left the room, Lexa pulling on some pants, and true enough, Abby and Jake were carrying the girls around and food was placed on the kitchen table.

“Mom. Dad. What are you doing here at this time of the night?” Clarke asks, walking over to hug Jake and Abby, Lexa doing the same thing before Abby sets Sarah down and places her hands over Lexa’s active belly.

“Well, seeing that the storm isn’t letting up and we know this little man is hungry along with his lazy mother, we decided to bring goodies over for everyone. And I ordered a double cheeseburger with bacon and extra fries, and a large tub of Chocolate milkshake. And apple pie too.” Abby winks at Lexa who rolls her eyes.

“Mom! I am not lazy. Just pregnant. And thank you for the food. And Dad, call me the ‘F’ word and I’m making sure the girls never see their grandpa again.” Lexa glares at Jake who was snickering to the side, before he retaliates.

“You mean the word…” Abby smacks her hand across his head.

“Don’t even think about it. There are kids in this room.” Abby moves over to help Lexa, and the girls ran over to Abby, wanting their chocolate milkshakes as well.

“Thanks Mom. For coming over. We were about to head out.” Clarke carries Talia and places her in Abby’s lap, moving over to the kitchen to help Lexa grab some plates. 

“You’re lucky your father and I thought about you kids so we stopped by on the way. I know you four have a tendency for midnight snacks since the little man enjoys keeping Lexa awake. Plus, I cringed at the thought of seeing my daughter in law crying at my doorstep because she couldn’t get the apple pie she wanted just last month and the girls went crazy without their mother. Might as well save the trouble in this thunderstorm.” Abby hollers.

“And that daughter in law is standing right here. I told Clarke to fix the freaking car but noooo. She never listens to me and we couldn’t get to the diner. Bad enough my hormones are sending me to hell as it is.” Lexa grunts in annoyance and places the plates on the table, grabbing Sarah as she tried to run from Grandpa Jake and the two sat down.

“But Momma… Grandpa give fly time.” Sarah pouts and nuzzles into Lexa, clearly wanting to be lifted up by Jake who was laughing.

“We can have fly time later after we have a big cup of milkshake okay?” Jake ruffles Sarah’s hair and she claps and smiles, Talia as well asking Jake to carry her and they settle down at the table together before the lights in the living room go out.  
“MOMMA!” The two girls scream, and Sarah grabs hold of her mother tightly, somewhat shielding her from whatever monsters she thought were there. 

“It’s okay baby. Were fine. Clarke! Light up the house please.”

“Ouch!” Clarke falls flat on her butt, somehow stepping on one of the girl’s toys and fell. 

It was a good thing the apartment had all sorts of candles. Lexa was a candle whore. She bought coloured ones to different smells and even designs on it. Abby found it amusing, their friends found it ridiculous and Clarke knew it was a fire hazard that was someday going to burn this whole place to the ground and she swore upon her life if it happened, she was going to burn Lexa along with the place and take the kids away. Even so, she loved Lexa way too much to let her burn, and the two of them had joked about letting Lexa be slightly burned then dragged out. Lexa threw a fit of course, and Clarke had to spend the whole week doing the house chores instead of their shared duties, and Lexa eventually made them a nice dinner.

Once the candles were lit, Talia was already making her way over to Lexa in the dim lighting, and Sarah shifted over so that her sister could climb up Lexa’s leg and sit with her. Jake and Abby found it adorable that their granddaughters were protective of their mother and unborn brother and they wanted the monsters away.

“Alright girls… your momma needs to eat too you know. Grandma and Grandpa are here to keep the monsters away.” Clarke smiles, walking over to Lexa and smiling at them.

“We feed Momma. Monster no come then!” Talia waved the fries in the air and gave it to Sarah and took another for herself before the gave Lexa the fry, and she chuckled before taking a bite out of it.

“You know… even when you were young Clarke, you never were like that with your mother. It amazes me how these two monkeys can stay so close to you.” Jake admires the two little girls in Lexa’s lap, and Lexa smiles in return, kissing her daughter’s foreheads and smiling giddily.

Clarke sits close to Lexa, watching in amusement as they had their late-night supper, the storm going by on the outside, Lexa and the girls chomping away while she watched them all from the side. Clarke had remembered years ago when she first set Lexa’s sleeves on fire, smiling at the dumb memory of upsetting the woman, which was now her wife and the mother of her three children, one yet to be born. How their one-night stand had resulted in their two little girls being born now, and how they had made it this far in their lives. If Clarke was to be asked again if she regretted any part of it, she would tell it straight to the person. No.

Same thing applied to Lexa as she turns to look over at Clarke, Talia and Sarah having dragged their grandparents into the living room after they finished their milkshakes and snacks to play games when the same thoughts ran through Lexa’s mind. She didn’t regret anything that happened in the past. She would have done it all again to be with Clarke, to love her all the same and that her love for her wonderful wife would never ever change. Lexa quietly slips her hand into Clarke’s intertwining them and Clarke smiles, scooting closer and leaning her head on Lexa’s shoulders, watching the other 4 humans in the living room. The silence between them was more than enough to express the words that ran through it each other, and they felt happy.

“Who knew we would be like this now if were to think about it the day I accidentally set you sleeve on fire.” Clarke comments and Lexa snorts.

“I still can’t believe we never went out even after we first met the day your restaurant opened up besides mine.” Lexa replies causing the two of them to smirk.

“God… we were such fools to have done things like that. Can’t believe we wasted our resources on getting back at each other. Even mom thought we were dumb and crazy and being utterly ridiculous. Sheeeesh….” Clarke sits back up to shake her head in her mother’s direction.

“Still… I married my crazy… dumb… fool. And only mine forever.” Lexa turns over to kiss Clarke on the lips, the taste of chocolate milkshake lingering in her mouth and Clarke savours in it.

“Mmmmmmm…”

“You two better not be making out in front of the kids. It’s a sight for sore eyes.” Jake hollers and they could hear their daughters giggling and laughing away at them, making Abby snort and the two women separated from each other quickly.

Clarke and Lexa got up from their seats and crashed into the living room, smiling and laughing as the played and got the girls to attack their grandma and grandpa, causing the whole family to burst into laughter and giggles with eyes tearing up until Lexa stops to take a moment to stare at the window. In the short moment of time, she saw her mother, her father and Costia standing there together, smiling at her and her mother nodding her head at Lexa before all three of them gave her one final wave before the walked away. And they were gone. Lexa smiles to herself, their spirits at peace the Lexa had a family of her own now, and that life was worth living. And they were all home. They enjoyed the rest of the night with so much love, and Lexa laid her head down on the pillow with Clarke looking at her.

“I love you.” Clarke said in a whisper.

“And I love you too Clarke.”

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this. I know its a short epilogue but its always going to be a Clexa happy ending and that I wanted to leave it where it was. Short and sweet ending. Well, if some of you had seen or if you have, my other three fics were on hold due to my depression hitting and I had to take time off. I'm getting better and hope to be back in a couple of weeks. But my therapist told me to finish this since I already have it in my file and so this is the end for this. But I promise I will be back with my other stories soon :) thank you guys for your patience and understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yalls! Well, ive had this idea in mind for a really long time. And since i'm finishing another story that I have written, its time to start another epic journey. Hopefully will be able to make regular updates once i'm finished with the other. This is my first GP fic, so try to bear with me :)


End file.
